KryptonianMutant
by Era Lupus
Summary: Harry's life is living hell when he finds out that he is an alien and gets sent to Azkaban for a murder he didn't do in his fourth year.He also gets powers, and a year later gets bailed out of azkaban by mutants. SmallvilleHarryPotterXmen crossover. HHr. Abandoned.
1. Betrayed and Saved

**Originally my fourth story but it's now my third story. It's a crossover so don't throw your shoe at me if its crappy...this is my first crossover. It's a crossover of Harry Potter, Superman and X-Men my three favorite hero's EVER he he well I do like Spiderman too but these three I love the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Superman or X-men they belong to J.K Rowling, Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, and Stan Lee and Jack Kirby...though I would die just to own one of them well not die but I would still love to own one of them. And I don't own some of the quotes. **

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

_Hurt by Nine Inch Nails_

**Chapter 1 **

August 24th, 6th year

Insomnia: the inability to fall asleep. That is what he had; he could never fall asleep. The only way he could fall asleep was when weakness took toll and he passed out. Harry Potter sat in his cellar, cold and distant; he was in the corner where he was curled up into a ball, staring at the window above him.

His eyes were blood shot red and he had black bags under them, he was so skinny you could count all his ribs and his throat was rough and dry. It had been thirteen months, 2 weeks and 4 days since he was sentenced to Azkaban, he had no clue how was able to count the days.

He shivered as two Dementors passed his cellar; they were the one reason why he had insomnia. He was so paranoid that they would come in his cell and start to slowly suck out his soul yet they were careful that they didn't for he didn't have the death penalty……yet. Very slight luck was on his side since he was only fifteen. If he was sentenced when he was seventeen he would have gone to the cellars lower underground where the Dementors come more often in you cellar.

As he looked up through the window he could see the bright stars and the moon in its beautiful Last Quarter shape. He had grown respect for the moon and the stars for they gave him light whereas his cell was completely dark except for the corner he was in.

He suddenly heard screaming, '_the beautiful sounds of torture'_ the wizard guards called it. He squeezed his eyes shut before he wearily moved his hands to cover his ears. He hated the sounds of other prisoners screaming, it made shivers go up his spine repeatedly. Finally it stopped; he let out a frightened sob as the Dementors again passed his cell.

'_I wish Hermione could get me out of here!'_ he thought as he curled up into a smaller ball _'The only one who believes me'_

He remembered everything that had happened the year he was sent to Azkaban, he remembered the Triwizard Tournament, everyone thinking he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, the graveyard, the trial……everything. He even remembered the article in the Dailey Prophet regarding his trial:

_**March 11th **_

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED A MURDERER?**_

_**Last nights final task of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shocks the magical community, Harry Potter was among four of the students that were participating for the cup. No more than 10 minutes into the task when two sparks appear in the sky. Later after that a dead Cedric Diggory had appeared. Also found on the scene was Harry Potter, whose wand was found to be the caster of 2 Unforgivable's: the Imperious curse and the Killing curse. Potter himself was found unconscious and drained of all magical energy. Potter's fate will be decided this afternoon in trial. **_

_**Sandy Brockovich**_

The looks the traitors had gave him during his trial was heart wrenching. He sat remembering the memory while looking out the window above him.

**(HP) **

_Flashback to March 11th 1995 Fourth Year_

_He was screaming, screaming his lungs out that he was innocent. But of course the guards who are dragging him couldn't hear him since the silencing charm is on him. He struggled to break free not remembering his powers. They finally stopped once they reached a door._

_One of the guards opened the door to the Wizengamot Chamber. As soon as the door opened he notice that Minister Fudge had a large grin on his face._

_The guards had slammed him in a chair and wrapped heavy chain on his arm and legs. His eyes met Fudge the Minister of Magic as he started to shake with anxiety and anger. Fudge had this gleeful expression on his face; it was as if Christmas had come early for a 4 year old._

_He looked at the people in front of him. There were about fifty or more. All as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with elaborately worked silver 'W' on the left-handed side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him._

_He looked to his left to find the Weasleys looking at him with hard cold stares that made shivers go up his spin. He eyes linked with Ron. He could see disappointment in his eyes mixed with anger and...Confusion! _

_His eyes turned to Mrs. Weasley. She looked hurt and _really _angry._

_He gulped._

_He then looked at Dumbledore; he looked very scary to Harry. The expression on his face was unreadable, there was no twinkle in his eyes and he looked as if he never slept._

_He sighed. _

_He found it funny how easily it was for people to love him as the Boy-Who-Lived one moment and then spit upon him as a traitor the next. None save the young woman who loved him, and he love equally as much, believe in him innocent._

_Then his eyes finally landed on the love of his life, Hermione. He looked into her eyes to find confusion and disbelieve. It looked as if she was trying to read him trying to see if he was innocent or not. Then her expression changed to unreadable._

_She looked so beautiful standing there in her comfy clothes and with her hair messier the usual and her eyes...wait he eyes were red...was she crying, did Ron hurt her._

'_I swear upon everything that's holy if Ron hurt her I w...' he thought but was cut off by Fudge_

_"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of using two unforgivable curses and murder. Due to your status as a minor you will not be administered the Dementor's Kiss." He stated._

"_You will be transport to Azkaban Prison where you shall serve out your life sentence." A second Judge informed the fourteen year-old boy _

"_Well we will see what you friends think first to declare if you innocent or guilty" said Fudge "so who's first?"_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley came up first both giving Harry dirty looks. _

"_Well for starters..." started Mr. Weasley_

_Half and Hour Later..._

_Harry's eyes simply glared at the gathering of those who he once thought were his friends… his family. It had been extremely difficult and nauseating to watch as those closest to him testified against him. Each said roughly the same thing. They stated that he had changed since second year and that upon his return to Hogwarts he seemed darker, less noble. It was extremely difficult to hear those word's from his friends _especially_ Ron, who Harry had refused to look at. But there was one lone voice that tried to sway the court, the one person who had not betrayed his trust, or his love. Harry's heart swelled as saw Hermione walk toward Fudge. His heart rates sped up as he only heard two words come out of her mouth._

"_He's innocent" she said proudly_ _as his heart soared with happiness._

"_WHAT!" yelled Ron "Are you bloody mental, HE MURDERED CEDRIC DIGGORY!"_

"_No on I'm not mental" she said turning to Ron "You are Ronald, how could you think Harry would ever do such a thing" she said_

"_And how can you prove this Miss. Granger" said Fudge who was totally surprised._

"_The look in his eye" she said "that look when he gave me before you started talking, I knew he was innocent. Harry would never do that just to win some stupid game. I know him better than anyone else in this room."_

_Harry had a tear rolling down his cheek but Hermione was crying hard now._

"_I'm sorry Miss. Granger but that is clearly not enough to help clear his name now please step back._

"_NO! I will not step back thank you very much but just because it seemed that Harry cast the Unforgivable from his wand doesn't mean that he conjured it anyway" She said really pissed off now instead of sad._

"_Ms. Granger I think that will be enough" said Dumbledore "It's my turn"_

"_But..." she said but was cut off by him Dumbledore_

"_Ms. Granger, please?" he said_

"_FINE" she said angrily going back to stand with the Weasleys._

"_So what do you have to say Albus?" said Fudge_

"_That he is innocent" said Hermione crossing her arms_

"_Silence" yelled Fudge as Dumbledore walked up to the jury._

"_I have nothing to say only that we should have a vote" said Dumbledore_

_His jaw dropped along with Hermione's._

'_WHAT! Everyone...except Hermione finds me guilty what the hell do think they are going to vote for' thought Harry his hatred toward the headmaster growing for all the lies he had told Harry_

"_Fine" said Fudge "For those who find Potter guilty of all charges raise you hand" he said as everyone's hand in the room raised their hand except Hermione. He looked at Dumbledore with shock._

'_He thinks I'm guilty' Harry thought tears stinging his eyes_

"_And who thinks of him innocent" said Fudge as Hermione raised her hand._

"_Fine, Albus the amulet" said Fudge as Dumbledore took an amulet that had a green rock attached to it had the shape of a diamond as Harry's eyes went wide before Fudge lifted the silencing charm off him_

"_You told them" said Harry in disbelief as Dumbledore handed the amulet to the guard who put it over Harry's head and cast a spell that made it smaller so Harry won't be able to take it off._

"_I had to" he said as he went back to were he was standing before._

"_I trusted you!" said Harry as he immediately began to feel weak; he sank in the chair as he went deathly pale and sweat started to pore down his forehead. He looked down at his lap with his eyes wide, he suddenly felt cold as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Do you have anything to say Potter?" Cornelius Fudge said with a grin on his face_ _as Harry sat there "Oh come on Potter? I want to know what you have to say about this!"_

_Harry ignored him and sat there as the numbness started to sink in his body and mind _

_"Guards" said Fudge as one guards stalked up to Harry grabbed his hair and violently pulled his head back making him grunt; some of the Weasley's nodded in approval as Hermione gasped _

"_Speak!" yelled the guard in his ear _

"_ALRIGHT!" yelled Harry before he let go of Harry's hair; he glared at Fudge "you, minister, sicken the shit out of me!"_

_He then turned to Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, how could you tell them? Mom and Dad trusted you not to tell anyone!"_

"_They did Harry but telling the Ministry about you weakness would help to restrain you" said Dumbledore as anger flashed in Harry's eye_

"_Restrain me! Ha! What so now you are afraid that I'm going to go on some horrid rampage?"_

"_I did not say that Harry!" said Dumbledore as Harry rolled his eyes "this is the only way to learn from your mistakes; you will learn your lesson in Azkaban" _

"_Yes, I'm sure" Harry sneered "with a beard like yours, I'm sure you keep all your ideas and plans for me to be some revenge driven hero in the future" _

_"Harry! How dare you insult Dumbledore!" said Mr. Weasley as Harry turned towards him with a quirky smile_

"_No Mr. Weasley…how dare you!" said Harry as his smile formed into a sneer "you were like an uncle to me; I thought you all were my friends"_

"_We were never your friends Potter" said Ron as Harry whipped his head toward him _

"_Oh really? Cause I thought you were my friends but you know maybe I was mistaken for your greed for popularity" said Harry as Ron's ears turned red; he stomped towards Harry and--BAM--he punched Harry in his jaw. Harry's head snapped to left as Hermione gasped again._

"_Ron!" Hermione said as Ron shrugged looking at Hermione_

"_Serves him right" said Ron turning back to Harry to see him staring right at him dead in the eyes._

_Harry gave Ron a toothy grin making him flinch slightly, "You know what _mo_Ron, if this necklace wasn't on me I would rip out your eyes, burn out all your hair, rip off every single finger and toe one at a time and then every limb at a time" said Harry as Ron looked at him in disgust _

"_Oh...and I can't forget Mr. Ronald Weasley Jr. down there" he gestured to Ron's lower body " If you know what I mean, I'd…let's see? Burn it off or cut it off, what do you prefer?"_

"_Your insane" said Ron as Harry shook his head_

"_Hey, I'm not the one whose betrayed my best friend" said Harry smirked "nor am I the one who hurts my friends feelings!"_

"_You've changed so much, I thought I knew you"" said Ron shaking his head as Harry craned his neck closer to Ron _

"_You never knew me and you never will! Although, you are the one I never knew, you have changed ever since the first year at Hogwarts. Since the moment that my name appeared from the Goblet of Fire, you had only worsened. " said Harry before he snickered "Who knows, you might be becoming the man you will be for the rest of your life; a low life readying yourself to hit rock bottom where you will stay there for the rest of your life begging God for redemption!"_

"_You have no clue how much I want to hit right now" said Ron quietly as Harry smirked_

"_I dare you" said Harry whispered as Ron nodded before--BAM--Harry's head snapped to his left again as Ron hit him; he chuckled before gathering all the blood in his mouth, whipped around and spat in Ron's face._

"_Ugh!" said Ron as he whipped the blood off his face his ears and face just as red as the blood "you'll pay for that!" _

_He raised his fist to hit him again but Mr. Weasley interrupted him. "I think that's enough Ron" said Mr. Weasley as Ron hesitantly lowered his fist and walked back to his spot and folded is arms as Harry looked at him with anger_

"_Anything else to say?" asked Fudge who was starting to get slightly annoyed of Harry; Harry looked back at him_

"_Of course" he said before he turned towards Hermione seriousness etched on his features; he met Hermione's red eyes and felt a pounding in his heart. He really hated seeing her crying; he motioned for her to come closer to him "come here" _

_She slowly walked towards him sniffing crying with her head downcast; once she made it to him she looked up and hiccupped. He sighed as she tried to control herself._

"_I will not say good bye Hermione, for this will not be the last time you will see me" he whispered to her so that no one else could hear; she covered up her mouth to contain her sobbing looking back down "look at me-" she raised her head and looked into his eyes as he smiled reassuringly to her "-good. One day, I'm going to get out of Azkaban and when the time is right I will come for you and save you from these wretched people. We'll...we'll fly away together on my Firebolt or Buckbeak or whatever, I promise you that Hermione. But we will give Hogwarts hell before we go, OK?"_

_She nodded vigorously as he smiled again at her "I'm going to miss you" she squeaked as he nodded_

"_I'm going to miss you too" he said as he sighed_

"_Are you finished?" asked Fudge rather bored as Harry nodded still looking Hermione "good, guards take him away from my sight" _

_The guard that had pulled Harry's hair pushed Hermione out of the way as the chains had released him from its bind before the guards grabbed onto his shirt and starting to drag Harry away._

"_Harry! Don't hurt him!" said Hermione trying get near the guards and Harry but Ron caught hold of her_

"_I promise I will come Hermione!" yelled Harry as he tried to break free from the guards opening the door "I PROMISE!"_

"_HARRY!" yelled Hermione but the guards slammed the door while dragging Harry_

_End of Flashback_

**(HP) **

That memory was one of the he had often because of the Dementors; they came every other day and sometimes they came on the day the guards usually came to beat the shit out of him. He was tortured everyday, he hated it; sometimes he would think that the Dementors would stay log enough to suck out his soul but they always left just as he could feel it being suck out if him. He was afraid, especially today; today was the day _'Stan' _came to beat him up; Stan came ritually to his cell to beat up Harry just for the fun of it. He had a lot of bruises and cuts from the guards who came, he once got a concussion as the guard slammed his head on the concrete ground and mind you that wasn't on accident. He actually tried to fight them off once but that only led them to beating him up even more.

Although he still hated the Dementors more, they cause him to remember his worst memories just like the trial but the most vivid one was before he was put into his cell, no not his trial, this memory was set in Azkaban. When he arrived here the guards placed him into a room with lots of other guards, they put him on a chair and held him down as one of the guards said a spell and a white light phased through him and into his mind. The only thing he remembered after that was white hot pain and the feeling of his magical powers being blocked.

It brought confusion to him at first as to what they had down but after a while it had hit him; Dumbledore and the ministry didn't want him to have any magical powers no more. It made him angry that Dumbledore would allow that but he didn't care for Harry anymore.

He sighed as he fidgeted with his black clothes he was given in trade for his other clothes he went to trial with. All his stuff was taken from him, even his glasses and shoes! His vision was blurry as hell making him get headaches very often; it was murder.

The only reason he was still sane would be the fact that he knew that he was innocent and that he had made a promise to Hermione; he couldn't just forget about her, he was the only person he trusted and he had to keep his promise. The only problem was how he was going to escape; it never crossed his mind about how he was going to escape when he promised Hermione. It hurt him so much to think that Hermione was somewhere waiting for him to take her away.

But the other, different hurting came from Dumbledore; Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought of him a murderer. Maybe he was right about Dumbledore wanting him to be some deranged, revenge driven hero. Maybe all the lies Dumbledore told him was to be so angry at Voldemort for making his life a hell. Lies, a funny word that could have so much meaning to it if you think about it. A manipulator is a liar just like Dumbledore; just thinking about him made Harry angry.

'_That son of a bitch,' _thought Harry angrily _'If could only wring his neck then he'd learned to respect peoples lives!'_

He had ruined Harry's life! He's is the one making Harry into a deranged revenge driven hero out to get Dumbledore himself.

'_That liar!' _thought Harry as tears brimmed his eyes; It was all a lie...he was not even a Potter...not even human...well he was kind of.

**(S) **

_Flashback to October 7th 1994_

_Harry walked up to the headmaster's office. He wondered what was so important that he had to come now he didn't want to miss the party all the Gryffindor's were having to celebrate his victory for the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament ._

_He knocked before hearing a soft 'come in'_

_Harry opened the door to see Dumbledore looking through some sort of box._

"_Ah Harry finally you're here I have something extremely important to tell you" said Dumbledore as Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk._

"_Lemon drop" asked Dumbledore _

"_Oh, no thank you" said Harry as he fiddled with a hem on his shirt._

"_So let's get started" said Dumbledore "Harry, have you ever heard of a meteorite called Kryptonite"_

"_No professor" said Harry confused 'why is he asking me about a rock?' he thought to himself._

"_Well Harry long ago there was a planet called Krypton. It had a Red sun which had exploded also causing Krypton to explode. Kryptonite which is green rock was produced from the material of Krypton, when it was destroyed in an explosion. Years later it had traveled through space and causing a meteor shower in America" said Dumbledore._

"_And your telling me this because?" asked Harry still confused_

"_Harry, not only were there meteorites landing in the small town of Smallville in Kansas" said Dumbledore "There were also two ships as well"_

"_So you telling me an alien spacecraft landed in America?" asked Harry_

"_Yes" _

"_And what's this got to do for me" asked Harry more confused than ever_

"_Do you still wear that amulet you parents gave you Harry?" asked Dumbledore_

"_Of course professor" said Harry showing him the amulet that had a very tiny peace of green stone on it "I never take it off"_

"_Well can you take it off for a minute?" asked Dumbledore_

"_Ok" said Harry reluctantly taking the amulet of from around his neck and putting it on the desk._

"_You see how it's glowing" he said as Harry nodded_

"_Do you know why" he asked_

"_No sir" said Harry rather surprised he didn't realized that it was glowing before._

"_It is glowing because of you" said Dumbledore finally_

"_Wait...what, that can't be possible" said Harry in disbelief_

"_It is possible" said Dumbledore with a glint in his eye "though I think your parents should explain everything to you"_

"_But my parents are dead, unless there is a letter or something" said Harry _

"_Yes Harry your parents are dead but both of them have everything planned out for you so you could understand your true self" said Dumbledore handing Harry a key._

"_What's this for" asked Harry eyeing they key._

"_It's for a vault at Gringotts. Your family vault" said Dumbledore smiling at him._

"_Oh" said Harry before his went wide with excitment "Can we go now, its Saturday anyways"_

"_Sure" said Dumbledore before taking out a quill. "I had a portkey waiting just in case"_

_Harry smiled as put a finger on the quill._

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Dumbledore counted down_

_As soon as it hit one Harry felt a tug at his navel making him feel sick and before he knew it he landed on his back in front of Gringotts_

"_Shall we?" said Dumbledore as Harry got up following Dumbledore inside the large building._

_They both walked up to a goblin._

"_Welcome to Gringotts" said the goblin "how may I help you?"_

"_Harry would like to go to his family vault" said Dumbledore as the goblin nodded._

"_And does Mr. Potter have his key" said the goblin as Dumbledore handed the key to the goblin_

"_Very well then follow me" said the goblin as he got up and started to walk towards the carts as Harry and Dumbledore and Harry followed him, all the while wondering what his parents wrote in his letter._

_Harry, Dumbledore and the goblin climbed down the cart and stood on the platform. In front of them was an iron gate with P symbol and 2 lions on each side of it above the gate. The goblin instructed him to put his hand on the handle. There was a jolt when he touched it, and then the gate opened slowly. The goblin told him that there should be a jade table with drawers inside the vault where documents were put. The letter should be there. The goblin waited outside the vault._

"_I'll be waiting here Harry" said Dumbledore putting a hand on his shoulder "call me if you need anything"_

_Harry just nodded as he entered the vault._ _As he entered his jaw practically dropped to see how much money he had. But Harry disregarded all the wealth around him. His mind was focused on the task of searching the table. He quickly found it since it wasn't hidden. A stack beside the table aroused his curiosity. He looked at it in wonder._

_It didn't look like a magical artifact, because: one, it was too big, two he has never seen a metal artifact, three, it looked highly…technological. Infact it resembled a space ship he had seen in science fiction movie with Dudley a long time ago. Harry ran his fingers on the smooth surface of the cold metal. A diamond shape with a symbol like 8 or S was carved on the surface._

_It looked…familiar. Harry couldn't place where he had seen it. He left it alone and went back to search the letter. The first drawer contained a pensieve while the 2nd drawers were full of investment lists. He found the letter in the fourth drawer._

_Written neatly on the envelope was his name. Harry opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to damage his parents' letter. There was one letter in the envelope and a piece of smooth and thin metal that took the shape of a hexagon. He unfolded the letter and read._

_**Dear son,**_

_**My son we have something to tell you. A secret that none but us, your parents Dumbledore, and my sister know about, not your grandparents and not even Sirius knew it. We'd like to tell you ourselves, but as you know it couldn't happen because we must be dead by now. At first we would of liked to keep the secret to our grave, but we thought that it was important for you to know.**__ (Harry frowned, wondering just what was the secret, that was so important, that no one knew about it except his parents, Dumbledore, and Petunia of all people)._

_**In the summer of 1980 in America, both I and your father were on a year-long vacation to America so James could help train and give his knowledge on the war against Voldemort to American aurors in Metropolis. We were in a small town called Smallville in Kansas when suddenly there was a meteor shower. James did his best to stay away from the falling meteors, but it was in vain and he crashed the car. James was flung out of the car while it tipped over and I was stuck underneath. James did his best to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. Just then a boy of 1 crawled over to the door and pulled it off as if it was nothing! James and I were completely shocked; the baby seemed to have incredible strength. After the initial shock we found a small ship the boy crawled back to and decided to investigate and try to figure out just where this boy had come from.**_

_**The problem was…that the boy wasn't human **__("WHAT!").__**There was a ball inside the ship and it had hologram—you know what it is, don't you? It activated when the boy touched the ball. According to the man in hologram, his name was Jor-El and the boy was his son Zor-El. They were from the planet Krypton. Indeed he was an alien baby. It was hard to swallow that there was actually life in other galaxies, but it seemed to be the truth. Jor-El sent his two sons; Kal-El (4) and Zor-El (1) to Earth because humans have the same physic as his people so they could blend in. We didn't know where Kal-El was, since apparently he used different ship. It didn't matter though. Alien or not, we wanted to take care of the little boy. There were also green and red stones that came with the ship. We kept it inside the 2 boxes in the 5th drawer for a rememberance.**_

_**Son, if you have not already guessed, you were the boy we found in Smallville. You were as normal as a muggle baby; in fact you looked exactly like James, the black messy hair, the smile, everything except for the eyes. Whilst James eyes are hazel your eyes were sapphire blue. We wanted you so badly that we decided to perform a magical adoption ritual on you. In case you don't know, a magical adoption is when a potion is brewed that consists of a drop of both ours and your blood and once you take it, it will not only change the person's features, but it will also mean you will have our blood in your veins, you are still Kryptonian, but now you posses human qualities as well. Once everything was said and done, you looked even more like James and had his poor eyesight, but you had my eyes. Another thing we must inform you of is that the reason nobody beside Dumbledore and my sister knows of this is because we thought you would be in danger if anyone ever found out your abilities and where you came from, especially if Voldemort got wind of it, so I faked being pregnant by charming my stomach to look like I was, and we made sure nobody knew you were there during our time in America except for Dumbledore and my sister. Since we were in America for a year and a half and I claimed that I found out that I was pregnant soon after we arrived in America and after the incident nobody could tell what we did.**_

_(Harry dropped on his knees, his body trembled in disbelief and shock)_

_**We were anxious for weeks about you, wondering if you have the same magical capability like wizards and witches, so we thought it was okay. We put the tomes we researched inside this vault if you want to know more**_

_**You also still have you super strength and your other powers that you were capable of. Right before we had died we discovered that you were vulnerable to the green and red stones that we found on the ship. That made you become week and make you lose you powers and if around it for to long you could die. We also found out that the red stone seemed to have random affects on Kryptonians so James had started to work on carving one green stone into a very small one that would only make you lose your powers. I had attached it to a necklace after making it an amulet. We gave it to you because we didn't want anyone to get hurt while you grew up or scared of you.**_

_**We felt that you're old enough to understand our decision to perform this ritual and what it meant. We didn't know what this would make you, a combination between an alien and a wizard, but we hoped you could forgive us. We love you Harry as if you were really our own son. We thought that it was for the best for you Harry.**_

_**You're Parents,**_

_**James and Lily Potter**_

_**PS: if you want to see everything that had happened for yourself, you can search it in the pensive in 1st drawer.**_

_Harry sat on the floor. His legs were still weak and he didn't think he could stand on them for some time._ _So, he wasn't even Harry James Potter._ _He wasn't even human...well he is kind of since he has the blood of humans in him. So he had powers but is blocked because of the amulet he was wearing._

_Harry stood up. His eyes were transfixed on the space ship. This was the ship that brought him to Earth. Why did Jor-El send his sons to earth? And where was Kal-El? Harry placed the piece of metal in the slit. He waited for something to happen before the ship suddenly hissed and opened its lid. He caught his breath when he saw what was in it._

_The space inside was fit only for a small kid, a baby. This was most probably where he was placed in. It looked pretty comfortable. He noticed the ball that his adoptive mother mentioned on their letter. Harry took it and put it in a black never-ending bag. He packed everything that he would need. _

"_Professor?" he said coming out of the vault "I'm ready to go now" _

_Dumbledore eyed the bag before he nodded "Did you get everything you need?" _

"_Yes sir" said Harry getting into the cart. _

"_Alright then" said Dumbledore climbing in the cart with the goblin before the cart started to zoom back. Once there Harry Dumbledore and the goblin climbed out the cart. _

"_Thank you very much" said Dumbledore as he and Harry went outside and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Once there Dumbledore let Harry go back to the common room. When Harry entered the common room, it was empty. _

'_Seems like everyone went to sleep' Harry thought to himself as he walked up to the boys dorm room. _

_As Harry took a bath and changed he wondered who he was, and why he was brought here to earth. Once he finished, he took out the hologram in his bag, closed the drapes around his bed, and put a silencing charm on it. Harry started at the hologram before it started to glow, revealing an Earth globe before it was changed into a red planet. He suddenly got information sent to his brain._

_**This was planet Krypton. It had exploded. Jor-El and his wife, Lara, who weren't able to convince the other Kryptonians of the danger, sent their sons to Earth. First, they sent their eldest; Kal-El, to Earth. Then it seemed that Krypton had enough time before it exploded for Kal-El and Lana to build another ship for their youngest son, me **__(Zor-El). __**It appeared a week later I was sent down to earth. Before Jor-El and Lara had time to build another ship, the planet exploded. They died with all the other Kryptonians.**_

_Harry's eyes were brimmed with tears. He wasn't abandoned after all. His parents died to protect him, just like James and Lily protected him to. But where the hell was Kal-El?_ _The drapes began to become dark and millions of tiny small white spats. It looked like space. Just then a hologram appeared above the globe._

"_**My son, Zor -El,"**__ the one who must be Jor-El said. Tears started to stinging his eyes has he saw his biological father; he looked rather old, just above his 40's. He had white hair and his eyes were pure sapphire blue._

"_**You may not remember me but I am your father Jor-El"**__ said his father __**"I am one of the greatest scientist Krypton ever had."**_

"_I see" said Harry _

"_**I do believe you have many questions, am I right?"**__ asked Jor-El_

"_Yes I do" said Harry_

"_**So my son, speak." **_

"_Who am I?" said Harry curiously._

"_**Your name is Zor-El. You are one of the only survivors of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them. You have great powers, only some of which you have as yet discovered."**__ Said Jor-El _

"_Why have I been brought here to Earth?" asked Harry as he let go of the globe that had started to levitate in the air_

"_**I have brought you here so you could live a life and the that you need to fulfill your destiny on Earth."**__ said Jor-El_

_Harry just stared at him. _

"_My destiny, I have had enough of destiny! Besides I already have one, I don't know why though I' m not even human" said Harry_

"_**You are partly human and have been around them for sixteen years" **__said Jor-El._

_Harry was starting to get pissed off "Great an even better reason for people to call me a freak!" said Harry._

"_**You're most definitely NOT a freak!"**__ Jor-El said. __**"You're still my son, and you should be proud that you are Kryptonian."**_

_Harry calmed down, "Fine, what is this destiny you're talking about that I could add to my list" the young man said._

"_**You're destined to save this planet-."**_

"_Old news, I'm already destined to do that sorry" the wizard said. Why was it always him who got the bad luck of receiving this kind of destiny?_

"**-**_**by conquering the Earthlings" said Jor-El.**_

"_By what?" Harry asked incredulously. _

"_**By conquering the Earthlings." **__The Kryptonian scientist repeated___

"_Are you crazy or something? Or is this a joke?" Harry asked blandly._

"_**I'm not crazy and neither is it a joke."**__ Zor-El's father said patiently. _

"_Yes, I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically. "Whatever. I don't care about it. This planet isn't worth the trouble and how can I conquer it anyway?"_

"_**You have the power to, just like your brother" said Jor-El, as if this should already be known.**_

"_Magic isn't part of my power I'm sure, except if aliens have magic too. And even if I have magic, I doubt it will work. My enemy, the one who has more magical power and experience than me can't even conquer a country."_

"_**You sure you don't have other power aside from this…magic?" **__Jor-El appeared to be confused by the revelation._

"_I don't know. My adoptive parents made me this amulet made out of kryptonite so I not able to use my powers" said Harry_

"_**That's strange…"**_

"_No stranger than having a scar on your forehead." Harry muttered feeling quite annoyed. "But I still wouldn't want to conquer Earth even if I can."_

"_**Then, you have to help your brother, Kal-El."**_

"_Listen," Harry said exasperatedly. "How can conquering Earth mean saving the Earthlings?"_

"_**The Earthlings are in the process of destroying themselves. You must guide them from that destruction."**_

"_Yeah right." Harry rolled his eyes." Does Kal-El know his heritage? And do you know where he is?"_

"_**Yes he does know of his heritage. Though, I don't know his location. Does this mean you agree to conquer Earth?"**_

"_No bloody way. Anything you want to add before I deactivate you?" The Boy-Who-Lived growled in annoyance._

"_**Yes. When you deactivate me you will fall into a deep sleep.**__**When you awake you will know everything about Krypton's language, civilization, science, and culture. You have to know about your heritage." **__Said Jor-El. __**"Also, when you wake up, you must find Kal-El. Promise me."**_

"_Fine" said Harry._

"_**Before you deactivate me, you should live as one of them Zor-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Zor-El if they wish to be. They only lack the light to know the way. For this reason, above all, their capacity for good I have sent them you…my youngest son" **__said Jor-El before Harry dropped the hologram before his head began to hurt. It felt like someone was trying to shove a book into his brain. Instantly the pain stopped as if it were never there._

_He sighed in relief. "That wasn't so bad."_

_As usual he spoke too soon. Information exploded behind his eyelids. . A civilization that was 10,000 years old entire knowledge was being stored in his mind. It was too much information...way too much information than he could take at once. _

_Finally it had stopped as he passed out on his bed_

**(A/N: I just had to use that speech its one of my favorites)**

**(HP) **

_A ray of sunlight hit Harry's sleeping face. He snapped his eyes open and sat up in his bed. "Now that was one weird dream," he said to no one._

_He was lying sprawled out on his bed with his sheets kicked to the floor. He frowned and swatted at the light that touched his face disturbing his sleep. Finding it inevitable to escape the light he opened his eyes. _

_His drapes seemed to be halfway closed._

'_No wonder about the damn sunlight' he thought sitting up. _

_He got out of bed and looked around. He felt different. Not a bad different just different. It was almost like he was using only a small part of his body before. Now it felt as if he was in tune with much more of his self. In other words he was more aware of his body and what he could do._

_He sleepily walked over to the closed bathroom door. He twisted the doorknob and pulled on the door. In his haze Harry recognized the sound of something tearing apart. His eyes widened as he realized what the sound was._

_In his hand he held the doorknob along with the door. But the door had come completely unattached from its fixing on the wall. "Merlin," Harry whispered shocked, looking at the door that he held in his hand._

_Experimenting a little he waved the door around testing it. The door, which should be heavier, was lighter than a feather. 'I guess my powers have kicked in.'_

'_Wait...my powers?' thought Harry as he placed the door against the wall and turned around to face the room that still had three other boys sleeping._

_Harry walked over to his bed and saw an amulet that was emerald green and in the shape of a diamond on his desk. _

"_Kryptonite" _

_End of Flashback _

**(S) **

Tears came to Harry's eyes as he remembered that thought. He wasn't human; he wasn't even a Potter...

'_Wait yes I am a Potter_ _I'm a wizard so I have the blood of my parents running through my veins. So I'm half human half Kryptonian, but that still makes me an alien_ _but what was he holding on for? Why didn't he submit to the insanity like everyone else? It wasn't like he was going to escape this place. And even if he did, he would be alone. There was nothing left for him anywhere' _thought Harry before remembering Hermione '_But then again there is Hermione and I made a promise to her'_

He was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of footsteps.

'_Footsteps in Azkaban? Dementors don't have feet unless the guards...' _his eyes went wide as his head snapped to his the iron door _'Stan!'_

Through bars at the bottom of the iron door, a pair of legs emerged; Harry gulped, it was his daily torture time. He could hear locks clicking and then a loud squeak.

"Hello _Potter_!" said Stan walking in Harry's cell with a plate in his hands; he threw the plate on the floor making the little continents in it fall. Rats immediately from a hole in the corner of the cell rushed out to the plate started to munch on the little food. As you can see Stan obviously was not much of nice guy; he'd beat up a lot of the juvenile prisoners for unknown reasons. Harry was getting so sick of Stan beating him up, just like Dudley. Harry had thought of trying to run of the cell when it was opened but he could barely stand up.

"How've you been Potter? Did the Dementors treat your nice yesterday?" asked Stan as Harry ignored him and stared at the now empty plate full of bread crumbs; Stan, who was easily impatient walked over to Harry and grabbed his hair.

"If you don't speak Potter I'm going to punch your face in" threatened Stan as Harry sneered at him as if daring him to; Stan getting the point raised his fist and punched Harry in the nose. Harry dropped on his side as blood started to pore out his nose; Stan snickered before he kicked Harry in the stomach repeatedly.

"This…is…for…ignoring…me…you…runt!" said Stan kicking him after every word; Harry laid there as he clung on to his stomach in pain. It was as if his intestines were getting squashed like mashed potatoes "having fun Potter?"

Harry shook his head as Stan frowned, "No? Well, we're just going to have to fix that" said Stan before he grabbed Harry's hair again; Harry braced himself for the cruelty of Stan.

**(HP)**

It felt like forever but only minutes of torture that Harry had to endure; after minutes of countless punches and kicks Stan left Harry to his misery. He was in the middle of the dark cell, blood still leaking from his nose and now his mouth, he felt sore all over.

His body ached like hell but not as worse as other days; once Harry had a dislocated shoulder that felt like a thousand, no, million knives piercing his bone especially when he put the bone back into its socket. But other times a rib or two had fractured causing Harry to stay sitting constantly.

He whipped the blood from his nose and mouth with his sleeve before checking his nose; he put his hand on its tip and felt nothing but when he raised his fingers higher he felt a slight sting. It wasn't that bad. He crawled into dark corner, not wanting to be bothered by the moon light; he sighed as he curled up into a ball, his hands wrapped around his legs. Then suddenly a tear fell down his cheek.

'_God I hate my life!'_ he thought as more tears started to fall _'I hate Dumbledore, I hate the Weasleys, I hate the ministry. In fact I hate the entire world for the pain it had brought me all those years growing up!'_

He started to sob as he buried his head in his arms; he just wanted to die right there…even if that meant breaking Hermione's promise. Harry was sick of it all, he was sick of all the world's cruelty and wrongdoings. He finally stopped crying; he whipped the tears away before he stared at the darkness all around him; he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. More than a year he had been in here and he had never looked around his dingy cell; he was suddenly aware how dirty it was in his cell: a whiff of blood filled his nostrils making his lip curl, there was rat droppings in a far corner of the cell, dry and fresh blood scattered on the floor, and there was mold on the walls and ceilings of the cell.

Then he felt a cold brush of wind up him arm making him shiver; he looked at the window with a frown before curling up into a smaller ball if that were physically possible. With one more look at his cell he felt a pang of fear; he wasn't going to make it out of there, he knew it. He suddenly didn't want to die anymore, he wanted to live and start life all over again with out no Dumbledore and no Voldemort.

He closed his eye praying to be saved. _'God, please save me from this hell hole'_ he pleaded silently. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps of Stan and his saviors. With his eyes still closed praying that someone could save him, he didn't hear the sounds of voices and then the sudden stop of footsteps.

There was clicking but he didn't hear it, there was the squeaking sound of the door but he didn't hear it, there was a gasp but he didn't hear it, then there was voices again but he didn't hear it.

"Harry?" quivered the voice of a female but……he didn't hear it

"No point in even trying" said the voice of Stan "the kid just got the shit beaten out of him, I doubt he ain't gonna speak less of all to you two. Besides that runt over there hasn't said a word since he got here"

"Don't worry" said the female again with a hint of anger in her voice "we'll handle it"

Harry then started listening in on the conversation but he still wouldn't open his eyes for the fear of seeing who was there. There were footsteps again and then some sniffing noises. "Is that blood?" said a male voice

Confusion crossed Harry's mind as of who was here to visit him; it would never be Ron, and definitely not Dumbledore.

"Oh God!" said the female voice as he let out a sob "Harry! Please open your eyes, please"

'_Why should I? You are too late! I barley have any sanity left in me!'_ thought Harry as he put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes closed as he started to shake like mad _'You are too late!'_

'_No we are not!' _ said a female voice in his head making him stop shaking

'_What?'_ he thought as he felt a soft hand enter his mind and eased his fear

'_We are not late to save you, Harry Potter!' _said the female voice again in his mind as let go of his ears _'Yes good, now open your eyes'_

He hesitated; he was afraid as to who he might see. Hermione or dare he say it, Ginny.

'_Please'_ said the voice again as he slowly opened his eyes to see the most brilliant emerald green eyes and fiery red hair he had ever seen; the woman had worry etched on her features, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hello Harry" she said as he looked at her with now wide eyes "My name is Jean Grey and the man behind me is Logan"

**(X)**

'_I hate this place'_ said Jean Grey telepathically to her companion

'_So?'_ replied Logan as Jean rolled her eyes; they had come to Azkaban to rescue Harry Potter the boy who was thought to be a murderer. They entered the Auror staff room with their guide ahead of them; they immediately saw a bunch of not so nice looking men and just two woman. All of the Aurors looked at Jean and Logan wondering who they would be visiting. Their guide led them through a door that said 'Head Auror' in big black letters; when they entered they saw a man who seemed to be in his mid 40's; he had dirty blond hair that was graying and a moustache, a cigar was hanging loosely at the corner of his mouth puffing smoke as his feet was propped up on the desk in front of him that was piled with papers and files.

"Mr. Sir?" said the guide making Logan snigger before Jean elbowed him in the guts; the man lowered his feet from the desk looking at Logan with a wary look before puffing a large amount of smoke.

"What can I do for y'all?" said the man with a slight southern accent

"We're here to visit someone" said Jean as Logan tried to contain his laughter at 'Mr. Sir's' accent; the man nodded before rummaging through the files and paper on the desk.

"And who would you like to see?" asked Mr. Sir as Jean hesitated for a second but replied

"Harry Potter"

Mr. Sir looked up from his searching with wide eyes, "That little runt, ha, it's about time! Not that I care or anything but the kid has never had a visitor so I'm quite surprised" said Mr. Sir as Jean and Logan frowned.

"No one?" asked Logan as the man shook his head before going back to his little search on his desk

"Nope, it serves him right though" said Mr. Sir as Jean's frown deepened

"Why?" asked Jean as the man chuckled

"Because he is a killing little bastard" said Mr. Sir as anger boiled in Jean's and Logan's veins "If I were the ministry I would give the kid the death penalty or even send him lower down in the dungeons!"

"_Mr. Sir _ as much as interesting as this conversation is we really need to go see that kid now since we have stuff to do later" said Logan as the man finally picked up a piece of paper that looked years old; it had a brown color to it and some parts of the end were ripped.

"You mean this morning" said Mr. Sir before passing the piece of paper to the guide "Jones, take these two to cell 1927"

Just then the door swung open; everyone turned to the door to see a man in his early 30's walk in the room, he had a beard and blond hair, he wasn't that very tall and he was slightly chubby

"Ah, Stan! Just the man I need" said Mir. Sir before as Logan sniggered again

'_What the hell kind of names do these people have?' _thought Logan shaking his head

'_God knows' _replied Jean

"Stan here has been down to Harry's cell a few times, he will lead the way; Stan show the way" said Mr. Sir as Stan nodded before heading back to the door

"Follow me" he said as Jean and Logan followed him out the room, staff room and into the cramped concrete hall.

'_Try to remember the path Logan'_ thought Jean as Logan nodded; Stan started to lead them down the passages, there were many turns and zig zags. A few times Dementors passed by them always giving Jean shivers down her spine. It was a quiet walk that was until Logan broke the ice.

'_So who is going to speak to him first?'_ thought Logan

'_Me' _thought Jean as Logan looked at her incredulously; luckily Stan was in front of them so he could not see that they were having a silent conversation.

'_Why you? I'm the one with the experience Jeannie!' _thought Logan as Jean shook her head

'_Let me do it Logan' _thought Jean as Logan growled softly _'you will scare the living daylights out of him'_

'_As if those floating things didn't already' _snapped Logan as they started to head down some steps

'_Whatever, you here to carry him, he'll be to weak to run' _thought Jean before sighing before tears brimming her eyes _'Logan it's been months since Harry has seen someone that actually cares for him; I haven't seen Harry in years. Please let me talk to him first"_

'_Alright Jean' _thought Logan before whipping a tear away '_just don't cry; I hate it when you cry' _

'_Thank you Logan' _ said Jean smiling at him as he took her hand before Stan broke them away from there conversation.

"We're almost there" he called from the front; they continued to walk passing by iron doors with numbers on them, Jean and Logan could hear the sounds of screaming and moaning from the prisoners. Finally after a few twists and turns they made it to an iron door with the number 1927 on it.

"Here we are, cell number 1927; Harry Potter" said Stan before taking out his wand, pointed it to a small hole in the door, and made a few waves with his wand before there was clicking. He was about to open the door but he stopped and held out his hand towards Jean and Logan

"What?" asked Logan impatiently

"Your wands" said Stan smirking "no wizard or witch may be aloud in a prisoner's cell with a wand"

Logan looked at Jean with a cocked eye brow; Jean looked skeptical but she took out her wand from her back pocket and handed it over to Stan.

"Thank you" he said before snatching the wand away and putting it in his pocket

"Now can you please open the door" said Jean she herself getting impatient as Stan nodded before he opened the door with a squeak; once the door was opened a bright light flooded the dark cell and illuminated a small boy curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell.

Jean gasped loudly as she looked at the boy; tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at him, he looked so small. "Harry?" said Jean her voice quivering

"No point in even trying" said Stan snickering "the kid just got the shit beaten out of him, I doubt he ain't gonna speak less of all to you two. Besides that runt over there hasn't said a word since he got here"

Instead of sad tears, angry tears brimmed her eyes "Don't worry" said the Jean with a hint of anger in her voice as she looked at Stan with disgust "we'll handle it"

Stan nodded before he let them go in and then stood beside the iron door; when Jean entered the cell she felt a shiver go up her spine. She stared at Harry with worried eyes, he looked so scared; his eyes were closed, his hands were wrapped around his legs. With all the baggy black clothes he had on, Jean and Logan couldn't tell if he was deadly skinny or healthy looking.

Then suddenly, a smell went up their nostrils "Is that blood?" said Logan sniffing the air before he and Jean looked at the floor to see small puddles of blood

"Oh God!" said Jean as they heard a sob their attention turned towards Harry; Jean rushed over to him and bent down on her knees in front of Harry "Harry! Please open your eyes, please"

'_Why should I? You are too late! I barley have any sanity left in me!'_ she heard him say in his mind before putting his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes tighter before he started to shake like mad _'You are too late!'_

'_No we are not!' _ said Jean in his mind making him stop shaking

'_What?'_ she heard as she entered his mind, grabbed onto his fears and eased them.

'_We are not late to save you, Harry Potter!' _she said; they waited for a second before his hands started to move away from his ears _'Yes good, now open your eyes'_

She could see him hesitate before she gave one last plead, _'Please'_ she begged before he finally opened his eyes slowly. When they were finally open Jean could see how dark those green eyes were; tears again brimmed her eyes. She finally got a good look at him and by the looks of his hollow-looking face, he wasn't getting much food; his cheeks was sunken in, his eyes were blood shot red, he had dark rings around his eyes, his hair was long (up to his shoulder), his lips were chapped and his mouth and below his nose was blood stained.

"Hello Harry" she said trembling as he looked at her with now wide eyes "My name is Jean Grey and the man behind me is Logan"

**(X)**

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing; the woman in front of him looked exactly like his mother. The same eyes, the same hair, the same round shaped face…..everything.

"Harry?" said the man whose name was Logan; Harry looked up at him to meet fierce brown eyes which looked like it belonged to a wolf. The man had dark brown spiky hair and beard.

"Harry please say something" said Jean as Harry looked back at her; he reached his bony hand up and touched her red hair before she grabbed his hand and looked at them with wide eyes "I can see your bones! They haven't been feeding you properly have they?"

"You--you look so mu-much like my m-mom" He exclaimed, his voice raspy from not using it for so long.

She gave him a small smile "Of course I look like your mother but I'll explain that later."

Harry frowned before curiosity took hold of him "Who are you two and why are you here?" he asked wincing as his throat burned; as he raised his hand and rubbed his throat he caught something in the pair of strangers faces. Pity, he despised pity, it was the last thing he ever wanted but right now he couldn't care less if someone pitied him.

"We already told you who we are" said Logan as Harry frowned realizing they already told him

"Oh right" he said sheepishly before glaring into Jean's emerald green eyes that resembled his mothers and his eyes so much "but then why are you here? I don't even know you two!"

"We came here to save you Harry" said Jean softly as Harry raised an eye brow before she turned to look at Logan who nodded. Harry saw him walk out the cell and then he heard faint voices.

"So he gets beaten?" Logan asked Stan who was guarding the cell

"Yup every other day" said Stan before he heard a soft growl "and on the other days he gets tortured by Dementors"

"You mean those floating things?" asked Logan

"Yup" said Stan chuckling "son of a bitch deserves it; I can't imagine what he did to that other kid, he must have been scared so bad that he had bats flying out of his ears!"

Harry then heard laughing as Jean rolled her eyes with a soft growl, "And that kid says that he-who-must-not-be-named is back, ha ha ha, yeah when all those mudbloods will die then I'll believe that-" _snikt_ "-Whoa! What the bloody hell is that?"

"Logan! He said knock out, not kill!" said Jean in the cell as Harry looked at her confused

"Who gives a shit? He insulted you" called Logan as Harry's eyes went wide before he saw a slight bright light and then he heard a loud alarm go off. Suddenly something heavy fell on the floor in his cell with a sickening thump; Jean groaned as Harry noticed it was Stan who was bleeding from his stomach "Logan, he told you to not kill anyone!'

"Oh well" said Logan as he walked in the cell before bending down at Stan and reached down at his pocket and took out what looked like to be a wand and handed it to Jean; Harry's eyes went wider if that were possible.

"You killed him" said Harry softly as Jean and Logan turned towards him "serves him right"

"Yeah and there will be more killings if you won't come with us now" said Logan reaching his hand down at Harry who just stared at it

"Why should I come with you two" said Harry turning away from them "you two are a wizard and a witch"

"He's not a wizard' asked Jean as Harry sneered looking at the green eyed woman "and besides, so what if I'm a witch?"

"I hate wizards and witches" he said as Jean noticed pure hatred in his eyes "I want nothing to do with them. They all betrayed me, their so called savior of the magical world or even the boy-who-killed!"

"Oh, so you think we don't believe you!" said Logan folding his arms across his chest "well sorry to break it to you kid; we do believe you!"

"That's right! We came here to save you because we believe that you Harry Potter are innocent, and we know that there are others who are just as aware of your innocence as I am. They are willing to give you your freedom" said female.

They female gave a great sigh when she saw the disbelief in his features, "Who thinks I'm innocent?" asked Harry

"The man who told us about you is our leader, kind of like Dumbledore only less manipulative. He is a muggle but he holds great power just like you; he said that you hold powers that is dangerous, that's if you can't control it" she said as she noticed him scrunch up his face

"I bet you won't imagine my shock when he asked me if I could help him locate you! Harry Potter! I was already planning myself to get you out of here but with the help of him, I knew things were going to work out well. I told him why you were held here a prisoner and then he told me that your mind was clean and you had not committed any crime what so ever. So we came here to help you get out." she said as he looked down at his bony hands "but right now the only thing standing in our way is this labyrinth we are in and your choice. Our priority is to get you out of here and all our work would be useless if you disagree"

Harry had to admit, excitement was starting to brew inside him; there were other people who believed him other than himself and Hermione.

"It's your choice Harry, you can thank all of us for getting you out of this disgusting place, get you clean, buy you some new clothes, help on your feet and pass you a ticket to the down under to start a new life as James Evans or you can stay with us and learn to control you abilities" said Logan as Harry looked up at him "If you don't want to come with us you can stay and rot here until you die"

"But, I've already have control over my abilities" said Harry as Logan cocked an eye brow. It was true after Harry discovered his past he quickly learned by the help of Jor-El. The only power he was sill to get was his ability to fly, heat vision and super speed.

"Not those powers Harry" said the woman "Harry are you familiar with the term mutants?"

Harry frowned. _'Mutant's, like from the movies that Dudley used to love?' _he thought as Jean gave a small chuckle.

"Not exactly, no. Mutants are very real, and not as they are portrayed in film. Nor as they are portrayed in the media either. Mutants, as they are commonly called, are people who possess what is call the 'X' gene. This piece of their DNA gives them a gift. Power that separates mutant's from the rest of the human race. All mutants are different, with unique abilities. For example I am a telepathic and telekinetic, which I have the ability to see inside others minds, and speak to them telepathically and I can move things around.

'_No wonder she can read my mind'_ thought Harry as she smiled but his head was swimming. He somewhat remembered hearing his Aunt yelling about more freaks on the television, but he had passed it off as wizards that had been caught on tape. And mutants would definitely count as freaks in her opinion. But he wasn't a mutant, nor was he a wizard.

He was stripped of his magical abilities when he had reached Azkaban.

These people obviously thought that his Kryptonian abilities were his mutant ability. He sighed, disappointed, and as he had for one precious moment thought that he might have belonged somewhere.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm no mutant."

She gave a soft smile and asked, "And why is that, Harry?"

"What ever powers you may think I have, they're not because of my genes"

"Ah, we see," stated Logan smirking "So you believe that because you are a Kryptonian and a wizard that your powers are not separate from your mutant abilities?"

"No I ju- What? Yo- you know about Krypton? Ho-"

The duo chuckled "All in due time Harry we will explain everything else" said Jean

"OK" said Harry as he closed his eyes wearily; even with insomnia he felt exhausted

"So Harry" said the woman "what is it going to be?"

He sighed, he didn't want to stay, that was obvious. And he knew that if he did stay, he would die here soon.

"We'll leave you to think" said Jean before she stood up

'_But I don't know anything about these people,' _he thought as he Logan went out the cell to check the dim hall and Jean looked up out the window '_Who am I to trust them? As soon as they have me they will try to use me!' _

After a few minutes of thinking Jean walked back over to him; she crouched down to face him. She looked so much like his mother, the same eyes, hair and smile. But her eyes showed sadness and they were filled with tears.

"Are you crying?" he asked looking at her worried.

"That's not important right now" she said wiping her eyes. In fact it was, as Jean got another good look at Harry she thought that he was so skinny and pale. She could practically see his bones and that broke her heart.

"No matter what Harry I will help you Harry become back healthy and help you clear your name, you don't deserve being down here when you have so much in life to look forward to" she said as Logan walked back in the cell "But right now, all that matters is if your coming with us or not."

"What's it going to be kid?" said Logan as he out stretched his hand for him to take "Time is running out; those Aurors will be down here soon. The walk here is just enough of an obstacle"

He looked up at Jean and was once again trapped by her eyes. '_Ok,' _he thought to himself, _'If I stay here, I die. If we go with these then there is a lesser chance that I will die'_

After he made his decision he let go of his bony knees, and extended a grimy hand to Logan who raised him up on his feet.

"We need to go now"

"Ok" he said as he turned to face the both adults before Logan let Harry jump on his back

"Alright, it shouldn't be much longer; Cyclop is waiting to blow up the wall so let's go quickly before the Dementors and guards come" said Jean

Harry was about to ask who Cyclops was but was quickly silenced as Jean grabbed Logan's hand pulled them out of the cell that he had spent the worst year of his life in.

As she led them down the dark passages of Azkaban prison at a near run, Logan tried to follow her with Harry on his back but stumbling every now and then at her brisk pace. It seemed that they've been running for so long that it wasn't until when Logan tripped and fell with Harry along with him.

Logan seemed to be catching his breath as Jean helped them both up before Harry heard something...footsteps.

"The Aurors are coming!" said Harry hearing the footsteps coming towards their direction becoming louder by the second.

Jean grabbed his arm, bringing him out of his panicked state for a moment.

"Logan get the Aurors" she said as he nodded then Jean started to run keeping her painful grip on his arm she pulled him through one of the corridors at a much faster pace. Harry could feel his legs and chest burn; he wanted to stop but he knew he couldn't. His legs and chest started to hurt even more. He could hear yelling and screaming; God knows what Logan was doing to those wizards but his curiosity grew even more as he heard a yell that sounded a lot like an animal. Soon enough, they came upon an iron door.

Harry sank to his knees gasping for breath. His vision was blurring, and he was very tired. Logan came from behind him and then lifted him up. He had gashes all over him and Harry could see they were healing rapidly.

"Alright move back from the door" said Logan moving back as a large explosion erupted causing the Iron door to fly backwards.

Logan put one of Harry's arms around his neck as they followed Logan out the door less wall.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was the briny fishy smell that came with the harbor. He looked over to where the sea crashed up against the rocks of the island. He was _outside!_

It was morning now, the moon that had lighted his cell before was gone and the discolored fog that surrounded him told him that it was very early in the morning. He could just see a red sun rising to his left through the thick fog; he had never seen anything more beautiful since more than 13 months ago. Azkaban never had sunlight...ever.

As Harry was being carried to an aircraft plane he saw a man that had brown hair and was wearing ruby red visors

'_Must be Cyclops' _Harry thought as he was pulled into the aircraft; he felt even weaker now as if he could pass out any minute

"Harry?" said a female voice "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry fell on the floor as he felt the aircraft starting up.

"Harry" the voice called again but everything went black.

**Alright so I decided to change this chapter because it needed editing badly and for a personal reason too, so I hope you like this version much better than the other version.**

**Also if you didn't notice, Harry is named after Kara 'Zor-El'.**


	2. Meeting the Family

**Man, do I love to rewrite chapters. This better be the first and only time I re-do this chapter; the first one I re-did….like four times! Anyways yeah as you can see I'm re-writing this chapter because it sucks! Yep, I hope you will all enjoy it better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2**

5th year, it seemed, was the dullest year or Hermione Granger's life. For most of it, all she did was read; she may read a lot during the school year but just not that many books. The rest of the year was '_entertained'_by Minister Fudge's pawn, professor Umbridge; or more known by some students, professor Umbitch. Hermione had to admit; in all her life had she hated learning so much, more specifically she hated learning from professor Umbitch!

Moreover so, she wasn't the only one to ruin her year; just a single thought of a boy with black unruly hair, emerald eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead made her depressed and lonely. Sure she had Ron but he wasn't much of a help even if he did puck up the courage to ask her out. All he did was fight with her and remind her of Harry.

It was only when she went to professor McGonagall for some extra classes and teachings when she found out that she too believed in Harry's innocence and that a small handful of people believed in Harry's innocence. That was when a small light of relief filled inside of her when she found out that professor, McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and even Draco Malfoy was on Harry's side; well, not really, but he did think that Harry didn't have the guts to kill anyone.

That was really all that happened that year, nothing big or special like the usual.

It was like she relived the entire 5th all at once as she said goodbye to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley and walked on the train with her two friends, Luna and Neville waving goodbye to everyone through the windows. Finally the train started to move, faster and faster until the people on the platform were just blurs; she sighed.

'_Another boring year at Hogwarts we go'_ she thought as she, Neville and Luna started to drag their luggage down the narrow corridor looking for an apartment.

"Where did Ron go?' asked Neville as they passed a compartment full of excited and nervous first years

"I don't know" said Luna as they waked passed a bunch of girls in 6th year from Hufflepuff gossiping about summer and whatever else girls talked about those days "Hermione, did you see where he went?"

"No" said Hermione dully passing by some Slytherins laughing probably at some stupid joke

"Alright, let's look for him while we search for a compartment" said Neville having some difficulty pulling his luggage

"Weren't we already doing that?" asked Hermione getting irritated by not seeing any empty compartments

"Oh, I uh...I didn't know" said Neville regretting speaking

"Oh Neville" said Hermione as she sopped and turned to Neville "I'm sorry, it's just that there is no more empty compartments that's making me irritated"

"I didn't say you were irritated" said Neville as Hermione nodded smiling slightly at him before she turned and continued walking

"I know you didn't, I'm just saying" said Hermione

"Anyways can you believe we are already in sixth year, they just go by too fast for me" said Neville as Luna shook her head

"That's for you to say, I'm in my fifth year" she said

"Don't worry Luna, when we finish school we'll still keep in touch" said Hermione as Luna smiled widely making her look even dreamier then she already was. Hermione had to admit, the fifth year Ravenclaw was odd but she did have a good sense of humor and she was interesting. When Hermione had first met Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express, she immediately thought she was loony but completely changed when she found out she believed in Harry.

"Thanks Hermione" said Luna before Hermione stopped abruptly making Luna hit her foot on Hermione's trunk while Neville did the same with Luna's luggage "Ouch, why'd you do that?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just looked in a compartment with complete disgust, they both turned to look in the direction she was staring at. There in the compartment was both Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan snogging each others brains out. Before they could continue their way walking Seamus and Ginny noticed them breaking out the kiss

"Do you mind?" asked Seamus a little irritated as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs

"Hey guys" said Ginny smiling as Seamus rubbed his ribs

"Hey Ginny" said Hermione, Neville, and Luna in unison

"Hey Seamus" said Neville "how was your summer?"

"Fun as usual" said Seamus sighing

"Oh well mine was rather good actually; gran took me to France to visit my aunt" said Neville smiling "the food there is really good"

"Thanks for the tip Neville" said Ginny "so do you guys want to sit here or what?"

Hermione noticed Seamus give her an incredulous look before looking at the trio standing in the corridor, silently pleading for them to leave "No thanks Ginny, we were actually looking for Ron, have you seen him?"

"Yeah he's just further down the corridor" said Ginny as Hermione nodded

"Thanks Ginny" said Hermione "See you later"

"See you" said Ginny before he trio continued to walk down the corridor and finally found Ron sitting in a compartment alone reading an article in a magazine about the Chudley Cannons

"Hey Ron" said Hermione entering the compartment as Ron looked up startled

"Oh there you are, I've been waiting forever for you guys" he said as he stood up and gave Hermione a hug "hey Herms"

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at her given nickname, she despised it so much yet she let Ron use it just to keep him happy before he blows up on her. He leaned back on the hug a bit and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

They had been currently dating since mid spring of last year. Not that Hermione could call it dating; it was more arguing than dating. Their first date went horribly wrong; both Ron and Hermione had gotten in a fight that day because of...you guessed it, Harry. It was such a stupid, pathetic, silly thing; all Hermione asked him is if he was starting to believe Harry was innocent. He said he didn't which caused a row between them.

Of course like always, he apologized later telling her that he was being arrogant and a prat; not even believing he was telling the truth she forgave him anyways with a warning.

"How was your summer?" asked Hermione breaking away from his hug before she put her luggage on the shelf as Luna put hers next to Hermiones but Neville seemed to be having some difficulty

"Oh the usual" said Ron as he sat down "George's and Fred's taunts, mum picking up on everything I do and Ginny getting a new boyfriend"

"So we see" said Luna as Ron looked at her confused a bit

"Huh?"

"We saw Ginny and Seamus snogging their brains out" said Neville struggling still with his luggage and Trevor who jumped out his pocket

"Neville, do you need help?" asked Hermione as Neville turned his head slightly to look at her

"Yeah" he said nodding slightly as Hermione looked at Ron expecting him to help Neville but Ron just picked up his Quidditch magazine and continued reading

"Ahem….Ron?" said Hermione as Ron looked up at her

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed

"Can you help Neville? You're the tallest one here" she said as she beckoned to Neville making him sigh

"Can't you just use magic, we are allowed to used magic on the train you know" he said as Hermione rolled her eyes before she took out her wand, muttered a spell with a flick of her wand and the luggage flew out of Neville's cramping hands and onto the shelf

"Accio" she said before Trevor flew into her hands as Neville took a seat; she passed the large toad to him before putting her wand away

"Thanks Hermione" said Neville putting Trevor back in his pocket

"You're welcome Neville" said Hermione glaring at Ron

"So Nev….how was your summer?" asked Ron before Luna took out the Quibbler and flipped it upside down as Hermione rolled her eyes

'_Yet again, he's not being a gentleman to even ask me about my summer; not that I care that he does anyways' _she thought looking out the window as blurs of green, brown and blue were passing by _'he can be so thick sometimes, to tell the truth I don't even have that kind of feelings toward the red headed prat. Sure he's my first boyfriend but he's not my first love or crush.'_

There was Victor Krum who was probably one of the first guys to notice her beauty but so was Harry. There was something about Harry that made her think she was the most important girl in the whole school. Not even Cho could come close to the feeling she has.

Hermione sighed as she got up from her seat and looked in her luggage and took out the Dailey Prophet; one look at the large, bold headlines made her gasp loud

"Oh my bloody god!" she yelled as Luna, Neville and Ron looked at her

"What is it Hermione?" said Luna putting down the Quibbler but she didn't answer she just gawked at the paper in front of her; she let out a small smile before she fainted into Ron's arms. He rested her down on the seat before grabbing the Dailey Prophet and read out loud.

"Harry Potter on the Loose!" said Ron incredulously his face slowly turning red

"What?" said Luna and Neville in unison before Ron continued.

"Harry Potter, who was life-sentenced to Azkaban for committing murder has broken out of Azkaban yesterday early in the morning. Harry Potter is known to be very dangerous and insane, contact the Ministry ASAP if you see him anywhere-"

As Ron continued reading the article Hermione started to stir; her eyes fluttered open to see Ron, Neville and Luna reading an article in the Daily Prophet, just then it hit her, Harry escaped Azkaban! She quickly sat up making the standing trio jump before she snatched the Prophet from Ron's hands and read the article fast paced; she couldn't count how many times she read but when looked up the three with a large grin and with tears burning her eyes.

Both Neville and Luna looked glad to see that Harry had finally escaped that torturous place but Ron's face was completely red and full of anger and disbelief

"I can't believe…I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" he yelled slamming his fist on the compartment wall "I can't believe that sick bastard escaped Azkaban!"

Her large grin slowly slipped from her face "What? How can you say that Ron? Harry is your best friend" she said

"He _was_ my best friend Hermione…_was_" he said before snatching the Prophet back and ripped it in half and threw it to the ground "now he's nothing more to me than a lying traitor!"

Now Hermione's temper was raising "Ronald Billius Weasley! Who the bloody hell gave you that pathetic idea that Harry was murderer?" she yelled; Ron opened his mouth to reply but she put her hand up to stop him "wait don't answer that, I already have my answer. The git who gave you that idea was Dumbledore! That manipulator gave you the idea to blame Harry for a murder he didn't commit!"

"How can you say that Dumbledore is a manipulator Hermione? He's helped us through so much shit through the years!" yelled Ron his ears red as an apple "At least pay some respect to him will you!"

"I have for your information! For the past five years I have respected him but now, he has crossed the line and so have you too Ronald!" yelled Hermione right in his face

"How have I crossed the line?" he asked stupidly as Hermione rolled her eyes with a soft growl

"You think that Harry is a murderer!" she yelled irritated "he is innocent and always has been!"

"How would you know that he's innocent? Huh? I don't recall you being transported with him and the body of Cedric to…wherever they were taken and then being brought back!" said Ron as Hermione glared at him

"I would happen to know he is innocent because I know him better than you, Dumbledore or anyone else at Hogwarts! You don't even notice him, If he was sad or angry!" she said as Ron scoffed

"Yes I have-"

"No you don't Ron! You don't know that he sometimes never used to eat food or that his grades were degrading because of his depression-"

"He wasn't depressed" said Ron as Hermione shook her head

"There you go, you never knew he was depressed because you were so caught up with jealousy of Victor and obsessed with food! Food, Victor, food, Victor, FOOD...VICTOR!" she yelled as Ron growled "And let's not forget about your stupid Quidditch, your other pathetic obsession!"

She picked up his Quidditch magazine and ripped it in half, "HEY!" yelled Ron as he grabbed the two halves

"To late Ron, unless you know some good magic to repair it your too late" said Hermione smirking

"I thought you liked Quidditch" he snarled at her "you now own Harry's Firebolt, you should love it"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Besides the reason being that I'm on the bloody team is because of that stupid Firebolt!" said Hermione

They kept going at each other as Neville and Luna watched them scream at each others faces, their heads going left to right as if watching a tennis match.

"Ugh! You, Ronald, are such an insufferable-" suddenly the door slide open and I popped Draco Malfoy

"Insufferable? Insufferable what Granger? Go on, finish your sentence!" said Draco cutting off Hermione who was seething with anger

"Malfoy, don't you dare antagonism me! Get out!" snapped Hermione as Draco cocked an eye brow

"Well someone is in a mood, what did you do Weasley? Cheat on her?" asked Draco before in a blink of an eye Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco who immediately tensed up

"I swear to Merlin, Malfoy if you don't get out of this compartment I will curse you to the next century!" snarled Hermione as Draco sneered at her

"Fine" he said before he stepped out the compartment and slammed the door shut

"Look Hermione maybe we should ju-" started Ron but was stopped by Hermione

"I do not want to hear from you anymore Ronald, I will not tolerate you childishness" said Hermione as she put her wand away and then grabbed her trunk "For that reason being….I am done with you"

"What?" said Ron reaching to grab her arm but she jerked away "But, Hermione-?"

"Leave me alone Ron!" said Hermione walking out the compartment.

"Fine, be that way then!" he called out to her.

'"FINE!" she yelled back as Ron sat back down on his seat crimson red with anger.

"Don't worry Ron I'm sure she didn't mean It." said Neville lying knowing that Hermione did mean every word she said

"Yeah" agreed Luna nodding "Maybe she's not ready for a relationship."

"Whatever" grumbled Ron under his breath.

**(HP)**

Surprised to find an empty compartment, Hermione changed into her uniform, put her trunk away and sat down heavily on the couch, tears burning her eyes. She whipped them away angrily _'Stupid emotions! Why can't I control them!'_ she though sighing, ever since fifth year when she got extremely mad she would tear up; she hated it so much. She hated Ron so much!

'_Why can't he deal with the fact that best friends should always trust each other and not be totally complete gits!'_ she thought sadly staring at the window with now dark images passing by; it was already getting dark _'If only Harry were here, he would have blow up on Ron for making me cry! Who am I kidding; I should of blow Ron back to the beginning of time!' _

She suddenly yawned tiredly; giving in to her sleepiness she shut her eyes before saying softly to herself, "This is going to be a long year"

**(HP)**

"How is he doing Jean?" asked Professor Xavier, headmaster of the "Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"He's been out for two weeks professor" replied Jean shaking her head sadly "I don't know what's wrong with him. I have checked everything to see whets wrong with him but I have found nothing"

"Have you checked his memories?" asked Xavier as Jean shook her head

"No, I'm to afraid of what to expect" said Jean sighing as Xavier nodded, she looked at him to see he was deep in thought; his eyebrows furrowed and eyes distance…..is usual expression when he was in deep thought.

'_What could he thinking of now?'_ she thought curiously; she knew she could easily read her mind but she had respect for her mentor and didn't want to ruin his privacy. Suddenly they heard a low moan breaking Xavier out of his thoughts.

They both turned toward the skeletal boy before them…he seemed to be waking up. His eyes fluttered open for a second but quickly shut tight from the light, he let out a long exhale, "Water" said the boy, his voice raspy.

Jean immediately picked up a glass, poured some water and then put it near his mouth for him to drink. He drank it down greedily and quickly asked for more before Jean quickly gave him more water as the boy spoke

"Where am I?" he asked taking the glass from Jean and drank it down quickly

"You, Harry Potter are at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" said Xavier softly as he sneaked a glance at the professor, let out a soft 'oh' and slipped back to unconsciousness.

"Poor guy" said Jean sighing for the thousandth time "I just wish I could find out what is making him like this."

Then she saw it. It was an amulet that was in the shape of a diamond; it was green and was...glowing.

"What is this" she said softly as she fingered the amulet "Professor isn't this Kryptonite?"

"Why yes it is" said Xavier rolling closer to Harry.

"Isn't Kryptonite dangerous to him? Can't he die from it?" asked Jean as she tried to take it off Harry but it was impossible.

"Yes it is extremely dangerous to him, as his parents said in the letter that he could die from it but I have a feeling that it is his mutation powers that are keeping him from dying."

"Yes that could be possible" she said as she tried again to take the amulet off. "Urge, this is impossible to take off!"

"I'll call Logan then," said Xavier and in a few minutes Logan walked in the infirmary.

"What?" asked Logan rudely, like always

"Cut this" said Jean bluntly gesturing to the amulet; Logan opened his mouth to retort but Jean beat "It's impossible to take off"

He sighed looking at the frail boy as he nodded "Fine" said Logan as an Adamantium claw came out from one of his knuckles. Jean raised Harry's head as Logan started to cut the amulet.

After what seem liked hours but only minutes the necklace finally broke. As Logan handed the amulet over to Jean, they heard a moan come from the insubstantial boy.

**(X)**

There were voices, soft soothing voices. Harry strained to stay with that voice. "How…he? He's be- we- weeks!" He fought against the fog that had filled his mind, struggling to stay with the voice. He moaned, as he could see bright light shining through his eye lids. Cautiously he opened his eyes open but was blinded from the light; he quickly shut his eyes and let out an exhale as his throat burned.

"Water" he said, his voice raspy. He heard some bustling and shortly after something was placed to his lips, and he felt cool liquid grace his mouth. He drank it down quickly before asking for more.

"Where am I?" he asked rubbing his eyelids before a glass again was placed to his lips. He drank greedily as the water was soothing his parched mouth.

"You, Harry Potter are at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" said Xavier softly as the glass was taken from him

"Oh" he said softly before he slipped back to unconsciousness; images filled his mind, images of the faces of those who betrayed him, glaring angrily at him for supposedly murdering the brave Cedric Diggory. Their glares hurt him, deep inside it was killing him. The emotional pain suddenly became physical pain; his body was sore all over until he saw her face smiling at him. The images of angry faces disappeared and Hermione appeared smiling at him encouragingly. He smiled back, the pain was gone; the physical pain at least but not the emotional pain.

Suddenly he could see the bright light again through his eye lids; it didn't bother him as it did before. He didn't feel exhausted or wear…he felt _alive._ As if he was reborn into the world that hated and adored him at the same time.

'_Now all I have to do is open my eyes and pretend that I'm back at Hogwarts, the tri-wizard tournament never happened and everyone is in front of me waiting for me to awake from my stupid dream of going to Azkaban then getting bailed out by the strangest of people' _he thought as his eyes fluttered open; when the blinding white light invaded his senses, he heard someone moan and was surprised to discover it was him.

But soon his vision focused into a rough haze at the corners of his vision. One of the only gains he seemed to have gotten during his visit in Azkaban was his vision. For months he had suffered from migraines due to his poor sight, but it had cleared up, along with his vision. He couldn't explain it and there had been no one to ask, so he had counted it as a blessing in his suffering.

Then there was that insistent _beeping!_ He turned his head to see an array of medical machines, all of them disguising the beeping culprit.

'_Definitely not a magical infirmary then,'_ thought Harry confused that his friends weren't there standing there waiting for him to wake; instead he saw three people. The first was a bald man sitting in a wheelchair; Harry could not see any injuries on him and he wasn't exactly dressed in patient garb like himself.

The second person was also a male. His hair was dark brown, which was spiked up in all directions. His eyes were brown, but looked like they could've belonged to an animal and he also had a beard. The third person was female, she had flaming red hair, and she also had emerald green eyes that resembled his but what scared him was that she also resembled his mother.

She walked swiftly over to him and helped ease him up into a sitting position. She gently took his hand and asked him how he was feeling, but he could only stare at her and her beautifully kind face.

"It's good to see you awaken Mr. Potter. You have been asleep for a little more than two weeks" said the man

"Wow, really? That's the first time I've slept through the night in months" said Harry missing the frowns upon the trios faces before Harry looked at the man with confusion "But what I want to know is who are you?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of this school, and this is Logan," he said gesturing to the man "and this is Jean Grey Summers" gesturing to the woman; Harry couldn't know for sure but he could have sworn he saw the look of sadness on the face of Logan at the mention of Jean's last name.

"They are the ones who saved you from that awful place."

"I see" said Harry, taking in his surroundings.

"Mr. Potter, are you familiar with the term mutants" Xavier asked him.

"Yes umm...Jean explained to me before we escaped" said Harry as Jean smiled.

"Well that's good then" said Xavier.

"Yeah but um sir how do you know about the magical world?" asked Harry.

"Oh I guess Jean hasn't explained that yet" said Xavier "would you like to tell him Jean?" he asked as she nodded.

"Harry I know about the magical world because I am a witch myself. When I was about to go into my third year at Hogwarts I found out that I had powers...not magical powers no...I found out that I was telepathic in which I could communicate with others telepathically, read the thoughts of others, influence decisions, control minds, manipulate memories, cast my mind into the astral plane, or fire stunning _mental bolts_ capable of knocking out or turning someone brain-dead" she said chuckling at the look on Harry's face.

"I am also telekinetic. I'm capable of grasping objects in Earth's orbit and manipulating hundreds of components in mid-air in complex patterns. I can also use my telekinesis to levitate objects, other people, or myself and project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. I can also release devastating force blasts" she said proudly as Harry nodded.

"So I was brought here to learn how to control these powers without getting out of control" she said gesturing to the mansion as Harry nodded again. "I've been here ever since."

"You must be very powerful then if you can cause someone to turn out brain-dead" he said staring into her eyes.

'_Up close she looks even more like mum'_ thought Harry

She chuckled "I'm not as good as the professor" she said staring at Xavier smiling. "He has the same powers as I have."

"What about you?" Harry asked the man named Logan staring at him.

"What...oh yeah, I have umm… enhanced healing, enhanced senses, I don't age and can't die by any weapon I know of, and I have claws" said Logan staring at him.

'_That would explain why he healed so fast. But-'_

"Claws?" said Harry confused, before there was a snikt sound and out came three Adamantium claws that were at least 7 inches long. Another snikt sound and the claws were gone.

"My bones are also covered in metal" said Logan as he looked at his hand were the claws used to be.

"Really?" asked Harry his eyes full of curiosity as Logan nodded.

'_I wonder if I could still use my x-ray vision'_ thought Harry before he concentrated hard and after a few seconds he could see Logan's skeleton. Hs eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly; Logan's bones were literally covered in meal.

"What?" Logan asked noticing the look on Harry's face.

"Can I see your hand for a second?" Harry asked Logan who looked hesitant for second before he held out his hand. Harry took and surveyed it. There seemed to be three retractable claws housed within his forearms; Harry could tell that his bone structure was extremely hard and unbreakable.

'What is it kid?" asked Logan looking at him.

"Your bone structure" said Harry letting go of his arm

"What about it?"

"It's...amazing" said Harry staring at Logan in amazement about as he thought about how this man had metal and claws inside his body.

"Yeah, amazingly painful" said Logan as both Jean and Xavier chuckled

"What?" Harry asked looking at the trio confused.

"Long story kid" said Logan grinning

"Professor, Logan, I need to speak to Harry alone" said Jean all of sudden as Xavier nodded

"Come on Logan I think we shall leave these two to talk privately" he said, as both he and Logan walked/wheeled out of the infirmary. Once they left Jean dragged up a chair next to Harry's bedside as he looked at her curiously

"Harry, I need to tell you something" said Jean softly as Harry nodded "It might come to a shock to you and you might get angry, so if you pleas, just try to stay calm"

Harry nodded again as Jean exhaled softly "Harry, has it ever come to mind that you might have living relatives, other than the Dursleys?" asked jean as Harry cocked an eyebrow

"How do you know about the Dur-"

"That's not important right now" she interrupted him "so have you ever considered the thought of having other relatives?"

"No, never" lied Harry not wanting Jean to know about his biological brother Kal-El

"Ok then, has Dumbledore ever mentioned that your mother Lily having a twin sister?" she asked as he shook his head more confused than ever

"No" he said "what exactly are you going on about?"

"Harry" she said slowly "I am your mother's twin sister"

**Didn't see that one coming did ya...Please review this story, I have a feeling it will be better than my other stories...also do read my other stories they are quite good. **

**Luv ya, and don't forget to review me.**


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Third Chapter WHOO!I hope y'all are enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

* * *

**

_And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Better Days by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

_"Harry" she said slowly "I am your mother's twin sister"_

Harry just gaped at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" asked Harry blinking a few times.

"Lily Potter was my twin sister" repeated Jean looking at Harry, worried he might get upset.

"So what you are trying to tell is that you are my aunt" said Harry as Jean nodded "and nobody told me about that."

"Yes," she nodded. "When James and Lily were killed I was told that you had died as well. I was heartbroken at that time but when I heard you were alive and was staying with my ungrateful sister I tried to tell Dumbledore that I will take care of you but he declined and said you were safer with those people. I mean come on, what could be safer than being here where all the mutants can protect you from little ole' Voldie-shorts!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh even though the tears in his eyes. Then he realized that it was the first time he had smiled or laughed in months.

"There is also something else Harry," said Jean with tears in her own eyes "James and Lily had made me you godmother."

Harry's smile grew even more. He had a godmother, he then gave Jean a hug, and at that moment Harry knew that there was still hope in this world, hope for peace and happiness.

"I'm so happy Harry now that you are safe. You know when I found out that you were in Azkaban I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you too, and now here you are safe and sound and away from that awful place" said Jean as she pulled away from him to look in the same eyes as her sister. He also had tears in his eyes, he was also smiling.

"Look at us" said Harry still smiling. "Were crying like babies."

"I know" said Jean as they both laughed.

**(X)**

The first few weeks at the Institute were very interesting for Harry also extremely weird. Since Logan tore off the amulet that was made out of Kryptonite from him, his appearance had started to change. His face had high cheekbones and a heavily-set jaw. His shoulders were broader, his hair seemed less unruly but still a little bit messy. He was much taller now as well, at least 6, 5". But he still looked like James and Lily a bit; he still had Lily's eyes and James messy hair just more controllable, and his scar was (unfortunately) still there. He also found out he didn't need glasses anymore.

When his appearance changed Dr. Henry McCoy had told him that the Kryptonite held him back from changing into his correct appearance, he also had a theory, and it was that he was starting to take on the appearance of what he should have looked like before the magical adoption, but he would always have parts of him that would still look like the Potters, which Harry was fine with.

He was confined to the infirmary for another week, so he could rest and get 'reintroduced' to food, as Jean told him.

In the afternoon the week after he arrived, a common visitor that came was Logan to check up on him. He was glad to see him awake early that day and said with a grin that he could finally take a shower. He showed him where the bathroom was, and told him to take as long as he wanted. He also passed him a comb, a toothbrush and toothpaste before shutting the door.

An hour later, a much cleaner Harry walked out of the steam filled room to see Jean sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. Upon closer inspection he could see that the pictures were moving. A wizard paper! And not just any paper, it was the Daily Prophet! "Congratulations Harry! You've become Britain's most wanted man! Good thing you're safe here in the States!" She grinned at him, scooting over on the bed so that he could read too. The article proclaimed that he had indeed broken out of Azkaban and there was a very large reward for him, dead or alive.

"Where did you get this? We are in America" said Harry confused.

"I have an owl drop me the paper every so often" said Jean as Harry let out a small 'oh'.

"You know after you were taken away, strange things started happening" said Jean looking at him. "There were break-ins at the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, although I don't know what for. Then Dumbledore started announcing to the public that Voldemort had returned. The press said he was loosing his touch and a load of other crap. They still won't admit it but most people know Dumbledore is telling the truth. At least now they do. England is a mess, the whole place is divided! The ministry against Dumbledore and his people and the public swaying from side to side, and the muggles in the middle totally unaware of the reasons behind the attacks that have been happening."

Harry didn't say anything he just stared at the paper in his hands.

'They deserve it for what they did to us' said a voice at the back of his head.

'Yeah well they made a mistake' said another voice in his head 'people make mistakes all the time.'

'They just could have looked through our memories, its not that hard you know' said the other voice.

'You're right, but just because some people were stupid enough to believe that I killed Cedric, doesn't mean they all do, if I ever go back I am going to make sure that I only trust those who are trustworthy, the rest can take a hike' thought Harry.

"You okay Harry" said Jean concerned. His expressions were changing from one to another.

"Huh...oh yeah I'm fine" said Harry as he was brought back from his thoughts.

"Alright then," she said as she got up from the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" said Harry as Jean went to go get him some food.

**(X)**

Harry seemed very fond of both Jean and Logan very quickly. They were like parents to him.

Jean and Logan spent the most time with Harry, often explaining how things worked at the Institute, about the Danger Room where the students learned to control their powers and work as a team. (Logan had also warned him of the early morning danger room sessions that he assured him he would learn to hate but would have to get used to).

His recovery had been slow, but with both Jean and Dr. McCoy constantly feeding him vitamins and healthy foods, he was slowly restoring his appetite.

When Jean had decided he was well enough, the Professor had informed him that he could move into his new room. Walking through the institute had given him his first glance of where he was to be staying and he had been impressed. Jean had told him that they were living in a mansion, but Harry could see now how beautiful it was. The hard wood floors and the warm colors had made Harry very relaxed. It was a far cry from the stone hallways of Hogwarts.

As Logan and Jean showed him his room it shocked him beyond belief. The room was really large, larger then the Gryffindor dorm rooms. The room was white that had a bit of red and blue to it. There was a large bed in the middle of the room; it had blue covers with red pillows with a night stand right next to it. The ceiling looked just like the night sky itself as he walked in the middle of the room. There was also a TV, a closet, a bathroom, a desk to do his homework; he had a red dresser that was already occupied with some basic colored sweaters and shirts, along with a few pairs of pants.

Jean and Logan decided to leave so Harry could settle in and change out of those god awful clothes. As he lay down on his bed he sighed.

'This is what I call a home' he thought smiling for the first times in ages.

After a few minutes of lying on the bed someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened the door to find two people standing in front of him.

The first boy was about his age, he had brown hair and the lightest blue eyes ever. The second boy had blue skin, tattoos all over his body that looked like angelic symbols, had an arrowhead tail and yellow eyes.

"Hey what's up? My name is Bobby Drake" said the blue eyed boy.

"Nice to meet you Bobby" said Harry awkwardly "My name is Ha-"

"Harry Potter, yeah we know" said the blue boy that had a heavy German accent. "My name is Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich circus, I was known as The Incredible Nightcrawler!"

"I see" said Harry looking him up and down.

"Are you British?" asked Bobby.

"No, but I was raised there for most of my life" said Harry.

"Oh, cool accent" said Bobby.

"Yeah" said Kurt.

"So what do need" Harry asked the two teenagers.

"Oh, we are here to show you around the school" said Bobby grabbing Harry's arm and dragged him out of his room then closed the door.

"Lets get started shall we?" said Bobby as the three of them started to walk down the halls.

**(X)**

Both Bobby and Kurt had led him on a tour of the mansion, showing him where the bathroom was, along with the kitchen, dinning hall, game room, and library. They had also shown him their room which was down the hall and their mutant powers.

After a while though. He had noticed the lack of other students. When he had been in the infirmary he had seen a few people pass by his door with various cuts and scrapes, all giving him curious glances before going on their way, but now the place seemed deserted. He asked Bobby and Kurt where everyone was and they had told him that the older students were at the mall, and the rest were on a field trip with Dr. McCoy. "Don't worry; you'll be meeting them all tonight at dinner." They had told him and upon seeing his nervousness.

Two hours later, Harry, Bobby and Kurt playing Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War in Harry's room.

"Watch it!"

"Move to the left!"

"There is a missile headed right at you!"

'BOOM'

"YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!"

"Don't yell at him Bobby, this is his first try, and besides it was just one missile it takes at least three to bring him down"

"Shut up Kurt!"

"You shut ice boy"

"Iceman, ICEMAN!"

"Would you both shut up already?" said Harry laughing silently at the two teens who were bickering at each other and his new best friends "Jeez it's just a game."

"Just a game?" said Bobby "Just a...Harry if you don't die then I-we will be on the 12th mission."

Harry laughed as Kurt mimicked Bobby silently.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Bobby.

"Nothing, nothing" said Harry as Logan walked in the room.

"Hey you three better get washed up, dinner is soon" he said before retreating back out the door as Harry felt his insides turn to ice at the proclamation. He had forgotten about that. Instantly his fears returned and thoughts of how the students were going to react to him filled his head.

Seeing the look of panic that had crossed his face, Kurt spoke "Its going to be fine Harry you'll see. I've never heard of the students totally rejecting a new recruit on the first day."

"How do you know?" asked Harry

"Well uh...I didn't get accepted at first because I wasn't confident in myself because of my appearance so I didn't talk to anyone" said Kurt looking at is feet.

"But we accepted him and his confidence grew" piped in Bobby as he turned off the game (before saving it) and the TV.

That seemed to calm Harry down a bit but the twisting in his gut remained. When Harry had washed up he met Bobby and Kurt in front of the dinning room doors.

Bobby had gone in the dinning room to tell the Professor that they were outside and waiting. The professor had said something like properly introducing Harry to the Institute. Really Harry just wanted to run back to his room. He didn't really need to eat, hell he wasn't even sure if he could keep food down in the state he was in.

"Don't worry Harry" said Kurt reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

'Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts' thought Harry as he shifted his weight from one foot to another but stopped when he heard Jean's muffled voice through the closed doors.

"Tonight we will be having a new student joining us here and just to inform you all he is my nephew..." he heard some gasps "...and my godson."

There were even more gasps followed along with some no way's and dude's and what's.

"...I want all of you on your best behavior. He's had a hard time recuperating and an even worst past so nothing surprising. Bobby that means you can stop icing that chair..." Harry smirked at that. Just after the few hours of meeting Kurt and Bobby, he learned that there were a few pranksters here including Bobby, from what Kurt says it seems that Bobby is the master prankster here."...Just be calm tonight and don't pressure him to answer any questions he doesn't feel like answering. It's that understood?" The two eavesdroppers heard a chorus of yes's and sure's before Jean popped her head around the door and said with a large smile that they were ready for them now.

**(HP) **

"I can NOT believe you Ronald Weasley!" said a bushy brown haired girl walking in the Gryffindor common room with her so-called _boyfriend_.

"Hermione, they do not belong here in this world. They should all burn in hell along with the Malfoy's and You-know-who!"

"Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Seamus you guys agree with me, that mutants don't belong at Hogwarts or this world!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione before they both saw Ginny, Lavender, Dean and Seamus all talking excitedly about the Hogsmead weekend coming up.

"Duh" said Dean. "They are disgrace to this bloody world."

"How can you say that Dean!" said Hermione disgust clearly written all over her face. "What if Seamus was a mutant, would you still be friends with him?"

"Please Hermione I would kill my self if I was a mutant" said Seamus as Hermione glared at all of them.

"You all sicken me!" said Hermione before she ran up to her dorm now completely pissed off. She heard Ron called her but she closed the door and cast the silence charm on it.

'_Calm down Hermione, if you don't you will surely kill Ron' _she thought.

**(X)**

As Harry walked in the room he could see the once empty dinning room was now filled with dishes and plates full of food, and the seats filled with students, most he noticed were around his age, but some where younger. They were all looking at him with mixed faces of curiosity and interest. Harry felt his stomach do flip flops until Jean stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before facing the table.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter, my nephew and godson."

* * *

FINALLY!I have finished the third chapter. I hope you like this one guys, I will try to update sooner.

I would like to then **thealphamale** for betaing this story. THANKS ALOT TOM!


	4. Telling Stories

**Hey guys this is my fourth chapter. I hope you like this one. I'd like to thank thealphamale for beta-ing this story. Oh and I changed the first two chapters a bit _again. _I know that last chapter was short so I'm going to try and make this one longer, so don't kill me if I took forever to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, I only own the plot. **

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me. _

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. _

_Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came. _

_Hero by Chad Kroeger & Josey Scott_

**Chapter 4 **

"_Everyone I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter, my nephew and godson."_

There were a few silent hellos before the professor spoke;

"Glad to see you could make it. Please, take your seats, and then we shall begin." The Professor gestured to two chairs side by side at the center of the table. Harry went and sat down; Harry sat with Bobby on his left while Kurt took the seat on the right.

As soon as he sat down, the professor had introduced the x-men and the students to Harry who still seemed nervous.

"Ok then, Kurt would you do the honours of blessing the food?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"Of course, Professor, let us bow our heads," Kurt said, before closing his eyes. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for all the blessings you have bestowed on us. Thank you for being with us through this past year and giving us the opportunity to gather together. Thank you for reuniting families. Dear Lord, bless this food we are about to eat, and forgive us of our many sins. I ask all these things in Jesus' name, amen."

"I've got the turkey," Wolverine said, jumping up and unsheathing a claw.

As the dinner moved on, the students had turned their attention toward Harry, who still seemed nervous.

"So, where are you from?" asked one student who was called Jamie.

"I guess you could say I am from here, America. But I was raised in Britain for most of my life" said Harry as he took a bit of his turkey.

"What kind of school did you go over there?" asked a girl named Marie who seemed to blush every time Harry looked at her.

"I went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Harry.

"Sweet" said Bobby. "We got another wizard in the family."

Harry smiled at Jean who smiled at him back before her voice broke into his mind. _'Do you want to tell them Harry? About whom you really are.'_

Harry thought for a moment before and girl name Kitty asked a question;

"So, what are your powers?"

"Pardon" said Harry.

"What are your powers?" she repeated.

"Well, first off all of you must promise me you will never utter one word that I say to anyone because I am not ready for everyone to know yet" he said as everyone at the table nodded. "Ok well then, the first thing you need to know is that...I'm not from here."

"Wait, what do you mean? You're not from America?" asked Bobby.

"No Bobby" said Harry. "I'm not from this planet."

There was dead silence. No one said a word, which started to make Harry afraid that they wouldn't accept him, that is until Kurt broke the silence.

"So you are an alien?" he said with wide eyes "sweet!"

(A/N: From here down has not been beta-d just so ya know)

"How is that possible?" asked a silver haired woman named Storm "aliens are supposed to be little and green and you most certainly do not look little and green"

"I guess things aren't always what you think they are" said Harry

"What planet exactly are you from?" asked a man that wore ruby red glasses named Scott

"I am from Krypton" said Harry looking at his plate of food

"Krypton?" asked a large, blue furred man named Hank "I have never heard of that planet"

"Maybe I should just start from the beginning" said Harry as everyone nodded "Alright, do any of you remember a meteor shower a few years ago in a small town in Kansas?"

"Yes of course" said Hank "there was one in a little town called Smallville"

"Yeah well not only were there meteorite but there were also two small space ships. One ship containing me and the other containing my older brother. I was found by Jeans sister and brother-in-law, James and Lily Potter. For my brothers whereabouts I do not know. James and Lily had magically adopted me, which is where they brewed a potion and then adding my blood and their own blood in the potion, then I had to drink it so the I will look like the James and Lily and get their traits and emotions, basically it magically makes me their son which makes me part Earthling. One day and evil wizard named Tom Marvollo Riddle also named Lord Voldemort had heard of a prophecy that said : _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

He paused as he heard some gasps.

"I am was magical adopted on July 31st 1980 and when Voldemort marked me as his equal, he did literally" said Harry raising his hair from his forehead so everyone could see his scar "had this scar here since that night"

"What happened that night Harry?" said Jean "Dumbledore didn't tell me the full details"

"Well..."

**(X) **

Harry had told a bunch of people most whom he has never met in his life about his entire life. Usually Harry would not do that but Harry seemed to be very trustworthy of these people.

"...and so, I was sent to Azkaban for something I did not do, though before they put me in my cell, the aurors..."

"What about the aurors Harry" said Jean ready to explode in anger for how his friends and Dumbledore betrayed him,

"They put barriers up into my mind so I would not be able to do any magic no more"

"WHAT" yelled Jean causing everyone at the to jump "How the HELL could they do that" said Jean angrily "you were only fourteen, why would you kill some kid just to win a game and put barriers up in your mind so won't be able to do magic. Oh if I get my hands on Dumbledore I swear I will-"

"Calm down Jean" said Xavier seeing the frightened look on the students faces "we all know that Harry would never kill anyone and that you want to cause harm to Albus for lying to you but we have to be strong for Harry right now"

"You're right professor" said Jean calming down but still had a hint of rage in her emerald eyes "we all need to be strong for Harry's sake"

"Thanks a lot Jean" said Harry smiling at her who smiled back.

"Harry if you don't mind me asking, when did you found out about your true heritage?" asked Xavier

"I found out the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament" said Harry

"WHAT" yelled Jean again "you were supposed to find out when you where eleven. Now I really am going to k-"

"Jean" said Xavier calmly "control yourself"

"Yes I'm sorry" said Jean calming down "don't worry Harry, we will help you through this not matter what stands in our way and we will also help you with your magic problem and to help you find your brother"

"Thank you so much Jean" said Harry tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh Harry, you didn't answer my question?" said Kitty

"Oh yeah sorry, what was it again?" said Harry sheepishly

"What are your powers?" she repeated

"Well I don't know my mutation powers but I have Kryptonian powers" said Harry

"What are they" asked Kurt

"Well so far I have Superhuman strength, super hypnotism, super-hearing, super voice, solar energy absorption, super intellect & stamina, arctic breath, multiple extrasensory and multiple vision powers, invulnerability and longevity" said Harry "Oh and I still need to get heat vision, super speed and the ability to fly"

Everyone gaped at him all except the Professor

"What?" said Harry noticing the looks on everyone's face.

"Kid you could wipe out the entire brotherhood with those powers of yours" said Logan

"What the brotherhood" asked Harry

"It's a long story" said Jean as Harry nodded.

When everyone else was finished Harry rose and washed his dishes with the rest of them, comforted by how at ease they seemed with him. No one stared; none even glanced at his scar even though he showed it to them. He didn't speak much, just basked in the normalness of the situation.

**You know the drill **

**Please review me and then I will make my chapters longer. Please REVIEW! **


	5. A New Life has Begun

**OH. MY.GOD. YOU GUYS ROCK. Thank you so much for reviewing. I got like a thousand hits. Thanks. Once again, thank you thealphamale, for betaing this story and helping me with ideas. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the plot is mine only.**

_I feel my wings have broken  
in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
inside  
when they pull you under  
and I would give you any thing you want, no  
you were all I wanted  
all my dreams are fallen' down  
crawling' round (and round and round)_

Somebody save me

_Let your warm hands break right through  
somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
just stay, stay  
come on  
I've been waiting for you_

_Save me by Remy Zero_

**Chapter 5**

It was late at night, almost six in the morning when Jean Grey Summers could here muffled noises coming from Harry's room.

She was walking to the kitchen for a glass of water when she did heard noises. Her heart beat started to quicken and she followed the noises, knowing just who was making them. Soon the noises started to get louder then there was a piercing scream, which caused Jean to stop for second, then she broke into a run to Harry's room. Somehow she new it was him.

Just as she was turning a corner to his room, when she tripped and fell.

"Shit!" she swore out loud as there was another scream. She quickly got up and ran into his room. When she got there she saw him tossing and turning in his bed letting out howls of pain from time to time. But the thing that shocked her the most was the flying objects in the room. The whole room was shaking and almost everything in the room was floating and crashing in the walls.

Just then he let out another scream. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed sitting up, his arm outstretched in front of him. He was sweating like mad as everything in the room fell to the ground with a bang.

He looked at all the stuff on the floor before he looked at her and she saw tears in his bloodshot eyes. She immediately rushed toward him and embraced him into a hug as he sobbed in her arms

'_He doesn't deserve this' _she thought to herself _'nobody does.'_

**(X)**

_Harry's dream..._

"_Kill the spare!" said a voice that could haunt even the bravest of all heroes._

_A short man that had buck tooth teeth picked up a wand that was on the floor before saying the incantation to the worst of the Unforgivable curses._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" the short man yelled._

"_No Cedric!" yelled a young raven haired boy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_The Boy-Who-Lived" said Lord Voldemort, as he just regained a new body from the bones of his father, flesh of the servant, and blood from the enemy (Harry's)._

"_How lies have fed your legend, Harry! Do you want to know what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when sweet, dear, Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed." He said as he stepped up to the chained down Harry_

"_I CAN TOUCH YOU... NOW!" he said as he put a finger on Harry's scar causing Harry to scream out in pain._

"_Astounding what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" said Voldemort as he removed his finger._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

"_I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. If they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And I being a merciful Lord... obliged" said Voldemort, just after he curses Harry with the Cruciatus curse._

"_Get up!" said Voldemort as he lifted Harry from the ground with his magic._

"_You've been taught how to duel, I presume?" said Voldemort as he backed away a bit. _

"_First we bow to each other" he said as he bowed before noticing that Harry didn't bow._

"Come now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners. I said, bow!" he said as he cursed Harry to forces him to bow.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" yelled Voldemort as Harry hid behind a gravestone. "I want to see your face when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_

_Harry waited a few seconds before stepping away from the grave stone to face him._

"_Have it your way!" said Harry "EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry held on for a few minutes before his wand started to shake and just then, a large dome surrounded both him and Voldemort. Then figures started to come out of Voldemort's wand. Two were on each side of Harry and two more a bit further away. He noticed only three figures, one being Cedric Diggory and the other two were James and Lilly, his parents_

"_Harry, when the connection is broken you MUST get back to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment, do you understand?" said the spirit of his adoptive father as Harry nodded._

"_Harry, can take my body back?" said the spirit of Cedric Diggory, as Harry nodded again "Take my body back to my father."  
_

"_Let go" said his adoptive mother "sweetheart, you're ready... let go... LET GO!"_

_End of Dream..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled as he sat upright, his arm outstretched in front of him.

Just then there was a loud bang. He looked up to see his room a total mess, everything was scattered and some things were broken.

He looked up towards the door with bloodshot teary eyes to see none other than Jean Grey Summers standing in his doorway. After a second or two she rushed up to him and embraced him in a hug as he sobbed remembering just the reason why he was sent to prison.

After awhile she leaned back to look in his tearstained face.

"Are you okay" she asked her voice soothing.

Now I am" said Harry his voice raspy from screaming.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked as he nodded.

"What happened to my room?" asked Harry as he looked around.

"I don't know. I just came in here to see everything floating and crashing into the walls."

"Oh" said Harry confused of how he could do that.

"Harry" said Jean. "Is it okay if I can look through your past?"

He looked at her with sad eyes and without saying a word he sat crossed legged Indian style in front of her.

"Now, I want you to relax okay" she said as he nodded.

She put her hands on each side of his temple, she closed her eyes. After a minute or so she finally broke into his mind, she gasped as she saw a ship landing in a corn field. Her sister and brother-in-law getting killed, Harry staying at the Dursley's, his first year, Philosopher's Stone, escaping the Dursley's, second year, the basilisk, running away from the Dursley's, third year, Sirius, the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the first task, the second task, the third task, the graveyard, Cedric being murdered, Voldemort being reborn, his and Voldemort's wand connecting, escaping Voldemort with the Portkey, being accused of murder, getting betrayed and getting sent to Azkaban.

She pulled her hand back with a gasp 

"I'm sorry Harry" she said. "I didn't mean to go that far."

"Its okay" said Harry as he looked up at her "at least you got to see my past."

She nodded before she looked around the room.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" she asked looking back at Harry who seemed to be looking downcast.

"No" he said looking at his hands.

"Well then I will just have to tell the Professor" she said as she thought that maybe it could be his mutation powers.

"Yeah"

"Say do you want to go for a walk?" asked Jean.

"Why not" said Harry, getting up from the bed as Jean followed out the door. They walked down the hall for awhile before Jean cut the silence.

"Did the Dursley's treat you that bad?" asked Jean as he looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah" said Harry looking down. "Its kind of weird though, having someone as bad as Petunia be related to someone as caring and kind as you and my mother."

Jean smiled as the two came across the music room. Harry stopped and looked inside as Jean noticed he stopped walking.

"What the matter?" she asked.

"When I was younger Dudley used to have a piano" said Harry as he stared at the black grand piano. "Aunt Petunia wanted him to learn how to play it but he didn't. It's been up in the attic since I was seven."

"Have you ever played it before?" she asked as they both entered the room full of different kind of instruments.

"No, I wouldn't dare. Uncle Vernon had to pay over 20,000 pounds for it" he said as he picked up a book on how learning to play the piano. "But if I read this now"-gesturing to the book in his hands- "then maybe I could play a song I remember Dudley trying to play."

"Are kidding" asked Jean "that book is at least 200 pages long."

He smiled at her "I can read really fast" he said as Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Fine I'll time you" she said as she looked at her watch "ready..."

He nodded

"Go!"

As soon as she said Harry seemed to be flipping through the pages as if he wasn't reading it. Within seconds he closed it smiling cheekily at her as she gaped at him.

"So" he said putting the down on a table next to him, "how long was I?"

She looked at her watch

"5 seconds" she said diffidently as Harry smiled.

"All right then" he said walking toward the piano. As he sat down Jean took a chair and put it right beside the piano.

"Do you think you will remember the notes?" she asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah" he said "I have photographic memory."

She nodded as he took a deep breath than began to play. Immediately she recognized the song.

'_Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven' _she thought to herself.

The song was beautiful but also haunting at the same time. It was also one of Beethoven's most popular works.

Once he finished the song he looked at Jean who seemed to be dazed.

"Wow" she said "that was really good Harry."

"Thanks" he said blushing.

Since it was now 7:30 in the morning both Jean and Harry left the music room and went to the kitchens for some breakfast. Jean had special made Harry her famous eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and French toast with tea. To Harry it was a meal fit for a king but Kurt who they met with in the kitchen said that it was very little food because he ate a lot.

Jean had talked to the Professor about what had happened the night he had the nightmare and he told her that maybe it was his mutation power that was growing.

Somehow Jean got the feeling that Harry's mutation power was telekinesis.

**(X)**

The following days at the Institute were some of the best times Harry could remember having. He made great friends with Kurt, Bobby, Colossus, Kitty, Rogue, Sam (A/N: Cannonball), Warren, and Jay (A/N: Icarus. He died in the New Mutants comics but I need him in this story for later chapters). Not to mention the most grueling times. Logan had seemed to make it a personal goal to have Harry in fit shape in record time. His super strength and speed were coming along, but with the current situation, they weren't helping.

"Come on kid push harder" said Logan.

"I'm trying Logan but with this small piece of Kryptonite on, I can't lift anything heavy" said Harry as he was on a bench press trying to push up the bar. Both he and Logan were in the danger room where Logan was making work out to become more healthy and strong when Kryptonite is around him. They have been doing this for a couple of weeks, steadily getting Harry accustomed to being able to do function even with kryptonite on him.

"Yeah that's why you are working out just in case you get around that green thing" said Logan taking a sip of his beer. "You could still defend yourself."

"How?" asked Harry "I don't know how to fight."

"We will get to that later" said Logan lifting the weights off Harry. "But for now, you need muscle"

He dragged Harry to treadmill, except it didn't really look like a treadmill. It was large, and 5 meters on each side, and instead of a black mat there was grass, it was probably made to look like an actual ground.

"This is the treadmill 7000. It was a regular treadmill before Jean fixed it up with magic. It is made to look like an actual ground from outside and it goes as fast as the runner goes." Logan taking another sip at his beer "come on kid, I want to see how fast you go."

Harry got on the treadmill. When he started to walk, the treadmill started to move as well

"Go faster" said Logan as Harry started to jog. A few minutes later Harry was running on the treadmill as Logan went to go get another beer.

'_Come on Harry' _he thought to himself as he looked down at the Kryptonite amulet with hate _'you need to get super-speed.'_

Within seconds Harry started to run faster and faster until his legs, the grass, mud, and rocks were a blur.

At that moment Logan walked back into the danger room were Harry was training.

"You better still be running kid or else I'll make you work...holy shit!" said Logan as he saw Harry running extremely fast.

"Holy...kid how the hell are you running so fast!"

"Don't you remember me telling everyone that one of my powers running super fast?" asked Harry smiling.

"Oh yeah" said Logan as he started to head back toward the door "keep running I'm going to get Jean"

"All right" said Harry.

In a matter of minutes Logan came back with Jean behind him look awestruck when she saw Harry.

"Whoa" she said as she walked up to Harry who was still running.

"Do have any idea how fast he is going Jeannie" asked Logan.

"I would say..." said Jean looking at his blurry legs "about the speed of light."

"Wow" said Logan "you could stop now Harry."

He stopped and got off the treadmill.

"How do you feel? Do you feel tired?" asked Jean.

"A little but I'm fine" said Harry. "The kryptonite is still leaving me exhausted, but not nearly as bad as it used to."

"All right" said Jean. "I will just leave you two now, I have essays to finish marking."

As she left Logan looked at Harry.

"So now you only need to get heat vision and the ability to fly" he asked before talking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah" said Harry as Logan whistled. "So are we done here?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Logan, as Harry shook his head. "Get your skinny ass by the Bowflex Machine"

"Fine" said Harry walking over too the exercising machine.

**(HP)**

Today was a very good day for Hermione; she hadn't seen Ron since breakfast and also today was Quidditch practice.

She had tried out for seeker in the beginning of her fifth year; she knew very well that no one could beat Harry's time in trying to get the Snitch. He had gotten it in at least 2 minutes and 29 seconds. That was the fastest anyone has ever caught the Snitch.

But when she, Hermione Granger, a girl known by many people as a bookworm who hated sports, almost beat the time by seconds; she had gotten the snitch in 2 minutes and 55 seconds. She became the seeker for Gryffindor since then and her popularity seemed to have grown a bit every time she caught the snitch.

Two weeks before her sixth year, she had gotten something that she had never thought she would ever get.

She had gotten the badge for becoming Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. The look on Ron's face was priceless, he was as red as his hair and he seemed very jealous of her.

That was one reason why she loved Quidditch, to make Ron jealous. She had started to hate him more and more since the day Harry was sent to Azkaban.

But the entire reason Hermione now loved to fly is that because the man of her dreams taught her how too.

She walked in the change rooms to see everyone there: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, and (unfortunatly) Ron Weasley. 

"Good afternoon" she said as she went to her locker as everyone except Ron said 'good afternoon' to her.

Hermione changed into her Quidditch robes as Ron came up to her.

"Hey Herms" he said "I'm not feeling well, can I skip practice please?"

Hermione looked at him "What?" she said.

"I'm not feeling good" he repeated as Katie, Ginny and Demelza snorted.

"You don't look sick" said Hermione looking into his eyes, chocolate brown to ice blue. Over the past few years of knowing Ron and Harry, she learned how to read peoples expressions in there eyes and see if they were lying or telling the truth.

"But I am" he whined as she rolled her eyes.

"No" she said flatly knowing very well that he was lying to her. "You are not sick so get ready quickly. All of you meet me outside."

She walked out the change room and onto the pitch, she sighed. She missed Harry so much.

She mounted her broom and took off. The wind immediately, hitting her face as she soared above the ground. After a few minutes the team came out on the field.

They all practiced for and half an hour before Ron started to tell the players what to do as if the was the Captain.

"Ron, stop telling Peakes how to hit the damn Bludger and go to your position!" she yelled as Ron went back to the goal hoops.

'_Damn idiot'_ she thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of practicing Ron started to yell at Demelza for dropping the Quaffle.

"Do you know that if you keep dropping the damn Quaffle the other teams have a chance at scoring!" he yelled as the other teammates came up to them.

"Don't you ever drop it again do you understand me Robins?!" he yelled as Hermione came up to him.

"What the hell are you doing Ron!" she said gong between him and Demelza.

"I'm telling Robins here to not drop the Quaffle" said Ron gesturing to Demelza, "and I am helping you do your job."

"Well Ron people make mistakes just how you sometimes can never block the goal hoops" said Hermione getting in his face "and I don't need help doing my job Ron, I can do it perfectly fine."

"Well at least I'm a good flyer unlike you Hermione" said Ron.

"Um...Ron, Hermione is a way better flyer than you" said Ginny.

"Shut up Ginny!" said Ron.

"But its true" she said shrugging "she is way better than you Ron."

"But I taught her how to ride a broom Ginny" he said "so that makes me the better rider."

"Excuse me?" said Hermione "you did NOT teach me how to ride a broom and make me overcome my fear of heights!"

"Yes I did Hermione don't lie" spat Ron.

"No you didn't Ron" said Hermione getting angry at him "you are such an idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" said Ron his face going red.

"Oh yes you are" said Hermione. "You are the most stupid person I've ever met Ronald Weasley. You are dumber than Opossum."

"What the hell is an Opossum?" said Ron.

Hermione was starting to get agitated now. "It's the one of the dumbest animals in the world!" she practically yelled.

"Whatever" said Ron, "but I still taught how to ride a broom."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Hermione yelled in his face.

"Well...Hermione, if he didn't than who did?" asked Katie.

"Harry taught me how to fly" Hermione finally said.

"What?" said Ron "I don't remember Harry ever teaching you how to fly."

"That's because you weren't there," said Hermione. "It was in our fourth year, before the first task while you were being the idiotic, insensitive, jealous prat that you are being right now."

"Ohhh tell us what happened Hermione" said Ginny as the boys except Ron rolled there eyes.

"Well Harry and I were taking a break from practicing for the first task, we started talking about how we went back I time to save Sirius from the Dementors" she said smiling remembering that night (A/N: After Harry escaped a reporter spotted Peter Pettigrew in Knockturn Alley, took a picture of him, and later Peter was in jail and Sirius was set free; if you can call being stuck in Grimmauld Place freedom).

"You went back in time?" asked Ritchie.

"To save Sirius Black?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes" said Hermione. "We knew he was innocent already."

They all nodded for her to continue. "As I was saying, we were talking about how we saved Sirius Black, I remember telling Harry that when we had to ride on Buckbeak to get to Sirius, I told him I was really scared because I hated heights and flying especially."

"Harry then asked me if I wanted to learn how to fly, I declined at first but he persuaded me to do it. I remember the first time I flew. I was so scared, but the funny thing is that I was like five feet above the ground. But soon I started to fly higher and higher until I reached the top of the Quidditch stands" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"And that, Ronald Weasley, is how I learned how to fly!" she said the dreamy look leaving her face to be replaced with a triumph look.

Everyone looked at Ron whose face was as red as his hair.

"What?!" he said, his face going even redder as no one answered him.

"Alright everyone" said Hermione still glaring at Ron "back to practice."

She flew away from Ron and everyone else to started to practice again before Ron spoke.

"You know what Hermione?" Ron said, his anger getting to him. "I think Malfoy was right, it's always about you, everything. If something bad happens, it's my fault. I should just leave, you know! You are so annoying, you, you..." Ron tried to find a word, so he just shouted what came in his head. "You mudblood!" Ron stopped right after he said that.

Everyone gasped and stared at him

"Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"W-what did you call me?" Hermione asked silently, while tears streamed down her face. 'Did Ron just call me a mudblood?' she thought. She knew he could be hurtful at times but not to this extent.

"Hermione I-I" he tried to say but Hermione flew over to him and gave him the hardest slap she could muster.

'SLAP'

Everyone gasped as she left a big red mark on Ron cheek

"You know Ron" said Hermione wiping away the tears in her eyes "out of all these years of knowing you I would have never thought of you calling me that!"

She turned around and faced her classmates "Practice is over."

"But..." said Ritchie but Hermione interrupted him.

"I said practice is OVER!" she said causing everyone to flinch.

She started heading toward the ground before Ron called out to her

"Hermione really I'm sorry" he said as he started heading toward her but stopped as she turned around and stared hard at him.

"Fuck off Ron!" she said, before she left the shocked team behind her. Hermione was known by the entire school to never swear.

"You did it this time Weasley" said Jimmy.

"Nice going Ron" said Ginny, secretly wondering how she was related to such an idiot.

Soon everyone went to the change rooms, before waiting for Hermione to finish giving her space.

**(X)**

Harry walked over to a bench exhausted; he was finally able to use his super strength even with the kryptonite on, just not as easily. He took off his shirt and then took off the piece of kryptonite. As if all of a sudden, his body changed. His once skinny body now looked like that of a professional athlete. He stared at his at himself in the mirror in shock. "Wow, I am ripped!" he said, and then he looked at Logan for an explanation. "But how did this happen?"

"Well I am not sure but if I had to bet I guess it is because with that amulet on working out is about 80 times tougher than it would normally be, so I am thinking that one hour of your training is like one month of normal training and since we have been at it all day and yesterday, and you have been using your powers as well to quicken the pace, I would have to say that your body is that of a person who has been working out, non-stop, for about two to three years normally" Logan said in awe.

"Damn" said a shocked Harry.

"No kidding" said Logan.

After that Harry went to his room and took a shower. Afterwards he went to his closet and got a pair of black jeans, a shirt, and a black hooded sweater that had the 'X' logo on the right breast. Just as he put on his pants and was about to put on his shirt, Rogue came into the room and looked at Harry in shock.

"I-I-I'm S-Sorry, I should have knocked" all Rogue could think was,_ 'Stop looking at his chest. Stop looking at his chest. Come on Rogue, stop looking at his chest!'_

"Oh hey Rogue" said Harry.

"H-Hey Harry" said Rogue blushing, she was still struggling to get her eyes off his chest.

"Rogue, my eyes are up here" he said smirking.

Rogue's blush got even redder. "Sorry. How did you get like that?"

"I will explain later. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, a group of us are going to watch a movie since its movie night and I-we wanted to know if you want to come?" said Rogue.

He waited a moment before responding to her "Movie night?"

"Movie Night," she verified, "It's this thing that we do every Friday night. We get together, watch movies, eat crap, and stay up late, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Yeah sure" said Harry putting his runners on. "I haven't seen a movie in a long time."

"How long haven't you seen a movie?" asked Rogue as they exited the room.

"Uh...in about three years" said Harry as she looked at him.

"Did your family treat you that bad" asked Rogue as Harry nodded.

"The only times I get to go to the movies is with my cousin and his friends who always watches horror movies" said Harry.

"Do you like horror movies Harry?" she asked.

"Well" said Harry putting his hands in his pockets "sort of."

"Well that's good" she said

"Why?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow

"Because tonight is horror night" she said wrinkling up her nose. "I hate horror movies."

Harry smiled. "Yes, I can tell by your facial expression" he said as she playfully hit his arm blushing.

Once they reached the T.V. room, he saw that Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Rahne, Illyana, Betsy, Amara, Peter, Jubilee, Warren, Sam, Jay, Theresa and Jamie looking at all the horror movies trying to decide which one to watch.

"Oh finally you two make it" said Jamie noticing the two walk on the room

"Hey guys" said Harry.

They were all looking at Harry's new physique. Finally Jubilee asked, "How did you…"

"I will tell you later" interrupted Harry. "So have you guys decided on what movies we should watch?"

"No" they all chorused.

"Can we please watch Halloween" said Amara.

"No" said Peter.

"We already watched that one Amara" said Rahne.

"What about the Blair Witch Project?" suggested Jubilee.

"I don't want to warch that" said Sam. "That's a low-budget movie."

"Yeah but it still was a good movie and it is the most succesful independent films ever" said Illyana.

"Hey maybe Harry could pick a movie tonight" said Kitty.

"Yeah" said Sam "it's his first movie night anyways."

"Also the first movie he'll watch in three years" stated Rogue as everyone gasped.

"Three years?"

"Damn."

"That sucks" said Bobby as Harry shrugged. "Anyways hurry up and pick a movie man."

"Alright then" said Harry looking at the stand which contained all the horror movies. There were a few he had seen already, there were others that just sounded plain stupid but two movies caught his eye. He took the both out smiling

"So how about one of these" he said holding up the two horror films.

"Ohhh sweet!" said Jay. "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Hills Have Eyes!"

"Ohh you gotta be kidding right?" said Kurt shuddering. "Those two movies have too much gore in it."

"What are you scared of some blood" said Warren chuckling as Kurt didn't respond.

"What's The Texas Chain Saw Massacre about?" asked Harry knowing already what The Hills Have Eyes was about. Dudley had seen the old version of it, he was telling aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about it during dinner once.

"You don't know the plot?" chorused all the guys as all the girls rolled their eyes and as Harry shook his head

"Should I have?" said Harry. "How would I know if I have never seen it?"

"Dude that is like the second most popular Independent films ever!" said Jamie as the guys nodded.

"Shut up Jamie" said Jubilee before turning to Harry. "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is about a family of cannibals in Texas, who abduct customers from their gas station and start killing them off one by one"

"Okay cool" said Harry. "Then we'll watch both of these then."

"THE HILLS HAVE EYES FIRST!" yelled Amara.

**(X)**

The movie was half way through and yet Harry left his eyes from the people watching it to the large TV screen. _'This is fun!'_ he thought smiling. It was right at the part were one of the mutated family membes; Lizard (or was it Pluto) rapes the teenage girl named Brenda. That part made all the girls shudder, it also made Rogue, who was sitting next to Harry, grab his arm accidentally, she then quickly let go of his arm. He was lucky that the room was dark except from the light from the TV. that no one could see his blush.

Once the movie was over, Harry put on The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. That film freaked Harry out. Who wears the skin of their victims and corpses? A six foot four inch tall, severely mentally retarded and mentally disturbed man who wields a chainsaw that's who.

Once that movie was over it was already past 1 o'clock.

"Man I don't think I'll be able to watch a horror movie ever again" said Kurt. "I lost my appetite in the middle of the movie"

"Oh please" said Warren as him and Jay streched their wings, "you ate most of the food."

It was true, the mutants had gathered enormous amounts of snacks and candys and pop to watch the movie. The room was now littered with candy rappings, crums of chips, empty cans of pop and popcorn all over the place from all the girls jumping, when something scary came up on the screen.

At that moment Storm and Jean walked in the room.

"Holy…what did you guys do?" asked Jean putting her hands on her hips as everyone smiled innocently.

"Oh we were just watching a movie" said the youngest of them all, Amara.

"It looks like a food tornado came by here" said Storm. "Was tonight movie night?"

All the students nodded as Storm and Jean sighed.

"Well you might as well get to bed" said Jean. "Its past 1 o'clock already."

"Fine" everyone chorused as they all got up reluctantly. After all the students went to their respectful rooms Jean cleaned up the room with a wave of her wand as Storm shook her head.

"Kids these days."

**Finally finished this chapter. It took me so long to finish it. Did you know that Aaron Stanford was in the Hills Have Eyes, he plays Pyro in the X-men movies.**

**Anyways please review, please.**


	6. Brave Enough to Defy your Fears

**Alright people...sixth chapter, yeah I know I haven't updated in awhile so just enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing this story...I didn't know it would be this big...well its not that big. Oh and thanks thealphamale for helping me write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, I just own the plot.

* * *

**

_yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes _

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

_yesterday is a kid in the corner  
yesterday is dead and over_

_This is Your Life by Switchfoot

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

She was mad. No correction, she was pissed of at Ronald Weasley.

As Hermione Granger stomped down the hallway students who were passing by exchanged looks and seemed to give her room to walk away. She felt like pulling out Ron's hair on the quidditch pitch but she just slapped him.

_'Stupid' _she thought, _'should of ripped his hair out.'_

When she reached the Fat Lady, she gave Hermione a wary look.

"Passw-"

"Gillyweed!" Hermione cut her off as the door swung open. As Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she heard a 'Humph!' She rolled her bloodshot eyes as she walked over to one of the couches near the fire, she sighed as she sat down.

_'God, why does he halve to be such an ass all the time!'_ she thought as another angry tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly before anyone could notice but it was too late.

"Hermione" said familiar voice, "are you okay?"

"Hey Neville" said Hermione, turning to face him as he sat down beside her. "I'm fine, I just came from Quidditch practise."

"You don't look okay" he said. "Your eyes are all red. Did Ron say something mean to you again?"

She sighed _'Might as well tell him...he's going to find out anyway.'_

She nodded "He called me a mu-" she wasn't able to finish once she saw Ron and the rest of the team walk through the portrait.

_'Oh God, heaven help me'_ she thought as Ron came up to her.

"Hermione there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a mudblood. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, please forgive me, please," he said with a pleading look on his face.

"It's not going to work Ron" said Ginny behind him

"Why not she always forgives me" said Ron turning to look at Ginny as she rolled her eyes.

"She's right Ron" said Neville, standing up and picking up the Gryffindor courage after noticing more tears starting to spill out of Hermione's eyes, "just leave Hermione alone, she doesn't want to speak to you."

"This doesn't concern you Neville!" said Ron, his face turning red as everyone in the common room seemed to be listening to the argument.

"Yes it does concern me because I'm Hermione's friend unlike you" said Neville, getting into Ron's face. "You and her only seem to do is fight and that's not how friends work!"

"The only reason Hermione is your friend is because she feels sorry for you because your so dimwitted!" said Ron, as everyone in the room gasped, but Neville wasn't about to back down.

"Ron!" said Hermione, standing up and going between Ron and Neville, but Ron pushed her out of the way.

"Look who's talking Ron. You only seem to be Hermione's friends because she's smart, and since she is smart she can help with you homework" said Neville smiling as Ron blushed but wasn't finished with his insults. "Hell, the only reason most people, including myself, think you were Harry's friend was because he was famous and you thought you could benefit by being his friend. But when he was sentenced to Azkaban you dropped his friendship as if it were a fucking plague! Oh, and don't call me dimwitted! At least I am actually good at one class, unlike you, who if it weren't for Harry and Hermione helping you out throughout your time in Hogwarts you would still be in the first year students level of magic!" said Neville, who was at this point completely red with anger.

"You know what Longbottom, I'm surprised that your brave enough to step up to me like this...maybe I should go to St. Mungo's to go meet your mentally ill parents of yours and tell them th-"

Ron wasn't able to finish for Neville had punched Ron right in the nose, then tackled him to the floor...both of them trying to hit each other, as the whole room filled with shrieks and panic and excited talking.

"Somebody go get a teacher!"

"Oh my god, who knew Neville's parents were mentally ill?!"

"Merlin, look at Neville go!"

"I've never seen Neville so angry before."

"Tell me about it, who knew he could punch either?"

Both boys were throwing kicks and punches at each other not noticing the talking nor the yelling for them both to stop.

"You guys get off each other!" said Ginny.

"Ron, Neville stop it!" said Hermione, trying to get one them of the other but was unsuccessful. "This isn't like you guys!"

Finally the portrait swung open and in came Professor McGonagall and a younger student who seemed to be in there second year.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!?!" yelled Professor McGonagall, as everyone quickly stopped talking except for the two boys on the floor who were grunting and yelling from each others kicks and punches.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley!" she yelled, but they didn't hear her so she took out her wand and yelled an incantation separating the both boys apart.

After they were flung from each others grasps they both finally notice her. They both got up sore and weak but there eyes were wide with fear for how much trouble they were both going to be in for getting into a fight, a physical fight too.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley, could you both please tell me why exactly you were both fighting?"

"It's my fault professor, Neville-"

"I wasn't asking you Ms. Granger" said McGonagall look at her very sternly. "Mr. Longbottom, could you please tell me why you and Mr. Weasley were both fighting?"

"Well uhh..." said Neville who seemed to have lost his courage. "I saw Hermione crying, and I asked her why she was crying, but she didn't want to tell me, and when she was about to tell me but Ron came up to her begging that he was sorry for calling Hermione something, I don't know what...but I decided to tell him to leave her alone. He then told me this wasn't any of my business, but I told him it was since Hermione is my friend so it did concern me. I also told him that both he and Hermione weren't exactly friends because all they do is fight."

"You don't have to explain everything Mr. Longbottom, just tell me what started the fight" said McGonagall impatiently.

"Well Ron insulted my parents and then I..." he said but seemed to not want to finish the sentence.

"Yes, continue" said McGonagall.

"The pra bunched me an den tackled me to the bloor!" yelled Ron who seemed to have a broken nose as McGonagall turned her head to face Ron.

"He punched you, then tackled you to the floor?"' she asked as Ron nodded.

She sighed turning back to Neville. "Is that true Mr.Longbottom?"

He nodded as she sighed again. "Well I'm quite surprised that you did that Mr. Longbottom, but I'm going to have to give you and Mr. Weasley both a month detention for fighting."

"WHA!" yelled Ron blood from his noise splattering everywhere. "A mont! I can't hab degention bor a mont!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, you were fighting him as well. You're both very lucky that I don't take away your Quidditch and Hogsmead weekend privileges. Also you both may want to go to see Madam Promfrey about your bruises" said McGonagall, walking back towards the portrait door but stopped as it opened. "Oh yes and by the way, detentions start tomorrow at my office at 6" she said as they nodded then walked out the portrait door followed by Neville.

After she left Ron turned around to talk to Hermione but she wasn't there. There were only students staring at him, some of them shaking there head or whispering to another's ear. He walked up to Ginny.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, but she just shook her head and headed up to the girls dormitory. He sighed heading for the portrait door.

**(X)**

The sun was now fully risen at the mansion. The light poured through the window making everything in the room shine bright.

Harry Potter was just merely sleeping, but unbeknownst to him...he was floating 3 feet above his bed as the light seemed to hit his face, not bothering him like it used to, but seemed to give him energy.

He took a deep breath as he stirred slightly and awoke from his dream. _'Is the ceiling closer than usual'_ he thought sleepily.

He reached beside him for his sheets only encountering empty air. Suddenly, gravity took affect and he dropped from the air and landed half on bed with a soft _thud_.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he said to himself looking around for some sign. '_How in the world did I just drop out of the air? I must have been dreaming'_ he thought writing the fall off as a dream.

He shook his head wiping the sleep from his eyes before look at the clock; it was 1:17 pm. He got up and headed for the bathroom, he turned on the water and splashed some in his face smiling broadly.

'_Damn that was weird. I wonder if it will happen again?'_ thought Harry.

**(X)**

"God what's taking Harry so long!" whined Kitty. "We were supposed to be at the mall by now!"

"Just because you all are taking Harry to the mall to get some new clothes doesn't mean you have to go so early" said Jean as Kitty sighed.

"But there is a sale today and I need a new halter top" she complained as the boys snorted.

"Need or want?" said Bobby smirking at a now scowling Kitty.

Kurt, Bobby, Colossus, Kitty, Rogue, Sam, Warren, and Jay were sitting at the kitchen table with Jean helping herself to some orange juice.

"You do know that someone could go up to wake him up" said Jay as he moved his shirt around trying to get his wings perfectly comfortable.

Kitty slapped her forehead muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Why didn't you say that before" said Kurt, about to teleport in front of Harry's room but Harry came in the kitchen before he did it.

'There you are" said Warren. "God you can sleep a lot!"

"We've been waiting for you for ages" said Rogue.

"Okay I'll bite, why the hell are you all waiting for me?" asked Harry.

"We're going to the mall to get you some of your own clothes and Peter is driving us there" said Kurt, spitting out pieces of food in the process, much to the dismay of everyone present.

"Yes, and if we don't go soon Kitty might die from lack of new halter top" said a laughing Bobby earning a death glare from Kitty.

"Well who am I to stand in the way of Kitty and a new halter top" said Harry, walking in slow motion to get milk to annoy Kitty, earning an equal death glare from Kitty that she just gave to Bobby.

"You both are jerks!" said Kitty in frustration. Harry and Bobby laughed.

"Anyways, sorry I guess" said Harry. "I seemed to have slept a bit to well."

"Oh, how well?" asked Jean getting some cereal.

"I'm tellin' ya, i was literally floating" said Harry as Jean gave him his Cheerios cereal. "Thanks Aunt Jean."

"Your welcome" she said smiling, happy that he is now calling her Aunt Jean. "I know you guys are in a rush, so might as well help before Kitty goes nuts."

They all laughed except Kitty.

"Not funny guys, I really need a new top" she said as everyone calmed down. "So Harry you say you were literally floating as you slept?"

Harry nodded shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, then quickly swallowing it. "Yeah when I woke up I was floating 3 feet above my bed."

"Yeah right" said Bobby laughing.

"No really, my biological father said I would have the power of flight, remember? I already told you guys this before" said Harry waiting for everyone to remember.

"Oh now I remember" said Peter. "Man I would love to have that power."

"Well technically I still don't have that power yet. Not until I can learn to do it on my own and whenever I want to" said Harry.

"Guys, as interesting as this conversation is it's now 5 minutes to 2:00 pm, come on we have to go!" said Kitty looking at the clock on the kitchen wall clearly getting more frustrated, if that were possible.

"Harry will you please hurry up man before I go insane from Kitty's constant bitching" said Bobby.

"Alright just give me a second here to wash this" said Harry before he super speeded into cleaning up everyone's dishes then headed over to Jean. "See you later Aunt Jean."

"Bye" she said as he super speeded to the garage where everyone was near a Blue 2005 Chevrolet Suburban 1500.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sam asked, talking about the seating arrangements.

"I don't know. I didn't think about that" said Peter.

"I have an idea" said Harry. Everyone jumped because they didn't hear him coming. "Warren, Jay, Sam, and Kurt will take the back seats. Rogue, Bobby, and I will take the middle seats."

"Which leaves Peter and I in the front," said Kitty smiling at Peter.

"Obviously" said Bobby, as some of them snorted. "You two are dating."

"Well there was no rule about that anyways" said Kitty as both her and Peter entered the van.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Peter started the van up and headed out of the garage.

"Alright of to the mall we go."

**(X)**

The drive was refreshing and quiet, with Kurt explaining how his watch created a hologram image over himself to hide his appearance. Finally when they reached their destination they headed for the clothes section of the mall (A/N & E/N: For time's sake let's just call it a section instead of separate stores in the mall).

"Alright Harry what kind of style do you like" said Bobby as they reached the men's section.

"I don't know I always had hand-me-downs" said Harry as he shrugged.

"Okay then, Harry why don't we split up and pick out some clothes and then you could tell us what you like" said Rogue.

"Good idea" said Kitty.

"Okay then, why don't some of us split up into pairs to save time because I really don't want to be here too long" said Harry, as every guy nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'll go with you" Rogue said to Harry. Bobby looked saddened by her answer.

"You can't get enough of me can you?" Harry said to Rogue. Rogue blushed. As she was doing that Harry caught Bobby frowning.

'_Hmm…it seems Bobby has a thing for Rogue'_ thought Harry dismissing it.

Everyone else went there separate ways.

"So what do you think I should wear?" Harry asked Rouge.

(A/N: These are what my editor normally wears. E/N: Yep, and I look good in everything too. A/N: Alpha, you are full of yourself. E/N: Only a little bit Spirited.)

Rogue walks over to a t-shirt rack and looks at the rock band shirts.

"Who do you like? Jimi Hendrix, The Beatles, Nirvana, ACDC, The Doors, Audioslave, or Pearl Jam?" asked Rogue.

"Actually, I like all of them" said Harry having a tough time figuring out which one he wanted.

"Okay then we will get all of them" said Rogue.

"Isn't that a little bit too much?" said Harry.

"Don't worry. Professor X is paying for it all and trust me, money is not an option so don't feel guilty" Rogues said to Harry reassuring him.

"Ok" said Harry, still feeling a little guilty.

Time went on and by the time they were done Harry had 4 faded blue jeans, 6 dress long-sleeved shirts (blue, red, blue and red stripes, blue stripes, red stripes, and one white one that had a lion looking animal tattoo print on the back that said "Honor" on top of it), underwear (boxers), socks, running shoes, grey addidas skateboard shoes, dress shoes, 3 pairs of khaki cargo pants, basketball shorts, sweat pants (for training), 2 Under Armour sleeveless shirts (for training), Ray Ban sunglasses, a Fossil watch with a big brown leather strap, and brown tattered leather jacket.

_**1 Hour Later**_

As everyone finally got together, Harry stared terrified of how much clothes everyone else picked out.

"Alright Harry" said Jay carrying a large stack of punk clothes "do you want to try them on or do you just want to buy them so we can get the hell outta here."

"Well that is a lot of clothes" said Harry eyeing the stack of clothing everybody was holding "and I am all for getting the hell out of here so I guess we can just buy them all instead of wasting time."

There was a huge sigh of relief from the guys. They obviously didn't want to stay here for so long.

After they paid for the clothes, Jay insisted they go to the entertainment section for him to get a new cd. After that they headed for the exit.

That's when it happened: He started to hear an extra pair of voices all around him and mind you, there wasn't very much people in the mall. It was like the voices in the mall multiplied.

_"God, I hate it when she does that!"_

_"Hmmm, should I get the black one or the red one?"_

_"I wish she would just hurry up and buy the damn dress"_

_"...Brian May is totally an amazing guitarist but Jimi Hendrix_ _and Eric Clapton are way better"_ said a voice the sounded much like Jays.

_"What the hell!" _thought Harry stopping in his tracks to stare at Jay who was looking down at his new Queen cd while walking.

_"I can't wait for my show tonight...it's gonna be the bomb"_

_"I'm soo hungry right now, I can't wait till we get back home"_

Harry growled at the many voices filling his head. The others seemed to stop to notice that he had stopped. He grabbed his throbbing head as the others turned to look at him worriedly.

"Harry, what's wrong"" asked Kurt but he didn't hear him.

"Harry?" said Kitty as Harry growled again

"Arg, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it" he kept muttering to himself before the others came up to him now clearly scared.

"Harry stop it!" yelled Kitty

"Oh god something's wrong" said Warren.

"No duh Warren" said Peter. "You can tell by his face."

"Come on you guys he needs some air!" said Bobby as they guided him out of the mall. As they reached out side Harry finally let out a breath of relief as his head stopped hurting like mad although it still hurt a bit.

"Harry?" said Rogue as she and the others looked at him. "Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine now" said Harry shaking his head slightly.

"What happened?" asked Kurt confused as Harry crunched up his face confused himself but then he heard another voice that sounded much like Rogue's.

_"Oh, he looks so cute when he's confused" _he heard as he looked at her as she tried to be serious but couldn't contain her grin.

"I don't know" said Harry pretending like he didn't notice Rogue's expression and thoughts. "I was just walking with you guys before I started to hear voices inside my head."

"I think that might be a sign of your mutation powers" said Sam as Harry nodded.

"Yeah that might be it" said Harry as they headed toward the jeep

"I'm soo hungry right now, I can't wait till we get back home" said Kurt after they put the clothes in the trunk and entered the jeep to head off home.

"Kurt your always hungry" said Harry as everyone else laughed.

"What's your point?" asked Kurt.

"Never mind" said Harry.

**(X)**

"So you are telling us that you heard voices inside your head Harry?" asked professor Xavier as Harry nodded. Xavier, Harry, Jean, Storm, Logan and Scott were all in his office

After they had gotten back Peter and Sam had helped Harry take his new wardrobe back to his room and then he rushed to the professor's office to tell him what had happened at the mall.

"Harry are you sure you heard voices inside your head?" asked Jean looking slightly excited as Harry nodded again.

"Yes I'm sure, I even heard Kurt thinking that he was hungry and before we entered the jeep he said the same thing" said Harry rubbing his aching head.

"What's wrong with your head?" asked Storm

"I've got a major migraine" said Harry as he winced

"Hank will come bring you some Tylenol Harry" said Xavier who had asked Hank telepathically to bring Harry some medication.

"Alright" said Harry "I have a pretty good idea of what my powers are but what do you think might my mutant powers be?"

"Well it seems that you may have some telepathic powers" said Xavier who missed Jeans large grin.

"Well what about what happened when I had my nightmare?" asked Harry.

"We think that it might be your telekinetic abilities."

"Well obviously one eye" said Logan, who had been leaning on the wall far back in a dark corner "the kid can hear peoples thoughts and he can make stuff float."

Harry sniggered as Hank came in the room with a red pill and a glass of water.

"Here you go Harry" said Hank giving Harry the pill and water.

"No thanks" said Harry trying to hand them back to Hank.

"Harry, I really think you should take them" said Hank.

"Trust me, I have had much worse pain than this and I have gone without Tylenol" said Harry as if it weren't a big deal.

"Please Harry, do it for me" said Jean with pleading face.

"Okay Aunt Jean, but don't expect that facial expression to work all the time" said Harry. Jean smiled.

"Thanks doc" said Harry before he drank the water and the pill.

"I heard what had happened from Kitty" said Hank as Harry smiled knowing how gossipy Kitty was "how did it feel? Was it painful?"

"Like my head was going to explode and yeah it was extremely painful" said Harry as Hank laughed.

"Don't worry son, its all part of the mutation" said Hank as everyone smiled remembering their first experience of their powers except for Jean and Logan who were both looking down at the floor.

"Well Harry" said Xavier. "Now that you know your mutation powers, you could go and unpack you new clothes, for I'm sure you have a lot."

"Yes sir, I do have a lot" said Harry "and uh...thanks for letting me use your money."

"No need to thank me Harry, I do that for all the students that do not have the money of there own" said the professor as Harry got up to leave the room. "Oh and Harry if you want, since now you know your powers, would you also want to take down the barriers from mind that is keeping you from using magic?"

Harry's eye went wide.

"Wait, what? You can take down the barriers?" he asked as Xavier and Jean both nodded, smiling. "Okay then, I'll be right back."

He super speeded out of the room to his room, and he put all his clothes away and in a flash he was back at the professor's office.

"Okay, can we do it know?" he asked impatiently sitting back in his chair as everyone jumped at his quick return.

"Now?" asked Jean going into motherly-like mode "but you have a migraine remember?"

"So?" said Harry shrugging. "My headache is gone now."

After a few minutes of arguing Jean finally agreed to let Harry get the barriers down from his mind. As Jean, Xavier and Harry headed down to one of the medical rooms.

When they entered the room Harry felt his stomach do flip flops.

_'Am I ready for this? I'm mean, maybe the ministry could locate every wizard or witch in the world'_ Harry thought as he was told to lie down on a flat table.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Jean. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah I'm fine" said Harry. "I just realized what we are about to do."

"Are you sure you still want to do this Harry?" asked the professor as Harry nodded. "Very well then, Harry the first thing I need you to do is please try not to become distracted. You need to relax and keep your mind blank, this may hurt a bit."

Harry nodded again as Xavier put his hands to Harry's temples. Immediately Harry felt a slight jolt go through him as he felt the professor wandering in his mind searching for the blockage.

Harry closed his eyes to help him relax before Logan entered the room with a beer in his hands.

"Oh Logan, do you always have to drink in the mansion?" asked Jean putting her hands on her hips as Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh Jean, do you always have to be so strict?" said Logan mimicking Jean, successfully making Harry snigger. "How you doing there Harry?"

"I'm doing well" said Harry as he heard a voice in his head.

_'Harry...'_

"Okay, I get it. No speaking."

**(X)**

It seemed like hours but only mere minutes when Xavier finally found it. He telepathically grasped the blockage making Harry gasp in pain.

"I've got it Jean" said Xavier as Jean and Logan both got up from there seats. "Do it now"

"Alright Harry this is going to hurt, so brace yourself" said Jean taking out her wand and put the tip on Harry's forehead. "Logan you know what to do?"

"Right" said Logan preparing for the worst.

"Aufero parietis" said Jean as a faint black smoke went through Harry's forehead.

Harry started to scream out as he felt the burning sensation go through his head. He felt like running away but he refused to, he had to get the barriers down.

All Logan can do is watch as the boy...no correction... man he came to know squirming and trying to desperately to get over the pain but couldn't. Logan didn't know what to do, he just stood there staring at the boy who's scream sounded so familiar as if he had heard it before.**(1)**

"Logan, hold him down!" said Jean as Harry squirmed even more. Logan grabbed Harry's arms to try to hold him down but it wasn't working.

"Jeez Jean, you could of brought some kryptonite" said Logan who was struggling.

The pain soon became white hot making tears flood Harry's eyes. Finally the black smoke had risen out of Harry's head in the shape of a overly large hand that was grasping a ball of bright light.

"Professor get back!" said Jean moving him out of the way knowing what was going to happen. "Logan move!"

"No!" said Logan who was now trying to wake up the unconscious Harry. "Come on kid wake up!"

Suddenly the black smoke surrounded the ball of light, making it explode. Logan was flown back into a wall while Jean made a telekinetic wall so the shock wave wouldn't hit her and the professor.

Then there was complete silence. Jean put down the telekinetic shields noticing the light bulb had exploded.

"Lumos" she said before a bright light emerged from the tip of her wand. She gasped; the whole entire room was destroyed. All there was left really was Harry lying on the table unconscious and Logan who was lying by a nearby wall who was starting to stir for unconsciousness.

"My god" was all she could say as Storm, Scott and Hank emerged from the door.

"Oh my stars and garters!" said Hank as Scott and Storm gasped at the wreck.

"Jean!" said Scott rushing towards her "are you okay?"

She nodded before he kissed her.

"Professor are you okay?" asked Strom as he nodded. "What happened?"

"The power from the blockage in Harry's mind was so powerful that it had exploded" he said as everyone turned to look at Harry.

"It was that strong enough to knock him out?!" asked Scott as Logan got up with a jolt and headed toward Harry

"Come on, we don't have time for this, we have to get to the infirmary" said Logan as he picked up Harry and rushed out the room as everyone followed him.

(A/N:)Yes finished finally!

**(1)** Now I know what you all must be thinking: How in the hell did Logan notice Harry's scream?...ok maybe your not thinking...but do a favour and think about it for me. Please.

Anyways please go ahead and review me. I'd love to hear your comments.

Oh yeah if you all didn't know Aufero parietis means _'remove wall'_ I couldn't think of anything else ok.

(E/N: For those of you who are wondering the Logan in the story is the movie version of Logan. This story is kind of a mix up between the movie, the cartoons, and the show, so if you have any questions feel free to as myself 'thealphamale" or the author 'SpiritedAway 123.' Thank you.)


	7. Pained Thoughts

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. Once again, thank you thealphamale for betaing, editing, and helping write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so don't sue me.

* * *

**

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want until it's ours _

_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels_

_Calling All Angels by Train

* * *

_

When Logan tried to wake up Harry, fear grew inside of him. Weird, he never was afraid but something about that scream made him scared.

After he brought Harry to the infirmary, Jean told him that Harry was going to be alright. That made the fear go away but one thought lingered in his mind as he set off to his room. He didn't know what it was about that scream but somehow it just reminded him of the past. He promised he couldn't let anything happen to Harry.

_'Hell, I have already broken that promise one too many times'_ Logan thought as he sat down on his bed.

It was a long time ago when he made that promise when Harry was only one or two years old. He had promised Harry's own father that he wouldn't let anything bad happed to him.

**_Flashback to July 30, 1981_**

_"Lily are you sure this is a good idea?" said James Potter as he was driving down a highway._

_"Yes James, don't worry they are going to love you" said Lily, who was at the back seat with little Harry. They had traveled from London to New York to meet her sister and the X-Men for Harry's second birthday. When both Lily and James found him they couldn't leave him alone, they both just had to keep him._

_"Hey Lily, how long haven't you seen them? You know the mutants." said James smiling._

_"I haven't seen them in long time" said Lily as Harry made gurgled noises._

_"How you doing back there buddy" said James looking at the rear-view mirror to look at Harry as he smiled at him successfully making Harry smile back._

_"He's doing just fine" Lily said as Harry reached up to touch her long red hair. Finally they reached the mansion; James immediately felt his stomach do flip flops. He was nervous if the mutants didn't like him. As he parked the car, Harry started to get excited that they were finally there._

_"Alright little guy, come on out" said Lily, as she unbuckled Harry from his seat and picked him up._

_"James remember what we talked about?" said Lily as she put Harry comfortably in her arms._

_"Yes, of course I do" said James as he got out the luggage from the trunk and shrinked it so he could put it in his pocket. "Why?"_

_"Well are you sure you want someone here to be Harry's godfather? I mean he already has Sirius" said Lily as they came up to the front door._

_"Yes I'm sure Lily" said James. "Something could happen and...I don't know. I just want someone else from here to be Harry's godfather; the wizarding world is a dangerous place you know."_

_"Yeah so is the muggle world. Here take Harry, Jean might knock me down when she sees me" said Lily knocking on the door before she passed Harry to James. In only a few seconds the door opened to reveal another red head._

_"LILY!" yelled Jean as she hugged Lily almost making her choke. "Oh my god Lils, how are you?!"_

_"I'm doing good Jean" said Lily laughing as she hugged back her sister. "Its just I can't breathe."_

_"Oh I'm sorry" said Jean letting go of her sister before she noticed James. "James! Wow I didn't recognize you there, you look so different."_

_'Yeah well, I had to grow up eventually" said James smiling as he hugged Jean. As he let her go she gasped noticing Harry._

_"Is that Harry?" asked Jean as James handed Harry over to Jean, immediately he wrapped his arms around her neck._

_"Yup that's him" said Lily as they entered the mansion._

_"He doesn't look a thing like an alien" said Jean quietly as James laughed "but he is really handsome for a 1 year old."_

_"Yup he's going to grow up to be a real ladies man" said James as they all laughed before Scott, Hank, Logan, Storm and Xavier came up to them._

_"Lily" said Storm as she hugged her "how are you?"_

_"I'm doing well" said Lily releasing Strom from a bone crushing hug before heading over to Hank to give him a hug._

_"Hey Hank" said Lily hugging the blue furred man._

_"Hello Lily, you seemed to have gotten taller" he joked as she swatted him on the arm before she went over to Scott giving him a hug as well._

_"Hey Scott, have you been nice to my sister?" asked Lily letting him go._

_"Yes I have don't worry, I wouldn't even make a tear drop fall from here eyes" said Scott as Logan rolled his eyes._

_'You sure about that bub?' thought Logan as Lily headed over to Xavier, bending down to give him a hug._

_"How are you professor?" asked Lily before she let go of him._

_"I've been very good Lily" said Xavier smiling at her "thank you for asking."_

_She finally headed over to Logan._

_"Hey Logan" said Jean hugging the Canadian. "How are you?"_

_"I'm good" said Logan as she let him go._

_As Lily hugged and said her hellos to everyone James couldn't get this feeling of dread. They didn't even notice him or Harry yet._

_'Well hello they are to busy greeting Lily after all, they are her second family' said a voice inside his head before he agreed with it._

_"Everybody I'd like you to meet my husband James and our son Harry who Jean is holding" said Lily snapping him out of his thoughts before he smiled. "James this is Scott, Storm, Logan, Hank, and Professor Charles Xavier."_

_Everyone gasped_

_"He is so cute" said Storm coming closer to look at Harry before Jean passed him to Storm. As she held on to him he grabbed her hair but didn't pull, he smiled admiring her silver hair. "He's so gentle."_

_"Hi my name is Scott" said Scott shaking James hand. James then shook hands with Hank, Logan and the Professor. Soon after they were all seated in the living room, all chatting and catching up. The X-Men asked James a lot of questions about the wizarding world and how he and Lily met. They also all got to hold Harry as well, except for Logan though. They all thought he was adorable._

_"He is so adorable" said Hank as he was holding Harry who was hugging Hank really tight because of the fur and every time Hanks blue fur touched Harry's face he would always giggle._

_"He seems to like you Hank" said James smiling every time Harry laughed, keeping an eye out for anybody who would be good to be Harry's second godfather. He had been looking ever since the X-Men laid eyes on Harry. Hank seems to be suitable so did Scott but James was looking for someone who just clicked with Harry._

_"Hey Logan you never got the chance to hold Harry yet" said Jean as Hank passed Harry back to her "do you want to hold him?"_

_"No" said Logan flatly, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not a baby person."_

_"Oh come on Logan" said Scott. "Be nice for once and just hold him."_

_"Hey bub, I've been nice ever since they got here so don't try one eye" said Logan as James laughed._

_"Watch it Logan" said Scott warningly._

_"Come one Logan" said Jean getting up from her seat and headed toward the Canadian and handed Harry over to him. As Harry sat on his lap he immediately grabbed hold of Logan, hugging tight. Logan grunted uncomfortably, he wasn't good with kids. All the students in the school were afraid of him and hated his morning training. As Harry let go of Logan, he touched Logan's face playing with his beard smiling before he looked in Logan's eyes, those eyes, they were emerald green. They were so familiar; of coarse it was Jean's and Lily's eyes._

_Suddenly a small grin appeared on Logan's face. That didn't usually happen a lot, mostly only around Jean. As Harry's little hands reached up to his hair Logan's grin grew into a smile, he couldn't help himself, the kid made him feel good inside for some reason that only God knows._

_Unbeknownst to Logan everyone was looking at the pair smiling widely except for James. He was only grinning. He had found that person. Logan._

_'Bingo'_

**(X)**

_As it got late students started coming in, some of them greeting Lily and having a look at Harry. It was his birthday tomorrow and they all needed rest for the big day. So they all went to sleep except for Harry who had woken up at 2 in the morning crying. James got up and headed for Harry's room right next to his and Lily's room._

_"Oh Harry" said James as he entered the room and quickly closing the door "why are you crying?"_

_Harry started to suck his thumb, James immediately knew what Harry wanted; milk. As soon as Lily and James adopted Harry, he started to make signals. Every one of them had a meaning to it so the couple would know what Harry wanted. Even at such a young age Harry showed signs that he was very smart._

_As James walked out the door and headed to the kitchen for Harry's milk he didn't see Logan coming down the hall. Logan had heard Harry's cries as he was trying to sleep, his room was down the hall. As he entered Harry's room, Harry wasn't crying loudly anymore but still sobbed a little. When Logan went up to Harry's crib Harry looked up at him then started to smile._

_"Hey kiddo" said Logan as he picked Harry up "Happy Birthday."_

_Harry wrapped his arms around Logan hugging him tightly._

_"I didn't want to tell everyone this but you do look older than a one year old" said Logan as Harry stopped hugging him and looked into Logan's fierce animals eyes smiling broadly also making Logan smile. Just then the door swung open revealing James with a milk bottle in his hand._

_"Oh hey Logan" said James entering the room before shutting the door "what are you doing here?"_

_"I heard Harry crying" said Logan handing Harry to James._

_"Oh sorry if he waked you up" said James sitting down on a rocking chair before feeding Harry who immediately started to drink._

_"Nah" said Logan with a wave of his hand "I was awake already."_

_"So I see you have taking a liking to Harry" said James looking down at Harry whose bottle was now half empty._

_"Yes I have" said Logan who was also looking at the young boy "just don't tell the students."_

_I won't" said James laughing. "You know Logan your not as tough as Lily says you are."_

_"She told you that?" said Logan folding his arms across his chest as James nodded._

_"Yeah she talks a lot about you guys" said James who noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. "Sometimes it seems that you guys are her second family."_

_"Yeah well she talks a lot about you" said Logan as James got up and put Harry back in his crib "especially when you used to bug her a lot."_

_James laughed. "Yeah that's my Lily."_

_They both stared at the sleeping boy as James mind was racing_

_'Should I tell him? Lily made a fit when I told her that he picked Logan but he seems like the perfect guy. Scott was too much of a boy scout and Hank was more into politics. Logan was perfect, he didn't have any troubles with the world and he seemed to like Harry a lot. He wasn't bad at all.'_

_"Logan can I tell you something?" asked James as he brushed a hand through Harry's thick black hair._

_"Sure" said Logan as James sighed._

_"At this very moment, me, Lily and Harry are being hunted down right now" said James. Before Logan opened his mouth to speak but James stopped him. "I can't tell you who, it will be too dangerous."_

_"Trust me bub" said Logan folding his arms across his chest "I know dangerous."_

_"Doesn't matter, I still can't tell you" said James shaking his head. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and if anything happens to me and Lily, I want you Logan to be Harry's second godfather."_

_"Wait, what?" said Logan. "Second godfather? You mean he already has a godfather? Why are you asking me to be his second one? Why me?"_

_"Sirius, who is Harry's other godfather could be in danger. Also you seem like the perfect guy who could raise Harry, you like him a lot don't you?" said James as looked at him._

_"Yes I do like him a lot but me? I'm not the kind of person that could raise a kid" said Logan shaking his head._

_"Yeah you do, every time you're around Harry you soften up a bit, not to mention the fact that you know how to make kids strong physically and mentally and care deeply for all of them weather you say it or not" said James. "Come on Logan, do this for Harry."_

_Logan thought for a minute while looking down at Harry 'I'm no godfather.'_

_"But what about Lily? What does she think?" asked Logan finally._

_"She thought I was mental, but I'm serious" said James. "Come on Logan, please."_

_"Fine" said Logan after a bit of thinking. "But what if...what ever your talking about doesn't happen?"_

_"I don't know" said James. "You'll just be a regular godfather. Oh yes and you have to promise to keep him safe and out of harm."_

_"I promise"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since the death of Lily and James, Logan had been getting dreams that he now knew were about Harry and his past. The kid had gone through so much, he had met Voldemort 3 times and still came out of everything alive except every time he did it seemed he lost a little bit of himself.

He had failed James.

**(S)**

Clark Kent loved the outdoors, but today he hated it. It was very windy in Smallville, which makes it very hard to do chores. He was in the barn fixing the engines of one of the tractors, he wasn't really in a good mood this morning nor the afternoon. He kept having dreams of the same thing over and over again, his dreams contained flashes of four people; two red haired women that seemed to be twins, an elderly man with a long white beard with a glint in his eye, and a young man that had glasses and black messy hair. He couldn't hear what they were talking about; it was all whispering and murmuring. In his dream, he saw the meteor shower that brought him here to earth but he saw two ships not one. He was dying to know why he was dreaming about people he didn't know.

As he continued to work on the tractor, he reached a hand for the tool kit on the table to get a screwdriver.

_'Damnit!' _thought Clark, as he realised the tool kit was by the other tractor he had worked on. As he put his hand back in the trunk of the tractor, the kit suddenly seemed to have defied gravity and started to float over towards the table. As Clark was about to super speed over to get the kit he noticed the kit was already on the table.

"What in God's name?" said Clark confused as of how the kit had gotten on the table.

_'I need a break' _thought Clark as he left the barn, the wind immediately whipping his face. He super speeded to the house and entered his home before hearing voices. As he walked in the kitchen he saw his mom, Lois and Chloe. Immediately a smile lit his grumpy face.

"Hey guys" said Clark before the others turned towards him.

"Hey Clark, I am about to go to a banquet" said Martha before Clark noticed his mother was dressed up

"Hey Smallville" said Lois before taking a drink from the glass she was holding full of juice. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans, both were highlighting every curve in her body (E/N: That was me. Come on, have you seen how Erica Durance looks on the show?! A/N: You're a pervert Tom. E/N: No Raquel, I am a guy). Even though she wasn't dressed up she looked beautiful and it felt weird for Clark to actually admit that to himself. Ever since the red kryptonite incident things have been awkward between Lois and Clark, and the sexual tension between the two that has always been there since day one has greatly increased. Although it frustrated and confused Clark to admit it he has been thinking a lot about Lois and that day they shared.

"Hey Clark" said Chloe smiling at the look Clark was giving Lois.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to be late" said Martha before giving Clark a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you have a good time mom" said Clark before the she left; she deserved to have a night out.

"Well I guess its just the three of us tonight" said Lois finishing her juice before entering the living room. "Say do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Lois you act like you own this place" said Clark chuckling sarcastically.

"Well I occasionally live here so..." said Lois before entering the living room looking for the movie stand.

"No point finishing the sentence Lois" said Clark.

"So what movie do you guys feel like watching?" asked Lois still looking for the movie stand getting impatient.

"I feel like watching a drama tonight" said Chloe dialling up Jimmy's number for him to come watch the movie with them.

"Hey is there more juice?" asked Clark.

"Yup" said Lois as Clark got a glass from the cupboard as she entered the kitchen again. "Smallville where do keep your movies? I swore I remember a stand which held them."

"The stand broke so we put them in one of the cupboards" said Clark before opened the fridge and bending down to look for the juice.

"Oh" said Lois but that wasn't all Clark had heard.

_'Wow, he looks sexy with his hair all messy like that' _said the voice that sounded like Lois's before Clark banged his head on the fridge.

"Damnit!" said Clark, pretending that hurt.

"Clark are you okay?" asked Chloe before finishing her conversation with Jimmy.

"What did you say Lois?" asked Clark rising up, completely ignoring Chloe's question.

"Say what? 'Oh'" she said as Clark moved over towards her.

"No after that. Something about my hair" said Clark as a blush immediately appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" asked Chloe, confused but still enjoying the scene nonetheless.

"No shut up!" said a frustrated Lois. _'I didn't say that out loud did I' _thought a frustrated Lois.

"I don't what you talking about Smallvile" said Lois strongly as she turned from him and walked towards the living room. "I think you're going crazy Clark."

Clark looked over to Chloe who had a worried expression on her face.

"Did she say anything about my hair?" Clark whispered to Chloe.

"No all she said 'oh', that's it, nothing about your hair unless you're imagining things" said Chloe as she took a quick glance over at her cousin who was searching for a good movie.

"I'm not imagining things Chloe, I heard her say it" said Clark as a worried expression crossed his handsome features. "What if I heard her thoughts?"

"Clark you already have a lot of powers and you not human, I doubt that you have telepathic abilities" said Chloe looking up into his blue eyes before heading over to Lois to help her pick out a movie.

Taking that as finishing note, Clark also headed towards them to help pick out a movie for them to watch.

**(HP)**

A month had passed since Ron and Neville's fight in the common room. The information had spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Hermione had not spoken to Ron since and she had thanked Neville for standing up for her but he said that, that was what friends were for. It was now December and the snow seemed to never stop falling. As Hermione was packing her clothes to finally go home, she thought of how much she had missed home and her parents. She couldn't wait to see them again after all that has happened. Then there was Harry, there had been no sight of him yet. She checked the Daily Prophet to find any new information about him but all there was were stories about him being a massive murderer. _'Bullshit!' _she would think after reading the articles.

Ginny then entered the dormitory suddenly

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" said Ginny who seemed out of breath.

"Why where you looking for me?" asked Hermione closing her trunk that was full of her stuff.

"Because mom wanted to know if uhh...you wanted to come over at our house this Christmas" said Ginny.

"Your mother said that?" said Hermione. "I'm surprised that she still wants me to come over because of what I believe in (talking about Harry's innocence)."

"Don't start this bullshit Hermione okay" said Ginny her ears turning red. "You're lucky that mom wants you over, she still thinks that you and Ron are still going out."

"Me and Ronald were never a couple Ginny!" said Hermione now getting angry herself. "You know that ever since me and Ron were a so called couple he started acting like an ass even more than before!"

"Well maybe its because its because you keep bringing up Potter than maybe you two wont fight as much!" said Ginny her face crimson red.

"Well its not my fault that I still care for him, or the fact that I am one of the only people who hasn't turned their back on him and still think he's innocent!" yelled Hermione as a tear fell slowly from down her cheek.

"I knew it!" said Ginny.

"What are you talking about Ginny!?" said Hermione.

"You don't just care for Harry Hermione, you love him" said a smirking Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Hermione, trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"I knew you were in love with that murderer. The moment you ran towards him trying to save him from going to Azkaban I knew you were in love with him!"

"Get out Ginny!" yelled Hermione as Ginny laughed.

"Oh I'm getting out of here alright, away from someone like you" said Ginny as she exited the dorm before Hermione sighed wiping away the tears. She sighed again picking up a moving picture of her and Harry.

'_Am I in love with Harry?' _thought Hermione.

**(X)**

It had been a month now since Harry had gotten down the barriers from his mind and he felt as if he was reborn. He had been working on his fighting skills with Scott and Logan, and he was getting better and better the more he learned. He had also been practising his mutation powers with Jean and the professor for awhile, he soon became able to use his telepathic abilities when he wanted to most of the time but he still was working on his telekinetic powers.

It was winter break at the moment and it was snowing like crazy in New York. Most of the students at the mansion went to go see their families which made the mansion boring for Harry unless he was hanging around some of his other friends who stayed at the mansion or working on his mutation powers with Jean or even working on his fighting skills with Logan and Scott.

Harry was in the kitchen of the mansion making lunch for everyone, it was his turn to cook today. All the students were waiting at the kitchen table waiting anxiously to eat Harry's food. He had made a reputation of himself as a good cook who was giving Storm a run for her money.

"Could you hurry up a bit Harry I'm starving" said Bobby as Rogue, Kitty, Jamie, Amara, Jay, Rahne, Peter, and Jubilee agreed with a chorus of 'yeahs'.

"Well I can't burn down the pasta now can I?" said Harry who was using his heat vision to heat up the pasta he had made. There was another chorus of 'no's' throughout the kitchen before Jean came in.

"Hey everyone" aid Jean as she helped herself to some water before there was another chorus again of 'hello's. "How's the pasta coming Harry?"

"Its going good but if you could tell these people here to shut up or else the pasta will burn and they can starve" said Harry as Logan entered the room, he didn't speak a word he just headed over to Harry who was still cooking the pasta.

"Hey kid" said Logan as Jean got the dishes for the students.

"Hey Logan" said Harry. "What's up? Do I have to do training today?"

"No you don't its just last night I heard you from my room" said Logan lowering his voice so the others won't hear him. "Where you having a dream about a girl because you kept mentioning a girl's name" said Logan, now trying to embarrass Harry.

"Shut up!" yelled Harry who stopped his heat vision as his face turned red before everyone turned their attention to the two of them but could barely hear them. "I was not dreaming about a girl" said Harry who was lying through his teeth.

"Really then what were you dreaming about?" said Logan who was amused by Harry's embarrassment as everyone seemed interested about what they were talking about. "Because you kept saying a girls name, someone named Herminny or something"

"Her name is Hermione, I was having a nightmare that something bad happened to her okay!" said Harry, clearly frustrated, looking at everyone who had a curious look on there faces. "She was the only one to believe I was innocent."

After a second or so, everyone seemed to remember when Harry was telling them his life story.

"Oh her" said Kitty. "Your lucky to have one person believe in you Harry."

"Thanks, I know" said Harry before he continued to heat up the pasta. After a minute it was finally finished.

"Done" he said stopping his heat vision

"YES" everyone chorused (A/N: A lot of chorusing don't you think, maybe they should all start a choir. Lmao. E/N: You're a dork. A/N: I'm not a dork thank you very much!) as Harry laughed before Jean helped him pass out the pasta saving a piece for both her and Harry. As they all ate their pasta Storm came rushing in with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Jean I think you need to look at this" said Storm as Jean noticed her enter.

"What is it?" said Jean immediately getting out of her seat and walked over to Storm.

'The Daily Prophet' mouthed Storm as Jean immediatly took a quick glance over at Harry before both women left the kitchen.

Harry noticed all of this and used his super hearing to block out the conversations around him and he focused on the conversation. He also used his x-ray vision to look through the wall to see the Storm handing Jean the Dailey Prophet.

"My God" he heard Jean as she read not noticing Harry looking into her thoughts as she read.

**The Daily Prophet**

**MASS MURDER IN THE WEST SIDE OF LONDON**

**A incident that has happened in London leaves the wizarding world and muggle world both shocked as we come to find an entire small town of London destroyed. As the aurors arrived at the scene, they were shocked to find every single pesron dead save one teenage girl who was a witch. Miss Hermione Jane Granger is 17 years old and is a muggleborn who is the only survivor of the attack. The aurors had found her sobbing next to the dead bodies of her muggle parents. So far the information from what had happened is a complete secret, no aurors would tell us reporters anything but there is a strong belief that the murders were caused by the Death Eaters.**

**Annie McLoid**

As Harry stopped his powers a tear was in his eye, just then at that moment everyone's glass had exploded causing almost everyone to scream. Everything started to shake as Jean and Storm entered the kitchen. Jean headed toward Harry as Storm helped the other students out of the kitchen.

"Harry!" yelled Jean over the loud crashing "Harry you need to calm down!"

Seeing as Harry was extremely angry and that he had no control over his telekenetic abilities yet, she pressed both her palms against his temple as more tears fell from his eyes. Soon enough everything stopped shaking as Harry was now sobbing.

"All these powers I have" said Harry, now beyond pissed "and I couldn't help her, I couldn't!"

"Shhhh its okay Harry" she said as she hugged him finally figuring out what made his powers go off.

_'He was reading my mind' _she thought.

Soon he calmed down as she let go of him, he was looking down.. She tilted his chin up to see the pain that was in them.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before she shook her head.

"Don't be" she said as she hugged him once more.

"I want to see it" he said, as she nodded handing the paper to him. As he read it more he became more and more angry. Next to the writting was a large muggle picture up close of a girl who had brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Immediately he knew who it was; Hermione.

_'She matured so much' _he thought grinning a little before reading the text at the bottom if the picture that said **_'The picture above is the most recent picture taken on Miss Hermione Jane Granger at her 17th birthday.'_**

His grin grew into a smile as he looked down at the smiling figure. He looked up at Jean who seemed to have a look of sadness on her face.

"Weither it be Voldemort or Dumbledore, someone's going to pay for this!" said a very angry Harry who was making the room shake.

**Yes I'm fininshed. I bet you Smallville fans are finally pleased with me finally having Clark enter the story :D. Anyways please review, I'd love to hear your comments. Oh yes and thanks thealphamale for editing my story. Oh yes I also bet that you guys are shocked about the attack of the small village and Hermione being the only survivor. Again please review my story.**


	8. Learning the Facts

**Thank you all for you reviews, I appreciate them very much! Thank you thealphamale once again for editing, betaing, and helping write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, I only own the plot.

* * *

**

_The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again _

_Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down  
To lay your armor down_

_Don't Wait by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

It was the next morning after the event in the kitchen. Harry was in his room still in his bed watching the now cut out picture of Hermione. He couldn't stop staring at it; she looked so beautiful with her wide smile.

Harry went to kitchen to get a quick morning snack. As he entered the kitchen he saw Jean making a sandwich

"Good morning Harry" she said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Here's a sandwich, I sensed you were hungry."

"G'moring Aunt Jean" said Harry taking a bite out of his sandwich. "You know, you don't always have to make me food."

"Yeah I know but I like to make you food" said Jean smiling at him as he ate "It's not everyday when your nephew comes out of prison looking starving out of his mind."

"Does it look like I am unhealthy now Aunt Jean?" said a smirking Harry flexing his muscles which caused Jean to roll her eyes.

Harry laughed before Jean went into a serious manner.

"Harry I wanted to ask you something" said Jean.

"Shoot" said Harry noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"Now since your magical powers are finally freed" she said as Harry nodded for her to continue "maybe you would want to go to the North American Ministry for a trial so we can claim your innocence." (E/N: The North American Ministry was a joint idea because I am from the United States and the author is from Canada. Hey Raquel, football and basketball are better than hockeyJ. A/N: You wish Tom .)

"Wait, what do you mean North American Ministry? Wouldn't it just be the United States Ministry since we are in the U.S.?" asked Harry confused.

"Well there is the United States Ministry; in fact it's connected to the North American Ministry. You see there is a reason why there is a North American Ministry?" said Jean.

"What are they Aunt Jean" asked Harry interested.

"Well first off all of the 21 North American countries have their own Ministry of Magic and their own Minister of Magic. Are you with me so far?" asked Jean.

Harry nodded. He could tell his Aunt was going into her teacher mode.

"The reason there is a North American Ministry is because early on when the countries were settled and became free nations the wizarding community in each country though it would be best if they formed an alliance with the other countries in North America. The reasons are because it would help protect their borders by having a helping hand from a neighbourhood country, not to mention the benefit each wizarding economy would have from the alliance, and many other reasons that I won't get into now. So that was why the alliance was formed and that is why there is a North American Ministry" said Jean.

"So why is the North American Ministry located in the United States?" asked Harry.

"It's because was the first territory turned country to set up a wizarding community which is Salem, also the United States has the largest wizarding community out of all the countries so that and is also has the largest economy, so those are a couple of reasons. Another reason is that Salem is the central point to which all wizards and witches living in North America go to teleport or use other means of transportation to go to any other country that is not in North America, they do this because this way it's the only way that wizards can get in and out of the continent and it is highly protected" said Jean.

(A/N: Good political and geographical explanation Tom. E/N: Thanks Raquel, I am not in advanced political science classes for nothing. Hell, I was even thinking about becoming a politician. A/N: Why did you decide against it? E/N: I decided I just had too much heart lmao J. A/N: Ugh! I knew there was a joke in there somewhere.)

"Oh, okay then. So do you mean claim my innocence for North America or the world?" he asked before his eye went wide.

"The world" she said as he thought about it for a moment.

"Where is the ministry?" he asked.

"Massachusetts, the Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is there too" she said as a smile lit his face.

"Well then what are we waiting for" he said as he quickly finished his sandwich before he used super speed to clean his dishes. After he finished the dishes he sped to his room and changed his clothes as fast as he could then rushed back to the kitchen, he was now in faded jeans with his blue stripped long sleeved dress shirt on and a grey shirt underneath it.

"Let's go" said Harry putting on his brown leather jacket to go outside.

"Good, your ready to go now" said Jean who Harry finally noticed she was dressed up to. "I have already asked the ministry for a meeting."

"What!" said Harry his eyes wide. "What if they put me in Azkaban when I get there? Did you even think before you asked for a trial Aunt Jean?"

"Before you go psycho on me, I didn't need to think before asking to have a trial for you" she said as confusion crossed Harry's face. "What you have to realize Harry is that most wizards and witches from other countries particularly North American wizards and witches disagree with you trial back in London, everyone thinks you got an unfair trial."

"So you are telling me that wizards and witches here believe me?" he asked with disbelief.

"Most of them" she said as they headed to the garage "some other wizards and witches aren't sure what to believe for they keep contact with the British ministry which is in real shambles right now."

"Don't I know it" said Harry as they entered the garage and headed toward a car. "Wait, how are we getting to Massachusetts?"

"Oh! Right" she said grabbing hold of his hand. "Don't let go."

In an instant, Harry immediately felt the tug behind his navel just before he landed hard on the ground.

"Is that how apparation really feels like?" he said getting up off the floor.

"If you keep on doing it, you will get used to it" she said as they walked out an alleyway they apparated to.

"Where exactly are we?" said Harry as they walked in front of an old building.

"Veneficus terminus" she said as they entered the building. "It's the entrance to Salem Alley."

"Oh" he said as a great swift of alcohol mixed with sweat filled his nostrils, the place was full of people "God it smells!"

"Yeah, this place hasn't changed one bit" she said as they tried to get passed the bunch of people to get to a room that was at the back. As they finally entered the room, a spring of memories filled Harry's mind, the room looked just like the entrance at the Leaky Cauldron; a brick wall. Jean took out her wand and tapped a few bricks like Hagrid did back when Harry was 12. As the wall parted Harry gasped, Salem Alley looked nothing like Diagon Alley.

"It looks just like a regular muggle street" he said as they entered the Alley. It in fact looked like downtown New York or Boston with out the skyscrapers, no akward shaped buildings, and no traffic jams stretching back as far as the eye can see. The only thing is that the names and stuff inside and outside the stores. There was a book shop, a pet shop, a Quidditch shop, and many more all with strange names at things

_'Oh the memories' _thought Harry as they walked down the crowded Alley or street as Jean called it.

"So the ministry is here in Salem Alley?" he asked as they passed a place called Gringotts before he stopped.

"Yup, its just down the street" she said before she noticed he had stopped walking "what is it?"

"Gringotts" said Harry giving her a confused look. "I thought there was only one of them."

"There is but this is a teleporter to the United States side of Gringotts" she said as Harry turned to look at the white building, then turned around in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean by the United State's side of Gringotts?" asked Harry interested.

"Well every country has their own side of Gringotts. Let me ask you this, have you ever been in a magical tent Harry, how it's much bigger inside than it is outside?" asked Jean, Harry nodded. "Well Gringotts is one of the if not the largest versions of that in the world and what you see from the outside of Grigotts is much bigger in reality. Now the reason each country has their own side of Gringotts is for several reasons. One is to save time and energy. This way it is easier for not only the goblins but the wizards and witches as well because the lines aren't nearly as big as it would be if the bank wasn't separated and the time taken to get in and out of Gringotts is extensively shorter than it would be if Gringotts wasn't split into sections. The second reason is to prevent confrontations between people of different countries if the countries mentioned are having a conflict. Finally, it is for protection reasons because nobody outside of your own country is able to get into another countries section so you don't have to worry about dark wizards or others using the other countries teleporters to escape the country illegally. Do you understand?" asked Jean.

Harry nodded as they started to walk to the ministry, once they finally reached it Harry's stomach did flip flops; he didn't want to go back to Azkaban

_'But Aunt Jean said that there is a chance that you can get freed' _thought Harry as they entered the very large building. Once inside, Harry raised his eyes brows at the small room they entered. The room was completely white, there was a small desk in the middle of the room that had a hole large enough to put your wand in and a speaker above the hole. Jean walked up the desk and stuck her wand in the hole. Harry was about to ask Jean where the were before a woman's voice cut him off.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" said the voice as Harry walked up to stand beside Jean "what is you purpose here?"

"We are here for a trial" said Jean.

"What are your names please?" asked the voice.

"Jean Evans and Harry Potter" said Jean as Harry looked at her curiously

"Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic" said the voice "you may proceed"

As Jean put back her wand a door suddenly appeared behind the desk

"Aunt Jean why did you use Evans for your last name instead of your married name Summers, or even the name you used to go under Grey?" asked Harry as they both headed toward the door.

"Because they wouldn't notice that I'm Lily's sister or married even if they traced my wand" she said as Harry nodded before opening the door.

"We are heading to the United States Ministry of Magic because are meeting is with the Minister of Magic of the United States" said Jean.

"I thought we were having the meeting in the North American Ministry of Magic" said Harry.

"No, meeting there are usually meetings of all the Ministers of Magic and also used as the place where representatives of all the North American countries settle international conflicts within North America" said Jean as they walked trough a hallway that separated the United States Ministry of Magic from the North American Ministry of Magic. Once at the door Harry opened it for Jean and when she went inside he entered as well.

Harry gasped, inside the atrium was very gorgeous; there was a long and splendid hall, with a highly polished marble floor. The ceiling seemed to have a dome shape to it, it also was very high and there were pictures of baby angels up in the sky, and it was engraved also with constantly changing golden symbols. The walls are paneled, and lined with fireplaces and there was also a very large fountain right in the middle of the large hall.

"Wow" he said as Jean nodded. "It's so big."

"Yeah but its no match to Britians ministry" she said as they walked to one of the service lifts.

"Why?"

"Well the hall is way much bigger, the fountain is way different; it has a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf" she said as they reached one of the lifts, they waited a little while for the lift to the tenth floor. Finally, once there the lift opened and a bunch of wizards and witches exited the lift all giving him and Jean weird looks especially Jean. Once all of the wizards and witches exited the lift Jean and Harry entered the lift along with a wizard and witch. As the lift door closed Harry noticed the walls were made of mirrors, he looked at his and Jeans clothes, they were both wearing muggle clothes.

_'Maybe that's one reason they were staring at us' _thought Harry as he looked at Jean through the mirror. _'Maybe they were staring at Aunt Jean so much because she resembles mum so much.'_

Harry was broken out his thoughts when the wizard cleared his throat

"You must be Harry Potter" he said as Harry and Jean turned toward him; he was a short skinny man, he seemed to be in his late thirties, he had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman however was much taller than him; she seemed to be in her late twenties, she had blond hair and had brown eyes also. "My name is Allen Corvin and this here is Melinda Stanford."

"I assure you, you should not be afraid" said Melinda "The North American trials are much fairer than those Britain's; we at least let the suspect tell us their side of the story."

"Thank you for you encouragement" said Jean smiling before the lifts finally opened.

"It was finally nice to meet Mr. Potter" said Allen as they four of them exited the lift before Melinda and Allen headed down the hall.

"Huh and they didn't recognize me" said Jean folding her arms across her chest.

"Did you want them to?" said Harry smirking as they followed Allen and Melinda.

"No"

"Well there you go" said Harry before he felt someone smack him on the head. "Hey!"

"Oh come on, it's not like you can feel that Harry" Jean said quietly.

"Well yeah but it's the fact that you did it" said Harry faking being hurt but could help smiling.

Jean laughed before they arrived at the door that held Harry's fate.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry" said Jean seriousness crossing her features. "I mean we still have time to back out of this."

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to kick Dumbledore's ass and this way I am one step closer!" said Harry as Jean gave him another serious look before Harry sighed. "Yeah let's just get this over with."

She nodded before opening the door. Harry's stomach made another flip flop as they entered the room. It looked just like the court room in Britain's ministry; the only thing is that the wizards and witches sitting on the benches weren't wearing the purple Wizengamot robes but ordinary muggle dressing clothes which seemed oddly weird for Harry

"Please Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans have a seat" said and elderly man that looked like to be in his early fifties; he had black hair that was greying at the temples and amber-brown eyes. "My name is William Elander, I am the Minister of Magic of the United States."

"Nice to meet you sir" said Harry as him and Jean took their seat before Harry noticed that there wasn't any chains on his seat; he smiled at that.

"Ms. Evans or should I say Ms. Grey, it is a pleasure to meet" said William smiling at Jean. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you minister and it is a pleasure to meet you too" she said as William clicked his tongue.

"Please call me by my first name or last name" he said with a wave of his hand "the sound of 'minister' or 'sir' makes me feel old"

"But you are old sir-I mean William" said the woman next to him

"Pish, posh what ever" said the William as everyone laughed. "Now Mr. Potter you are hear for another trial to claim you innocence in the death of Cedric Diggory correct?"

Harry nodded as he continued.

"Well then Mr. Potter if it wouldn't be any trouble could you please give us a brief summary of your fourth school year and the day you were sentenced to Azkaban?"

"Sure" said Harry relieved that he actually got a chance to tell his side of the story. "Well before the school year my ex-friends took me to the Quidditch World Cup..."

_15 Minutes Later_

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm shocked that about Albus Dumbledore's actions" said William after Harry had told him what had happened in his fourth year at Hogwarts leaving out the information about him being an alien.

"Not as much as I am" muttered Harry disgusted about having to talk about the traitor.

"So Peter Pettigrew, who is known to have killed at least 12 people, took your wand and killed Cedric Diggory with it?" asked a man sitting far back.

"Yes" said a now annoyed Harry.

"Well then" said Melinda; the woman who Harry and Jean met in the elevator "that unfortunately isn't good enough evidence for you to claim your innocence Harry."

"Yeah I know that" said Harry playing with the hem of his shirt while getting more and more frustrated. "Does that mean I have no chance at all to be free?"

"Well no" said William "we still got other ideas and more questions."

"Like what?" asked Jean, anxiety clear in her voice.

"Well we could look at Harry's past though a penseive" said Allen as William nodded.

"Yes, good idea Corvin" said William as he conjured a penseive. "Damian would you please pass this to Mr. Potter."

A man in the corner of the room took the pensive from William.

"You know how to use right?" Damian asked walking toward them as Harry nodded.

_'Why can't I just show it to him telepathically?'_ said Harry in Jeans head

_'Well you don't want them to find out you are a mutant do you?' _replied Jean as Damian handed Harry the pensive.

_'No'_

"But I need a wand" said Harry as Damian walked back to his spot in the corner.

"Oh yes Ms. Grey will you please lend Harry you wand?" said William as Jean nodded before handing Harry her wand. Harry put the tip of the wand on his temple before he muttered a spell he heard Dumbledore say to take out the memories from his mind before silver liquid came out of his temple. After he put the silver liquid in the pensive Damian walked over and took the pensive from Harry and passed it to William.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" said William smiling at Harry "now if you will excuse me, I need to have a look in the past."

William dipped his head in the silver continents and got sucked in. They all waited for a few minutes before he came back out.

"Well, it seems that Fudge, has gotten me very disappointed with him. Why they don't impeach him is beyond me" said William. "I'm sorry that you had a year wasted for you Mr. Potter" said William sadly.

"Does this mean that I'm freed?" asked Harry with anxiety written all over his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter" said William smiling as a huge sigh of relief came from both Jean and Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are now free to go live on with your life without any fears of the ministry arresting you again."

"Thank you so much Mr. Elander" said Harry smiling. "But what if they do try to arrest me again?"

"Okay, how about I write a document that proves you were declared innocent and I will have myself and as many Minister's of Magic in North America sign it as well. How about that?" said William.

"Thank you again Mr. Elander" said Jean as everyone got up from there seats.

"Mr. Elander can I ask you something?" asked Harry as he walked up the minister.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter" said William as they headed out of the court room.

"Well I was wondering if I could finish my magical exams" said Harry as Jean and William looked at him with wide eyes. "You know, finish my NEWTS."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Jean as they stopped in front of the lift before Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure" said Harry as the lifts opened before they entered it.

"Alright then" said William. "It may take you awhile though Mr. Potter, to learn everything from fifth year to the seventh year."

"That's not a problem Mr. Elander" said Harry with a smile. "I'm a fast learner."

"Well then if you're a fast learner-"

"Very fast"

"-then I will give you a month" finished William as the lifts opened.

"A month" said Harry bewildered. "Isn't that a bit too long? How about a week?"

"A week?" said William with wide eyes. "Are you sure Mr. Potter? A normal 7th year student can't even learn how to use a Patronus charm properly in a week."

"I did" said Harry as William nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Potter" said William shaking Harry's hand. "A week it is then."

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Elander" said Jean shaking his hand.

"My pleasure" said William as he walked off but stopped and turned around. "Oh yes Mr. Potter, if you want you can go to Gringott's to check out some money if you need any."

Harry nodded as both he and Jean headed out the ministry.

"I feel so much better now" said Harry as they both smiled broadly.

"So Harry do you want to go check out some money from Gringott's?" asked Jean as they stopped again in front of the large white building.

"Hell yeah" said Harry as they walked toward the entrance, he raised his hand to turn the door knob but stopped his hand in midair. "Wait you said that once you are teleported, we will be in a separate section than the one in Great Britain right, because I don't want to deal with them right now?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry now stop being so paranoid and open the door" she said as he turned the door knob and as he entered he immediately felt a tug at his navel and before he knew it he was standing in front of a large hallway that looked exactly like Gringott's Bank looked in Great Britain. He took a step forward his mouth slightly open just as Jean came up from behind him

"Cool ain't it?" she asked as they walked toward one of the goblins.

"Yeah" said Harry "it looks exactly the same as Great Britain's version."

"Basically, now would you hurry and walk toward a damn goblin?!"

"Alright, alright" said Harry as they reached a goblins desk. "Hello there."

Harry raised an eye brow noticing the goblin didn't hear him.

Harry tried again and when nothing happened Harry got annoyed and decided to bang on the desk with his fist. Thankfully he didn't hit the desk hard enough to break the desk but it did make the goblin notice them.

"Ah Mr. Potter, sorry about that I am a little hard of hearing, we were wondering when you were going to come back" said the goblin cracking a slight grin. "My name is Bentworth, I was the goblin who took you to your family vault back before you were taken to Azkaban."

"Oh well nice to meet you Bentworth" said Harry as the goblin stood from his seat and walked down the desk to stand in front of Jean and Harry.

"Hello there Ms. Evans" said Bentworth shaking Jean's hand then Harry's hand.

"Hello Bentworth" she said.

"Please come this way" said the goblin walking towards a door in the back of the large hall beckoning Harry and Jean to follow him. "We have some business to attend to, I have some very disturbing news to tell you."

_'What do you think the bad news is Aunt Jean?' _said Harry telepathically to Jean.

_'I don't know' _she responded as they entered a small room with a large desk in the middle with two chairs for Harry and Jean to sit.

"Please take a seat" said Bentworth taking a seat himself in a chair in front of them high enough so he could see them.

"Well what is the problem?" asked Jean after she and Harry took there seat.

"Well I'm afraid that more than half you money Mr. Potter has been taken from the vault your parents set up for you until you are of age and able to take control of the Potter vault" said Bentworth.

"WHAT!" yelled Jean and Harry in unison both standing up from there chairs as the lamp on the desk exploded and some of the stuff started to shake.

"Please can you sit back down" said Bentworth worriedly as the pair sat back down. "I'm sure this is a great shock to the both of you but you need to refrain from being angry."

"I will tell you what Bentworth, I usually don't get very angry about most stuff and I don't usually take my frustration out on things but if you don't tell me what's going on now this room will soon become nothing but rubble and dust do I make myself clear?!" said an infuriated Harry who's eyes were glowing.

Bentworth swallowed nervously and nodded shakily. Goblins aren't usually afraid of anything but this young man scared the shit out of Bentworth because he seemed to radiate power.

After a few minutes of calming down, everything stopped shaking.

"I am very sorry about this problem, we-"

"I don't give a damn about your apology!" said Harry his face still red. "I just want to know who the fuck took my money and why?!"

"Harry!" said Jean shocked about Harrys choice of words but he ignored her.

"Well Mr Potter and Ms. Evans, if you didn't know Albus Dumbledore has the advantage of claiming your money and properties because he was signed on the will as one of the people who would be able to live in you houses and be able to withdraw or deposit any amount of your money from the account and properties your parents gave you before you were of age."

"That son of a bitch" said Harry quietly but anger clear in his voice; Jean could tell he was doing his best to contain any anger before he broke anything again.

"Why would he do that? Take money that doesn't even belong to him" asked Jean as tears of anger formed in her eyes.

"He is using the money for his own uses, we do not know what but we are trying to find out" said Bentworth sympathetically as Jean and Harry began to shake of anger.

"The Order of the Phoenix" she said softly but Harry heard her.

"The Order of what?" he asked turning towards her.

"The Order of the Phoenix" she said as a confused look crossed Harry features "It's an organization that is against Voldemort and the Death Eaters"

"So that's what he has been using the other mansion your parents left you for" said Bentworth understanding everything now. "He has been using it for the Order."

"Wait there is another house that's in use?" said Jean leaning forward on the desk.

"Yes it's the Potter farm house that was apparently supposed to be a summer house for you and your guardian Sirius, it is being used by the Weasleys" said Bentworth as Harry started to take deep breaths. "They have been living there since a month after you were sentenced to Azkaban."

"Great!" said Harry flinging his arms in the air "two of my homes that i didn't know of till now are being used by the two groups of people I now hate the most!"

Jean sighed, she didn't want to hear anything more about the unknown use of Harry's and her belongings

"I'm terribly sorry about this" said Bentworth.

"Why didn't you sign him off the will?" asked Harry who now was tired and extremely pissed off from all of the unfortunate information he and Jean had been given.

"It is not in our line to sign him off the will" said Bentworth as Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly Jean remembered something.

"Wait! Did you say that Dumbledore was signed on the will?" asked Jean making sure she heard right.

"Well yes, why?" asked Bentworth.

"I am asking because that jackass Dumbledore was never signed to Lily and James's will!" said an increasingly upset Jean.

"What?!" asked Harry and Bentworth simultaneously.

"I was the only one signed in the will that had any right to take anything out of Harry's vault. Sirius and Remus refused but Lily made me sign because she wanted only those close to have access besides Harry in case something happens!" said a very angry Jean. Harry looked over at his aunt noticing that he has never seen her this angry.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you have proof?" asked Bentworth nervously.

"Of course I do! I brought it with me just in case" said Jean as she took a folded up piece of parchment out of her coat pocket and handed it to Bentworth. "I can't believe that son of a bitch did this! When I get my hands on I swear to God I am going to make sure he never walks again!" said Jean, who's anger by this time was about to erupt.

"Just remember Aunt Jean, I called first dibs on kicking that manipulative asshole Dumbledore's ass first. You can kick his ass after me" said Harry.

"That's reasonable" said Jean, still on second away from completely losing her temper.

Meanwhile Bentworth was looking over the document that proved Jean was right. Suddenly he looked up with an angry look on this face.

"How did this happen" asked Bentworth upset that Gringotts didn't know this sooner.

Jean was thinking for a minute or so and then it came to her. She shot out of her seat and started pacing the room. At this point her anger had reached maximum level and papers and books were flying around.

"I remember! I know how that ass did it! He knew that I didn't want the money and that I would never take anything out because I usually try to separate myself from the wizarding world because it reminds me to much of Lily. I remember exactly what happened he told me in that ever present grandfatherly voice that he would take the will to Gringotts to keep it on file because he claimed to know it was too hard for me to go and I agreed so I gave him the will. That jackass must have switched my signature with his! It's a damn good thing that Lily and James was smart enough to make me a copy otherwise I would have to drag his sorry ass back here so I could force him to admit to you that he switched the signatures and I seriously don't know if would be able to make it here before I killed him! I can't believe that bastard used my depression to get the will away from me so he could use it to benefit himself!" said Jean, who at this point was floating in the air, her eyes were glowing, and she was in full Phoenix mode.

(E/N: I know the cussing is everywhere in this scene but come on! Everybody cusses a lot when their ranting and if you're denying it you're lying. I am the one who is doing all the rants because I am the king of going on rants. A/N: All hail the Rant King! Long live the King J!)

As much as Harry found his Aunt Jean cussing funny he needed to stop her before she destroys Gringotts. Harry grabbed Jeans arm tightly and pulled her down from the air, then he did the best thing he could think of that might calm her down, he hugged her tight.

"Aunt Jean, you need to calm down. Don't worry we will get our revenge on that manipulative bastard, just please calm down. I really don't want to have to pay to rebuild Gringotts" said Harry smiling. Jean lifted her head up from Harry's chest looked up and smiled, than got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Harry" said Jean.

"No problem Aunt Jean" said Harry. Both Harry and Jean went back to their seats.

"This is outrageous! Nobody makes a fool of Gringotts or the goblin kingdom just as Dumbledore has done! There will be penalites and punishment for this! First we take cut off their access to your vault away. Second we will take the Potter Mansion and the Potter farmhouse back from them and give them back to you, then we will force them to give back anything they took and if they don't have it anymore or they broke it even if it's just a drinking glass you will be able to charge them any amount of money as payback Mr. Potter. Also every cent that was taken from them from this vault will be paid back in full or they will be forced to sell everything they own to you Mr. Potter along with working off their debt until it's completely paid off. They will pay for this! Nobody tries to pull a fast one on Gringotts or the goblin race! When you two are done with Dumbledore is there any chance you can send him here? If so he will learn that muggle and wizarding torture is nothing compared to goblin torture" said an angry Bentworth.

"How about we hold off on part of those punishments Bentworth" said Harry shocking both his aunt and the goblin.

"Why do you want to do that Harry?" asked a confused Jean. She looked up at her nephew and noticed he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh by all means, cut their access to my vault but don't take anything away from them yet. Let them freak out a little over what's going on. Then when I deliver the news to them personally it will be the first part of my revenge because I want to see the looks on their faces" said a smirking Harry. Jean smiled and Bentworth gave a toothy grin.

"So lets sign them off" said Harry as Bentworth nodded as he opened a drawer in the desk and took out a sheet of paper.

"Alright then" he said sliding the paper in front of Harry and Jean. "I'll need you both to sign this, it is an acception form that lets anyone you don't want to have access to you money be signed off and there will be no way they will be able to get money out."

They both nodded before they both signed the paper before they slid it back in front of Bentworth.

"Thank you" he said before he tapped his finger lightly on the paper before it started to glow a gold-yellow type of colour before it vanished with a small pop. "Now only you and Ms. Evans are able to get inside your vault Mr. Potter. Would you like to look at the will?" asked Bentworth, and when they nodded he handed to them then continued. "Also, since Ms. Evans is here you are able to go to your parents vault Mr. Potter" said Bentworth.

"Wait, why am I only able to get into my parents vault when I'm seventeen? I thought I inherit everything when I am legally an adult in the wizarding world, that's what it says on the will and I am a legal adult in the wizarding world so what's up?" asked Harry confused.

"You would be a legal adult in England, but since you were technically born in the United States you aren't yet because in the United states wizards and witches don't become legal adults until the age of eighteen. They are allowed however to perform magic, but will be monitored closely and aren't allowed to use defensive spells unless it's self defence" said Bentorth.

"Well that's not so bad Harry, your eighteenth birthday is in the summer so it isn't that big of a deal" said Jean.

"You're right, it's not that big of a deal" said Harry.

"Also, nobody is allowed to enter the Potter vault unless you are there and give permission because it will only open for a member of the Potter family. Trust me; Albus Dumbledore has tried to manipulating into asking if there is another way in. I always knew there was something bad about him" said Bentworth.

"Once the rest of the wizarding relizes that the better off they will be" said Harry.

"So do you which vault do you want to go to first?" asked Bentworth.

"How about my vault and then my parents vault?" said Harry.

"As you wish. Also Mr. Potter, when you do turn of age there is another vault that you have access as well as other things such as more properties, but that will be explained when you come back to Gringotts when you are 18" said Bentworth.

"No problem" said Harry wondering just how much his parents left him.

The cart ride was over fast and soon they were in front of vault 30087. Harry, Jean, and Bentworth all got out of the cart and Bentworth opened the vault door. As the vault door fully opened Harry gasped, more than half of the money in the vault was gone. He could see most of the walls where before he couldn't see any part of the walls. It wasn't like Harry needed the money, but he was angry because the money that was taken were from his parents pockets not Dumbledore's.

"I'll wait out here" said Bentworth as Jean and Harry entered the vault. "If you two need anything just call me."

"My God" said Harry as he walked up to the space ship he was brought to earth with.

"Is that-"

"Yes" said Harry cutting her off as Harry ran his fingers on the unusually smooth surface. "I was brought here to earth on this ship."

"Wow" she said as she also ran her fingers on the smooth black surface. As Jean was looking at the ship Harry noticed the black never-ending bag that he took to hold the letter and the hologram. He picked up the bag and opened it, he saw the letter and the hologram.

"I am ready to go, are you ready Aunt Jean?" asked Harry. When she nodded they left the vault and got back into the cart. "Okay Bentworth we are ready to go to the Potter vault please."

Once again, in no time at all they were there.

"Here we are" said Bentworth standing in front of the large iron gate with a 'P' symbol and 2 lions on each side of it above it. Harry walked up to the gate and put his hand on the handle. When he opened the iron gate and then the vault door Harry and Jean looked around in utter shock of the vastness and splendour surrounding the vault.

While Jean looked around Harry walked over to the jade table and opened the first drawer; inside had a penseive, he put it in the bag. He did the same thing for every drawer except for the drawer that that he could feel contained kryptonite. He stopped when he opened the fourth drawer that had a bunch of letters; he took all of them and put it in the bag. When he opened the fourth drawer, he gasped inside were red and blue blankets that Harry was probably wrapped in when he came to earth. He picked them up with great care as Jean came up behind him.

"Is that the blankets you were wrapped in?" she asked as she felt the fabric which had a very unusual feeling to it.

"I guess so" said Harry as he put it in the never ending bag before Bentworth came in the vault.

"Mr Potter, Ms. Evans I forgot to tell you something" said Bentworth as he walked toward a wall that had weird carvings in it. "This wall here is a secret door that holds the most very important family artefacts of the Potter family."

Jean and Harry walked up to the wall, curiousness written all over their face.

"How do you open it?" asked Jean as she fingered the carvings.

"Well Mr Potter you have to put your hands in each of these spaces" said Bentworth pointing to a space on the wall that looked large enough to press you hand on to. Harry pressed his palms on each of the spaces before each hand started glow; one gold and one red before the wall started to split in half.

After the wall had fully opened, both Jean and Harry gasped; inside the hidden door was very large, there were paintings of couples going down to the 10th century, there was a fireplace far back in the room that was not lit, there was a large book case between two paintings, and a very large table in the middle of the room that had a chair right behind it.

"This room was where you fathers, Mr. Potter spent most of his time here" said Bentworth as they entered the large room. "It is connected to every living Potters house, you are lucky that it only opens to a Potter's command since the Weasley and the Order are using two of your homes."

Harry and Jean nodded as they looked at the paintings. The men all seemed to look the same, they wore glasses, they had black messy hair and they had brilliant hazel eyes. Although, the woman seemed to look nothing alike

_'Maybe the men were all Potters'_ thought Harry.

"Whoa!" he said as he looked at he first painting of a man who was wearing old fashioned royal clothes; he had black messy hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. The woman had brown hair; she had blue eyes and she also wore old fashion royal clothes, under the picture was two names: Thomas Orlando Potter and Amanda Sylvia Potter (A/N: Look Alpha, i'm being nice, so i'm writing the first Potters after you and you girlfriend lmao! E/N: Thanks, I appreciate it. Although I'm not ready to go down the aisle just yetJ.)

As Harry looked at the paintings, noticed the paintings were not moving.

"Hey Aunt Jean why aren't the paintings not moving" asked Harry as he came to a painting from 1800's.

"I don't know" she said as she stopped dead in her tracks in front of the last painting. "Harry come over here quick!"

Harry immediately went over beside Jean before he gasped; it was a painting of his parents, they were dressed in sophisticated dressing clothes. His father and mother looked just like the pictures he used to have but in the painting they both looked really beautiful and handsome.

"Oh my god" said Harry before sighing.

"They look so good together don't they?" said Jean as tear formed in her eyes.

"Its okay Aunt Jean" said Harry reassuringly, putting left arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"No its not okay Harry" said Jean facing and looking up at him. "I felt so lost when I found out that my twin sister, who was my best friend, was killed along with James and you but when I found out that you were alive I was ecstatic. If anything would happen to you Harry, I don't know what I would do"

"But I'm here aren't I?" said Harry hugging his aunt and godmother "and I'm not going anywhere."

**(X)**

After Jean and Harry left the secret vault, Bentworth gave them a magical card that can be used to buy anything they wanted in both the magical and muggle world. After they left Gringott's, they browsed around Salem Alley before they came upon the pet shop called 'Madame Maliene's Magical Monsters.'

"Hey can we go in there?" asked Harry pointing to the shop

"Harry I don't think that the mutants at school aren't going to be very happy with you and a magical pet" said Jean as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not if I take care of the pet" said Harry as he walked toward the store.

"Harry!" Jean called out but found it no use so she followed him in the shop, once inside she shrieked as a white bird came her way, she ducked just in time as it hit the glass door behind her

"Jesus Christ!" she said as the shop keeper; an middle-aged man picked up the white bird.

"I'm terribly sorry miss" he said as he struggled with the white bird that was trying to get free from his grasp "it's this owl here, she's quite a creature...say, do you want to buy her?"

"Uh I don't think so" she said as she walked passed the shop keeper missing the annoyed expression on his face. "Harry where are you?"

"I'm back here" he said as Jean followed his voice. Once she found him, she saw him looking at sleeping owls in their cages

"Don't tell me you want to buy an owl?" she ased putting her hands on her hips as he smirked at her

"Oh yes please do buy one" said the shop keeper walking up to them with the white owl still in his hands struggling to break free. "We have many different types of owls; barn owls, burrowing owls..."

As the shop keeper kept on naming different owl species, Harry ignored him because he was transfixed on the struggling owl in his hands. He gasped as he noticed which owl she was; Hedwig!

"So what owl do you want young man" asked the shop keeper as Harry pointed to Hedwig in his hands.

"That one you're holding" said Harry as Jean looked at him incredulously.

"You have got to be joking" she said as he shook his head.

"No I'm not" he said as the shop keeper passed the white owl to Harry; as soon as she was passed to Harry she calmed down and climbed up his shoulder and bit his earlobe affectionately. "I want Hedwig."

"Hedwig?" asked the shop keeper and Jean in unison.

"Yeah she was my owl before I got sentenced to Azkaban" said Harry.

"Oh" chorused the shop keeper and Jean.

"So how much is the whole entire owl package?" asked Harry as they trio headed to the counter.

"It is 9 galleons, 5 sickles and 1 knut" said the shop keeper before tallying up Hedwig, a cage for her and some bird seeds.

"Alright" said Harry taking out his magical credit card and handed it to the shop keeper before he swiped it.

"Thank you" said the shop keeper handing the card back to Harry. "That bird of your is quite a feisty one"

"Thank you sir" said Harry as he and Jean walked out the store before Hedwig let out a happy 'hoot' knowing she was going home with her master.

"Say Aunt Jean how do you think Hedwig knew I was here in America?" asked Harry looking through the cage smiling at Hedwig.

"Honestly I don't know" she said as they reached the exit for Salem Alley "Maybe she sensed your magical powers when we took down the blockage in you mind and so she came here to America."

"Yeah but how did she pick up my magical powers?" asked Harry as they exited Salem Alley back into the brick room.

"Every owl can pick up their master's magical powers Harry" said Jean as they entered the now half empty bar.

**(HP)**

Hermione Granger couldn't believe how her life had come to be. Harry Potter her best friend was thought to be a murderer, her parents were just murdered by Death Eaters, her friendship with the Weasleys seemed to be over and now she had to go live with them.

_'Heaven help me' _she thought as she walked up to the very large farm mansion. As she knocked on the door she contemplated how the Weasley's had gotten the money to buy the gigantic farm mansion; Ginny had stated that her dad had hit it big with the ministry and got double money on his pay check, so he bought a new house in the country that didn't have a house in sight for miles which was a good thing for the older Weasley boys to play Quidditch.

It had been only three days when her parents were murdered by Death Eaters, she had nightmares every single night; her eyes were bloodshot red from crying and she had bags under her eyes. She sighed as she knocked on the door again, she waited a few more minutes before she raised her closed fist to knock the large door again but it opened up before she could touch it. There standing in front of Hermione was Molly Weasley, she engulfed in a great big hug

"Oh Hermione dear, I'm so sorry about your parents" she said hugging Hermione. "Oh if only the aurors had arrived at you house sooner."

"Mrs. Weasley...I can't breathe" said Hermione who was turning purple.

"Oh I'm sorry dear" said Mrs. Weasley letting Hermione go "please come in."

As Hermione stepped in the house she gasped of how huge the entrance hall was; there was a spiral staircase going around and around to every floor until it reached the attic (A/N: If any of you have seen Jumanji, please think of that part of the house like the one in Jumanji) with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The hall was also dressed up with Christmas decorations; Hermione could see the living room had a very large Christmas tree.

"Gaston!" called Mrs. Weasley before a man who looked like to be in his early forties came racing out of the living room wearing a tuxedo; he had neat brown hair, light blue eyes and he also had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes ma'am" said Gaston through his teeth.

"Gaston could you please take Hermione Granger's suitcase upstairs for me please" said Mrs. Weasley sounding sickly sweet making a shiver go up both Gaston's and Hermione's spine "and while you are at it could you please show her around the house."

"Yes ma'am" said Gaston again bowing slightly before Mrs. Weasley smiled and headed out to the kitchen probably to make dinner.

"Well Ms. Granger it is a pleasure to meet you" said Gaston bowing slightly again. "My name is Gaston Millian."

"Nice to meet you Gaston" said Hermione shaking his hand. "But please don't call me Ms. Granger call me Hermione and you don't have to bow."

"Well thank you Hermione...its Hermione right?" asked Gaston as Hermione nodded. "Yes okay, thank you Hermione. Now come on and let me help you get your stuff to your room."

"Oh thank you" said Hermione as he took out his wand from his pocket and muttered a spell before Hermione's luggage started to levitate in the air before Gaston beckoned her to follow him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about your parents" said Gaston as they started up the stairs.

"Please I don't want yours or anybody's pity" said Hermione sighing.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Gaston as Hermione looked around the hall as they continued up the stairs. "I can relate to you, my parents were also killed when I was young."

"By Death Eaters?" she asked as he looked at her with a slight glint of sadness in his eyes.

"No" he said turning away from her "by the the remaining Nazis who wanted revenge way after the holocaust, yes I'm Jewish."

"Oh, so you a muggle-born?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes as he nodded. "I'm a muggle-born too."

"Well I guess that our first thing in common Hermione" said Gaston smiling at her as she smiled back at him. "Our enemies are the one that killed out parents."

They were silent as they continued up the stairs; soon Hermione had gotten tired of walking up the stairs so she had stopped climbing. Gaston noticing this had stopped climbing himself as he grinned at her.

"Tired?" he asked as she nodded sitting down on the stairs before he came back down and sat down beside her. "Don't worry, you will get used to going up and down these killer stairs."

"Thanks Gaston" said Hermione smiling at him grateful she had made a friend in the large house. They were silent like that for a while relaxing as Hermione took in the sights of the large house

"Magnificent isn't it and it isn't even the Weasley home" said Gaston suddenly as Hermione turned to look at him with a curious look.

"What do you mean this isn't the Weasleys home?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't the Weasley's house, Mr. Weasley didn't buy it with his money" said Gaston.

"How do you know of all this?" she asked as he sighed.

"Hermione I may be a middle-aged man but I am not stupid" he said as he got back up. "You see I have been working here in this house way before the Weasleys showed up."

"Well then who lived here before the Weasley's?" asked Hermione also getting before they continued up the stairs.

"The Potters" said Gaston as Hermione gasped.

"The Potter's! You mean as in Lily and James Potter?" she asked her with hanging open as they stopped again.

"Yes Hermione" said Gaston nodding. "This is the Potter farm."

"How did they buy it?" she asked

"They didn't" he said as they continued climbing, she was about to ask him how they were living here in the Potter farm if it isn't theirs but Gaston seemed to have read her mind. "Dumbledore has access to the Harry's vault and the homes they have left him that they can get to so he said that the Weasleys could use this house while the Order of the Phoenix used another one of the Potter homes."

As they reached the next floor Gaston headed out toward one of the doors near the stairs and opened it.

"Here's you room" he said as they entered the large room; the walls were electric blue, there was a bed in the middle of the room, a dresser in the corner of the room, a large window that was overseeing the large field of snow covered ground, and there was two doors; one leading to a bathroom and one to a walk-in closet.

"You're lucky" he said as Hermione looked around the room thinking about how Ginny had lied to her about the house and how could Dumbledore let the Weasley's live in Harry's home. "This is one of the special rooms of the house, this room belonged to our little Harry Potter."

Hermione whipped her towards Gaston seeing he was smirking at her shocked expression.

"This was Harry's room?" she asked as she looked back around the room noticing some dusty pictures of Harry and his parents on the dresser that was in the corner of the room.

"Yes it was when he was a baby" said Gaston as Hermione picked up a picture with Harry when he was a little boy. "You miss him don't you?"

"Huh?" she said turning towards Gaston, a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"You miss Harry, I know you knew him" he said as she nodded.

"Wait how do you know we are friends?" she asked as Gaston walked up to stand beside her to look at the pictures.

"The Dailey Prophet, you know that article that the one and only Rita Skeeter wrote" he said chuckling as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes" said Hermione shaking her head "don't tell me you believed all that stuff?"

"Oh no! I think the Dailey Prophet is complete crap" he said as Hermione laughed for the first time in three days. "So do you want to see the rest of the mansion?"

"Yes of course" said Hermione as they headed out of the door. "So how did you know the Potter's?"

"Well when my parents were murdered James and Lily took me in; they were like a surrogate father and mother to me. They said I could have a job working for them in there homes wherever they go except on there auror missions. When I found out that Lily was pregnant, I actually felt as if I was going to be a big brother to little Harry. I was so excited when he was born; he was such a good little boy...that's one of the reasons why I think that Harry is innocent."

"You think he's innocent?" she asked as he nodded. "Finally another person who agrees with me!"

**(HP)**

Gaston had shown Hermione every single room in the mansion, and mind you there were many of them. They were about 12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a gym in the basement, a large library much Hermione's delight, a living room, a dinning room, a kitchen, a game room (Gaston had told Hermione when Sirius came over, he had spend a lot of time in that room), and a dancing hall. He also showed her the barn that kept all the animals, but the weird thing he had showed her was a wall that had strange markings on it; Gaston said that there was a secret room behind the wall that could only be opened by a Potter. He also told her that James had spent a lot of time in that room.

After he had showed her around the mansion, Gaston helped Hermione unpack her stuff. Just as they finished Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.

"Oh God" Hermione muttered as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't be so nervous" said Gaston knowing why she was so nervous. Hermione just glared at him. "They are going to treat you nicely, trust me."

"Are you kidding me" she said as she glared at him. "They are gong to torture me because I believe Harry is innocent."

"Well not while I'm there" he said as she smiled at him. "Besides they have already have gone down my throat about how I also believe Harry is innocent."

"Thanks Gaston" said Hermione. "You are so nice."

"Don't thank me for being nice" said Gaston as the reached the bottom of the stairs. "You should thank James and Lily for making me nice."

Hermione just nodded as they entered the dinning room, inside were all the Weasley's; Mrs and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie.

"Ah Hermione welcome to the Weasley mansion" said Mr. Weasley coming up to her and shook her hand.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" said Hermione faking a smile before sitting down beside Ginny and Gaston who also took a seat.

"So Hermione is it true what Ginny said, that you are the one who slapped Ron."

Hermione turned her head to face Ron who was sitting next to Bill

"Shut up Bill" said Ron as his ears went red

"Awwww is little Ron shy" said Fred and George in unison mimicking a baby's voice.

"Shut up!" said Ron a little more forcefully.

"Boys I don't want you all to fight when we have a guest in the house" said Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Wesley came in the dinning room with trays full of food levitating in the air.

"Ah yes the food has arrived" said Charlie as Fred, George and Bill nodded in agreement eyeing the food that was set on the table, as Mrs. Weasley sat down everyone started to grab food and pilled them on there plates.

As they ate, Hermione felt uncomfortable as everyone was in a deep discussion except for her and Gaston; they were eating quietly as if they were outsiders on the wrong side of the track. They were after all so called betrayers of the Weasley family and to most of the other wizards and witches who thought Harry Potter a murderer.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Do you readers realize that my fingers are about to melt off my hand! Jokes ha-ha, anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it an I told my mom that I wanted to not go t o the movies for my b-day (Yup It was my birthday on Thursday, a very boring birthday too...it didn't hit me yet that I'm a year older now lol) so i can stay home and finish he damn chapter. You are all so lucky I am very dedicated to this story or else I would of stopped writing like i did to two other stories of mine...Okay enough ranting lol. **

**Please review this story, it would mean a lot to me if you did please (big puppy dog eyes) PLEASE!!!!**

**P.S Oh yeah if some of you are wondering from the chapter 7, Hermione and her parents went on to vacation to a small village for Christmas...its not some mini town, its a village that's on the west side of London. Oh and another thing; veneficus terminus means 'Magic's End' **

**E/N: For those who want to know the 21 countries in North America are the United States, Canada, Antigua and Barbuda, Cuba, Bahamas, Barbados, Costa Rica, Dominica, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Grenada, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Jamaica, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Saint Lucia, and Saint Vincent and the Grenadines**


	9. She is My Everthing

**Thanks for your reviews guys, I know that some of you might be getting frustrated with me because I'm taking to long for Harry to meet Clark and all that kind of stuff but there are so many things I want to write down so you guys just need to wait a little bit longer and soon all of that will happen in no time.**** Once again, thank you Tom for being my Co-Author and Editor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, I only own the plot so don't sue me.**

__

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve

**Chapter 9**

When Harry and Jean came home, the students thought Harry was joking for keeping Hedwig when they saw her in her cage. When Harry told them he wasn't joking, some of them went into a fit about having a wild owl live in the mansion but Jay, Warren, and Bobby thought it was cool for wizards and witches to have owls as pets.

Soon enough winter break was over and Harry had started the second semester of school. Xavier had told him he could wait till next year to start school since Harry had his magical school work to do but Harry refused and told the professor he would be fine. Harry had caught very fast in his muggle work, he had learned to do proper high school math in a day and he was learning magical school work quickly as well; he was already learning stuff for 7th year students and was already about a few days from knowing everything he needed to pass wizarding school.

It was Friday night in mid May and Harry was walking to his room after watching American Pie for movie night, Harry couldn't when he had laughed so hard before in his life.

_'We need to have more movie nights in the week' _thought Harry as he opened his door while thinking of Shannon Elizabeth's nude scene (E&CW/N: That was a great scene. A/N: Men are perverts) before someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around to face Rogue before he smiled broadly.

"Hey Harry" she said before she blushed. "I'm sorry to bother I just wanted to ask...would you stop smiling at me like that its giving me the creeps."

It actually really wasn't giving her the creeps but his smile made her knees week from how charming it was. The only other person that can give her that reaction is Bobby.

"I'm sorry Rogue" said Harry laughed. "Come on in."

She followed him inside his room before he turned the lights on

"So Rogue what did you want to ask me" asked Harry as he sat on his bed while Rogue took a seat on his chair by his desk

"Oh well uh" she said as he nodded for her to continue "I was wondering if you uh wanted...if we could..."

"Take a shower together" Harry teased with a fake dreamy look on his face as he sighed dramatically.

"No! God Harry you are so hard to talk to with your teasing" she said with an annoyed expression on her face while trying to contain her laughter but failing miserably.

"Than what?" he asked as she sighed.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotothemovieswithme?" she asked very quickly before she blushed crimson again.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" he asked, confused as to what she was trying to ask him before she sighed again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me?" she asked rather loudly.

"Wait, you're asking me out? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Harry smirking slightly.

"Well I didn't know if you were going to do it or not so I decided to take the initiative" said Rogue. In truth Rogue was tired of waiting for guys to ask her out. She waited what seemed like forever for Bobby to ask her out but he never did and while it wasn't the same case with Harry since they haven't known each other as long she didn't want to take that chance.

"Don't get me wrong Rogue; I would be glad to go to the movies with you. It's just that you surprised me is all. Oh and I would have asked eventually" said Harry.

"So does that mean you will go out with me?" asked a hopefully Rogue.

"Yes Rogue I'll accept you invitation to go to the movies, and maybe afterwards we could go to dinner? It's your call" said Harry before Rogue hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry" she said as she let go of him. "Well I guess I should get going, it's getting late."

"So that's a no on taking a shower together?" asked Harry, trying to pass off that his feelings were hurt.

"Will you stop that!" said a laughing Rogue, punching Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah goodnight Rogue" said Harry smiling.

"Goodnight Harry" said Rogue as she walked out his room closing the door. As she walked down the halls she noticed that she had kissed him and yet she didn't feel anything from Harry, she gasped; Harry was immune to her powers.

**(X)**

The next morning Rogue woke up early in the morning. She hated the morning (A/N: Don't we all...god I hate the morning) but she couldn't go back to sleep so she got up from bed and took a long shower still thinking about how her powers didn't affect Harry.

_'Maybe __it's because he is an alien' _she thought as she got out of the shower and dried herself before putting on some comfortable yet nice looking home clothes. She headed to the kitchen but saw no one there, everyone must still be sleeping.

_'Obviously, its 8 in the morning' _she said before deciding to take a walk around the large mansion. As she walked down one of the long halls she heard music coming from the music room down the hall, as she walked closer she heard someone singing as well. She walked to the room and slowly opened the door; inside was Harry playing the piano as he sang.

_'I never knew Harry could play the piano and sing' _she thought as he sang.

_'But time is on your side, its on your side now, and pushing you down and all around, its no cause for concern'_he sang before he closed his eyes _come on oh my star is fading and I see no chance of release and I know I'm dead on the surface but I'm screaming underneath a time is on your side its on your side now and pushing you down and all round oh its no cause for concern'_

Rogue noticed the lyrics and gasped

_'Is Harry depressed?'_ she thought as she closed the door frowning. _'He never seems depressed.'_

She dropped the thought and headed to the living room to watch TV, when she reached there, she flopped on the couch before she turned the TV on. She wasn't much of a TV person but it did take her mind of things. She watched TV for a while before she got up and headed to her room at 10 o'clock to change clothes. Soon enough the thought of Harry being depressed hit her mind again. Harry never was a sad person; he only seemed a bit sad when he first came here but she never has seen him show any hints him hurting and she has never seen him once cry. To Rogue Harry seemed like the type of guy who liked to keep his emotions in check, and while he wasn't one to bottle up his emotions he didn't like letting "letting people in" as some would say. _'Well he has gone through a lot, so that explains a lot. I mean look at Logan" _thought Rogue. As she thought of it more, she finally dropped it and headed out her room, towards the kitchen.

(A/N: I'll give you three guesses to guess what song he was singing. Oh, and good work on Rogue thinking about the psyche of Harry Tom. CA&E/N: Thanks.)

**(X)**

When Harry got up the next morning, he was drenched in sweat; he was a having a disturbing dream that night. Well, it wasn't disturbing but heart wrenching; the dream was about Hermione and she was in pain.

'_I pray that she's okay' _he thought sadly as he thought about how much he cared for her. Out of everybody that he missed back in England there was nobody that he missed more than Hermione, not even his godfather Sirius. If Harry was being honest with himself he never felt this way about a girl before ever. Sure he once had a crush on Cho, but that was more lust than anything else. To Harry Hermione is perfect and it hurts that he hasn't seen her in so long.

"I will come back for you Hermione," whispered Harry.

As the warm rays of the sun hit his face, he exhaled a deep breath of air and got up from bed. He started his morning routine by doing 150 stomach crunches (50 to the right, 50 to the left, and 50 strait crunches), then he did 100 push-ups before he headed to the washroom to brush his teeth and to take a shower. Once he finished he changed into some of his clothes, as he put his faded blue jeans, Audioslave shirt, red long-sleeved dress shirt, and his skateboard/walking shoes on he noticed it was 7: 30 in the morning.

_'Since when have __I become an early bird' _he thought as he headed out his room to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he got there he sighed noticing it was empty, he needed some alone time for himself this morning. He helped himself to some Frosted Flakes, as he was eating he started tapping his feet to a random rhythm. As he took the last bite of his cereal he noticed he was tapping his foot to a slow song he had heard on the radio; the only thing he knew about the song was it was by Coldplay. He had heard there music on the radio a few times but this one he heard the most. He remembered the lyrics and the melody clearly.

He got up from the kitchen counter and washed his dishes before he headed towards the music room. When he got there, he opened the door revealing the room full of many different kinds of instruments. He sighed; it had been a long time since he had been in here. He headed toward the grand piano in the middle of the room, he sat down. He sat there for a few minutes replaying the song in his head umpteen times before he started to play the piano. As he got the first parts of the piano solo he started to sing.

_'Come on oh my star is fading and I swerve out of control if I, if I only waited, I'd not be stuck here in this hole' _he sang as the words stung deep into his heart._Come here oh my star is fading and I swerve out of control and I swear I waited and waited, I've got to get of this hole.'_

As he sang he didn't notice someone staring at him through a crack in the door.

_'But time is on your side, its on your side now, and pushing you down and all around, its no cause for concern'_he sang as he closed his eyes _come on oh my star is fading and i see no chance of release and I know I'm dead on the surface but I'm screaming underneath a time is on your side its on your side now and pushing you down and all round oh its no cause for concern.'_

He was so into the song he didn't hear the door close behind him but he noticed that in the song, there were drums and guitars used in the song as well so he wandlessly charmed some of the other instruments in the room to play along with him.

_'Stuck on the end of this ball and chain and __I'm on my way back down yeah, stood on the edge tide to the noose sick to the stomach, say what you mean but it won't mean a thing, I'm sick of the secrets, stood on the edge tide to the noose, you came along and you cut me loose you came along and you cut me loose'_

_'You came along and you cut me loose'_he finished before he realized that this song was exactly how he felt when he was in Azkaban and when Jean and Logan had saved him from there. He sighed as he got up.

_'That felt good'_ he thought as he headed toward the TV room. _'That really helped out with my stress.' _

As he entered the room he saw Bobby on the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey Bobby" said Harry as he sat down beside him "what are you watching?"

"SportsCenter. The Red Sox are playing the Yankees tonight. Plus there is nothing that I enjoy watching than ESPN" said Bobby (CA&E/N: Best channel on TV).

"Same here" said Harry as they continued to watch TV. After about an hour or so of watching SportsCenter and discussing topics from whether if Barry Bonds breaks the home run record it will be tainted (they both agree it would) and whether American football will ever be as popular in other countries as it is in the U.S. (they both agreed it's a possibility) to arguing over such things as whether David Beckham decided to play soccer in the U.S. for the money (which is what Harry thought) or because it was a new form of competition (which is what Bobby thought). After a while Bobby noticed that Harry was dressed up.

"What are you dressed up for?" asked Bobby as there was a commercial in the show they were watching

"I got a date" said Harry grinning as Bobby smirked.

"With who?" asked Bobby as Harry grin grew wider

"Shouldn't you know?" asked Harry as Bobby shook his head before Harry rolled his eyes "Rogue"

Immediately Bobby's smirk left his face with a frown as Harry laughed but quickly turned into a fake smile as Harry looked back at him.

"So when are you two leaving?" asked an increasingly upset and jealous Bobby which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Now" said a voice behind them before they both turned around to face Rogue who was already dressed up ready to go; she was wearing blue skinny jeans, a green tank top, and sandals. She looked beautiful.

"So early?" asked Bobby, his heart slowly breaking as Harry got up and walked toward Rogue

"Yeah why so early?" said Harry nodding. "We do have a lot of time you know?"

"Yeah but you told me we can do whatever I want to and I would like to see two movies before dinner" said Rogue as Harry's rolled his eyes and Bobby's heart broke even more and his anger was rising.

"Two?" he asked looking at her as if she was mad before she nodded making her auburn and partly white hair shake. "Okay sure I guess, hey Bobby?"

"What!?" asked Bobby frustratingly.

"Can you tell Jean that Rogue and I went to the movies and dinner" asked Harry as Bobby finally snapped.

"You know what? What don't you do it your damn self!" said Bobby angrily.

Harry was about to say something back but Rogue beat him to it.

"What's your problem Bobby?! You never act like this!" screamed Rogue.

"My problem is that Harry runs around like he owns the place and that you are dressed like a complete tramp!" said Bobby. Right after he said it he regretted it, not only because he didn't mean anything he said because it isn't true but also because of the way Harry (somebody who he has started to think of as his best friend) and Rogue (the girl he has completely fallen head over heels for) are looking at him.

Harry was already up and ready to do something but Rogue beat him to it by slapping Bobby (her hands are gloved) in the face.

"How could you say something like that Bobby?! You're being a complete asshole!" said Rogue then turned towards Harry, "come on Harry, he isn't worth it!"

She grabbed Harry and started to leave the room

"Wait! I'm sorry!" said Bobby, but they were already gone.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell my aunt telepathically" said Harry from the hall

'_Aunt Jean?'_

'_Yes Harry?'_

'_Rogue and I are going out on a date. I just thought I'd let you know so nobody will wonder where we are.'_

'_You are? Well okay, have a good time.'_

When the communication ended Jean looked at Ororo (whom she was talking to before talking telepathically to Harry) and had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong Jean?" asked Ororo.

"Harry is going on a date with Rogue" said Jean.

Ororo smirked. "And that is a bad thing why? No offence Jean but have you seen your nephew lately? He looks like he should be an Abercrombie and Fitch model. It was only a matter of time before he started dating" said a grinning Ororo.

Jean sighed. "I know, it's just he is already almost an adult and I missed so much of his life. It also seems unfair to me that I am able to see him transition from a boy to a man but Lily and James, not to mention his biological parents don't get to see him grow up" said Jean with tears in her eyes.

Ororo hugged Jean then looked at her friends in the eyes. "Trust me; they are watching him and believe me, they couldn't be happier that Harry has you in his life to be there for him. Harry thinks the world of you. You are the closest thing he has to a mother and personally I can't think of anybody who is better suited for that role than you."

Jean hugged Ororo then said, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Harry and Rogue were heading outside. By this time it was 1:00 p.m., they decided to have lunch at the mansion

"Can you believe Bobby!? The nerve of him!" screamed Rogue going on a tirade.

"I know, but let's not let him spoil our day. So do you know how to drive? I haven't learned how to yet" said a frustrated Harry.

"I'm guessing you realized that you can't drive" said Rogue noticing the look on his face as he nodded.

"I am going to talk to Aunt Jean about it tomorrow. It shouldn't take me long, I'm a quick learner" said Harry.

"I have noticed and yes I know how to drive" said Rogue smiling.

"Good, so which car are we taking Rogue?"

"Why mine of course" said Rogue, walking over to her red 2007 Honda Civic GX.

"Wait, how do you have a car? You don't work?" asked a confused Harry.

Rogue smiled and then said, "Professor Xavier and Logan gave it to me for my birthday this year. Xavier does that to a lot of us because he wants us to have lives outside of the mansion and X-Men."

"That's amazing. I haven't meet many people as kind-hearted as Professor Xavier is. Anyways, what movie do you want to go to first?" asked Harry.

"Your letting me pick?" said Rogue. "I thought we would pick together?"

"Nope, your choice. I know you'll pick movies that we will both enjoy" said Harry smiling.

"Thank you Harry. Well then, first we are going to see Shrek 3, then have dinner, then see Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End before we go home. How is that?" asked Rogue smiling.

"Sounds great, lead the way Rogue" said Harry with his now trademark smile.

Rogue smiled then said, "Well then let's go," and they both got in her car. As they headed towards their destination they talked about random things; their favourite movie, their favourite food, the villains that the X-Men had faced, and other things. After 15 minutes they arrived at the Cineplex movie theatre. When they parked Harry got out and opened the door for Rogue. As they got out a gust of wind came hurtling their way. As they walked to the entrance Rogue shivered, it was a bit cooler than she expected it today.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked as Rogue nodded hugging herself before Harry took his long-sleeved dress shirt off and put it around Rogues shoulder. "Here, I'm immune to hot and cold temperatures" said Harry smiling.

"Thanks Harry" said Rogue as the warmth of Harry's dress shirt warmed her. "Harry, can I tell you something?"

"Shoot" he said.

"Well after I kissed you last night on the cheek" she said blushing "I realized that you are also immune to my powers."

"Yeah I noticed that as well" he said smiling at her as they entered the movie theatre. "Good thing now don't you think? I could now probably teach you to control your powers with Aunt Jean and Professor Xavier's help."

"Yeah it is a very good thing" she said taking his shirt off her and handing back to him as they walked toward the short line. As they waited in line they looked at the screen board that showed the time of all the movies that were playing. Shrek 3 started at 3:00 p.m. and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End started at 7:00 p.m. They had an hour and a half to go before Shrek 3 started. Soon they reached the cashier that was a pretty girl that was about in her early twenties; she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the girl practically drooling over Harry making Rogue slightly jealous.

"May we have two tickets to Shrek 3 and Pirates of the Caribbean please" asked Harry as the girl clumsily pinned in the numbers before 4 tickets popped up from a slit in the desk.

"That would be $35.89 please" she said as Harry gave her his card, as she clumsily pinned more numbers and slid the card. Harry chuckled slightly before she gave him their tickets and Harry's card. "Here are your tickets, have a nice day."

"You too" said Harry winking at her making Rogue roll her eyes, Harry noticing this laughed "Jealous?" as they walked towards the concession stand.

"No" she said lying as he smirked at her.

"Don't lie" he said as she nodded in consent.

"Fine, I was a little bit jealous" said Rogue frustratingly.

"Its okay to be jealous sometimes, don't worry, and besides I was only playing" he said as she nodded again. "Say, do want to get something to eat or drink before the movie starts?" he said pointing to the concession stand.

"Just a diet coke please. I will wait to eat when we go to dinner after Shrek 3" said Rogue.

"That's a good idea" said Harry. So they both got cokes and went into the theatre 5, which was playing Shrek 3.

Later on Harry and Rogue exited the theatre after the movie was over with smiles on their faces.

"That was a good movie. I really enjoyed it" said Rogue.

"Me too" said Harry. "I just hope that they don't make another one because it will just ruin the story. Hopefully they won't because Hollywood tends to do that because the people who make the movies know they can make money off of them" said Harry, with Rogue nodding her head in agreement (CA&E/N: That is more my opinion about that subject than anything else). "So do you want to go to dinner now Rogue?"

"Sure" she said "there is a restaurant down the road if you don't want the food here."

"Okay lets go" said Harry taking off his long-sleeved shirt and handing it to Rogue as they headed out of the theatres and walked to the restaurant. Rogue shivered even more than before even with Harry's coat on. Harry noticing this put his arm around Rogue's shoulder, making her smile up at him.

"Thank you" she said as they continued to walk.

"Hey what are dates for" he said as she laughed before they reached the restaurant called Swiss Chalet (A/N: Don't you just love their Buffalo wings hmm). As they entered Rogue sighed from finally being out of the cold wind that seemed to be occurring tonight. The place was full of people; most of them with other people with some by themselves at the bar. As they waited in line to be seated, they talked about if the third Pirates of the Caribbean they were going to see were going to be good. Soon after a while of waiting, one of the waitresses led them to a table by the window. The waitress whose name was Debby gave them two menus to choose what they wanted to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Harry as they both looked at the menu.

"I don't know" she said shrugging. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know what do you want to eat?" he asked as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Don't start that with me Harry" she said as he laughed. "I think I'll have the quarter chicken dinner."

"Great" he said nodding as they both put down their menus "I'll have the wing dinner."

Soon the waitress came back ready to order; after they ordered their food they didn't say a word. As Harry looked out the window it started to rain slightly; the wind blew in all different directions. He sighed wondering what Hermione was doing and if she was alright. It would be different if he could just see that she's okay, but not knowing was driving him absolutely nuts.

He sighed again before he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Rogue's voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something" he said as he looked downcast.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as he shrugged. "You know I heard you singing this morning Harry, you sounded so sad. Please just tell me what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Rogue with sad eyes, _'Just like Hermione,'_ he thought giving her a small smile but it disappeared as soon as it appeared _'always caring for others.'_

Harry sighed looking downcast again; she had heard him singing when he was depressed

"I'm sorry if I worried you Rogue" said Harry looking back up at her "and I assure you, I was singing about when I was in Azkaban how sad I was and when Jean and Logan saved me. I'm not depressed, I was but not anymore"

"Oh" she said as she blushed "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" said Harry smiling at her putting his hand on hers that was lying on the table "its normal to be worried about the people you care about. "

She smiled back at him just as the waitress came back with their food.

"Thank you" said Harry smiling as the woman handed Harry his food before she gave Rogue her food too.

"Thanks" said Rogue as the waitress nodded before leaving them to eat. "So how are your mutant powers going?"

"They are going great" said Harry taking a bite out of one if his wings leaving buffalo sauce around his lips. "I sort of mastered my telepathic powers but I haven't gotten my telekinetic powers down right."

"Well your just going to have to work harder now won't you" she said as he nodded before she took a napkin, reached over the table and cleaned his mouth.

"No use in doing that" said Harry smiling at her making her blush slightly "it will get dirty again."

She shrugged before her curiosity got the best of her; she was dying to ask him what had happened during winter break when he started to break down in the kitchen, making the whole room shake. Everybody wanted to know what made him go off but neither Jean nor Harry told anyone.

"Harry what happened during winter break when you accidentally made the whole room shake?" she asked getting straight to the point as his smile left his face before he looked at his food.

"I-" he started to say but stopped to sigh before continuing. "Do you remember Hermione? The only student from my school that believed I was innocent (CA&E/N: He didn't know that Luna and Neville believed him too)?"

She nodded her head beckoning for him to continue.

"When Jean left the room to talk to Storm, I saw Storm mouth 'The Dailey Prophet' to Jean. I guessed it was an article about me so my curiosity got the best of me; I used my powers to hear and see their conversation. I looked into Jeans mind while she read the article to find out that it wasn't about me but about a small village on the West side of England was attacked by Death Eaters" he said as he began to become angry; not at Rogue but at everyone in the wizarding that thought him a murderer. "Everyone was killed save one."

"Hermione" said Rogue as tears came to her eyes "she was the only survivor?"

"Yes" he said barley above a whisper before looking back outside the window "the only survivor."

After a minute of silence they both began to continue eating before Rogue had to ask another question even though knowing it would really hurt him to answer but for some reason she knew the burning question inside of her was not going to hurt her but become a realization to her.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked as he stopped eating again but didn't look up. He was lost in thought for awhile thinking how to answer her with out hurting her feelings; finding it inevitable he answered her anyway.

"I am not sure. But there is one thing I know for sure and that is there is nobody in my life who I care more for than Hermione" he said looking up to meet surprisingly calm brown eyes before she nodded.

"Of course you are, even if you won't admit it" she said smiling slightly. "I caught you staring at a picture that I can only assume is of Hermione in History class the other day."

"I guess I'm caught then" he said sheepishly.

"What is she like?" asked Rogue before they continued eating again as Harry smiled.

"The most loyal person I know" he said smiling faintly at her. "She loves to read, she is the smartest witch of her age, she sometimes can become very motherly, she will give you a helping hand, she will stick with you in the end no matter if the situation is dangerous, she was my first true friend, she knows me inside and out, she knows how to put me in my place when I am being stubborn" Rogue laughed at that as Harry smiled and continued. "She is my rock, my crying shoulder, my everything."

Rogue just smiled at him as he talked about Hermione; he was so in love with her, a love that Rogue had never seen before. He had a deep appreciation for Hermione.

"You know that song by Lifehouse called Everything?" he asked looking at with slightly sad eyes as she nodded. "That song reflects how I feel about Hermione; she is my everything."

"Do you have the picture of her with you?" she asked as he nodded.

"I carry it with me everywhere" he said taking out the picture from the front pocket in his jeans and handed it to Rogue. As Rogue looked at the picture she smiled; she was happy that Harry had someone to care about him as much as she and the other mutants did, maybe even more.

"She is beautiful Harry" she said looking up at him "you are very lucky."

"I know" he said smiling as she handed back the picture of Hermione "but what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is there anyone who you have your eyes on?" he asked before she blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure" she said looking at her plate full of chicken bones.

"What about Bobby?" asked Harry as she looked up at him slowly.

"What about him?" asked Rogue as Harry sighed.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" asked Harry as she shook her head.

"No, why would I be?" asked Rogue taken aback from his sudden question.

"Because you were infatuated with me" said Harry as a matter-of-factly as her jaw dropped. "You thought of me like Bobby but it seemed Bobby didn't show the same feelings as you so you became infatuated with me to try to forget him. Don't worry I did the same thing with you because of my feelings for Hermione, I realized it a few moments ago."

She sighed giving in also realizing what he said was true.

"But" he continued smiling "what you didn't know is that Bobby did have the same feelings as you."

"What?" asked Rogue her eyes wide "Bobby never showed feelings for me Harry."

"Oh yeah well what about when he first met you?" said Harry crossing his arms over is chest smirking. "He did seem very nice to you, don't you think?"

"How would you know?" she said before Harry tapped his temple then realizing what he was saying she blushed. "Oh."

"Yup" he said as the waitress came back to retrieve their empty dishes. "Come on then tell me about yours and his relationship."

"Well when I first met him he was nice to me" she said as the waitress left to get their bill. "He showed me around the place, he helped me meet new people, he made me feel accepted, he was the first one who saw past my mutant powers, and he helped me get used to living in the mansion."

"See he was nice to you" said Harry smiling "and he still is."

"No not anymore" she said as Harry rolled his eyes "all he does to me now is tease me and pull pranks on me."

"Yeah that's because he likes you. It's childish I know, but its true" said Harry as Rogue nodded. "Have you ever heard of the saying that if you tease someone it means you like them?"

"Yes Harry" said Rogue as the waitress came back with their bill, he handed her his card before she stalked away again.

"Also Rogue, remember what you said before we left, that he never says hurtful things to you. You see, while he may play pranks on you he never once mocks you or says hurtful things to you on purpose. When I was in Hogwarts a lot of people thought that Hermione and my former friend Ron had feelings for each other when in fact they didn't, or at least Hermione doesn't, and do you know why?" asked Harry as Rogue shook her head. "It's because they constantly argued Rogue. No matter what people say, a relationship based mostly on arguing is doomed. But you see that is why your relationship is different, and that is because you two never are hateful to each other and when if you do argue it's never like them and you never lose sight of how much you care for each other. We are not all alike, but it's accepting everything about the one you care about, both good and bad, that makes a relationship work. Those two never had it but Hermione and I do and so do you two."

(CA&E/N: That little bit about the relationship between Ron and Hermione is my opinion on that poor excuse for a pairing A/N: Don't mind him….he really hates Ron)

"I understand what you are saying Harry but I don't know for sure if he feels the same way about me" said Rogue worriedly as Harry smiled.

"Well than I think it is time that you actually tell him about your feelings Rogue. You could get the answer you're looking for instead of just waiting for him to come around" said Harry as she sighed before he looked at his watch.

"We got half an hour before the movie starts" said Harry as Rogue nodded before the waitress came back with Harry's card.

"Thank you" he said as she nodded.

"Thank you for eating at Swiss Chalet" she said before walking away. As Harry and Rogue got up, Harry looked out at the window; it was raining hard now.

"Rogue I think we will need to run" said Harry as Rogue put on Harry's long-sleeved shirt once again.

"You're kidding right?" she said as they walked to the front door. "You're a way faster runner than me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" asked Harry opening the door before a gust of wind came through the door as Rogue shook her head.

"I thoughts so" he said as he went outside, Rogue following him. "Here get on my back."

"Okay then" she said jumping on his back before she yelped as he super speeded to the front door of the movie theatre. In seconds they reached it and Harry stopped, Rogue jumped off Harry's back feeling a little dazed. "Remind me to never do that again."

Harry laughed as they entered the theatre; they headed over to another door that had the number 14 on it. They entered it to face many rows of seats that already had a few people sitting in them; they walked up the stairs to the highest row and sat in the middle of it.

"How come the theatre is so empty?" asked Rogue after they sat down before taking off Harry's shirt.

"Well it seems that people weren't as willing as us to go out in this weather that's why" he said as she nodded.

"Oh" she said just as the movie started. "I hope this movie is as good as the reviews say."

"Ditto," said Harry moving into a comfortable position.

Little did either of them know but outside of the theatre they were just spotted by a certain known mutant with yellow eyes. Mystique walked into the alley between the movie theatre and changed into her real form. _'I must tell Magneto about this new mutant that Xavier has at his school'_ thought Mystique, before she changed back into her disguise form and left.

**(HP)**

Hermione was in the common roomit has been two weeks now since she had come back to Hogwarts. Everyone made sure that they give Hermione her space to grieve over her loss but they didn't know is that she was finished grieving. The reason why is that she had to move on in her life is that she couldn't just sit there and be depressed over the loss over her parents no matter how heartbreaking it was to lose them. The other reason was the lullaby Gaston had sung to her one night during her stay at the supposed Weasley mansion.

As she kept on doing her homework subconsciously, she remembered that night.

_December 21,__ 2007_

_In the so called 'Weasley' farm __mansion, everyone was asleep, dreaming peacefully save one. Hermione was having a nightmare of the night her parents died._

_**Dream**_

_**"Hermione go with your mother and leave!" said Mr. Granger as he pushed his daughter and mother out of the kitchen; they were just having dinner when about 9 people in black robes burst through there cottage where they were staying for Christmas.**_

_**"No dad I'm not leaving you!" said Hermione squirming out of her mothers grasp. "They will kill you!"**_

_**Hermione was scared; she knew that it was the Death Eaters that had broken into their cottage.**_

_**"And if you both stay here too they will kill you as well!" said Mr. Granger before there was a big bang, Mr. Granger immediately pushed his daughter and wife to the back of the cottage before 9 Death Eaters came from behind them.**_

_**"Avada Kadavra!" yelled one of the Death Eaters before bright green light came out of there wand hitting Mr. Granger squarely in the back; he fell with a sickening thump.**_

_**"Daddy!" screamed Hermione as she and her mother dropped to the ground next to him.**_

_**"John! No, no John!" shrieked Mrs. Granger hugging her husband as her and Hermione sobbed.**_

_**"Aww, look at this**__**" said a woman mimicking a baby's voice "the little mudblood is crying."**_

_**"Shut up!" yelled Hermione taking out her wand after she stood up.**_

_**"What are you going to do mudblood?" asked a male voice "hex us?"**_

_**They all laughed, she could feel the anger boiling beneath her skin, not to mention sadness.**_

_**They all continued laughing before they suddenly stopped.**_

_**"Crucio!" yelled the Death Eater in the front before Hermione dropped to the ground, pain like she had never felt before went through her body. She refused to scream in front of the Death Eaters; she wouldn't let them think she was weak. **_

_**"NO!" screamed Mrs. Granger "Stop it! Leave her alone!"**_

_**"No problem" said the Death Eater coldly before lifting the spell from Hermione. "Avada Kadavra!"**_

_**"NO!" screamed Hermione as her mother dropped to the floor with a loud thump with her eyes wide open. They all laughed again as Hermione sobbed over her dead parents.**_

_**"Poor little mudblood" harassed a female Death Eater raising her wand to point between Hermione's eyes. "Now is the time to die."**_

_**"No Bella!" yelled the Death Eater in the front "the Dark Lords orders were to kill every "muggle in sight"**_

_**"Yes but what would a little mudblood mean to him if I killed her Lucius" said Bella her wand still pointing at the sobbing Hermione.**_

_**"What shall we do with the mudblood Lucius?" asked a man next to him but before he could answer there were sirens coming from outside.**_

_**"Bloody muggles!" said Lucius. "Come on lets get out of here!"**_

_**"But what about the mudblood?" asked the same women next to him.**_

_**"Leave her, she has no use to us" said Lucius.**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"I said no Bellatrix!" said Lucius before apparating followed by the rest of the Death Eaters except Bellatrix.**_

_**"Mudblood" she said under her breath before apparating away as well.**_

_**End of Dream**_

_"Hermione!" yelled a familiar __voice. "Hermione wake up!"_

_Hermione opened her eyes wide with fear before tears started to roll down her face._

_"Gaston!" sobbed Hermione hugging the elder man; he had been woken up by her sobbing so he came to her room to see what was wrong to see her trashing her bed. "M-my p-parents th-they w-w-w-where k-killed a-a-and-"_

_"Shh Hermione its okay" said Gaston hugging the distressed teenager. "It's okay."_

_"No its not okay" said Hermione suddenly breaking from Gaston's grasp "My parents are dead and now I'm living with people who think I'm a betrayer of the wizarding world for my beliefs! I have no one left Gaston, no one!"_

_"Hey you have me" he said sympathetically "and let's not forget Harry. You know he will come back when the time is right."_

_Hermione gave him a watery smile; he was a good friend and a somewhat father figure she needed right now._

_"Thank you" she said wiping away the tears._

_"Come on you have to go back to sleep, Christmas is coming up you know" said Gaston as Hermione shook her head._

_"No I don't want to" she said._

_"But you have to" said Gaston reassuringly. _

_"But I'll have nightmares" she said shaking her head again._

_"I'll make sure that you won't" he said before making her lie down _

_"How?" she asked as he pulled the covers up below her neck_

_"I don't know really" he said before she sighed "maybe I'll sing you a lullaby."_

"_I'm a little old for lullabies. I am sixteen and will be seventeen in a few months."_

"_That may be so but it will help calm you down and help you sleep. Believe me, Lily used to sing it to me when I was young" said Gaston._

_"Okay" she said nodding "but can you sing?"_

_"Fairly well" he said smiling at her "don't worry; I won't make you ears bleed."_

_She laughed nodding again._

_"Ready?" he asked before she nodded __'Slumber, my darling, thy father _(A/N: I changed mother to father for those of you who know this song)_is near, guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear, sunlight has passed and the twilight has gone, slumber, my darling, the night's coming on. Sweet visions attend thy sleep, fondest, dearest to me, while others their revels keep, I will watch over thee.'_

_As he sang Hermione's eyes filled with tears; her mother used to sing her this song when she was a little girl. She dropped the thought and continued listening to Gaston._

_'Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest, the wandering dews by the __flowers are caressed, slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm, and pray that the angels will shield thee from harm. Slumber, my darling, till morn's blushing ray Brings to the world the glad tidings of day; fill the dark void with thy dreamy delight--Slumber, thy father will guard thee tonight, thy pillow shall sacred be, from all outward alarms; thou, thou are the world to me, in thine innocent charms'__ he sang as Hermione's eyes lids soon became heavy, she struggled to keep awake to hear the rest of the song._

_'Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest, the wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed, slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm, and pray that the angels will shield thee from harm'__ he finished finally allowing Hermione to fall into a dreamless sleep. He walked to the door. _

_"Good night" he said softly before closing the door.  
__**  
**__End of Flashback_

Hermione had tried to sing that song in her head before going to sleep yet the nightmares would still be there. She sighed before putting away her homework and the headed off to the girls dormitory to go to sleep, it had been a long day for her.

**(HP)**

"I can't do this anymore Remus!" said an impatient Sirius Black. "I have to get out of this damn house!"

Both Sirius and Remus were in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been stuck there for the past few months even after he was finally free. It had been Dumbledore's idea to keep him safe inside Grimmauld Place because Death Eaters might come and to kill Sirius; he didn't explain why to Sirius he just told him to stay there.

"Yes I know, I agree with you one hundred percent Sirius but Dumbledore says that you have to stay here" said Remus as Sirius started to pace the living room.

"To hell with Dumbledore!" practically yelled Sirius. "He believes Harry is a murderer. Why should I listen to him, that bloody bastard?"

"You've got a point there" said Remus as Sirius stopped pacing the room. "But that doesn't mean we are going to go against Dumbledore's rules, he is a powerful man you know."

"Yes but he...he destroyed Harry's life Remus! He is the one who let Harry participate in the Triwizard Tournament knowing that he could get killed, he was the one who let Harry live with those wretched muggles whereas he could've stayed with Jean!" said Sirius as Remus sighed.

"Sirius has it ever come to your thought that Harry is with Jean right now? Or that Jean had saved him from Azkaban?" asked Remus as Sirius shook his head looking down.

"No" he said quietly before he suddenly laughed. "Do you remember when we in our second year at Hogwarts, Jean had a crush on James?"

"Yeah, Lily thought she was crazy" said Remus as Sirius sat own next to him. "They were exactly the same Lily and Jean yet Jean had a little crush on James"

They both laughed

"And remember in out third year she asked him to go with her to Hogsmead?" asked Sirius as they both laughed again.

"Yeah and poor James, he thought it was Lily who asked him" said Remus between laughter "and he...he kissed her."

They both laughed so hard, that their sides started to hurt.

"Oh poor James, he turned so red when he found out that it was Jean when Lily came up to them completely shocked" said Sirius remembering the look on Lily's face when she saw her sister and James kissing "and you know Jean never noticed James call her 'Lily'."

"Oh those were the days" said Remus as their laughter died down. "Then suddenly she left Hogwarts after half of our fourth year."

"Yeah, and she finally got over her crush on James, I wonder where she went?" said Sirius. "Did she ever tell us?"

"No" said Remus shaking his head. "Although when we were having Christmas for seventh year at James house, she brought along some of her friends from some other school for his party."

"Oh yeah" said Sirius remembering Jeans friends. "Who were her friends again?"

"There was some guy with red glasses she said that she was dating, a blue furred guy, a guy with spiked up hair-"

"He was freaky"

"-and an African girl" finished Remus. "But I can't remember their names...wait I think I have a picture of all of them."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I'll be right back" said Remus before getting up and headed over to the fireplace took some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Remus Lupin home!" yelled Remus before he disappeared in green flame. Sirius shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to get a snack, after he had made a sandwich he headed back to the living room to see Remus waiting for him on the couch looking in a photo album.

"Bloody hell!" said Sirius making Remus jump as well. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Remus just shrugged before Sirius sat beside him.

"Here" said Remus showing him a picture of a group of people that Remus had described who were standing next to James, Lily and Jean. "Do you remember them now?"

"Yeah now I do" said Sirius before pointing to the man with red glasses. "That's Scott, that's Hank (he pointed to the blue furred man), that's Logan (he pointed to the man with spiky hair) and that is Ororo or Storm as she said her name was (he pointed to the African woman)."

"I remember you flirted with Storm" said Remus before Sirius blushed but it went away as soon as it came.

"Yea because I liked her" said Sirius looking at the Storm. "Plus can you blame me? She was very pretty."

"I'm guessing you still like her" said Remus making a wolfish smirk.

"Yup" said Sirius nodding making Remus laughed. "I wonder what she looks like now."

"Who knows" said Remus standing up. "Maybe she looks the same."

"Or she could have matured into even more of a beautiful woman" said Sirius with a dreamy look on his face as Remus rolled your eyes.

"Padfoot, you put a new meaning to the term "love sick puppy" said Remus grinning

"Whatever Moony" said Sirius, who couldn't come up with a witty comeback.

**(X)**

It was 8 pm when Harry and Rogue headed home from the movies. They have been discussing the movie since they got out of the theatre.

"Oh that movie was funny" said Harry as after he had laughed remembering a scene from the movie.

"Yes, but it also had some drama and action as well" said Rogue. "I am just glad we stayed until the credits were over or we would have missed that last scene."

"Yep, you're right" said Harry as he nodded (CA&E/N: I saw the movie already and that is for anybody who hasn't yet. Wait until the credit's for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is over before you leave because there is a scene at the end that you don't want to miss. A/N: THANK YOU!).

Finally Rogue and Harry made it back from to the mansion. Unfortunately Rogue had to take one of the parking spots outside of the garage so that meant they were going to get wet again which didn't bother Harry but annoyed Rogue slightly because her clothes had just finally dried off.

"What do you say if I run you to the mansion?" asked Harry to Rogue while smiling.

"Run? You mean like me on you back while you run?" she asked as he nodded. "Well it is cold-"

"Than running it is" said Harry before picking up Rogue.

"Harry, don't you-" she was cut off when he started to run toward the mansion, in seconds they arrived at the front door of the mansion.

"Harry Potter, don't ever do that again!" said Rogue hitting Harry on his arms after he had put her down.

"Why isn't it fun?" he asked opening the door .

"No way!" she said shaking her head fast before she stopped and held hear head. "Oh god now I feel like barfing."

"Do you really need to?" asked Harry before she before she shook her head.

"No not really" she said as he nodded then they were silent for a few moments as they walked down the hall before Rogue yawned.

"Tired?" asked Harry as she nodded.

"A little, I woke up early this morning" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah so did me" he said.

"Maybe a good hot bath will wake me back up" she said as he nodded before she kissed him on the cheek "thank you very much Harry."

"No problem" he said as she yawned again. "If I don't see you again: goodnight."

"Goodnight Rogue" said Harry as she walked away to her room, he was glad now that she understood her feelings towards Bobby now. As walked down the hall to go to the kitchen he saw Bobby playing foosball by himself in the game room and watching what appeared to be the Yankees-vs.-Red Sox game. By the looks of it the Yankees were winning.

"Oh good, the Yankees are winning" said Harry pleased. Bobby turned around and looked at Harry as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"You're a Yankees fan?" asked a shocked Bobby.

"Yes, actually I am" said Harry truthfully.

"How can you be a Yankees fan Harry?!" asked Bobby frustrated.

"Gee I didn't know that was a crime against humanity to be a Yankees fan" said Harry sarcastically. "What have you got against the Yankees?"

"I am from Boston. We hate the Yankees like no other."

"Oh yeah that's right" said Harry. "Do you know what other team I like? The Indianapolis Colts. Peyton Manning is quite possibly the best Quarterback ever (CA&E/N: He is A/N: That's what you think smirk)."

"You see now your just trying to piss me off" said Bobby smirking slightly. He knew Harry was messing with him.

"Actually I am being serious about Peyton Manning but I was messing with you" said Harry smirking.

"Look Harry, I am an idiot. I didn't mean anything I told neither you nor Rogue" said Bobby sadly, who had stopped playing foosball.

Harry picked up the ball. "Want to play?" asked Harry as Bobby nodded and they started playing. "Don't worry; I am not mad at you. I know you were being blinded by jealousy."

"I'm not jealous" said Bobby but Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'You're not fooling me.'

"Alright I was jealous."

"Good of you to admit that buddy. Now I wanted to tell you that there is really no other person, besides Rogue, that I get along with better than you. In fact, I consider you my best friend" said Harry bluntly.

"You do?" asked Bobby as Harry nodded. "I feel the same way man."

"The thing is, both of us have been hurt and betrayed by our former best friends (Ron for Harry and John for Bobby) so in order for our friendship to work we have to understand each other, and one thing I would never do is try to hurt your feelings" said Harry as he lost once again in foosball to Bobby.

"I know you wouldn't" said Bobby truthfully.

"Well then, now that we got that settled I think the person you should be asking for forgiveness is Rogue. You really hurt her feelings" said Harry honestly.

"I know. Her and I never argue like that" said Bobby sadly.

"That's what she said to me as well. You need to talk to her" said Harry.

"I know" he said as Harry started to play again, "so how was your date?"

Harry could hear the pain in his voice; he knew Bobby liked Rogue a lot.

"Wasn't it obvious by what I have been talking to you about?" asked Harry, thinking he made it clear but Bobby shook his head. "Well I guess I didn't make it clear enough. We decided just to remain friends."

Bobby looked a little shocked but relieved. "But I thought you guys were attracted to each other and you seemed to be flirting with each other a lot."

Harry smirked then said, "Just because your attracted to somebody doesn't mean you love them or their right for you."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I know that smart ass. It just looked like you two were really trying to start something with each other."

Harry stopped playing for a minute. "And do you know the reason why we tried so hard to do that?" asked Harry but Bobby shook his head. "It's because we were trying to make one another be somebody that are like us but aren't the same people."

"Dude I have no idea what you're talking about," said a confused Bobby.

"I'm saying we were trying to make one another be like the person we really have our hearts on and you can't do that and we realized it," said Harry.

"Who do you have your hearts on if it's not Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"Who do I talk about more than anybody?" asked Harry, trying to get Bobby to remember.

"That girl from your old school: Hermione. So wait? If you tried to make Rogue be like Hermione, then who did Rogue want you to be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Harry. Bobby once again shook his head. "Let me ask you this, who is the one guy she hangs out with more than me? Who does she always ask questions to? Who does she always make time for? Who is the first student to be her friend here?" asked Harry smirking.

Suddenly Bobby realized who Harry was talking about. "Me? She likes me?" asked Bobby shocked but elated.

"Yes you dumbass! She liked you all along and yet you didn't know it. Wasn't it obvious? She said she has liked you since you met her but you never seemed to catch on. Clearly she was right."

"She likes me" said Bobby quietly before a smile etched his features. "I can't believe it! I thought she hated me for all my pranks and teasing ha! I'm so stupid! Damn it I wished I knew it earlier."

"Yup you are stupid" said Harry as they both laughed before his smile left his face because Bobby suddenly stopped and looked sad. "What is it?"

"Don't you remember? I can't kiss her or anything, she has poisonous skin remember?"

"Has that ever stopped you from trying to touch her?" he said going to leader mode as the other mutants called it when he talked to them about serious matters, Bobby just shrugged. "Bobby listen to me, you have to stop moping your ass around the damn mansion and ask her out. She is not going to wait forever you know, her asking me to go to the movies should be enough proof of that."

"I know" said Bobby before sighing.

"Well then you have to ask her" said Harry as Bobby sighed.

"Okay, I will. What do you mean now?!" asked a shocked and nervous Bobby.

"After this game is finished, the sooner you do it the better" said Harry.

"But what about the baseball game?" asked Bobby.

"That is why Tivo is such a great invention. Besides you already know the Yankees are going to win. It's the bottom of the seventh and the Yankees are up by five" said Harry before he finally won a game. "Yes! I'm good!"

"You not that good at Foosball Harry" said Bobby laughing.

"This is my first time playing so shut up. Now go and talk to Rogue, and believe me you better ask her tonight or I will find out and I will make sure everyone knows that it was you who put the laxative in Scott's coffee" smirked Harry.

"You helped out!" yelled an annoyed and frustrated Bobby.

"Yes but who is everyone going to believe? Me or the school's number one prankster?" asked Harry smirking again.

"Fine! I'll go right now!" yelled a frustrated but smiled all the same, thinking about how great being with Rogue will be.

As Bobby left Harry sat down on the couch and watched the game. "When the time is right, I will come back for you Hermione. I promise" whispered Harry.

**(X)**

Erik Lensherr (otherwise known as Magneto) had just finished being told about a new mutant at Xavier's academy by Mystique. From what Mystique had told him, this new mutant poses as a big threat to their cause.

"Sinister, are you here?" asked Magneto demandingly.

"I am here Magneto what do you need?" asked Sinister walking out of the shadows

"There is a new mutant at Xavier's school that I want you to find out about, his name is Harry Potter. I need you to find out everything you can then do what you want, but you must report back to me" commanded Magneto.

"It will be done" said Sinister grinning.

**(A/N: Yeah I know: FINALLY!!! Sorry we haven't been able to update guys, me and Tom had lots of difficulties trying to finish this chapter and update it so forgive us. ****I hope you liked this chapter because I didn't really...I just think that the song part is really cliché but the Coldplay songs work well with the Harry's feelings and stuff. Anyways review me please I'd appreciate that :D. Oh and now is a comment from my co-author Tom.)**

**(CA&E/N: Thank you Raquel. I just wanted to say a few things****. First off, I apologize if there were any misspelled words that I missed last chapter. I was very distracted when I edited it because my father just died at the age of 59 after a 10 year battle with Alzheimer's disease and I had to deal with the funeral and everything else during that point so I will go back over it as soon as possible. Secondly, this goes out to Bobin, I speak for Raquel when I say no we won't stop giving comments in the middle of the story because we both find them helpful for the readers and enjoyable as well. You see for too long have a lot of fan fiction authors forgotten that writing fan fiction is supposed to be fun, it's not supposed to be a second job as some make it out to be. So there may be a few misspelled words here or there that Raquel made and I missed, and so their may be times that we comment on something in the middle of the story, but that is because we both thoroughly enjoy doing this story and from all the positive reviews so do the readers. I close by saying to everyone that I implore you to spend as much time with your parents as you can because you never know when you will wake up and one of them will be gone so that when they are gone you will have nothing but positive memories with your parents. That is what I did with my father every chance I could get when I wasn't in school are working and because of that my relationship was stronger with my father in the end than ever. So please, spend time with your parents.**

**(A/N: Well said Tom.) **

**(CA&E/N: ****Oh, and one more thing. Raquel and I decided to make the time period now instead of in the nineties because it's much easier to go by the Smallville timeline than it is the Harry Potter timeline at this point so please just go with it.)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Xtreme Action

**Ahhhh so many reviews!!!!!!!! You love me; you really, really love me!!!!! I think I should stop that now, I might be scaring you guys or worse...chasing you away from reading this story. NOO!!!!**

**Okay I'm really stopping that now lol. Thanks for all your reviews guys keep them coming :D. Once again, thank you thealphamale for being my beta and co-writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Gaston and the plot, so don't sue me.**

_Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday night's alright_

_Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday night's alright_

_Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday...  
Saturday...Saturday...Saturday night's alright_

_Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting by Nickelback ft. Kid Rock_

**Chapter 10**

"Harry James Potter please step up" said Scott Summers as Harry walked up to him wearing his X-Men suite before shaking Scotts hand. "Welcome to the x-men."

"Thanks one-eye" said Harry smiling widely as Scott gave him am annoying look before Harry went to stand over to a group of other mutants who had chosen to become a member X-Men. Some of the students and the teachers were in the danger room after the week of training to see who would go on the new X-Men team.

It had been 2 months since that week Harry mind was freed; he had passed his N.E.W.T.S with flying colors and even became an animagus. It was by chance that Jean came into Harry's room one night and caught him reading a book about how to become an animagus. After minutes of discussing the ability to become an animagus; including the recently found discovery that muggles can become them as well if they go into deep meditation, Harry revealed to Jean his desire to become an animagus since he found out that his father James and his Godfather Sirius were ones. After he admitted this to his Aunt, Jean revealed two shocking discoveries to Harry. The first being that not only was his father an animagus but his mother Lily was as well. She told him that Lily's original form was a robin, but it changed to a doe once she and James started dating. Confused, Harry asked how his mother's form changed, to which Jean replied that a lot of the wizardry world doesn't know this or fails to recognize it but it is not uncommon for a wizard and which who are animagus's to share the same form after falling in love with each other, and in some cases find each other.

In fact, Jean revealed that in Merlin's time, when more of the wizardry world practiced this ability, that it was used as a way for parents to find the right husband or wife for their son or daughter and the changing into that of your partner's animagus form was said to be the ultimate form of true love. The second discovery that Jean admitted was that she was an animagus as well and then instantly changed into a beautiful cardinal with bright green eyes. Following Jean's demonstration Harry talked Jean into helping him learn how to become an animagus. Over the next three weeks Jean taught Harry everything she knew and by the end of the third week Harry found out and showed his animagus form. To say Harry was surprised to find out that his animagus form was a giant (Or bigger than normal. More like a lion's size.) wolf with black fur and bright green eyes would be an understatement. It was then that Jean told her nephew that the animal that chooses to be that persons form represents a dominating characteristic of that persons personality.

Also Bobby finally got the courage to ask Rogue out; they had went to dinner and a movie just like Harry and Rogue did, and they were both now a couple who were very happy. On another note, life had become very good for Harry; he was leading a normal human life without a care in the world of the danger and responsibility that lied in the future.

Scott walked in front of the group with Jean, Xavier, Logan, Storm and Hank all giving the new X-Men large grins.

"Well congratulations everybody. I'm proud to say that all of you wonderful student's of mine are the new X-Men group Xtreme" said the professor smiling at the group. "Harry, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Colossus, Kurt, Sam, Warren and Jay; I'll leave it to you all to pick your leader."

"Alright guys, now since you're an X-Men doesn't mean that when you have to go on a mission that you get an extension for homework" said Storm as everyone groaned making the elder mutants chuckle.

"But that's not fair" said Jay folding his arms across his chest "I need time to practice for my shows."

"Yes we know that Jay but you got time on the weekends don't you?" said Jean as the younger mutant nodded.

"Yeah that's true" he said "my shows are mostly on Sundays."

"Its okay Jay" said Sam patting his younger brother's shoulder. "It would be better for you so you can work harder to get your marks up."

"Shut up Sam" muttered Jay as they all laughed.

"I guess you all are getting hot in those suites" said the Professor. "You can go change and go back to your normal activities."

"Thanks professor" everyone chorused before the group exited the danger room and headed toward the changing rooms. Afterwards Harry headed up towards his room, before he reached the room Logan came up from behind him.

"Hey kid" he said as Harry stopped walking "congratulations."

"Thanks Logan" said Harry before they continued to walk to his room "I'm so glad that the training has calmed down, your workouts are murder, even for me."

"Oh really?" said Logan pretending to be surprised. "Well that's good because I was hoping it would be like."

"No really" said Harry as Logan smirked "you obstacle course could really do some handy work in the army."

Logan laughed as Jean came from behind them startling them both.

"Hey boys" said Jean making Logan and Harry jump; she laughed at them as they both scowled. "Congratulations Harry."

"Thanks Aunt Jean" said Harry as Jean hugged him.

"So how do you feel to be an X-Man?" asked Jean as the trio continued to walk down the hall.

"Great" said Harry smiling. "Now if you will excuse me I am going back to bed."

"Harry its 2 in the afternoon" said Jean as he smiled sheepishly as her

"Yeah but Logan and Scott woke us up early so I am going back to bed Aunt Jean" said Harry stubbornly.

"Oh yeah how early?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"At least 5 in the morning " said Harry before yawning again. "Now I am exhausted, I finished everything that could possibly keep me up, and quite frankly I don't care enough right now of what anybody thinks, I am going to bed and that's the end of the discussion."

"Alright fine go sleep" said Jean as Harry sighed before giving his now famous "Harry Bear Hug," where he lifts the person completely in the air and hugs them tight, to his favorite Aunt.

"You're the greatest you know that" said Harry sleepily while still hugging her.

"Yeah I know Harry" she said struggling under Harry's weight. "Harry...Harry your crushing me. Please put me down."

"Oh sorry" he said sheepishly again before he put down and let go of Jean and opened his door; he was about to go in when he stopped. "Oh yeah, one more thing, if any of the other students try to bother or wake me up for something that isn't extremely important there will be consequences."

"They won't go a foot near that door after that threat Harry" said Logan smirking at him.

"Thanks" said Harry. "See you later"

He went in and closed the door; he jumped into his bed and fell asleep.

"That kid is going to be a great hero some day" said Logan to Jean outside Harry's room.

"Yeah" said Jean nodding "I just hope he doesn't get too excited about this, if he uses his powers too much in the public than our enemies will find out his weakness and try to kill him"

"Don't worry Jeanie" said Logan reassuringly as they walked to the kitchen "Harry knows his boundaries when it comes to using his powers and the kid has great power; I doubt that he would do anything crazy without thinking it through."

"Like you?" asked Jean smirking at him as he chuckled.

"Yes just like me" said Logan as they entered the kitchen "so what do you want to eat?"

"You can cook?" asked Jean raising an eye brow as Logan nodded.

"Yeah of course" said Logan "at least I think I can."

"I seriously doubt you can cook Logan" said Jean shaking her head.

"Okay maybe I can't" said Logan shrugging "I can make a good sandwich though."

"Oh yeah?" said Jean opening the fridge and took out some bread "why don't you show me."

"Why don't you make me" said Logan as Jean rolled her eyes before she also took out other food for the sandwiches.

"You know ever since we saved Harry you've been acting like a kid" said Jean as Logan smirked as he started to make the sandwiches.

"Yeah I know" said Logan "being around him has made me more like a kid; it's like I can finally be a human you know, I'm starting over."

"I know" said Jean smiling as Logan suddenly stopped making the sandwich and sniffed the air "what is it?"

Logan ignored her and continued to sniff while walking to the door leading to the hall.

"Logan-"

"Shh" he silenced her before he quietly extended his adamantium claws; he slowly walk out of the kitchen as Jean watched him carefully.

_'What is he doing?' _thought Jean slowly following him out of the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch" muttered Logan.

"What?" said Jean curiously "what is it Logan?"

"Sinister" said Logan as Jean's eyes went wide.

"Sinister?" said Jean shaking her head "it can't be."

"Oh it is" snarled Logan before he started to walk down the hall where the front door was.

"Logan!" called out Jean but Logan started to run down the hall

"Raise the alarm!" yelled Logan before he disappeared behind the corner as Jean went over to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it; immediately there was a loud ringing noise. Jean followed Logan to the front hall, as she got there she saw Logan talking to Sinister.

"Well, well, well" said the red eyed man "look who it is; Wolverine."

"Get out if this house Sinister!" snarled Logan as Sinister chuckled.

"What will you do?" questioned Sinister "impale me with your metal claws?"

"That seems like a solid solution to me, don't you agree bub?" said Logan in attack position.

He laughed as students and teachers started to pile in the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Scott who had appeared from the shocked crowds of students; he gasped at the sight of Sinister. "Sinister! No that's impossible!"

"You were dead" said Storm who had also appeared in the crowd.

"Oh no Ororo" said Sinister grinning "you have forgotten the thing that I am best known for, cloning, and it just so happens that cloning myself is something I commonly do."

"A clone?" asked Jamie "you mean you could make clones of yourself?"

"Yes" said Sinister before pointing to himself. "Now the real question is that is this real me?" asked Sinister smirking.

"There's only one way to find out!" said Logan growling before he charged at Sinister but stopped at the sound of Xavier's voice.

"Logan stop" said the professor appearing from the crowd as students made way for him to go to the front. "Nathaniel, you have no business here."

"Ah Charles Xavier, it has been far too long" said Sinister grinning.

"Sinister I have no clue how you are alive but you should get out of this mansion before we have to use force" said Scott as Xavier shook his head.

"No Scott, violence will do no good in this situation. Besides, we need to set an example to the children that they shouldn't resort to their powers unless it is absolutely necessary when dealing with others" said Xavier forcefully.

"Yeah but getting his bloody arse kicked will probably teach this tosser a lesson not to mess with the X-Men and to never, EVER, wake me up from a nap again!" growled Harry grumpily as he made his way through the crowd of mutants before folding his arms across his chest standing next to Logan. All the noise had awoken Harry, and to say that he was pissed about it would be the understatement of the year. He was mad and he had every intention of taking his frustration out on this peon of a visitor before him.

_'Ah you must be the new boy I have heard about'_ said a voice in Harry's mind as Harry frowned. _'This wanker is starting to annoy me' _thought Harry.

'_Brilliant deduction, and you must be the fruity version of Dracula. I think I will call you Liberachy Nosferatu "_ said Harry telepathically while smirking.

"_Watch your tongue boy or I will cut it off!" _said Sinister getting increasingly upset.

"_Whatever. So what the hell do you want dipshit?" _

_'Revenge'_ thought back Sinister giving Harry a toothy grin as Harry felt a big hand in his mind rush through his brain and grab on to his memories; he cried out in pain before dropping to the ground while grabbing his head.

"Harry!" yelled Jean as she rushed to him looking worried. "Harry what's wrong?"

_'Kryptonite eh?' _said the voice of Sinister _'well I could have a lot of fun with you.'_

"Get out of my head!" yelled Harry before using all the power he had to block out Sinister; Sinister stumbled slightly at the force Harry used.

"Well he is a powerful one isn't he Charles" said Sinister smirking before exhaling a deep breath of air. "Now it is time."

"Time for what? Wait let me guess, is it time to frost your hair fruit boy" asked Bobby as Sinister just chuckled ignoring him before he used his telekinetic powers to send a bunch of the students fly back to the walls.

"That's it!" said Logan before he charged to Sinister and threw a punch at him but he suddenly stopped in midair. Sinister used his telekinetic powers to stop Logan before he forced Logan's claws back into his forearm making him cry out in pain. Logan used his other hand to uppercut Sinister making him fall to the ground as Bobby used his powers to build an ice wall around the fallen villain to stop him from going anywhere.

"Hank, get the other students out of the mansion" said Scott as the new X-Men and the old prepared themselves for when Sinister breaks loose from the wall "and take the professor with you!"

"Right" said Hank before he gathered all of the younger mutants and headed out of the door while pushing the professor.

"Alright X-Men, everybody ready?!" said Scott as everyone nodded before the ice started to crack. In only a matter of minutes Sinister broke the wall. He stood up from the floor looking angry.

"Now you made me mad" he said before a huge shock wave knocked everyone over.

"Okay I'm getting really tired of this" said Jay getting up from the floor for the second time.

"Ditto" said Kitty getting up before she ran over to Sinister surprising him by phasing through him and then kicked him in his butt as Rogue ran up to him grabbed his arm with her uncovered hands and started to twirl the now paralyzed Sinister around before Kitty used one of her outstretched arms and hit Sinister's neck making him drop to the ground.

"Nice one Kitty" said Rogue smirking.

"Same to you" said Kitty dusting her hands as Sinister got back up before he growled; he was about to attack Kitty who was closest to him but he got punched in the nose by Rogue.

"Arg you-" said Sinister but was interrupted by Harry yelling to Colossus, "Peter now!" Immediately after that was said Peter, who had transformed into his metal armor form, ran strait toward Sinister, grabbed him from behind, and threw him out of the door as the rest of the X-Men followed the villain out of the mansion.

"Good job Colossus" said Harry before Sinister got up on his feet while Storm's eyes turned completely white; she spread her arms out while she started to levitate in the air. The sky started to get dark and the wind started to pick up; wind started to whirl around Sinister going faster and faster just as lightning started to strike the ground around Sinister.

"Scott!" yelled Storm as Scott quickly knowing what to do took off his ruby glasses and glared at the now hidden Sinister. A large red laser beam went Sinister's way and suddenly there was a loud screaming noise; the whirling wind around Sinister started to turn red from the laser beams. Harry just stood there watching in awe as the X-Men used their powers against Sinister; he never really got time to see there powers fully except during training in the morning and sometimes during their free time but Harry never got to see them like this.

Finally Scott stopped his laser beams and put his glasses back on as Storm stopped the whirling wind and dropped back to the ground. As the wind moved away, the X-Men could finally see Sinister; his robes were all burnt and his pale skin had burnt marks on them.

"He isn't dead!" said Harry in disbelief.

"No but he is weak" said Rogue as Sinister started to gasp for air "he is vulnerable to Scotts laser beam

"Good to know thanks" said Harry looking back at Sinister who was now weary. "Who wants to go next?"

"My turn" said Kurt before teleporting in front of Sinister and kneed him in the stomach before teleporting behind him as Sinister was about to punch him; Kurt then jumped up and kicked Sinister in his back before teleporting again, this time in front of Sinister kicking him in the face. After her teleported back to the mutants, he started to die of laughter along with rest of the young mutants.

"Oh you will pay for that blue boy" snarled Sinister.

"Oh no he won't" said Warren before spreading his white wings and flew into the air as Jay and Sam followed him. Warren grabbed Sinisters remaining robes and flung him in the air before Jay caught him and threw him to Sam. They did this for a few minutes as the rest of the mutants laughed at Sinister being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Having fun Sinistra?" said Sam laughing as he flung the red eyed man back to Warren.

"Yeah you do seem to love flying don't you" said Warren before catching Sinister. "isn't it liberating?

"You mean its amazing Warren" said Sam as Warren nodded still holding onto Sinister

"Hey Sinistra do you like your new name?" said Jay as Warren passed Sinister back to Sam. "It seems to fit you better: Sinistra. Do you like it Warren?"

"I love it Jay" said Warren as Sam flung Sinister (a.k.a Sinistra) back to Jay."What about you Sam?"

"It's perfect" said Sam laughing before finally Jay, who was holding Sinistra, dropped him on the ground.

"You guys that was hilarious" said Harry wiping away tears from his eyes from laughing hard as Sinister got up from the ground seething; he suddenly sent a powerful telekinetic shock wave throwing Harry back on to the mansion wall. As Harry got up instead of being mad he was smirking and his eyes were glowing red.

"Looks like it's my turn" said Harry grinning. Before Sinister could try to do anything Harry super speeded towards him and threw him in the air. As Sinister looked down he saw Harry smirking at him with his right hand raised in the air and it was glowing.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry as a bright white light emerged from the tip of his fingers and hit Sinister squarely in the chest making him fly backwards as everyone looked at Harry in surprise.

"Whoa! That was sweet Harry" said Kurt before looking at his hands. "I wish I could do magic."

"You could do wand less magic?!" asked Jean surprised; she had been waiting to see him use any of his powers besides super speeding, super hearing, and super strength.

"Yeah for a while now" he said nodding his head. "I've been practicing"

"Oh you haven't practiced it enough boy" said Sinister after he had gotten up from the ground before he spread his arms and started to levitate in the air.

"You all shall now pay for the damage you have caused me!" yelled Sinister as the wind started to pick up again and the sky turned dark. Suddenly dirt and rocks from the ground shot up in the air and started to attack the mutants. Harry couldn't make out the other mutants getting attacked by the rocks and dirt although he could here their yelling and screaming. He raised his hands and put up telekinetic barriers to block him and the rest of the X-Men from the rubble but he wasn't strong enough. Suddenly Jean raised her hands also putting up a shield to help Harry.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Kurt as he kept on teleporting to avoid the rubble that made it pass the barriers.

"No! We have to stay and fight!" yelled Harry as he grunted from the force of rocks and dirt.

"But Harry he is too strong!" yelled Kitty as some of the other X-Men nodded while Harry shook his head.

"No he is not!" he yelled back stumbling slightly but kept his balance

"Harry! We have to go or else he could kill anyone of us here!" yelled Scott.

"No Scott!" yelled back Harry. "Don't you see if we work together we could win against him!"

"Harry come on lets get out of here!" yelled Scott getting angry. "I'm not asking you to follow us, I am commanding you too!"

"Well than consider this me disobeying you!" yelled back Harry as his eyes started to glow red again. They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice Sinister grin evilly before he sent another shock wave towards them sending all of the rocks and dirt floating in the air towards the shield making Harry and Jean fall, breaking the shield.

As Harry got up from the ground, he started to get hit by the rubble making him go off balance; he growled as he started to make his way towards Sinister getting hit repeatedly. Scott took of his glasses again and used the laser beams to destroy as much rubble as possible, Bobby froze any rubble that came near him, Colossus punched all the rocks near him as he and Bobby protected the girls. Logan sliced all the rocks and dirt near him while Storm used the wind to blow as many the rocks coming near her and Jean used her powers to block as much debris as she could. Warren, Jay and Sam tried to dodge as much rubble as they could but they kept getting hit.

As Sinister noticed Harry coming towards him, he started to make more rocks and dirt come towards him. As a large rock hit Harry's face, Harry got sick of Sinister so he used his super speed to run up underneath Sinister. Harry jumped up and tackled Sinister to the ground making his telekinetic powers stop; all the rocks and dirt stopped attacking the other mutants and fell to the ground. Harry picked up Sinister and started to twirl him around, going faster and faster until he finally let go of Sinister, flinging him miles away from the mansion and for good measure he used his new power, his laser eye beams, and shot them right at Sinister, causing him to fly even further away.

The sky started to turn back to normal and the wind calmed down. Harry sighed for finally getting rid of the villain, he turned around to see some of the X-Men smiling; Scott was the only one with a frown on his face.

"That was awesome Harry!" said Bobby as Harry walked over to them also smiling; everyone patted him on the back.

'That was really cool Harry" said Jay as Kitty nodded.

"Yeah" she said "you threw him farther than Pete did."

Peter rolling his eyes as Harry chuckled.

"Come on guys lets get cleaned up" said Jean smiling at Harry as everyone nodded in agreement. She cast the repairo and the cleaning charm on the yard before following the rest of the X-Men. After Harry had finished changing after taking a shower he sat down on his bed thinking about what had happened.

_'He knows'_ thought Harry frowning. '_He knows that I'm an alien and that my weakness is Kryptonite'_

He sighed as someone knocked on his door

"Come in" said Harry as the door opened to reveal Jean "hey Aunt Jean."

"Hey" she said walking over to the bed and sat down next to him "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine" he said as Jean frowned.

"You don't look fine" she said as he looked at her.

"Well I've been thinking about what happened" he said as she nodded "about what he found out when he went through my mind."

"What did he find out?" asked Jean looking worried.

"He found out about where I came from and my weakness" he said as Jean sighed; she had wished this wouldn't happen the moment she saw Sinister. He looks into new students mind to find out there powers and past.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he nodded. "Well then your just going to have to extra careful now."

"Yeah" he said as he sighed "I guess this is how life is being an X-Man?"

"Yes unfortunately" said Jean nodding "to bad it couldn't have been easier and safer than any of us wouldn't be in danger."

"I wish that we could live with out having to fear these villains that try to kill us everyday but I also take solace in the fact that there are people like us who are willing to risk there lives in order to protect those we care about. "

"Me too Harry" said Jean hugging him "me too."

**(HP)**

It was the weekend before the end of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and she was currently in Hogsmead. Over the last year and a half Hermione has experienced changes both mentally, magically and physically. Mentally, she has stepped up her education, if that was possible. With Ron out of her way (she avoids him at all costs and if he tries to follow her she hexes him) and not holding her back she has been able to study harder and has been able to find out things that people once have thought were long gone. Because of this she has not only increased her magical knowledge she has increased her magical strength as well. In fact Professor McGonagall, who has been secretly helping Hermione, informed Hermione that she is right now at a much higher magical level than either Dumbledore or Voldemort was at when they are at her age. Hermione didn't know what she was more shocked about, the bombshell that was just dropped on her or the look of overwhelming pride on the face of Professor McGonagall. Physically, two things have happened to her. The first is that since Harry was wrongfully imprisoned she has been training long and hard in two types of martial arts; Tae Kwon Do and Jujitsu, and now she is at the point where she can overpower her opponents just by a simple maneuver. Secondly, to put it bluntly she has gone from being plain looking to what most of the male students say (when they think she isn't hearing) which is "extremely hot," or as some were saying, "she went from Hermione the Brain to Hermione the Body." Her legs have become long and shapely, her hair has become less bushy and more wavy, her face has matured and has become breathtaking, and her body looks like that of a super model (CA/N: If you need a visual representation look up the name Evangeline Lilly and that is what she looks like now A/N: Oh I remember you showing me those pictures Tom lmao!). Even though she can get anything she wants with her looks and can date any guy she wants she flat-out refuses to even give any of them the time of day because she knows that they are only after her for her looks and if she didn't have them they would criticize and mock her for believing Harry like they used to. The problem is that now the male students won't seem to leave her alone and are constantly flirting (horribly she might add) at her. Her only saving grace is that most of them knew after trying once that it was unwise to try anything on her unless you wanted to end up with a broken nose. Although there were still some of them, mostly the either incredibly naïve or just plain stupid of them that still tried. Speaking of which, the person Hermione least likes to see just came in.

"Oh there you are Granger, I have been looking for you" said the incredibly annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

"It's a pity you found me" said Hermione, not even bothering to turn around.

Draco started laughing then gave her what Hermione could only assume was supposed to be a flirtatious smile but came across as him looking like he was having a severe case of constipation. "Oh come on Granger. You know you're glad to see me and would love my company; I'm the bad boy every girl wants to be with."

"Malfoy, I would rather have the Giant Squid as company than you. Secondly, you are as close to being a bad boy as Ron is to being a brain surgeon. There isn't a definition of a bad boy but if there is it would be someone who is a loner, who does everything by themselves without help, who has a sarcastic and witty attitude, has a lot of confidence, and has no fear. You, on the other hand have never done or accomplished anything without the help of either your parents, Snape, or those two lapdogs you call friends. You are disliked by everyone except those in Slytherin, who in fact only like you because of your family's status. The only girl who is attracted to you is Pansy, who might actually be a dog. You are nothing but a whinny, snobby, and pathetic little spoiled brat" said Hermione smirking. Since Harry was wrongfully imprisoned and mostly everybody seemed to dislike her because of her beliefs she has become sarcastic as a way to vent her frustration.

"Why you! Oh…I mean, you're such a joker Hermione. Come on, don't you want to spend time with me? It will be fun." Suddenly Draco put his hand on her thigh.

'_That's it!' _thought Hermione, and before Draco could even realize what was happening Hermione grabbed his hand, stood up, flipped him over her shoulders and slamming into the hard ground and then kicked him in the groin. What came out of Draco's mouth could only be described as a combination of a baby's cry and a banshee screaming. Then Draco looked and saw that Hermione had her wand pointed at a rather sensitive male area.

"If you ever try that on me or get anywhere near me I swear to God I will cut it off!" threatened Hermione her eyes narrowed

As if he were running for his life (which he probably thought he was) Draco was up and out the door crying and holding his groin.

Not a minute afterwards Hermione heard laughing coming from a secluded booth in the corner. Her interest in finding out who the two laughing strangers were who sounded awfully familiar peaked so she walked over to the booth to come face to face with the Weasley twins. Quicker than anybody could see Hermione had her wand out and facing Fred and George.

As quickly as possible both the Weasley twins jumped out of their seating places and threw their hands in the air.

"Whoa Hermione! It's us Fred…"

"And George! You know the loveable pranksters of the wizardry world. We are your friends!"

"I know who you are dunderheads. But if you think that you or any of your family members are my friends I will know for sure that it isn't just your worthless younger brother Ron who lacks understanding of human emotions" said Hermione, who has still yet to lower her wand.

"I don't think that was necessary seeing as how we…" started George, but was cut off by Hermione. Luckily, Fred sensed that Hermione was about to start yelling so cast a silencing charm on their area so none of the other occupants of the bar would hear.

"Oh but I think it is and you know exactly what I'm talking about! Harry treated you like you were his family! He has saved your family's life more than once! He befriended Ron and stuck up for him when nobody else did! He gave you two the money he earned from the Triwizard Tournament in order for you two to bring your dream into reality! He never judged your family or called you blood traitors! Yet after all that and more when he needed your family the most you turned on him, and for what?! His money?! Fame?! Recognition?! Your family is no better than the Malfoy family in my opinion!" yelled Hermione, who was seething at this point.

It was Fred who talked first. "Okay, now that you had your say on the matter can we have our say now?" Fred waited for a minute and then continued. "Please sit Hermione. We were hoping you would be here because we are both tired of hiding our opinion on the matter of Harry."

Hermione decided they would give them a few minutes of her time. "Okay, I will agree to hear you out but be quick and to the point because it's finals week and I want to make sure I understand everything."

George smirked. "Even though we all know you already do." When Hermione cracked a small smile he continued. "We know it seems that we have turned our back on Harry but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The truth is that we have always believed in Harry's innocence. We know Harry would never do anything like that. He was the only one who always believed in us."

"Then why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell off your family? Why didn't you do anything to stop it from happening?" yelled Hermione.

Fred sighed before going into what was going to be a long discussion. "The truth is that there was nothing we could do. Dumbledore wanted this to happen so that he could crush any independence Harry had so that he could mold him into his own image. Thus, if Harry does defeat Voldemort Dumbledore would still be the hero in many ways. Obviously that plan backfired but this is far from over because we all sense that at some point Harry will come back. The reason why we can't do anything is the same reason why all the others who believe Harry, like Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Fluer, Hagrid, and others can't. It's because with Harry not here right now we need Dumbledore because he is the only one who can at least hold his own against Voldemort. We could start backing you, and don't be surprised we know about your recent magical burst as Professor McGonagall tends to boast about how her star pupil is becoming the greatest witch in the history" Hermione smiled at this "but that would mean you would have to stop hiding your abilities and that could be dangerous not only with Voldemort but Dumbledore as well."

"Okay, I am starting to understand. But why are you backing your family when you know they are wrong for what they are doing."

"It's because no matter what they are still our family and we love them. No matter how much they have been blinded by greed and fame they are still family and we aren't willing to just kick them out of our lives" said Fred sadly.

Hermione sighed. "I understand. So besides telling me this was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Not much except that we were sent by Sirius and Remus to inform you to not give up hope. The signs are there. Harry will return soon" said George.

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione with hope in her eyes.

"Because despite Dumbledore trying to hide it by putting in his own money Sirius and Remus still found out that all funds from Harry's vaults have been cut and there is only one person who can do that" said Fred waiting for Hermione to give them the answer.

"Harry" said Hermione happily.

It was George who talked next. "That's right, so just keep holding on to hope. We will all see Harry again. We promise."

**(X)**

Miles away from the mansion of Charles Xavier, Sinister was working on a project. He had landed far away from the mansion and he was seething, he was going to kill Harry Potter. After his attack he went to his lab and did research on the meteor shower in Kansas and the green rock called Kryptonite. He was building weapons, all of which Harry wouldn't be able to beat. He had plans for Harry. If he was able to get a blood sample from Harry he would be able to make a clone of him which would prove very useful.

He chuckled evilly as he finally finished his first weapon; the Krypto-Knight A60. The gun which had Kryptonite nitrate as bullets; the green liquid in the bullets are supposed to go straight into the veins, there was nothing to dig out.

'_I have to create more of these'_ he thought as he put the gun down on the table smirking at it while he looked on the file of what little he had on Harry. He always comes up with nicknames for subjects and he decided to call Harry "Alpha" which seemed the most suitable. _'Hmm 'Alpha, I like it. You better enjoy life while you can Alpha because it will end soon.'_

**(S)**

Meanwhile, back in Smallville Clark was getting used to his newfound abilities. It was tough at first to control them. Clark kept hearing people's thoughts when he wished he couldn't. For a while he tried to avoid being around Chloe and Jimmy when they were together because he felt completely uncomfortable with them thinking about what the couple would like to do to each other. Lois had been the worst though. After listening to Lois's thoughts and finding out that she thinks his hair is sexy a day or so later he heard her think his butt is sexy. Now he can barely be around her without feeling uncomfortable. He has finally gotten to the point where he is better able to control his telepathy and he also finds it very easy now to move things with his mind. One thing that confused him now was that every time he got angry a blue aura would surround him and his eyes would glow blue. He would have to find out what that was all about at some point.

Suddenly he heard ringing and sighed. It was the cell phone Oliver had given him if he and the rest of the Justice team had any problems. _"What's up Oliver, what do you need?"_

"_I'm worried about the others"_ said Oliver.

"_Why is that?" _asked Clark.

"_Because we've been finding all of Lex's bases and destroying them for months and yet we still haven't gotten very far."_

"_Well ask me this Oliver, are they complaining?"_

"_No"_

"_Are they showing any signs of wanting to stop?"_

"_No" _

"_Than you have nothing to worry about. They are in it for the long haul trust me. You are just worried that you guys aren't getting anywhere and we both know that's not true."_

"_You're right Clark, thanks."_

"_No problem"_ and with that Clark ended the call. Right when he put the cell phone back in his pocket Chloe walked in the room.

"Who was that Clark?" asked Chloe.

"It was Oliver again. He was thinking that the guys were losing faith in the mission but I reassured him that they wanted to do it. I just don't see why he keeps calling me for advice" sighed Clark.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I swear Clark, sometimes you just don't get it."

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"You're a leader Clark. Everyone sees it except you."

"I'm not a leader Chloe" said Clark wondering how she could think that.

"Yes you are Clark. You are kind, compassionate, caring, and brave. You always put people's safety before your own even if you don't know them. People look to you for advice, even your own mother and other adults her age. You know how to put people in their place when they aren't being rational. Clark, you are a leader, it's time for you to realize that."

**(X)**

3 weeks after the fiasco at the mansion, Harry was on a mission; a mission to _get_ a mission from Scott Summers.

"Come on Scott" begged Harry as the field leader of the elder mutants shook his head.

"No Harry I'm sorry but you can't go on this mission alone" said Scott as he walked into garage to clean his motorcycle, Harry following him all the way.

"Why not?" asked Harry getting agitated; he had been begging Scott all day for the mission to go check out a hideout of the Brotherhood of mutants. "It's just looking around a damn hide out. It's nothing I can't handle. They won't even see me."

"No Harry you haven't been an X-Man long enough to go on a mission alone" said Scott as Harry rolled his eyes "and besides you have homework to do _and_ you failed to follow my orders when Sinister attacked the mansion."

"First of all, it's Saturday, and secondly if you knew me at all you would know that I am weeks ahead of my homework" said Harry as Scott looked at him incredulously before he shook his head. "Wait, hold on…is that what this is all about? That I didn't follow your orders?"

"No Harry" he said before he got a cloth, wetted it in the sink and then went over to his bike and started to wipe it with the cloth. "I'm sorry Harry but you can't go on a mission alone."

"So let me get this straight. We need to scope out the Brotherhood's hideout and we need to be as stealth as possible, so that would mean the three best people for the job would be Logan, Kurt, and myself. Well Logan is training the younger students today, Kurt is extremely behind on his homework so he's out, so guess who that leaves? Yet even though I am by far the strongest out of all of us you seem to think that sending the strongest mutant here, who also happens to be incapable of being hurt, a bad idea. Are you completely full of shit or are you just half way boy scout?" said Harry crossing his arms over his chest as Scott turned red; not the red flush of embarrassment, oh no, this was red of anger.

"You better watch it your damn mouth Harry you brat!" said Scott warningly getting up and walking towards Harry.

"What did you call me? What will you do if I don't one-eye?" said Harry as he walked up to Scott and looked down to him since he was about 3 to 4 inches taller than Scott.

"Don't call me that again!" he said Scott. "I already have a damn asshole calling me that already; I don't need to have another ass calling me that now! It's already bad enough that Jean seems to spend most of her time with you or Logan!"

"Uh oh, is the little boy scout getting jealous?" asked Harry. Scott was about to answer him but Jean came in and the argument came to a halt (at least for a second).

"There you are Harry" said Jean as she came up to them "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey Aunt Jean" said Harry relieved that he didn't have to get a lecture from Scott. "Can you do me a big favor and tell one-eye here to let me go on a mission? Please?"

"What's the mission about?" asked Jean as Scott sighed.

"Its too look around a hideout of the Brotherhood to see if they are up to anything" said Scott.

"What is so bad about that? Harry would be perfect for that job" said Jean.

"That's what I was trying to tell him, yet he insists he has a better plan but has yet to tell us anything" said Harry.

"Harry hasn't been an X-Man long enough to be going on a mission alone Jean" said Scott as Jean shrugged.

"So?" she said as Harry smiled at her. "Harry could knock out those guys in seconds Scott if he got in any danger and it's too dangerous for anyone else to do it."

"Jean..." he was about to retort but he sighed shaking his head "you've changed so much ever since he got here."

"Who? Harry?" asked Jean as Scott looked down and Harry cocked an eye brow. "You must be kidding me Scott, what do you mean by change?"

"You practically never have any time for me anymore" said Scott. "You are always either with him or..._Logan._"

"I spend plenty of time with you, Scott. Besides, what's wrong if I'm around them more than anyone else?" asked Jean getting angry; Harry noticing this stepped back a little. "What's wrong with Logan? _What's wrong with you_!?"

"YOU'RE MY WIFE!" yelled Scott suddenly as Harry now raised both his eye brows making it disappear behind his short bangs; he had never seen Scott so angry before. "When a woman marries a man, they need to be around each other all the time Jean! You can't just be galloping around with Logan and Harry all the time! What about me?!"

"I know that I'm your wife Scott" said Jean on the brink of tears "and I don't spend all my time with Logan and Harry! So don't assume things that you do not know!"

"Aunt Je-"

"No Harry I want to speak!" said Jean as Harry nodded. "Scott I know that you want to spend more time with me and all of that but you have to know that I had never seen Harry since he was a baby. You have to understand that I want to spend time with him, I want to know him, and he is the closest thing to reminding me of my sister Lily that I have."

"What about Logan?" asked Scott.

"Logan has nothing to do with this Scott!" yelled Jean before she took a deep breath. "Nothing of this has anything to do with Harry going on a mission. Why he is asking you? I don't know, maybe you should of gone to the Professor instead Harry"

"Fine! Harry can go on the damn mission!" yelled Scott before he flung the cloth to the floor. "Just get the hell away from me"

"Someone's angry" said Harry in a sing-song voice trying to change the mood when Scott was out of sight but it didn't work. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Jean nodding wiping a tear away before she smiled. "So are you happy that you finally got your mission?"

"Hell yeah" said Harry nodding as they walked out of the garage "but it did take a few shouts and tears for him to say yes, and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be" said Jean as Harry nodded "you better go and get ready to go on the mission; you are going now are you?"

"Yeah" he said before hugging Jean.

"Good luck" said Jean before he let her go and jogged down the hall.

"Thanks' he said waving back at her "I'll see you later."

Harry ran to the changing rooms where the suites were, he took his out of his locker and smiled at it. It was all black, it had a large 'X' on it, and the outlining of the suite was red. Harry put on the tight suite on and headed towards the front door with a big grin plastered on his face.

Once he was out the front door, he exhaled a deep breath of air as the sun pored down on him before he started to use his super speed to run to an abandoned building on the other side of New York that was the supposedly the Brotherhood's hideout. Truth be told Harry knew this was a set up. Even though this was his first real mission the signs were obvious. It also wasn't just to Harry that this was a trap, it was also obvious who was the culprit behind it; Sinister. There were a multitude of reasons for Harry's assumption. One of the reasons was that, from what he has heard it has never been this easy to find the location of the Brotherhood's secret headquarters. In fact most of the time, Jean admitted, that they never found their headquarters until one of the brotherhood members accidentally led them to it. A second reason was that the older X-Men, especially Logan, had made it abundantly clear to him and the rest of the younger X-Men that they need to "know your enemy," so that is exactly what Harry did and from what he has learned about Sinister is that he is a scientist who specializes in cloning and is never far from a lab, so when he realized that the location he was heading to was an abandoned chemistry lab it became that much more obvious what the situation was.

Finally, the last reason he was sure Sinister was behind all this and that this was a set up was that Sinister wasn't the only one who read someone's mind that day three weeks ago. Sinister made a big mistake; while he remembered to block Jean and Professor Xavier from reading his mind he neglected to realize that Harry was also capable of doing the same. Harry didn't have a lot of time to read Sinister's mind but from what he did learn is that Sinister was sent to the mansion by Magneto specifically to see what he can find out about him (meaning Harry). Also he found out that Sinister had every intention of cloning him. Harry was going to do everything possible for this not to happen and he knew it was too dangerous to let anyone else go, since he saw how much the rest of the X-Men struggled against Sinister.

They would be mad at him, especially Aunt Jean and Logan, but he couldn't let them get hurt, they all meant to much to him. Going back to the matter at hand, Harry finally reached the building and took in his surroundings; the building looked very old, the windows were broken, the color of the bricks were fading, the grass around the building was dry and yellow and the area around the building was totally deserted except that the building was on a hill looking down on a small town. Harry just smirked as he walked towards the building, he could see graffiti on the door that said 'Do Not Enter' Harry laughed at the sign.

'_Oh how cliché can Sinister get?' _thought Harry before he opened the door and walked in with out a care about the sign, he looked around at the abandoned building in stupor; there was no floors, it was like a hall except old and worn, there were no elevators and no stairs, it was just a very large room.

"What the hell?" said Harry as he walked in the middle of the building looking up at the ceiling noticing that there was no ceiling, just bars making the sunlight shine through. He shook his head before he heard laughing; he whipped around to locate the source of the noise but the person was no where to be seen. The person laughed again, this time louder; Harry whipped around again before he finally used his x-ray vision to look through he walls but he couldn't, the walls and floor were made of lead.

"Shit" he said softly before there was a loud beeping; a number of holes appeared in the wall and started to spray out something green on him. Harry didn't know what but it did make him feel weaker. Before he could notice it was Kryptonite liquid sprayed on him there was another beeping noise from above; Harry looked up to see the bars from the ceiling starting to retreat to the ground. Harry waited until it was right above him to push it upward but he couldn't; he was too weak.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" he started to mutter as he ran to the door, he grabbed hold of the doorknob but he felt a burning sensation on his palm; he yelled out in pain as he let go of the now green hot doorknob and looked at his now scorched hand.

'_This is getting annoying' _he thought before a trap door in the middle of the room appeared; without a second thought he ran to the open floor and jumped in before the bar could push down on him. He fell about 15 feet onto a hard green surface, he groaned as he pushed himself up before noticing the floor glowing; he gasped as he felt pain all over his body.

'_Kryptonite! That son of a bitch!' _thought Harry before he heard the same laugh again. Harry got up from the floor groggily before turning around to the source of the laugh; there in the shadow of the chamber was Sinister, he walked out of the shadows laughing.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry" he said as Harry started to sway "will you ever learn"

"Shut up! The only thing I have learned is that you're a coward and that I should have known better than to think you would have the guts to face me without some kind of help. You're pathetic!" said Harry before noticing his surroundings; the floor was glowing green, the walls were made of lead, there was a door behind Sinister that was heavily locked, a chair in the middle of the room, there was a vertical table, and another table next to the vertical one, it had three instruments on it; two guns and a small lead briefcase big enough to hold the History of Magic book. All Sinister did was continue to laugh.

Finally Harry looked back at Sinister but instead of having a look of fear, which is what Sinister was expecting, Harry was grinning and then started to laugh.

An infuriated Sinister finally had enough and yelled out, "would you mind telling me what you think is so funny boy?!"

Harry looked back at Sinister and smirked before saying, "I just find it funny that this proves you have no life. I mean is your life so meaningless that you took three weeks to prepare your revenge on me. You're pathetic Sinistra."

"That is not my name! I am tired of you brats calling me that!" screamed Sinister.

Harry took this opportunity to jumped up and try to reach the trap-door in the ceiling but he couldn't reach it.

"Tsk, tsk, now running around like that isn't going to help you Alpha" he growled before two tentacle straps from the vertical table flung out and grabbed Harry's wrist and hauled him back onto that table before two metal straps flung around his wrists and his ankles. Try as he might, Harry was too weak from the affect of the Kryptonite to break the straps. "There, that's better, now stay put and be quiet!"

"Let me go Sinister or you will regret it!" said Harry trying to wriggle his way out of the straps as Sinister summoned one of the guns lying on the table. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang before there was immense pain in the back in his left arm; he bit his bottom lip hard in order not to scream in pain. As Sinister laughed again, Harry coughed making copper blood mixed with green liquid sputtered out from his mouth; Harry could feel his arm burning from the gun shot and, it was torture. Suddenly the pain seemed to increase from just his arm to all over his body; he couldn't move and the pain was quickly becoming more and more painful.

"Oh Harry I told you to be quiet" said Sinister walking up in front of Harry before raising the gun in front of Harry's face "You see this? Well of course you do...this is what I call Krypto-Knight A60; the bullets are called Kryptonite nitrate, it goes straight into the blood stream……nothing to dig out. So now if you be a good boy than I'll give you the antidote which is in that lead case over there,-" he pointed to the lead suitcase on the table "-so be good"

As Sinister walked to the chair, Harry tried to speak but his throat burned so bad that all that came out was raspy sounds.

"Oh yes that's right you can't speak" said Sinister as Harry sent a death glare at Sinister. He tried to use his laser eyes but he didn't have the energy.

"Can't use your alien powers can you? Well I wouldn't try to connect with Xavier or Jean telepathically because it won't work" said Sinister, grinning madly.

'_I see, and how are you capable of doing that?' _thought Harry, who was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Well…" said Sinister pretending to think just to agitate Harry.

'_WELL?!'_

"These walls were made especially for those who want to contact those outside; like you for example, you have telekinetic powers. Also it was made for people not to be able to phase teleport or use their telekinetic abilities. The only one who could use those powers in here is me" said Sinister smirking. "Lets just say this is a torture chamber for runts who want to escape my grasp, smart aren't I?"

'_I think psychotic is the correct terminology' _thought Harry as Sinister's smirk left his face. _'Although you have proved one thing to me, you need to get yourself a girl. Now wait, that won't work for you, a guy. No wait, that doesn't work either. I know! You need yourself a sheep! I know it's tough to find that long lost sheep in New York but I am sure there is a farm somewhere in this state you bestiality enthused jacka-" _

Again Harry wasn't able to finish his comment for he was shot again; this time in his right arm. Harry screamed; both his arms burned hot white now; mixed blood and Kryptonite liquid started to leak out of his arms slowly but steadily.

"Aww is little Potter in pain? Do you want the antidote?" asked Sinister who was hoping to see Harry beg but all he got was Harry spitting in his face. "Well too bad for you Alpha! You lost your chance!"

Harry was starting to get sick of Sinister. When Sinister went to go sit down Harry tried to use his telepathic powers but his it felt like the plea for help to Jean was blocked by a barrier much like how his magic was blocked by a barrier.

_'Wait, my magic!'_ thought Harry his eyes going wide as Sinister turned around.

"Oh no you don't Alpha!" said Sinister before he sat down before taking out a remote. "I know for you to be able to use your magic you have to at least use your hands but they are a little tied up" said Sinister, just before two more tentacle straps came out and wrapped themselves around Harry's hands.

Harry's eyes went wide before Sinister sat back down on his chair

'_Tell me oh wise one, what are we waiting on?'_ asked Harry sarcastically as Sinister looked up at him from his chair.

"Oh we are just waiting for your friends to come and save you" said Sinister giving Harry a toothy grin "and then annihilation"

_'Annihilation!' _thought Harry his eyes going wide for the umpteenth time. _'Your going to kill them?!'_

"Oh no Harry" said Sinister getting up and walked over to him "I'm going to capture them and torture them….just….like….you"

'_No! I won't let you!' _thought Harry as he tried to wriggle out of them metal straps making the diagonal table shake

"It doesn't seem you have much of a choice now do you Alpha?" said Sinister laughing.

'_Believe me when I tell you this Sinistra, your arrogance will be your downfall! Also, why the bloody hell do you keep calling me Alpha?!' _thought an infuriated and annoyed Harry as Sinister reached inside one of his pockets and took out a chain with a dog tag attached to it

Answering Harry's question, Sinister took more chains with dog tags on them out of his pocket; he detangled one and walked towards Harry before he put the chain around Harry's neck. "You see this?" he showed Harry the dog tag "this is a dog tag-"

'_I know that dumbass!' _thought Harry as Sinister gave him a warning look before he continued speaking.

"As I was saying, this is a dog tag for you" said Sinister as he looked at what the dog tag said "when I'm finished with you, I'll just dump your body somewhere until someone finds you and your friends and family; then the person who finds you all will know who you are."

Harry just stared at him with worried eyes; he didn't want to die without saying goodbye to Hermione. _'You know, you seem pretty confident you will win. I will enjoy seeing you fail.'_

"We will see. Now if you want to know the reason for your new name? Well I find that Harry Potter doesn't suite you, neither does Zor-El, but Alpha does!"

'_Alpha…alpha as in a leader?' _thought Harry as Sinister nodded before going back to his chair.

"You see Harry, I'm not as mean as you think….wait of course I am" said Sinister as Harry just ignored him as the Kryptonite started to get a hold on him; Sinisters voice started to fade away as everything started to become dark.

'_Aunt Jean, help me please'_

**(X)**

All the way back at the mansion, Jean was in the professor's office working on her powers with him when all of a sudden she got a major headache.

"Ouch" she said softly rubbing her temple.

"What is it Jean?" asked the professor.

"I just got a headache" she said rubbing her temple. "I don't know how though, it just popped up."

"Maybe we should continue this another time" he said as Jean shook her head.

"No I want to continue this, I want to get better professor" said Jean as Xavier nodded; she continued to transform the metal cup into other objects before she felt another bang in her head. The object fell onto the desk as she put both her palms on her temples.

"Jean we really should do this another time" said Xavier as Jean put her hand up.

"Wait professor" she said "this isn't just a headache."

Suddenly she felt something in her mind; it was as if someone was trying to connect with her telepathically but they seemed blocked by something.

"What is it Jean?" said the professor as Jean tried to make out the words "Jean?"

"Someone is trying to contact me telepathically" she said looking up at him "but they seemed blocked; like there is a barrier."

She looked up at the professor just in time to see him frown.

"Who do you think it might be?" asked Jean as the professor shook his head

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Maybe if I concentrate hard enough than I'll hear it" said Jean as Xavier nodded.

"Yes maybe" he said before she closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice trying to speak to her. Finally, after a few minutes of concentrating she finally was able to hear some words.

_'Aut...Jean…elp...e...ple'_ she heard before she frowned.

"I can only make out a couple of unfinished words" she said opening her eyes "although I do know it is a male and it sounds a lot like Harry."

"Try harder" said Xavier as Jean closed her eyes again and continued to concentrate; the words started to become more and more audible.

'_Aunt…Jean…lp…m…ease'_ said the voice sounding much more like Harry. She pushed her concentration further until she could hear all the words.

'_Jean help me please' _said the voice making her gasp before she flew up from her seat and started to pace while talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god professor, it's Harry! He's calling for help, he's in danger-"

"Jean"

"-Oh my god what are we going to do!" she started to rant before she gasped again as she stopped pacing and put her hands by her mouth "Oh god, this is all my fault professor, all my fault, I let Harry go alone-"

"Calm down Jean"

"-oh God help me please. Oh why did I let him go? Why? Why? Why?!!"

"Jean calm down!" said the professor making Jean stop talking and stare right at him with watery eyes "What did Harry say Jean?"

"H-he s-said" she choked sob "_Jean help me please_"

She started to sob as Xavier's eyes went wide.

"Jean you have to remain calm for Harry" said the professor before he started to head out of his office. "Report the rest of the X-men about this,-" Jean nodded while following him out the office "-I'll go and find Harry on Cerebro. Stay calm Jean, remember that your nephew is a survivor, you will see him again."

Jean nodded again as he headed down the hall leaving Jean in front of the office, tears going down her cheeks. She then started to run; she didn't know where but she had to find Logan and the others to tell them about the shocking news. She ran to the danger rooms' control room to see Logan, Scott, Storm and Hank with the younger X-Men practicing their defense by trying to take down a Sentinel.

Just as the Sentinel was about to attack the group, Jean canceled the training mechanism, making the objects in the danger room disappear and turn into a metal plated room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the control room.

"Jean!" said Logan noticing Jean's tears through the window as Scott just stared at her wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry" she spoke over the intercom as everyone held their breath's waiting to hear what she had to say "he's in trouble."

"What?" asked Logan in complete shock as Storm put her hand over her mouth.

"How could that be?" Storm asked.

"What do you mean he's in trouble?" asked Kurt as the X-Men exited the danger room and went into the control room to see Jean in a wreck.

"I don't know Kurt" said Jean shaking her head violently "he connected to me telepathically and said that he needed help."

"Well than what are we waiting for?" said Logan as everyone nodded before they all headed for the door but Jean stopped them.

"We have to wait though" said Jean as everyone turned to look at her.

"Why?" asked Rogue with frightened eyes. "Harry could be in serious danger professor Grey Summers."

"I know that Rogue" said Jean before she to a shaky breath "but we don't know where he is, the professor is looking for him on Cerebro-"

"And I've found him" said a voice behind them; they all turned around to face Xavier. "Harry is on the other side of New York in a abandoned building…..with Sinister"

When the professor had said Sinister's name, everyone exchanged glances before the younger X-Men, Hank, Storm, and Logan all got ready to go and headed over to the exit to go to the hangar were the X-Jet was, but right before they stepped out an argument between Jean and Scott caused them all to stop what they were doing.

"I told you he wasn't ready" said Scott mockingly to Jean; she frowned at him

"So what if you were right Scott" said Jean "how could I know that it was Sinister who gave us that tip?"

"You should have known" said Scott as Jean shook her head "we got the tip from a criminal Jean! You should have known that that kid could be up to something nasty!"

"No Scott" said Jean getting into her husbands face "you should of known that John Allerdyce was up to no good, you should have known hat he was part of the Brotherhood and could of made a deal with Sinister; he's lucky enough that the professor has let him come back here after his betrayal. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not everyone Jean" said Scott.

Professor Xavier decided to step in. "Jean's right Scott. Besides you don't even know why Harry wanted to go on the mission alone."

"It's because he's an arrogant jerk" said Scott with full disdain.

Xavier frowned at Scott. _'This is not a way for a leader to be acting'_ thought the professor as Scott opened his mouth to retort but Xavier interrupted him "No Scott, please refrain from badmouthing the students at this school. You are an adult and a professor and I suggest you act like it. Now then, the reason why I believe Harry decided to go solo on this mission was because he realized early that it was a trap set by Sinister and he didn't want to risk any of us getting involved."

"But why would Harry do that?" asked Jean tearing up.

"I believe it's because he saw how hard we struggled against Sinister in the battle three weeks ago and he didn't want to take the risk of losing one of us. He is a true hero" said Xavier as everyone nodded except Scott.

Scott muttered "whatever" before he stormed out the room; Jean stood there for a minute almost on the brink of tears again.

'_Oh God, this marriage is breaking up' _she thought before she headed to the change rooms followed by everyone else and quickly changed in her X-Man suite and then headed to the hangar to see he rest of the X-Men waiting for her. When she entered the x-jet, everyone was looking nervous and scared except Logan; he was furious, he was gripping the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white while he muttering incoherently under his breath.

_'I'm going to rip Sinister's spine out!...Poor kid...I swear to God if anything's wrong with Harry I will tear Sinister to pieces!... Son of a bitch thinks he can do anything he wants with us...I hope Harry is OK...'_

When Jean took her seat and buckled up next to Logan; Storm and Scott started the x-jet before Scott opened the hangers' door and they flew quickly out of the door at high speeds. She looked around at the younger mutants; they all had frowns on their faces. Rogue was squeezing Bobby's hand really tight while Kitty did the same with Colossus. Jay and Warren were fiddling with the tips of their wings; Kurt had his eyes closed with a cross in his hand praying, while Sam looked red in the face with his eyes wide.

Jean looked out of the window closest to her before she took another shaky breath; the clouds were a blur through the window, Jean could see, for less than a second, birds fly next to the plane. Finally, after what seemed forever, they had arrived at the small town with the hill top that had the abandoned building. Storm had parked the jet behind the hill away from the prying eyes of the people of the town. Once they parked Logan, Jean, Storm, Hank and the younger mutants quickly unbuckled themselves and ran over to the hatch as it was opening. Logan was the first out and he ran out and headed up the hill.

"You guys wait!' called out Scott before the rest of the other X-Men ran out the hatch; Scott followed them "we have to devise a plan."

"Screw the plan one-eye!" yelled Logan who was in front of everyone; Scott ran up to them as they finally reached the building.

"Dude this place gives me the creeps" said Sam as they looked at the worn down building before they headed around to the front door.

"Ditto" said Kitty grabbing Peters arm as Logan moved his hand to turn the door knob and yelled out in pain as he grabbed it; he let go of the knob that was now glowing green to see his scorched hand healing rapidly.

"Aww did Wolverine hurt himself" said Scott mimicking a baby's voice

"Shut up one-eye" said Logan before he kicked open the door "the son of a bitch made the door knob heat up."

"Whatever" said Scott as Jean rolled her eyes before they entered the building.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Hank as they entered the building to see bars as the ceiling, no stairs or elevators; just one big room

"God only knows" said Kurt

"Harry?" called out Jean as the X-Men looked around the building; unbeknownst to her, Harry was right under their feet. "Harry where are you?"

"He's not here" said Storm as she moved her hand over the wall "there's nothing here except dirt and dust."

"He has to be here though" said Warren before he expanded his wings and check the bars by the ceiling out as Jay checked out the walls that the other X-Men couldn't reach.

"What do ya suppose those bars are for?" asked Rogue from bellow as Warren shrugged.

"Beats me" he said as he flew back down to the ground.

"This place is so strange" said Jay still examining the walls "what kind of building doesn't have any floors?"

The rest of the X-Men shrugged, as they continued to look around before they heard a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bobby wide eyed

"It sounded like Harry" said Jean before there was laughing; it sounded cruel and evil.

"_That_ sounded like Sinister" said Scott.

"But where the hell are they?" asked Logan getting frustrated. "Sinister! Stop hiding and come out wherever you are!"

'_With pleasure' _said a voice inside everyone's head before the bar up at the ceiling started to move down.

"Oh, hell no" said Storm making some of the young mutants snicker even in the situation they were in.

"Come on, we have to find another way in" said Scott heading to the door but it closed on him; he immediately put his hand to his visors and let the laser beam burst the door open "come on guys!"

"There is no other way in Scott" said Logan as everyone headed out the door except Scott.

"Fine stay here and die then!" yelled Scott before he headed out the door leaving Logan alone; he looked around the room.

'_Harry must be around here somewhere'_ thought Logan before looking up at the still descending bars before he heard a beep. He looked down at the floor to see a trap door; he ran and jumped inside just as the bar was about to squash him. He fell at least 15 feet onto a green floor; he landed on his feet and looked around to see a tortured Harry looking at him with wide eyes.

"Harry!" said Logan before he ran up to him with wide eyes before noticing the state Harry was in; the torso part of Harry x-suit was gone, he had stitches on his torso, there were bullet wounds around both his arms and mixed blood and green liquid was dripping out of his mouth and arms and covering his body. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?"

He shook his head before he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a rasp and mixed blood and green liquid

"Is that green stuff Kryptonite?" asked Logan frowning, as Harry nodded there was laughing; Logan turned around to face Sinister. With a loud _snikt_, Logan's claws emerged from his knuckles ready to fight off Sinister.

**(X)**

It was about half and hour later when Harry opened his eyes; he had been praying silently that all that had happened was only a dream but of course it wasn't. It was all real; he was still tied up to that vertical table with blood still leaking from his mouth and arms but now he was lacking his upper uniform and had stitches on his torso. Just then, Sinister returned from the other room before he re-locked the door and turned to face Harry.

"Ah Harry" said Sinister talking gloves on his hand "how are your gun wounds? Have they healed up yet?"

Harry just ignored him before a question started to burn in his mind.

'_What did you do to me? What did you do?' _thought Harry as Sinister smirked before they heard a bang

"Well I think that little praise of yours before you passed out has helped me" said Sinister as Harry's eyes went wide before he looked downcast in guilt

"Come on now, keep your chin up; Granger would be disappointed if she knew you had given up so easily to me Harry when you have defeated Voldemort one to many times" said Sinister as Harry looked up at him with wide eyes to see Sinister smirking "Oh yes, I know about Voldemort and the Granger girl who holds such a special place in your heart, it would be so much fun just to torture her just like you."

Harry's nostrils flared and his face turned red with anger at the statement Sinister had made.

'_If you lay one finger on her I'll rip you fucking spine out!' _thought Harry. '_I swear to God I will!'_

"You'll rip my spine out you say" said Sinister before he raised the remote to Harry and raised his thumb over a red button threateningly. "Well, I don't think you will be able to move your hand once I press this button."

'_I really don't give a shit'_ thought Harry as Sinister shrugged.

"Have it your way then" he said before he pressed the button. Immediately Harry felt immense pain on his wrist and ankles making him scream out in pain making his throat burn as well; the straps holding him down started to burn white hot, Harry could feel the skin on his writs and ankles burning to his bone. Finally the burning stopped; Harry's arms and legs were shaking from the pain he had endured as Sinister started to laugh.

_'I'm going to get you Sinister' _thought Harry weakly _'and when I do...I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!'_

Sinister stopped laughing enraged; he was about to retort but he was interrupted by a yell full of anger.

"Sinister! Stop hiding and come out wherever you are!" said the voice of Logan.

'_Logan!_' thought Harry as Sinister took out a remote from his robes and pressed a button; there was an instant beep. Harry knew what that was; it started the bar from the ceiling above to retreat to the floor. Harry did not have enough strength or will to scream out loud for the X-Men to run and leave him there to die. Hearing the commotion above, Harry strained his ears to hear what the x-men were saying.

"Come on, we have to find another way in" he heard Scott say before a bang and then the sound of a door breaking down "come on guys."

"There is no other way in Scott" he heard Logan say.

"Fine then, stay here and die!" He then heard Scott say before there was silence except the sound of the bars retreating lower and lower. Sinister then pressed another button causing another beep noise before the trap door opened. Instantly Harry saw Logan jump down from the door and looked at him with wide eyes and vice versa.

"Harry!" said Logan as he walked up to Harry. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?"

Harry just shook his head before he opened his mouth to try to speak but all that came out was mixed blood and Kryptonite.

"Is that green stuff Kryptonite?" asked Logan frowning, as Harry nodded there was laughing; Logan turned around to face Sinister. With a loud _snikt_, Logan's claws emerged from his knuckles ready to fight off Sinister.

"Wolverine" said Sinister walking closer to them "I've been waiting for you to come ever since Harry arrived here."

"Well here I am. So what are you going to do about it?" asked Logan menacingly, trying to bye some time for the rest of the x-men to come and find them.

"This" said Sinister before another vertical table emerged from the ground next to Harry; the tentacle straps flew to Logan's wrist, he turned around just in time to slash them both in half before he turned back to Sinister.

"There is no way in hell you are going to make me go on that thing bub" snarled Logan before he looked around the room "what the hell kind of place is this?"

"Well Wolverine, this is my own little torture chamber" said Sinister as Logan whipped his head towards Harry and then to Sinister his eyes wide "it is designed for specific people such as Harry and yourself. You see that room-" he pointed to the door behind him "-that is where I keep all my special instruments."

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that?" said Logan sneering at the very idea of the torture chamber. "Why go after Harry? What has he done to you?"

"As a matter of fact...nothing really" said Sinister as Logan shook his head in disgust "he is just bait for a plan that is already going well."

"Not in my point of view" snarled Logan before he charged at Sinister with his fist up; he moved to slash Sinister but he dodged it, Logan then tried to uppercut him but he dodged again. Logan kept on trying to hit Sinister but he kept on dodging the attacks while Harry was struggling to break free from the straps. He tried forcing the strap out of its socket but it was impossible. He looked up to see Logan try to slash Sinister with his claws but Sinister kept on dodging him; he threw a left punch but Sinister grabbed on his arm and punched Logan in the nose making him stumble

"Aha! The Wolverine has been hit!' said Sinister as Logan moved his hand to his nose where blood was poring out but soon stopped.

"Your going to pay for that one...Sinistra" growled Logan as Sinister narrowed his eyes into thin slits; he growled before he raised his hands to do God knows what before Logan suddenly swiped his claws at Sinister's stomach and then at his cheek. Sinister yelled out in pain as he put a hand down at his now bleeding stomach and the other on his cheek, he then looked back up at Logan seething before he raised his hands again but a blast came through the wall behind him. They all turned towards the door to see Scott appearing from the dust smirking.

"Hello" he said casually before the other mutants appearing behind him "ah Logan I see you've already handled things, come on Jean go get Harry and lets get out of here."

Harry who had been watching the fight with wide eyes looked at the X-Men smiling broadly with the arrival of his friends; he opened his mouth to speak but more blood and Kryptonite flew out.

"Harry!" said Jean before she ran up to him with tears in her eyes; she looked down to see stitches surrounding his navel "oh what did Sinister do to you? Oh my god is this Kryptonite coming out of you mouth?"

Harry nodded before Jean whipped her heads towards Sinister "What did you do to him Sinister?" asked Jean looking very angry making some of the young mutants gulp.

"What does it look like young Phoenix" said Sinister smirking.

"You have no right to call me by that name" said Jean before she walked right up to Sinister.

"Jean-" said Scott but was interrupted

"Shut up Scott" said Jean shooting a glance at him before turning back to Sinister "what did you do to Harry?"

"I shot him" said Sinister simple as Jean raised an angry eye brow

"You shot him?" she said "that's impossible,"

"Not if the bullet's were filled with Kryptonite" said Sinister smirking.

Everyone in the room gasped

"Shocked are you" said Sinister walking away from Jean and went over to the table next to Harry and picked up a gun "bet you will be shocked after I kill your dear nephew Phoenix" then pointed the gun at Harry's head.

"Not on my watch!" said Bobby before he raised his arms and created a wall around Sinister.

"Jean get Harry out while we take care of Sinister" said Logan as Jean nodded before she ran up to Harry and tried to pull of the straps but they were to strong; suddenly there was a bang, she turned around to see a seething Sinister trying to fight off the other X-Men.

She turned back towards Harry with major worry on her face before she tried again to pull the straps off; after finding it impossible she tried to use her telekinetic powers to rip them off but her powers wasn't working.

"Oh no" she muttered before she looked back up at Harry who was now struggling to keep awake. "That's right Harry; stay awake for me please."

She tried again to pull the straps off but it still wasn't working suddenly Harry started to choke.

"No, no Harry!" she said as Harry squeezed his eyes shut while gritting his teeth before he started to gasp for air, the Kryptonite was now infecting his entire body and he was now having trouble breathing, Jean started to pull on the straps harder making her hands burn . The commotion behind her wasn't helping her; as Jean continued to pull on the straps; Harry spluttered even more blood and Kryptonite started to spill out of his mouth dirtying up his chin, neck and his torso.

"Oh god" she said stopping what she was doing to clean around Harry's mouth before noticing he was slowly slipping away "No! Harry don't pass out on me-" she started to hit his face as his eye lids started to droop; tears started to form in her eyes as she started to hit him harder on his cheek but he closed his eyes "-no God damn it!"

She turned around to see Colossus slide in front of her; Sinister had punched him in the jaw making fly towards Jean and Harry; she helped the metal covered teen off the floor.

"Peter I need you help" she said desperately as he nodded

"What is it?" he asked as the metal started to fade away.

"I need you to break these straps off of Harry" she said as his eyes went wide.

"Oh man he looks like hell" he said as Jean nodded.

"Yes, yes now come on" she said as he nodded before he broke the two straps on Harry's wrist; they both gasped at the burnt skin around Harry's wrist as Jean held Harry up "oh my God."

With a worried expression on his face, Peter quickly crouched down and broke the straps around Harry's ankle seeing his both his ankles also burnt. He then picked up the limp Harry and ran out the door where the X-Men had entered from carefully dodging the other mutants with Jean right behind him. When they left the room he placed Harry carefully on the floor; Jean noticed the green glow on Harry's skin darken slightly.

"Thank you Peter" said Jean as Peter nodded.

"No problem" he said still looking worried "he is my friend after all"

"You should go back and help the others" said Jean smiling gratefully at the younger mutant as he nodded before he left the room; her smile immediately faltered as she looked down at the unconscious Harry. She stroked his newly cut hair with worry and anxiety crossing her features; she moved her hands to his vein on his neck to check for a pulse to feel a very slow rhythmic beat that was Harry's pulse. She could see him twitching slightly as she sobbed.

'_A-Aunt J-Jean'_ said the voice of Harry in her mind; she gasped.

"Harry?" she said as she could see Harry open his eyes slightly but it closed back "Harry speak to me!"

'_Use our telekinetic powers...' _said Harry telepathically to Jean _'use your telekenetic powers to drain the Kryptonite out of my body.'_

"But I can't" said Jean as Harry shook his head slightly "didn't you see that I couldn't break the straps off you wrist with my telekinetic powers? Besides, what if I hurt you?"

'_Damn it Aunt Jean! This is no time for you to be doubting yourself. How many times does Professor Xavier say that you haven't even come close to your full potential for you to listen. Aunt Jean if you don't do this I might die! I believe in you! You can use it now since we are out of that room' _said Harry as Jean nodded before putting her hands on his chest

"I'll do my best" she said before she closed her eyes before she started to use her telekinetic powers. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the Kryptonite in his veins being rushed out of his two wounds; he arched his back as he felt Kryptonite leave the side of his and arms stomach wound before he scream out loud as he felt Kryptonite come out of his mouth. The pain was intense; both of them couldn't even hear Harry's screaming. Finally all of the Kryptonite extruded from his mouth and his arms; Harry stopped his screaming and opened his eyes slowly to see Jean looking weary move the Kryptonite far away from them making the glow around Harry disappear before darkness took both of them.

**(X)**

Meanwhile the battle was still going strong. Scott tried to shoot Sinister with his laser eye beams but Sinister was able to block it with his telekinetic powers. Kitty ran up to Sinister and phased through him before jumping on his back causing him to break his shield making Scotts laser beam hit Sinister squarely in the chest; as Sinister fell to the ground, Kitty phased through him so he would not crush her under his weight.

Logan charged at Sinister and slashed his face before he was also thrown back by Sinister to the floor. Logan saw a glimpse of Colossus carrying an unconscious Harry out of the room with Jean right behind him; he saw for a split second he could see tears streaming down Jeans face. Anger rushed through Logan's veins as Storm spread her arms out wide as her eyes turned to silver white; suddenly a gust of wind came out from nowhere and started to twirl around Sinister. Scott raised is hands to his visors and let a red laser beam go straight to Sinister making him scream out loud as ice flew from Bobby's raised hands to Sinister

"No!" they heard Sinister yell behind the gust of wind before Storm, Bobby, and Cyclops all stopped their powers. They all gasped at the sight before them; Sinister's body was entirely frozen, his skin was black, his mouth was open as if he was screaming with his hands held high.

"Damn…" said Kurt as he walked up to the frozen enemy and poked his head "he's frozen."

"If he is frozen, then why is he black?" asked Rogue.

"The heat from Scotts beam and the cold from Bobby's powers have frozen Sinister with dry ice" said Hank studying the Sinister before they heard loud baritone scream of pain.

"That was Harry" asked Kitty as everyone looked at the vertical table to see it empty before they then whipped their heads to the door leading to Sinister's lab. They all rushed to the door to see both Jean and Harry unconscious on the floor

"Oh my god" said Scott as he rushed towards Jean "what happened to her?"

"How are we supposed to know one-eye" said Logan as he rushed towards both Jean and Harry before he looked around the room.

The room was large, it had a desk in the middle of the room that had many instruments' on it, there was a small hall to Logan's left that had a broken iron door lying next to it, there was a number of switches on one side of the wall, on one wall there was an sliding door slightly open; it had many guns and other weapons inside it. On another wall was a large dusty bookcase with a medium sized safe next to it.

"Isn't that kryptonite over there?" asked Kurt pointing over to Kryptonite liquid by a corner in the room near the switches.

"Yes!" said Storm walking over to the liquid and touched it "but how did it get here?"

"Jean must've telepathically sucked the Kryptonite out of Harry!" said Sam as everyone turned to look at him. "Maybe that's how she passed out."

"Maybe Sam" said Scott picking Jean up and headed towards the hall "come on lets get out of here"

"What! No we can't leave yet one-eye" said Logan standing up as Scott gestured for the rest of the X-Men head down the hall; Peter picked Harry off from the floor and followed the X-Men

"And why not?" asked Scott rather arrogantly as he turned towards Logan.

"Because we have to kill Sinister you idiot!" said Logan as Scott shook his head

"We will kill him another time Logan" said Scott as Logan growled "and besides there is no way to kill Sinister, who knows how many clones he has of himself."

"Oh I see Scotty, why bother killing this one when there might be others right? This might be the original Sinister and besides, who cares?! Didn't you just see what happened?! Harry could have been killed!" said Logan as Scott exhaled.

"Fine you kill Sinister while we get out of here" said Scott before running down the hall.

After Scott had left Logan headed over to the switches; there were three of them, a light switch, a detonator switch, and a switch to break a blockade. He flipped the blockade switch, he waited for a few seconds to see if anything happened but there was nothing. He started to walk toward the room where Sinister was but stopped when he heard a cracking noise.

He walked into the room to see Sinister's back facing him; the faint color of Sinister's skin returned as he stretched out the numbness in his arms.

"I knew you couldn't leave without killing me" said Sinister chuckling before turning around to face Logan with a toothy grin.

"You don't deserve to live Sinister" said Logan as Sinister chuckled again.

"And why not Wolverine?" said Sinister taking a step closer to Logan. "After all, my work is legend."

"Only to you, now it's time to end your pathetic life" said Logan; with a _snikt_ his claws extruded from his knuckles.

"I like to see you try" said Sinister; Logan, taking this as a finishing note, charged at Sinister and started to swipe at Sinister but he ducked and counter attacked Logan by punching in the stomach and then his jaw. Logan stumbled back slightly spitting some blood onto the floor before he stalked up to Sinister again and pulled a left hook but Sinister dodged and kneed Logan in the stomach and then uppercutted Logan, making him fall to the floor.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sinister as Logan got up from the floor and cracked his neck.

"I wasn't even trying bub" said Logan before he let out a loud roar as he charged at Sinister ready to strike him; he started to throw punches like crazy making Sinister back away from Logan making him slash the walls instead.

"Come on Wolverine" said Sinister as he ducked Logan's claws making them slash the walls again. "I've seen you fight, and you are much better than this. You know I was hoping for a challenge."

Logan stopped his attacks as a soft growl emerged from every breath he took with a sneer on his face.

"You want a challenge?" asked Logan as Sinister nodded grinning from ear to ear "you've got one!"

Logan ran towards Sinister, jumped and kicked him in the chest making him go fly through the door that was behind him; Sinister crashed into the desk as Logan walked in the room. Sinister got up from the floor as Logan charged at him; he slashed Sinister across the face before Sinister threw a left hook but Logan ducked and impaled Sinister in the gut. Sinister screamed out in pain before he pushed Logan off of him, blood started leak out of the fresh wound before it started to heal rapidly.

"I think your turn is over Wolverine" said Sinister as Logan shook his head.

"It hasn't even started" said Logan before Sinister raised his arms; immediately Logan felt his skin on his cheek split open. He yelled out in pain as he moved his hand to his now fresh bleeding wound before Sinister telepathically made more wounds on his torso, legs and face. Logan who was bleeding from many deep cuts fell to his knees gasping for air as Sinister chuckled evilly before walking up to Logan and grabbed his throat.

"Did you think it would be easy to kill me Wolverine?" asked Sinister as some of Logan's wounds started to heal; Sinister noticing this created more wounds on Logan making him groan in pain.

"You not going to win" said Logan weakly "you'll never win, especially not when you are acting like the arrogant idiot that you are."

"You insolent little mutant" said snarled Sinister raising Logan up in the air. "I'm going to torture you until you beg me to kill you!"

Sinister then flung Logan to the wall where the switches were; as Logan slid to the floor covered in blood Sinister walked up to Logan and raised his arms again. Logan started to scream out in pain as he felt his bones bend and move under his skin. Finally after many excruciating minutes Logan started he wasn't able to take the pain any longer and passed out.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the pain" said Sinister before he walked up to the switches; he pulled the detonator switch, immediately there was a slight shaking. "I'll see you in hell Logan."

As Logan was lying on the ground unconscious Sinister turned around to walk down the hall but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him; Harry was standing in front of the door with a cold glare and his arms crossed

"Going somewhere Sinister?" growled Harry; he was wearing a flannel shirt with the bottom part of his x-suite on. Before Sinister could say anything Harry punched Sinister with a right hook, making him fly across the room and smash into the wall making a big hole. As Sinister slid to the floor Harry rushed to Logan's side.

**(X)**

The X-Men retreated down the underground hall to the exit in a cellar that was underneath a villager's home. They brought the unconscious Harry and Jean out of the cellar and in the villager's living room.

"I-s there a-anything I can g-get for y-you?" said a very anxious villager whose name was Alfredo Idler; he was a short little man with brown curly hair and eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes" said Scott who put Jean on the couch as Peter put Harry one the couch opposite her "two cloths washed in water please."

"Hot or c-cold?" asked Alfredo as Scott exhaled

"It doesn't matter" snapped Scott as Alfredo jumped

"And get a shirt or blanket for Harry" said Storm as Alfredo nodded.

"R-right away" said Alfredo before heading out the living room.

"Harry should be waking up anytime soon" said Hank who was checking on Harry.

"What about Jean, Hank?" asked Scott who was kneeling beside Jean just as Alfredo came back with two white cloths and a large flannel shirt for Harry; he handed them to Scott and Storm who started to wipe their faces to refresh them. As Hank went over to Jean to check the young mutants looked on with frightened eyes.

"Shouldn't Harry have woken up by now?" asked Kurt as the younger mutants nodded in agreement.

"If he is in the sun yes he should" said Hank as Kitty who was closest to the curtains quickly opened them letting the dim sunlight from the sunset pore over Harry.

"Can we get Logan and get out of here?" asked Jay.

"Yes Scott" said Storm nodding "he is going to get killed down there."

"How about no" mumbled Scott so no one could hear him but unfortunately Storm heard him.

"You can't be serious Scott?!" yelled Storm as Scott rolled his eyes "we can't just leave him down there! Wait a minute; this is about you being jealous isn't it? You know that Jean and Logan have a stronger bond than you and Jean have-"

"I'm not jealous!" snapped Scott glaring angrily at her as the rest of them as Hank and the younger mutants looked on; the young mutants were confused about the behavior of Scott for the past days, he was very jealous and always upset when was around either Harry or Logan.

"You've changed so much Scott" said Storm shaking her head

"Yeah that's because that ass over there-"

"Hey don't call Harry an ass!" said Bobby stepping up to Scott; before Scott could say something Warren interrupted him.

"Hey Hank what is that around Harry's navel?" asked Warren as everyone's attention turned towards Harry.

"Stitches" said Hank grateful that Warren had interrupted Scott from yelling at a student. "I'm not sure for what but Sinister has done something with Harry"

As the mutants frowned at the thought of what Sinister could have done with Harry, they heard a gasp; they turned toward the noise to see Harry gasping for air. Hank immediately helped him sit up on the couch; the mutants could see Harry's gun wounds in his arms rapidly healing.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Storm as Harry nodded.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in one of the villagers homes" piped in Sam.

"In the cellar there was an underground path that leads to Sinister's lab" said Hank as Harry nodded before he looked down at the stitches around his navel; frowning he grabbed a piece of the thread and broke it.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Jay anxiousness clear in his voice

"Taking these stitches out" said Harry before he started to pull on the tread making it slide out of his skin.

"I don't think that is a good idea Harry" said Hank as Harry shrugged slowly pulling out the thread.

"Ew stop it" said Kitty scrunching up her nose as Harry sucked in his stomach and stretched his abs trying to make it easier before he finally pulled out half of the thread.

"That is really..." said Bobby trying to figure out a word to say as Harry finally pulled out the thread; holes started to heal back as he exhaled "...disgusting."

"That is so much better" said Harry leaning back on the arm rest before Storm handed him the flannel shirt.

"Thanks" he said smiling at Storm before putting it on; he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the unconscious Jean.

"Oh my God, Aunt Jean!" said Harry before he immediately shot up from his seat and headed over to Jean and kneeled by her side, anger surging through him. "What happened to her?"

"She had passed out before sucking the Kryptonite out of you" said Scott as Harry remembered what had just happened from the past few hours before taking another look around the room to notice Logan wasn't there. "Where's Logan?"

"He's still at Sinister's lab" said Storm shooting a glare at Scott as Harry shot up from the floor.

"What?" asked Harry his eyes wide "He could get killed!"

"That's what I told him" said Strom gesturing to Scott; Harry turned towards Scott to see his arms crossed over his chest. Harry narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"I really hope you have a good explanation for leaving Logan, Scott" said Harry as Scott sighed.

"He said he had to kill Sinister, Harry" said Scott.

"Oh I see, so you decided to leave him there to fend for himself instead of helping him" said Harry getting angrier.

"Listen Harry you have to understand, he wanted to kill him by himself" said Scott as Harry rolled his eyes and started walking slowly towards Scott.

"Oh that's what you think" snapped Harry as Scott frowned. "What kind of leader are you Scott?"

"Harry, um, I don't think now is not the time to argue" said Rogue.

"No Rogue it's the perfect time because it's clear to me that one eye here needs to learn a lesson on leadership" said Harry turning towards her to see her nod and then turned towards back at Scott.

"Harry, I think I know what it takes to be a leader" said Scott as Harry shook his head

"I'm not too sure that you do Scott, and if you did you've forgotten" said Harry before he started to gave a dim red aura of power around him. "If you did know what it means to be a leader you would know that one of the main rules you have to know is that nobody, and I mean nobody gets left behind!"

"Harry-" tried to speak Storm but Harry kept going.

"Not now Storm! Second rule Scott" said Harry putting up two fingers "you always respect your team mates for who they are and respect their opinions. The third rules-" he put up a third finger "-never, ever, show that you are weak so not to put down their hope or courage. The fourth and final rule-" he put up a fourth finger "- a leader is somebody who doesn't want that position for personal gain, he or she does it because they know they can help and guide others. True leaders don't consider themselves leaders until somebody labels them one because they are doing what they think is right. That is what a real leader is and you Scott are not that kind of leader!"

Harry then turned to exit the living room and head down the cellar but Scott stopped him; a red laser beam barley missed Harry by and inch and hit the wall right next him. Harry whipped around now glowing bright red. "That's it!" yelled Harry and before anybody could do anything Harry super speeded towards Scott, lifted Scott up by the collar of Scott's uniform, and slammed him into a wall.

"That wasn't very wise of you one-eye" said Harry in a deep and threatening voice. "You do know that only a coward attacks someone when their back is turned? I'm seriously starting to question exactly where your head is at and just where your priorities are. I've told you before, just because you're upset that Aunt Jean seems to be around Logan and me doesn't mean you should be upset at us! Hell, if anyone's to blame is you! If you ever, and I mean ever try do that to me again I will make sure you're not out of the medical center at the mansion for months! Do I make myself clear?!" Harry as Scott exhaled; taking that as a yes Harry dropped Scat and then stalked out the room angrily.

"We're going with him" said Bobby and Peter at the same time and followed Harry as Storm looked at Scott with her hands on her hips.

"And what the hell was that?" asked Storm as all the students gulped knowing how scary Storm was when she got angry; Scott shrugged before looking back down as Jean. "You know how much Harry cares for both Jean and Logan, Jean is the only family Harry has except for his brother and Logan……Logan is like a father figure to Harry. Harry looks up to him as any kid does to his father. Tell me Scott would like it if someone you cared for so much was left alone to be killed?"

"No" mumbled Scott

"What sorry couldn't hear you?" asked Storm as Scott sighed.

"No" he snapped "I wouldn't be able to bear it."

**(X)**

When Harry left the living room, he could feel a red aura surrounding him. He didn't know what it was but it made his skin tingle. When he entered the cellar he saw an opened trap door in the corner of the room; he rushed to it and saw steps leading to darkness, without a thought he rushed down the steps and ran down the hall. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Bobby and Peter running towards him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help you" said Bobby.

"Yeah, there is no way we are going to let you go this alone if we have anything to say about it" said Peter.

Harry smiled "thanks guys." With that being said they continued through the hall. There first was a left turn and then a right turn; he could see a dim light that quickly became brighter. In seconds he was at a door that was cracked open slightly. He looked in the dimly lit room to see Sinister hovering above Logan, who was lying motionless on the floor. Harry turned around to Bobby and Peter and whispered, "You two wait here if Sinister tries to escape. If I need help I'll call for it." As Bobby and Peter nodded Harry quietly opened the door.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the pain" said Sinister before he walked up to a group of switches; he pulled a switch that said 'detonator', immediately there was a slight shaking. "I'll see you in hell Logan."

As Logan was on the ground unconscious Sinister turned around to walk down the hall but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him; Harry was standing in front of the door with a cold glare and his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere Sinister?" growled Harry; before Sinister could say anything Harry hit Sinister with a right hook, making him fly across the room and smash into the wall making a big hole. As Sinister slid to the floor Harry rushed to Logan's side. Upon looking at Logan you could tell he was unconscious. Having no alternative Harry inhaled slightly and exhaled, using his super breath, on Logan. Immediately Logan's eyes opened up wide.

"Logan are you alright?" asked Harry crouching down to Logan as his wounds started to heal.

"Yeah I'm fine, just let me stay down here for a while" said Logan as Harry nodded. "What about you? You and Jean passed out."

"I woke up" said Harry sighing "you have no clue how mad I was when I saw Aunt Jean unconscious."

"Tell me about it" said Logan making Harry grin; unbeknownst to them though, Sinister got up from the floor before spitting a chunk of blood on the floor. He growled making Harry whip around before the lights started to switch on and off repeatedly before all the light bulbs exploded.

"I can't see a damn thing" said Logan before they both saw two bright red eyes glaring at them.

"Well, well Alpha it seems that little Phoenix drained all the Kryptonite out of you" said Sinister as Logan cocked an eye brow before the room started shaking.

"Alpha?" said Logan as Harry exhaled.

"Yes Alpha" said Sinister smiling; with his super vision, Harry could see blood covered on Sinister teeth, what he didn't notice was Sinister reaching for a sword on his wall "that is the name I have given him."

"I don't have time for nicknames git! This ends now!" yelled Harry.

"I couldn't agree more" said a voice behind Harry. All of a sudden the lights turned on and Harry turned around just in time for Sinister to thrust his sword forward towards Harry's chest.

"Harry!" yelled Logan. Logan was sure he'd lost his godson but when he looked again he saw that the sword didn't even scratch Harry and was starting to break.

Sinister had a look of both fear and shock as his eyes met Harry's. Harry smirked at him before he said, "What did you expect me to say, ouch? I thought you studied me. If you did you would know that not even a bullet can penetrate my body without the help from kryptonite."

Sinister then grinned before he ran and grabbed the Krypto-Knight A60 and fired it at Harry. Unfortunately for him Harry dodged it, super-speeded towards him, grabbed his right arm (which was the arm in which he was holding the gun), and immediately broke his arm with a quick 'snap!' Sinister screamed in pain and dropped the gun.

Harry smirked at him before saying to him, "turn about is fair play Sinistra" before firing two shots at both of Sinister's arms. Sinister cried in pain. Then Harry threw the gun into the air and blasted it to pieces with his laser eye beams.

Sinister for the first time tonight was afraid. _'No! It can't end like this! I haven't had time to make a clone of myself yet!' _thought Sinister.

Unfortunately for Sinister he forgot that Harry could read his thoughts. "Oh is that so Sinister?" said Harry as he walked up to Sinister, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him high into the air with one hand. Harry then called out, "Bobby! Peter! Get in here! You will want to see this!" As Bobby and Peter came into the room Harry looked over to Logan who was now getting up. "Hey Logan, guess what?"

"What Alpha?" said Logan smirking.

Harry chose to ignore that comment. "It turns out that this idiot here hasn't had time to make another clone of himself."

Sinister was now looking strait at Harry with complete fear in his eyes.

"Really, you don't say? What do you think we should do next Harry?" asked Logan, liking where this was going.

Harry looked back at Sinister. "I think the time has come for you to meet your demise Sinister. Have fun in hell."

Sinister looked at Harry and laughed. "You don't have it in you to kill me boy!"

Harry smirked at Sinister. "There will come a day where I will be forced to take a life but there is someone here who would much rather have that honor of taking yours Sinistra. Ready Logan?"

"You know it kid" said Logan. Logan's claws emerged from his knuckles and crossed his arms in an 'x' position.

Harry brought Sinister, who was now shaking with fear, closer before saying, "good bye Sinister." Harry then threw Sinister, face first, at Logan. When Sinister's head was close enough Logan raised his arms, still crossed, in the air and in one quick slash his arms were separated and Sinister's head had been completely cut off.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" said Logan.

"Bobby, your turn" said Harry.

Bobby smiled and walked up to Sinister's corpse and froze both the body and the head solid.

"Your turn Peter" said Harry.

Peter walked over to the now frozen corpse of Sinister, turning into his metallic form in the process, with his hands fisted, jumped up in the air, and came down with his fists smashing the remains of Sinister. The effect caused Sinister's body to shatter into pieces.

"I guess it's my turn" said Harry before raising his hand. "Inflamaro!" Sinister's shattered remains burst into flames. "Well it's safe to say we've seen the last of him."

"No kidding" said Logan. "We'd better get outta here, the bomb Sinister set off is set to blow in 5 minutes.

"Yeah lets go before they rest of them leaves us down here to rot" said Harry as all four of them made there way through the hallway.

**(X)**

The fly home was a very quiet one indeed; when Harry, Logan, Bobby, and Peter arrived in the living room they told everyone what had happened and said that the abandoned building was set to explode any minute now and explaining to Alfredo that he was far enough to be safe. With jealousy clear in his voice, Scott had thanked Alfredo for his hospitality before they all left for the jet. As they all entered the jet they saw a glimpse of the abandoned building explode and collapse into rubble.

As they were flying back home, not a sound was heard except for the howling wind flying past the jet and the deep breaths of the X-Men. As Scott and Storm flew the jet and all the students all were unusually quiet, Harry and Logan stayed at the back where Jean was on a bed for injured mutants.

They were all lucky to have made it out of there alive, especially Harry and Logan. As they sat there Harry remembered the dog tag Sinister had given him; he took it out of his shirt and read it:

_**Alpha**_

_**#321712507**_

"What's that?" asked Logan breaking the silence as Harry looked up at him.

"The dog tag Sinister gave me" said Harry before looking back down at it "_Alpha #321712507_"

"I guess this isn't the first time he had did this" said Logan as Harry nodded.

"Yeah" said Harry nodding; after a while they finally made it back to the mansion. As the mutants with injuries were sent to the infirmary with Hank, Scott had recounted what had happened to Professor Xavier.

When Hank was finished with Jean, he went to go check on the other students and cleaned their cuts while Harry sat in a chair next to Jean.

"You know Harry you don't have to wait here" said Professor Xavier who came up behind him.

"Yeah I know but I want to make sure she's alright. I only have two members of my family yet and I haven't seen my brother yet" said Harry as the professor nodded.

"Harry do you mind if I can take a brief look into your mind?" asked Xavier as Harry shook his head. Professor Xavier wheeled up to Harry and put his fingers on his temples, he immediately saw what had happened between him and Sinister. After a minutes or so, the professor moved his hands away from Harry temples.

"I'm sorry Harry that you had to go through all of that" said Xavier before sighing. "Nathaniel had been doing this to us for a long time now. It had only been a year ago when Scott had used his laser beams to push his clone over the edge of a cliff."

"No its alright" said Harry shaking his head slightly. "Its mostly my fault for deciding to go on that mission alone, my fault that I had put everyone in danger-" he sighed "-my fault for getting Jean and Scott in their first fight ever."

"You mustn't worry about Scott and Jean, Harry" said Xavier. "They are adults and they can take care of themselves. After all, you will be an adult soon."

"Yeah I know" said Harry nodding. "It's just that I hate seeing Aunt Jean hurt, she is the closest thing I have to mum."

"Yes Harry" said Xavier "she think the same with you too."

Soon all the mutants that had left the infirmary, leaving Harry and Xavier alone until Logan came in.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt Chuck but may I speak to Harry?" asked Logan as Harry smirked at Xavier's nickname.

"Yes you may Logan" said Xavier exiting the infirmary. Logan took a chair and sat next to Harry.

"So what do you want to talk about Logan?" asked Harry as Logan sighed.

"Well Harry, do you the room you are staying in right now?" asked Logan as Harry nodded. "Well when you were small that was your room, we have waited for you to come back and stay in that room ever since Lily and James died."

"What do you mean come back?" asked Harry confused.

"When you were one, James and Lily brought you here for your second birthday" said Logan as Harry nodded before Logan continued "if you didn't know, that room holds a special memory."

"And pray tell what is that special memory?" asked Harry as Logan smirked.

"Well, I became you godfather in the early morning of your birthday" said Logan as Harry jaw dropped slightly; with unbelief on his features he started to laugh before shaking his head "what's so funny?"

"Nice…joke…..Logan" said Harry between laughter as Logan frowned.

"I'm not joking Harry" said Logan firmly as Harry's laughter died down.

"You're not?" asked Harry as Logan shook his head looking dead serious. "But how, I thought Sirius was my godfather?"

"He is but James asked me to become your second godfather just in case something happened to Sirius" said Logan as a smile slowly grew on Harry's face before he reached over and hugged Logan tightly and mind you, he could hug tightly; Logan was struggling to breath "H-Harry…..Harry!"

"Oh sorry" said Harry smiling sheepishly as he let go of Logan "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither" said Logan smiling. "James had said that Lily thought he was crazy when he had told her that he had picked me to be your godfather."

"Of course she would, I mean you don't have the look of a godfather to a lot of people" said Harry laughing as Logan nodded in agreement before he yawned

"Man I'm tired" he said before getting up "you coming Harry?"

"No, you go" said Harry shaking his head "you go ahead, I'll stay here with Jean."

"If you insist" said Logan before walking to the exit. "Goodnight kid."

"Night Logan" said Harry as Logan left the infirmary. Harry turned towards Jean with a big smile plastered on his face; he sighed as he looked at his aunt sleeping soundlessly. He put his hand onto hers thinking about how life could have been if Dumbledore had brought him here instead of the Dursleys.

'_Life would have been so much better' _he thought smiling sadly.

He sat there for about and hour and a half before he let out a big yawn, he looked at his watch to see that it was 11:45 pm. He sighed tiredly as he sunk into his chair; he can't fall asleep, he couldn't. He wouldn't sleep until Jean would wake up no matter how long it took.

He leaned forward and laid his head on the bed next to Jean; struggling to keep awake. Finally darkness took hold on him and he feel into a deep slumber.

**(X)**

He felt fingers tangle up in his hair as his head was lying down on the mattress where his aunt was supposedly sleeping on _'Ah shit I fell asleep' _he thought before he heard a small giggle; his mouth curved into a smile as he a familiar female voice.

"Wake up sleepy-head" said his aunt Jean as Harry raised his head to see her smiling down at him.

"Aw my poor little hero fell asleep" said Jean softly as Harry smiled sheepishly

"Little? You're forgetting that I'm 6'5" said Harry as Jean shrugged

"It doesn't matter, but you know you shouldn't be here, you look exhausted!"

"And you look great" said Harry tiredly, while he fully raised himself as Jean smiled.

"Thank you" said Jean softly messing up his hair.

"You're welcome" said Harry smiling back at her "so, how are you feeling?"

"Oh fantastic!" she said smiling widely. "What about you?"

"The same" he said before he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Jean confused.

"For causing problems between you and Scott" said Harry looking down.

"It doesn't matter" said Jean tilting his chin up "it was bound to happen anyways and the good thing is that we are alive and healthy."

Harry nodded before Jean started to smirk.

"So, Logan eh?" said Jean smirking as Harry gave her a confused look; she rolled her eyes. "Your godfather."

"Oh right" said Harry grinning "wait, how do you know that?"

"I was awake" she said sheepishly.

"Tsk tsk, you were supposed to be sleeping!" said Harry as she shrugged.

"I know but after you had fallen asleep, I feel asleep" said Jean grinning sheepishly as Harry shook his head smiling all the same.

"You know you could have told me that I could have gone to my bed since you were awake" said Harry faking a sad frown as Jean rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Oh well" she said as Harry shook his head.

Jean then noticed the dog tag around his neck; she picked it up and read it. "What's this?"

"Oh that" said Harry as he looked at the dog tag in her hand "Sinister gave me that."

"Hmm, _Alpha #321712507_" she read frowning.

"He named me Alpha" said Harry before shaking his head "what kind of name is Alpha, it doesn't suit me."

"Yes it does" said Jean making Harry cock an eyebrow.

"Please pray tell, how?" said Harry crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well Alpha is the short form for alpha male, which means dominant man or a dominant male animal; the leader which a group of people defer to" said Jean as he nodded for her to continue "so Harry, it does suit you since you're a good leader."

"Oh yeah and how do you know?" said Harry before he felt a hand in his mind; it didn't hurt like Sinister's hand but this one felt very gentle and soft.

"So you told off one eye eh?" said Jean smirking making Harry grin from ear to ear as he nodded. "Even though I'm his wife I have to say nice job."

"Thanks" said Harry.

"So, you told the four most important rules of being a leader" said Jean as Harry nodded "did you make them up?"

"Yeah I did" said Harry nodding "their not official but that's what I think how a leader should be."

"That's very smart of you Harry" said Jean "and you are living proof for all those rules and that's what makes you a leader Harry."

"Thanks Aunt Jean" said Harry as they both smiled. "Was Scott always like that?"

"No" said Jean shaking her head sadly "he was a very good leader before you came along, he was also very kind and was never jealous of Logan or maybe he was….I don't know."

"I think he was" said Harry sighing "I'm sorry that he became like that Aunt Jean"

"It not your fault" said Jean caressing his cheek. "It's his fault for being the over jealous git that he is right now." Harry nodded. "Well what do you say we get out of the infirmary and get breakfast?"

"Sounds good" said Harry.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating all summer long; school has already started for some of you and school has yet to start for some you. With the Deathly Hallows book already out for a month now I feel its safe to talk about to you H/Hr shippers**

**SPOILERS ALERT**

**All of us Harmony shippers must be heartbroken that our favorite couple never got together; I'm totally crushed it never happened. I just want to say never give up on this ship no matter if it never happened; this ship [at the size of Titanic will still be sailing in open sea. **

**I've heard that a beloved artist for the Harmony ship had given up on them since he knew they would never happen but we shouldn't all follow in his footsteps, Pumpkin Pie will still taste great even if we've already eaten it! So I just want to recommend this video: P****lease watch it.**

**I know for sure I will never abandon this ship and I'll continue to write Harmony stories until…..whenever! Just don't abandon this ship!**

**But I have to say H/Hr did have some great moments in the DH, like for instance Hermione saying that Harry looked much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle [The Seven Potters chapter and the Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione kiss…..oh god I pray they show that in the film.**

**Anyways just don't abandon our ship! A show of hands; who thinks the Epilogue was a crapilogue?? Oh yeah and I recommend you read chapter one again; it's changed a LOT so go read it quickly, trust me it's really different than before and prabably better :D**

**Please review, I would love it if you would. Please :D**


	11. Apology: Author's Note

Hello readers and reviewers.

It has come to my mind that I haven't updated this story since September. I know some of you may want to kill me but……It's all Tom's thealphamale fault (points finger at Tom)!!

Nah I'm joking, I'm joking. It's not really his fault; he's just so busy all the time with classes, his nephew….working out (shakes head laughing). And his cat Cartman, accidentally unplugged the computer making him lose part of the chapter. But don't worry Tom we all love you and Cartman!

Anyways; speaking on behalf of Tom, both he and I apologize for not updating for like, 7 months…..damn I would be pissed off if I were you guys! I'm sure you guys ARE really pissed off (cringes in terror) but never fear cause, I pray that Tom is almost finished editing the chapter and that we will update soon!

So please hold tight, we aren't going anywhere. The story _will_ be updated soon :) and I apologize again for making you wait so long.

Era Lupus


	12. Rumors & Parties! 90210 All Over Again!

**Could it be? A new chapter?! XD**

**(A/R****): First off I would like to apologize for our *ahem* year long delay. We are seriously, SERIOUSLY sorry! Better explanation in Toms note below. **

**(A/R): Second! I would like to announce that I have decided to make myself and Tommy (TheAlphaMale) co-authors of this story. The reason for this is because he is as much a part of this story as I am. In fact, he is responsible for ideas such as: most of the pairings, Harry's mutant powers, Clark's mutant powers, and the idea to bring more heroes in, and so on. So from now on this is a joint story and I my notes will go under "A/R" and Tommy's will be "A/T." **

**(A/R): Okay so c****hapter 11, I hope you guys like this one. You will finally get to see Clark again in this and it's the introduction to Emma Frost, who plays a vital role in chapters to come. Alpha, do you have anything to add.**

**(A/T): Yes, I have two things. Firstly, I speak for both of us when I say I'm sorry that we haven****'****t updated in a while. We know it's been over a year and the only excuse we can give is that time and life has a way of taking up a lot of space. I have college and work and Raquel has high school. Just know that will be much faster in our next update. Also, I know you guys are getting really tired of us not having Harry go to Smallville, get his stuff back, and go get Hermione but there is a reason for the delay as we want the story to not lose it's lustier nor do we want to lose the glory of anticipation. Trust us, the wait will be worth it. **

**(A/R): Besides if I haven****'****t told you before this story is going to have two other sequels because Alpha pushed me into it. **

**(A/T): Oh, and before I forget. We have decided that from now on when we have something to add, information-wise, to the chapter we will number it. For example, "(1.)." This is for the benefit of you, the readers, as it will explain why things are the way they are, as well as interesting tidbits of information here and there. I implore you to read them. They information will be listed at the end of the chapter. Also, it has become that the time differential overall is way off so we have come to a decision. From now on Clark was born in 1985 and Harry was born in 1989. The reason we did this is for the simple fact that it's easier to transfer the Harry Potter universe to the Smallville universe than the other way around because the modern non-wizarding world is rarely brought up in the Harry Potter universe. Not to mention it's easier on us. Please just go with it. We will be changing the time periods from the other chapters soon to have them all connect.**

**(A/R): Is that it? Jeez you talk too much! JKS!**

**(A/T): Yes, that's about it dotard!**

**(A/R): XP**

**Disclaimer: We don****'****t own anything in this story; we only own Gaston and the plot.**

**Chapter 11**

It was 11 o'clock in the morning as Harry sat in his room watching South Park Season 9 on DVD; he had become hooked to the show after watching it with Bobby, Peter, and Kurt a month ago and loved the show so much he bought all of the first ten seasons on DVD. It had been a month and three weeks after Sinisters death, of course he now despised Scott for his selfishness but his devotion for Jean and Logan only grew.

He was currently watching the episode, "Trapped in the Closet." He laughed at the show referencing that Tom Cruise is gay by him refusing to come out of the closet when he heard whispering voices down the hall; he blocked out the sound of the TV by pressing the mute button on the remote to hear two voices from the hall. He then used his x-ray vision to see Amara and Jamie whispering.

"We have to be very quite" whispered Jamie as Amara rolled her eyes.

"No duh" she whispered back. "Besides Harry is a very heavy sleeper; he could sleep through a nuclear explosion."

"Yeah but what if he is awake? Rogue says that Harry is an early bird" whispered Jamie as Amara slapped her forehead lightly.

"We are going to scare him Jamie" said Amara as Jamie nodded "even if he is sleeping or not!"

"OK" said Jamie as Amara nodded before they went on with their little prank; Harry smirked as he quickly turned off the TV and covered himself with his bed covers. He heard the door softly squeak open and then some silent whispering.

"I told you he was sleeping" whispered Amara; Harry could just tell that Jamie rolled his eyes.

"OK on the count of three" said Amara before Harry heard Jamie's heart pound in his chest; Harry tried to contain his laughter as he knew that Jamie had made multiple versions of himself.

'_Oh this is going to be hilarious!'_ thought Harry as he heard them count.

"I…2…3!" he heard them say before they started to jump on his bed; Harry quickly jumped up making Jamie's replica's meld together in fright as Amara gave out a yelp. Harry grabbed on to their little waists and started to tickle torture them.

"No…..H-Harry…s-s-s-stop!" they yelled between their fits of giggles and squealing.

"Did Bobby put you up to this?" said Harry over the laughing as he continued to tickle their sides.

"NO!" they yelled in unison before Harry finally stopped.

"Ha ha! Now I have you captured little mutants!" said Harry faking a Dracula accent as he rubbed his hands. "I will torture you for non stop!"

"Your accent sucks!" said Jamie as he and Amara laughed; Harry faked a hurt expression.

"I bet Jay could do it better than you" said Amara smirking.

"Jay has already suffered the consequences if insulting me!" said Harry trying to stay serious but he busted out laughing with Jamie and Amara. "Ah yes, Jay could do it better than me."

"Definitely" said Jamie and Amara in unison "so you were only pretending to be sleeping?"

"Yup" said Harry stretching his back "and then I freaked you guys out, ah man you should of seen your faces!"

"Whatever" said Jamie as Harry smiled.

"You guys should try to talk softer, it would help a lot trust me" said Harry before smiling widely. "I remember Bobby and me trying to prank Logan by putting soap in Logan's beer but that didn't turn out well."

"What did Logan do?" asked Amara with hers and Jamie's eyes wide as Harry sighed.

"He made us do a scavenger hunt" said Harry scrunching up his nose "we had to search the entire city for specific things; we weren't allowed to use any of our powers."

"Bummer" said Amara patting Harry's arm as he smiled at them.

"So, do you two always hang out with each other?" asked Harry leaning back on the headboard as both Jamie and Amara nodded.

"Yup, we're best friends!" said Amara as Jamie smirked at her.

"I didn't know we were best friends" said Jamie as Amara rolled her eyes making Jamie laugh.

"Obviously you dimwit" said Amara as Jamie calmed down "we've been best friends since we were 9 years old."

"And how old are you guys now?" asked Harry smiling.

"We are both 12 but I'm older than her" said Jamie gesturing to Amara who scoffed.

"You are not older than me!" she said shrilly "I was born a month and a half before you."

"No I'm older!" said Jamie as Harry looked on smiling at the preteens argue before he whistled loudly to get their attention.

"You two shouldn't argue about something as trivial as who's older. You guys are young, enjoy life!" **(1.)**

"How can I enjoy life with this idiot always down my throat!" said Jamie making Harry laugh at Jamie's insult before Amara attempted to hit Jamie on the shoulder but Harry grabbed her arm.

"No fighting in my room" said Harry as he let go of Amara's arm. "Honestly though, you guys shouldn't fight. You are young still-"

"We are not young" said Amara cutting Harry off.

"Ok so you're not so young but really you guys, if you just constantly fight you will get nowhere in life together. No matter what people say, a friendship based mostly on arguing is doomed. But you see that is why your friendship is different; the good thing about you guys is that you never mean anything you guys say to each other, right?" **(2.)**

"Yeah" they said before he nodded. "Can we go now? We have to make plans for another prank."

"Sure go on ahead" said Harry as they jumped from his bed and on the floor. "Oh yeah, one more thing, if your going to prank somebody I wouldn't try me again unless you want a worse retaliation back." The two preteens gulped.

"We won't!" said Jamie as they walked out the door; Harry smiled. With a sigh he got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom; he brushed his teeth and then took a quick shower. Within minutes he was out of the steamed bathroom; he quickly changed and headed down to the kitchen to see Hank sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Hey Doc!" said Harry as Hank looked up from his newspaper and gave Harry a toothy grin.

"Good morning Harry" said Hank as Harry opened a cupboard and took out his favourite cereal (Frosted Flakes), a spoon, and a bowl.

"So what's happening for my last day of school tomorrow?" asked Harry as he got milk. **(3.)**

"I'm not sure, although I do know that Scott is introducing a new teacher for both the Biology and Chemistry classes. She will start teaching next year" said Hank as Harry pored milk and cereal in his bowl.

"Oh joy" said Harry sarcastically after swallowing a spoon full of cereal; they both sat in silence for a while before blue smoke appeared with a small pop. Kurt appeared with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Kurt?" asked Harry evenly, noticing Kurt's expression.

"It's Logan and Scott! They're at it again and Logan looks really pissed off!" he said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will they ever learn?" said Hank speaking to Harry.

"I doubt it Doc" said Harry finishing his last spoon of cereal. "Where are they Kurt?"

"Danger room" said Kurt as Harry nodded putting his dishes in the sink.

"Alright, we'll meet you there Kurt" said Harry. Kurt nodded and with another small pop and more smoke he disappeared; both Hank and Harry got from there seats. Harry super sped out of the kitchen to the danger room as Hank hurried to follow Harry. Once Harry made it to the danger room there was still a little bit of smoke around Kurt; yelling busted through his ears right away. Many of the students were there in exercising clothes; Harry looked at the fighting pair with poor Ororo in the middle of them trying to pry them away from each other. Logan had his claws out while Scott was ready to hit Logan with his red laser beams; Harry rolled his eyes again.

"-you have no right to tell me what I should do Logan! I am an adult and I can do whatever the hell I want!" yelled Scott as Logan laughed at him.

"An adult?! You haven't been an adult ever since the day I arrived here one eye!" yelled Logan as Scott's face turned as red as his visors.

"Well what does that tell you asshole?!" yelled Scott. **(4.)**

"Boys! That is not the proper way to speak to each other in front of the students!" yelled Ororo trying to speak over their yelling; her hands were spread out as far as they could go trying desperately to keep the two away from each other. Even from behind Ororo's calm face Harry could read the anger and frustration on it. The students who were in the room watched from a close distance away so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Oh I know, how about I tell you?! You have been following my girl around like a fucking love sick puppy just wanting her to-"

"I DO NOT follow Jean around like a puppy jackass! I have more important things to be doing than following girls around!" yelled Logan threatening Scott with his claws.

"Oh really? What do you do then? Hmm?" said Scott as Logan cocked an eye brow. "Drink beer! Lounge around the place like you fucking own it!"

Logan just growled at Scott, "You know I think you are getting off the damn point one eye!" said Logan.

"What the hell is the damn point!" yelled Ororo finally letting go of the steam building up inside her.

"This ass hole is bringing back that _White Queen _woman!" yelled Logan pointing his finger at Scott. "Knowing the shit she had made Jean go through the last time she was here!"

"_White Queen_?" asked Harry to Kurt who was standing right beside him.

"Emma Frost" whispered Kurt as Harry nodded "Professor Grey had thought that Emma Frost and Professor Summers were having an affair the last time she was here."

Harry's eyes went wide with the newfound information, "Affair huh?" said Harry as Kurt nodded.

"Yup" said Kurt as Harry nodded again then turned back to the event at hand while narrowing his eyes on Scott.

"You don't know anything about that! Emma and I did not have an affair!" yelled Scott, his back tense as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know! Jean tells me everything!" said Logan as Scott sneered. "She told me that you and Frost were in bed together! That seems pretty clear-cut to me one eye!" **(5.)**

"Oh but did she tell you that Emma was helping me with all the stress I went through!" said Scott as Logan growled.

"WHAT STRESS?!" yelled Logan at the top of his lungs. Ororo had already given up trying to stop Logan and Scott from killing each other at this point; she threw her hands up in the air with frustration before walking away from them.

"Damn it one-eye! The only time I've seen you stressed was when Harry arrived but since before he came you were the regular Boy Scout that we all knew was having an affair with Frost, but now you're just a plain ass hole!"

"I did not have an affair with Emma!" yelled Scott now getting agitated. "You don't know anything about me nor Emma so back off!"

"Ha! Sorry one eye but I'm going to be bothering you until you come clean about you and Emma. Unless you need intervention?" said Logan as Scott's hands rolled up into fists before Logan whispered. "But if that _White Bitch _does anything to hurt Jean I swear I'll throw her out of the mansion."

"Call her a bitch again and I swear I'm going to burn a hole right through you" hissed Scott as Logan smirked.

"Emma Frost is a bitch" said Logan before Scott raised his fist and punched Logan right in the jaw; the impact was so strong that Logan fell back and Scott looked to have broken his hand.

"That's my cue" said Harry before he hurried over between Scott and Logan. "Do you think it's wise for you two to be doing this, especially in front of everyone?"

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a kid!" said Scott his hands on his visor ready to attack.

"Teenager" Harry corrected him "but that isn't the point. Do either of you want Jean to come in here to see two of the most important people in her life fighting? We all know her temper is only matched by Professor Monroe."

Storm looked at the students who were avoiding her gaze. "I'm not that bad am I?" Nobody dared answered. "Hello?" Before Storm could receive an answer Scott spoke.

"Why should I care if she comes and sees me attack Logan" said Scott gritting his teeth. "Now get out of the way!"

"Not going to happen, one-eye. Honestly, why do I always have to be the one to stop you two from fighting?"

"Because you're the only one who could literally knock some sense into both of them!" yelled someone in the room; Harry looked around to see that it was Jubilee who had yelled that.

"Thanks Jubilee" said Harry before turning back towards Logan and Scott. "She's not wrong. Logan, you were the one that told me never to purposely pursue a fight. And Scott, how do you think Aunt Jean is going to react if I have to step into the fight and she has to see two of her family members fighting?"

"How are you family?" asked Scott as Harry sighed.

"Do you lose your common sense when you're angry one-eye?" Instead of waiting for a response Harry continued. "Your wife is my aunt and godmother which makes you regrettably, my uncle."

"Perfect I have annoying teenager as my nephew" muttered Scott sighing before he headed out of the danger room rubbing his forehead.

"I love you two Uncle Scotty!" yelled Harry mimicking a little boy's voice while chuckling making the other students laugh. Before Scott could leave the room Harry called him back in a serious tone, "Oh and Scott, if I hear that you actually cheated on Aunt Jean and you make her cry you better hope Logan gets to you before I do." Harry thought he could see beads of sweat fall from Scott's face before Scott left in a huff.

"You do know I had everything under control" said Logan once Scott left.

"I know but I don't think Professor Xavier would have enjoyed paying for a new wall for the danger room" said Harry as Logan shook his head.

"But you handled it very well yourself Harry" said Ororo smiling at him.

"Good job" said Hank patting Harry's back. The other students left the danger room.

"Thanks guys. So how long do you think it will be until word of this incident gets out?" said Harry with a grin.

Logan laughed. "Knowing this school, it will only be one to three hours tops before everyone knows. What we have to do is make sure Jean doesn't hear about it." Everyone nodded.

Later in the day, in fact only an hour and a half later (as Logan predicted) the whole school erupted in excitement about the incident in the danger room. Students kept coming up to the students in the danger room asking them if it was all true; Ororo just told the ones in the danger room to tell the others nothing. Unfortunately Jubilee, being the gossip that she is, couldn't contain herself. She told as many people as she could and soon enough the whole school found out about the whole thing. Fortunately, Jean never found out thanks to many threats by Logan.

Harry was currently in the entertainment room with Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Peter, Rahne, Jay, Sam, Kurt, Warren, and a few others. Peter and Sam were playing air hockey, Jay and Warren were playing pool, and the rest were watching Harry and Bobby take turns playing God of War. Bobby was currently playing.

"Does anyone have any music, I'm getting tired of the music from this game" said Bobby. Harry just chuckled before looking at Warren.

"Hey Warren, will you do me favour? Look in my backpack over there and hand me my iPod."

Warren was right next to it so he just shrugged his shoulders before replying, "No problem." As Warred reached into Harry's backpack and searched through it Bobby was once again losing badly at the game. Wait…yep Bobby killed Kratos again in the game.

"Damn it! This game is rigged!" said Bobby throwing the controller down.

"Is it rigged or do you just suck at the game?" said Harry, ducking a random object thrown by Bobby. "Seriously dude, you haven't even gotten past the Hydras on level one."

"Shut up! Don't get cocky Harry; I am still better at you at Mortal Kombat!" said Bobby confidently. "Besides, those Hydras are really tough to beat."

"Aw poor Bobby" said Rahne sarcastically as Warren finally found Harry's iPod. But something caught his eye; it was round and had a slight red glow to it. He threw the iPod on the coffee table and reached down and grabbed the round object; he turned around to face the group.

"Hey Harry what's this?" asked Warren as everyone looked up; Harry's eyes went wide as he shot up from the ground and grabbed the globe out of Warren's hands.

"Oh….It's, erm....n-nothing!" he said as he tried to put the globe away but it slipped from his fingers and fell on the carpet with a soft thud. Suddenly the dim red glow glowed to a bright blinding red; he put his hands up to his eyes to block the light. When the light dimmed down he moved his hand to see the room entirely dark except for little million specks of light and the TV screen.

"What's happening?" asked Kurt as Harry backed away from the now levitating globe.

"How did the lights get turned off?" asked Rogue.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jay; they all stared at the globe in awe except Harry who knew what was about to happen. Suddenly light flew out of the levitating globe as a face appeared from the light. He was old, had silver hair, had a lot of similar facial features to Harry, and had the most brilliant deep blue eyes the students had ever seen. The Face looked at Harry and smiled warmly.

"**My son Zor-El****"**said the Kryptonian named Jor-El; everyone in the room gasped.

"Whoa!" they all chorused except Harry who just stood there staring at his biological father.

"Harry is that your father?" asked Bobby as Harry nodded.

"**My grown up son****"**Jor-El said proudly. **"Your mother is right; Clark and you look so much like my father. I am elated that you've accepted who you truly are son. You will learn more of your heritage in time son. For now, you must be patient."**

"I will father" said Harry respectively. Harry wasn't sure if he would ever see his birth fathers face to face so naturally he was overjoyed to be able to not only see him but talk to him. **(6.)**

"**I am glad to see you were able to get out of that prison" **said Jor-El as Harry nodded.

"Yes I have thanks to my friends and family" said Harry as Jor-El smiled.

"**Good. No son of mine will be wrongfully imprisoned." **Harry smiled at his father's concern; suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Harry?" said the voice of Jean; she opened the door and gasped at the sight. Everyone was looking at the holographic form of Jor-El.

"What is it, Jean?" said the voice of Logan who was behind her; he appeared beside her and gasped as well. "What the hell is going on?"

"**Ah, so this is Jean Grey Summers. Your sister and brother-in-law have told me a lot about you****"**said Jor-El. Jean and Harry's eyes opened wide before they both responded at the same time.

Jean yelled out, "James and Lily are with you!" while Harry yelled, "Mum and Dad are with you!" Jor-El couldn't help but chuckle a little. **(7.)**

"**Yes, they are here. W****e all end up in the same place, every being in every galaxy. Let me tell you, it comes to a culture shock when you get here though"** Jor-El laughed before he continued.** "Jean, your sister says that she couldn't be happier that you are taking care of Harry and to tell you that you'll be a great mother someday." **Jean gave a watery smile. **"And Zor-El, Lily and your mother have both told me to tell you that if you care for this brown-haired witch than you must see her and tell her how you feel as soon as you can."** For Harry's part he couldn't think of a time he was more embarrassed than right now.

"Great, most kids have to worry about there mother embarrassing them but apparently I have to worry about two." Everybody laughed.

"**That reminds me son, how are you going to make it so people know which of your parents you're talking about in order to avoid confusion?" **Harry thought about it for a moment before answering.

"How about I call you guys Mother and Father and call Lily and James Mum and Dad?" Jor-El smiled.

"**That's fine with me son."** Jor-El then looked at his youngest son and noticed he had a hopeful expression on his face. **"What is it Zor-El?"**

"Is there any way I can see them?" Jor-El gave a sad smile before responding.

"I'm sorry son but now isn't the time. Don't worry though; you will see them soon when the time comes." Harry nodded sadly in understanding. Just then Professor Xavier rolled in followed by Ororo and Hank. Jor-El looked over at Professor Xavier and smiled.

"**Ah Professor Xavier, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jor-El, Zor-El's birth father. I just want to say thank you for taking my son in and mentoring him. I can't think of anyone better to mentor my son than you for if you were born in Krypton you would have been considered a great man and celebrated worldwide."** Xavier was embarrassed by the kind words given to him by Jor-El but he responded anyway.

"Thank you for those kind words Mr. Jor-El, I am honoured. Your son is a great man, as I'm sure his brother is as well, you should be proud." Both Harry and Jor-El smiled.

"**I am" **said Jor-El looking at Harry. **"Which brings me to the reason me being here. Zor-El ****you have to go look for your brother Kal-El.****"**

"Well the summer is coming up and I'm graduating this semester so I can go then, but why the rush father? Is Kal-El in trouble?" asked Harry concerned.

"**Yes I'm afraid he is. At this very moment an extremely dangerous Zoner named Bizarro is after your brother."**

"Zoner? Why does that sound familiar?" said Harry; he thought for a few minutes before it hit him. "A Phantom Zoner!" Harry remembered hearing the story about the Kryptonian prison and its inhabitants from the memories that were passed to him years ago.

"**Yes, Kal-El was sent to the Phantom Zone by Brainiac; a villain of Krypton whom was a huge part in the reason Krypton was destroyed. He was determined to free General Zod from the Phantom Zone, and he succeeded. General Zod escaped, allowing all the other Zoners to escape as well; he has captured or destroyed every Zoner, including Zod, except one. He is a special Zoner; he is only able to inhabit a body of a Kryptonian, and that is Bizarro. He's going to need your help son****"** said Jor-El as Harry took this in.

"Wait! So are you saying that those Phantoms whatever can take over a human body like possession?" asked Logan as Jor-El's holographic head nodded.

"**Yes****"** said Jor-El as Harry sighed. **"****Zor-El, there is another reason why I'm here. When you finished helping Kal-El with the Zoner you both need to start your Kryptonian training.****" (8.)**

"Kryptonian training? Not that I am against the idea because I really want to learn how to fly, but I can't help but ask why now father?"

"**Because events are coming up that will not only affect both of your lives but the lives of everybody you care about. You both need to reach levels once thought impossible not just for everyone you care about but for the entire galaxy. For the sake of the galaxy the sons of Krypton must reunite." **It was at this point that Professor Xavier put in his two cents.

"Besides Harry, this is a perfect time for you to meet your brother. You see, Cerebro has recently picked up on a new mutant and it just so happens to be your brother." Harry's eyes went wide before he asked what everyone was thinking. **(9.)**

"Are you serious?! How can this be?" It was Jor-El who spoke.

"**I'll answer that. You see Zor-El, what you people call the "X Gene" is not just a trait found on Earth. In fact it was becoming more and more common on Krypton before its untimely demise. In fact I found out that both of you have the same mutant power?" **Harry looked shocked again.

"You mean Kal-El and I have the same mutant powers?!" It was Xavier who spoke this time.

"Yes, in fact it's not uncommon for siblings to share the same mutant powers." Harry then asked a question that all the other mutants were thinking.

"But how is it that neither he nor I knew about our mutant powers until recently?" Xavier smiled.

"You have just led me to my next point Harry. You see more and more people are carrying the X-gene but a recent study I made has shown that others aren't showing them as early as others." Many eyes went wide before Jean spoke for every person in the room. **(10.)**

"You mean there are teenagers and adults who still haven't shown mutant traits?" Xavier nodded his head.

"That is precisely what I mean, although it has usually been the case for just teenagers and young adults usually. Which brings me to another reason why I am all for you seeing your brother. You see Cerebro has picked up some new mutants who are very close to starting to show there powers and if your brother is anything like you it would be a good idea to have you two search them out not only if things get rough but because you will sell the idea of joining our school, becoming an X-Men (either part or full time), or both well." Harry thought for a moment before asking his next question.

"But what if Kal-El hasn't learned to control his mutant powers yet? If he's anything like me he'll not want to take forever to learn to harness them the long way especially since Father says we're kind of on a deadline here." Xavier smiled again.

"That's the beauty of the combination of both your Kryptonian and mutant powers. You see Harry you can use your powers to transport your knowledge on controlling your mutant powers right to your brother telepathically and with his quickness in learning anything, like you, it will only take a matter of minutes. Also, he can show you more about how to handle your Kryptonian powers since he has been aware of them longer." Harry was elated to hear that.

"Sounds good to me, I have to admit I have been hoping to see my brother soon" said Harry happily. "But where is he?"

"**I believe that he is somewhere in Smallville or Metropolis, Kansas****"** said Jor-El smiling. **"****It was nice to finally meet the people who have saved my sons life****"**

"It was a pleasure Jor-El" said Jean who smiled at him.

"**Good-bye my son****"**said Jor-El with a small nod **"****I will be speaking with you soon.****"**

"Good-bye Father. I wish I could talk more with you but I understand that now is not the time. Say hi to Mother, Mom, and Dad for me and tell them that I love them." Jor-El smiled warmly.

"**I will son and remember to be who you are, a great man, a hero, and a true Kryptonian." **Harry smiled proudly.

With another bright red flash, the holograph was gone; the room suddenly became bright again. Harry looked around the room to see everyone staring at him; he flashed them a quick smile before it disappeared quickly. Jean, always quick on telling when something was troubling Harry, looked up to him concerned.

"What's wrong Harry? I thought you would be happy." Harry made a small smile at his Aunt's concern for his well-being.

"Oh don't get me wrong Aunt Jean, I am. It's just that I was looking forward to spending my first summer here as a full-fledged member of the X-Men. Plus I haven't figured out what my career will be or what college I want to go to." Xavier smiled.

"I understand Harry but you have been working very hard in order to graduate this year with your friends, and not only did you do that but you also graduated top in your class. You need a vacation and I can think of nothing better than you seeing your brother. Harry you have a chance to rebuild what was wrongfully taken from you when Krypton was destroyed and when Voldemort killed James and Lily; a family. Not only will you have your Aunt Jean but you will have your real-life brother in your life." Harry smiled at how Professor Xavier always finds a way to make everything clearer.

"You're absolutely right, this is more important and I must do this. Really words can't describe how much I'm looking forward to seeing my brother. Although this will mean I won't get to celebrate my birthday with you guys." Jean walked over to her nephew, looked up, and smiled warmly before hugging him and looking up into his eyes.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll think of something." Harry smiled at that.

"Come on, I'm going to take you out" said Jean as they exited his room along with everyone else.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"The mall" said Jean smirking as Harry groaned; Logan snickered behind them.

"You're coming too Logan" said Jean as it was Logan's turn to groan, or rather grunt.

"Like hell I am" he said as Harry chuckled before he decided to mess with Logan.

"I'll only go if Logan comes with us" said Harry smirking at Logan.

Logan just glared at Harry.

"Then it's settled. But first I have to go and talk to Ororo, Hank, and the Professor. You too Logan!" said Jean grabbing Logan's arm and dragged him down the hall. "Harry, just wait for us by the garage!"

"Alright I will. Logan?" Logan and Jean stopped and Logan looked back at Harry.

"What is it kid?" Harry chose to ignore the "kid" remark.

"Can I take a look at your bike again?" Since Harry has started to bond more with his second Godfather he has become a very big motorcycle enthusiast. In fact, thanks to Logan, he now knew how to take apart a motorcycle and rebuild it. Harry often calls riding a motorcycle like flying on a broom but on the ground. He loves the freedom that it gives the rider.

"Sure kid, just don't drive off with it. There's no chance I'm going to the mall without backup." Harry laughed while Jean gave Logan a playful slap on the arm.

**(S)**

Clark was walking with a mission. He was at the Daily Planet and he needed to talk to Chloe and he needed to do it now. He entered the office room in which Chloe's desk was located. There is where he found her; hard at work typing on her laptop. Thankfully she was the only one there, which wasn't uncommon for Chloe since she almost lived at her desk. She looked up at him and gave a warm smile.

"Oh good, you've made it." Clark looked surprised.

"You were expecting me?" Chloe looked perplexed for about a second then just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Clark, don't you remember? We were going to do research to find out where the last Zoner has been and where he might be going." Chloe hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I also thought we could talk about Lana." **(11.)**

Clark just nodded looking down; he was still grieving over Lana's death. They sat in silence for a while as Chloe continued to search the internet for more information before something crossed his mind. "Chloe, before Lana had died she said that she was leaving Smallville; do you think she purposely put a bomb in her car and pretended to have died?" he said to Chloe who immediately stopped what she was doing.

"But Clark, what if she wasn't in the car?" Clark thought for a moment before answering.

"What do you mean? Like she could have paid the police and everyone else who had been near enough to the car to see that she wasn't in it" said Clark "or could have paid the doctors to tell everyone that it was her who had died?"

"I'm not sure Clark but I don't think Lana would go that far to escape Smallville" said Chloe after thinking about it for a moment.

"She would if Lex and Lionel would think that she was dead so they wouldn't go after her" said Clark as Chloe pondered that idea before nodding.

"So if Lana is alive, which we both agree she is, are you going to want to get back together with her?" asked Chloe. Clark thought long and hard before answering.

"Lana and I have tried to have a relationship multiple times and yet…they always fail for multiple reasons. I have told her twice about my secret, but she had died in a car wreck every time. Once I went back in time to save her but it cost my father's life. The second time she died, I felt numb. What I'm trying to say Chloe is that I think that me and Lana were just….never meant to be together. Besides, I've come to the realization that why would I want a girl who runs at the slightest bit of drama in a relationship and runs right into the hands of my rival, then she wonders why I'm upset and tells me I'm acting childish. What kind of asinine statement is that! I mean…" Chloe stopped him before he went off on a tirade. **(12.)**

"Clark I get the point! I agree with you; it wasn't right of her to put the blame on your relationship on you when it clearly wasn't your fault." Clark looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Chloe, it's just this whole thing with not knowing if Lana is dead or not, not to mention this whole thing with Lex. I've had it Chloe; next time I see Lex I am going to hurt him, badly." Chloe nodded.

"Onto other things, since you didn't remember that we were supposed to meet here in the first place what made you come here then?" asked Chloe.

"Oh that, well I believe I have developed some new powers." Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked up at Clark with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Are you serious?! What are they?" It never failed to amaze Chloe how happy it made her that she was one of the very few people Clark trusted enough to tell all his secrets to. It was a testament to their friendship that they could tell each other anything.

"Well for one, I can move things with my mind." Chloe's eyes opened wide and she couldn't help but ask what was stuck in her head.

"You're not joking, are you?" Clark just rolled his eyes before he looked over at a coffee mug on the other side of Chloe's desk. He concentrated hard, raised his right hand in front of it, and the coffee mug slowly landed on Clark's waiting hand. Chloe's jaw almost hit the floor in amazement.

"Whoa, you're telekinetic?! What an amazing gift to have. Imagine Clark, you now can remove a weapon from a criminal's hands without even being close." Chloe continued to think about Clark's new ability when another thought came to her head. "Wait, what is the other new ability?" Clark looked nervous before he finally answered.

"I have discovered that I can read minds." Chloe looked dumbstruck before she finally found the ability to speak again.

"You mean you're telepathic?" Clark nodded his head. "Are you sure? I'm not skeptical because, let's face it, with you anything is possible, but shouldn't we make sure?" Clark just shrugged his shoulders then thought a way to prove his new ability. It didn't take long.

"I know, how about you think of something only you know and I will see if I get it right." Chloe just nodded smiling. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and her sweat smile turned into an evil and conniving one. _'This is the perfect time to put my plan into action"_ thought Chloe. She was going to enjoy this. **(13.)**

"Ok Clark, I'm ready." Clark closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon he raised his right hand so it was in front of Chloe and he concentrated even more. Suddenly he got it and after a few minutes his eyes shot open and he fell backwards, his face beet-red. Chloe had a huge grin on her face before she all too innocently asked Clark.

"What did you see Clark?" asked Chloe, a little too sweetly. Clark looked up at her, his face still extremely red, and tried his best to glare at her. _'She can be quite evil when she wants to be'_ thought Clark before he was finally able to compose himself enough to speak.

"I..I..I saw you and Lois on her bed and Lois was telling you a rather…erotic dream she had about me." Chloe's smile grew even bigger.

"Correct. That means you really are telepathic." Clark just nodded, his face going red again as his mind wandered back to the vision Chloe provided him. "Clark, are you listening?" Clark looked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clark didn't think it possible but Chloe's smile grew even bigger.

"I said, that this means you really are telepathic." Then a wicked thought came to Chloe. "So did you enjoy Lois's dream?" Clark just blushed again. "I'll take that as a yes. Lois tends to be very detailed about her dreams of you." Clark nodded dumbly, which was becoming an unsettling trend, until he retraced what Chloe said and his eyes shot open.

"You mean dreams plural, as in more than one?" Chloe just nodded before Clark spoke again. "But she's not interested in me" said Clark, unsure of himself. Chloe just smiled.

"If you say so" This was driving Clark nuts and Chloe knew it. She loved messing with Clark especially since it was hard to do, for what is friendship without being allowed to mess with them. She decided to take it easy on Clark and changed the subject. "Before, when you told me about your new powers, you didn't seem as elated as I would expect you to be in this circumstance." Clark sighed before answering.

"It's not that I'm not happy about my new abilities, it's just that I have a tough time controlling them." Chloe was intrigued.

"How so?" asked Chloe.

"Well let's take my telepathic ability for example. Sure I can use it whenever I want to but it takes a lot of concentration and sometimes it happens even when I don't want it too."

"Can I have an example?" asked Chloe.

"Well, I'm cautious to telling you this but I keep hearing things that Lois is thinking. In fact, she was the first person whose mind I read accidentally." This really caught Chloe's interest.

"Like what Clark?" Clark seemed hesitant but went on anyways.

"Well first she said my hair was sexy, and then she talked about how she liked my ass, then she went on a tirade about how I annoy her so much but by the way she was thinking it she didn't sound sure of herself." Chloe looked absolutely giddy with excitement which confused Clark. "What is it?"

"Well I know my cousin better than anybody and what she's doing right now is quite simple. She's falling for you Clark." Clark, who was drinking the rest of his bottled water he brought with him, spit out most of the water and choked on the rest. Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Finally Clark stopped choking and looked shocked at Chloe.

"That can't be right. You must be mistaken Chloe; Lois doesn't feel that way about me." Chloe threw her hands up in frustration.

"Like hell I am. Clark, why is it so hard for you to believe that there might be something between you and Lois?" Clark looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"I don't know, I guess it's just never really crossed my mind." Chloe smiled, now she was getting somewhere.

"That's exactly my point Clark. You've been so infatuated with Lana that you didn't even see that Lois is better for you." Clark was about to say something but Chloe stopped him. "I'm serious Clark. Haven't you ever found it odd that whenever you two are around each other that you act as if you're purposely trying hard to dislike each other even though you know it's a lost cause? Or how everyone mistakes you two for a couple or on the verge of being one? That's what Oliver thought, your Mom thinks, Lois's father thought, and even Lana thought." Clark looked a little shocked at that information. "It's true. That's why the entire time that you and Lana were together she was as cold as she could be towards Lois without making it evident to you. But we women know when we have tension towards each other Clark, even though most guys never have or might never even see." Clark's whole core was shaken. As if a whole new light had gone off in his head.

"Do you really think Lois and I would make a good couple?" Chloe's smile grew bigger; she knew now that Clark was ready to believe what everyone else already knows.

"Clark, as I said before, not only do I think so but many others as well. Think about it Clark, you're both strong-willed, both intelligent, both very attractive; both determined, both warm-hearted, you're both extremely stubborn, you're both physically and mentally strong, you're both great fighters, you both have a survivor mentality, and you both have a desire to help others. Now as far as you two together are concerned…I've never met two people who seem happier after being near each other than you two. You both seem to understand each other better than most people, you two are constantly smiting even though you don't notice, you both except each other for who you are unlike any of either of yours other relationships, and even though every time it happened one of you were under the power of red kryptonite you both have come extremely close a few times to having sex and that means more than either of you will admit. Also, you both enjoy making fun of each other but if someone else makes fun of one of you both of you are quick to get angry. You both have an uncanny sense of knowing what emotions one of you is feeling, and don't try to deny it Clark, you guys check each other out constantly." Clark's amazed expression grew bigger.

"Do we really check each other out that much?" Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Please Clark; I've seen your expression when she's in a bikini. I also know you are conveniently around when Lois runs in her sports bra and shorts." Clark bushed, he had been caught. "I also know the look she gives you when you work outside shirtless and when you're dressed up. Face it Clark, you need a strong woman and Lois needs a strong man. You two are made for each other." Clark's face went through a multitude of expressions before finally settling on a look of heavy pondering. Finally, after what felt like hours to Clark but in actuality was only a few minutes, Clark spoke.

"I guess I have a lot to think about." Chloe smiled. It never ceased to amaze her, that no matter how much stronger, smarter, or more powerful Clark becomes he's still that humble farm boy she grew up with. Chloe has been and always will be thankful that she has him as a friend.

"Yes you do. Do you have any other examples of your telepathic ability going wrong?" Clark thought for a moment then smiled inwardly. _'Now's my change to get back at Chloe for messing with me before" _thought Clark.

"Well there have been other circumstances with reading other people's minds accidentally?" Chloe looked curious.

"Really, whom else's minds did you read?" Clark had a small smile on his face.

"Well, when you , Jimmy, and I were sitting at the coffee house I unfortunately could hear all the little details of what you two wanted to do to each other" said Clark shuddering. It was Chloe's turn to blush beet red. Score one for Clark. Chloe decided to switch the subject before Clark embarrassed her more.

"What about your telekinesis?" Clark shrugged thinking though the last couple of days.

"It's not as bad as my telepathy, but I've had to dodge a few items that have come strait towards me at full speed when I think about the random object. I once wondered where Krypto was and next thing I knew he came floating in through the window. It scared the crap out of the poor dog." Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that and soon Clark joined in. Once they calmed down Clark continued. "It's gotten better though it still happens occasionally." Chloe thought for a moment. **(14.)**

"Well my only advice is to just stick with it. You always have a way of adjusting to your powers in no time so I don't think it will be that long until you have your new ones under control." Clark nodded in agreement. Chloe then noticed she was out of coffee and she knew she would be there for a while and so might Clark. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah I'll have some coffee, thank you" he said as she nodded before heading towards the elevator; he waited for the elevator door to close before he reached in his pocket and took out the crystal of Jor-El. He fingered the 'S' on the small symbol as he thought if he could change the past again.

"No, I won't risk someone else dying" he said to himself as he put the crystal down on the desk. "Even if Lana would be alive again, I wouldn't risk losing someone else. Besides, I don't even know if she's dead or not."

Suddenly the crystal started to glow a light blue; Clarks eyes went wide as a bright light emerged from the crystal and up into the air. The light started to morph slowly until Jor-El's face appeared.

"Jor-El!" gasped Clark as he got up from his seat and took a few steps back to get a better look at his biological father; he looked rather old, just above his 40's. He had white hair and his eyes were pure sapphire blue just like Clark's eyes.

"**Kal-El, my son"** said Jor-El smiling **"you finally get to see me for the first time as I get to see you, my grown-up son, up front for the first time."**

"You look different than what I expected. It's like looking at what I will look like when I'm older" said Clark, his eyes wide as Jor-El chuckled before he got serious.

"**My son, how have you been these last couple of months?"** asked Jor-El as Clark raised an eyebrow; it was the first time Jor-El ever asked that.

"I'm not really sure" replied Clark. "My ex-girlfriend may or may not be dead, my former friend turned enemy is becoming very dangerous and I have to do something about it, and finally there is just one Phantom Zoner left and I haven't got the slightest clue where he is." Jor-El just nodded in understanding.

"**So you're thinking on changing the past again are you?" **Clark's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?!" asked Clark. Jor-El smiled.

"**I'm always watching over you, son. Your mother, Jonathan Kent, and I are always watching you." **The mention of his Earth father's name, as well as his birth mother shocked Clark to his core.

"Wait, Dad and my real Mom are there?!" asked Clark with hope. Jor-El's smile broadened at his son's hopeful look, which looked almost exactly like Zor-El's.

"**Yes my son, they are all here. We all end up in the same place." **Clark had three questions he desperately needed to be answered.

"What's my real mother's name? How is Dad? If you have been watching me why haven't you helped me though this whole mess?" Jor-El had a look of shock (because Kal-El was able to have so many questions that quickly) and pride (because Kal-El didn't hold back on his questions and was straight-forward).

"**Didn't expect so many questions that quickly, but I will gladly answer them my son. Your real mother's name is Lara and she wants me to tell you to stop going pining over Lana and go after Lois." **To Clark's shock, or it would be had it been before everything Chloe had just told him, he blushed. **"Your Earth father is fine and well. He's a good man that I have the honor of calling my friend. He wants you to look after Martha and enjoy your life." **Clark had a teary smile on his face which, in turn, caused Jor-El to smile warmheartedly. **"As for why I haven't helped? I am sorry son but some things you have to do yourself in order to continue to be the great man you are. I sent you to Earth to make a difference and I wouldn't be helping your cause if I was always there to back you up because you have to learn to be dependent and confident in yourself in every aspect of life in order to grow and become a better person." **Clark seemed to ponder this for a moment before finally nodding in acceptance.

"I understand father." Jor-El smiled proudly; happy that his oldest son, like his youngest son, was fine with calling him their father without any hesitation.

"How are you in the crest symbol father?" asked Clark.

"**Well let me start from the beginning; I made this crest symbol and I put my memory in it. I gave it to Raya so she could have someone to talk to when I put her in the Phantom Zone. Even when I'm not in a holographic form I can understand what people are saying"** said Jor-El.

"Oh" said Clark. It was at this moment that Chloe came back into the office.

"Whoa!" said the voice of Chloe; Jor-El and Clark twisted their heads towards the feminine voice to see Chloe carrying two cups of coffee. "Clark is that Jor-El?"

"Yeah" he said nodding as Chloe walked up to them wide eyed.

"So this is the famous scientist of Krypton" said Chloe putting the coffee's down on the desk and smiling up at Jor-El. "It's finally good to meet Clark's biological father."

"**Thank you, it's very nice to see that Kal-El has trusting friends like you" **said Jor-El smiling.

"Thank you" said Chloe. Jor-El then focused his attention back onto his son.

"**Now about changing the past, do you want to change it?" **asked Jor-El as Clark thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"No" said Clark as Jor-El nodded and smiled.

"**Good answer my son. I wanted you to make the decision and you made the right one. You see your instincts are correct; the one you call Lana is indeed still alive." **Both Clark's and Chloe's eyes went wide with this sudden realization. It was Clark who came back to reality first and he, once again, had many questions.

"She's alive! Are you sure? Where is she? Why did she fake her own death? Why hasn't she shown herself to us?" Chloe just nodded frantically. Fortunately for Jor-El he was ready for this because if his son was anything like him he wouldn't stop until he got his answers.

"**Yes, she's alive. I don't know where she is. We only have the ability to locate loved ones. As to why she faked her death I'd say you two were correct in your assumption. She probably did it to get away from the Luther's. Now I don't know why she hasn't shown herself to either of you but son do not take this in a bad way but you are better off." **Clark raised his eyebrows; he was more curious than angry. Chloe was also interested in the answer.

"How so father?"

"**I say you're better off because your mother and I have been watching yours and Lana's relationship since it started and I've got to say that she causes more problems for you than anything else."** Clark was about to protest but Jor-El continued. **"Think about it son, ever since you've known her she has been such a focus on your life and all it has brought is constant problems and imminent drama. I don't mean to sound harsh to Lana Kal-El, but you deserve much better. Listen to what your mother says and go after this Lois girl." **Clark tried hard not to blush but it was a lost cause. He just hoped that Chloe didn't pick up on that last part. Slowly and almost fearfully Clark turned his head in Chloe's direction only to realize his worst fears were realized. She had indeed picked up what his father just said and she had that damn "I told you so" smile on her face. Clark sighed and accepted that Chloe won the argument… again.

"**Now on to business; Kal-El, I've seen that you are having difficulty trying to catch this Phantom Zoner" **said Jor-El** "I think it is finally the time that I tell you something I should have told you long ago" **said Jor-El as Clark cocked an eye brow.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Clark looking slightly skeptical. Jor-El sighed and prepared himself for the full anger of his oldest son. He might not be as moody as Zor-El, but from what he has seen, when Kal-El gets mad everybody should be on alert. **(15.)**

"**Kal-El, you have family…..here…..on earth" **said Jor-El finally. Clarks and Chloe's jaws dropped.

"What?" asked Clark softly as Chloe looked at him anxiously.

"**You….have a younger brother…on earth"** said Jor-El as Clark's eyes went wide; he collapsed into a chair by another occupant's desk with his hands on head, pulling his hair back in frustration. **"His name is Zor-El; he was named after your Uncle Zor-El." **Clark went through a series of emotions at that moment: first shock, then anxiety, then sadness, and finally just flat out anger.

They waited for Clark to reply but his face was buried in his hands, that was until he burst out of the chair angrily, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" yelled Clark as Chloe jumped in shock but Jor-El didn't even flinch. "You have no clue what I have been through when I found out that I was an alien; I prayed that I had someone, ANYONE, from Krypton!"

"**You had Raya and John" **said Jor-El as Clark growled.

"They are not my family damn it!" said Clark exasperatedly before he heaved a shuddery sigh. Chloe decided to step in and try to calm down Clark.

"Clark, maybe Jor-El had a good reason to keep this information away from you" said Chloe softly to Clark.

"What reason could there be for keeping the only family I have left away from me!" yelled Clark before he sat down again on the chair before tears brimmed his eyes. "My life could have been so much better if I had known my family since the beginning. I felt so alone when I found out that I was an alien."

Chloe walked over to him to, bent down on her knees and cupped his cheek, "Hey" she said as he looked at her "You were never alone."

Clark gave her a watery smile as he hugged his best friend. **"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this Kal-El" **said Jor-El as Chloe and Clark broke apart. **"In my defense I didn't know where he was either." **Clark looked up at this information.

"Wait…how come?" Chloe wondered the same thing. Jor-El's face fell slightly.

"**I'm not completely sure. I placed him with the Earth parents I chose for him and everything was fine until he turned two and his life turned upside-down." **Clark was about to ask how but Jor-El stopped him. **"I'll get to that soon son. Now after that I was somehow blocked from being able to see your brother until only recently. Believe me son; I had no intention of keeping you two apart for this long. I wanted you to be there for each other but I knew that you needed to be separated at first because two sides of Earth needed both of your abilities and I knew that you both had to figure each other out on your own in order to become the heroes that you are." **A few tears strained down Jor-El's face before he continued. **"If you think it was hard not seeing Zor-El imagine being your mother and me. You have no idea what it feels like to be a parent and not be able to see your child grow up with your own eyes."** Clark felt a sudden wave of guilt towards his previous reaction.

"I'm sorry father; I had no right to yell at you without knowing the full story. I was out of line." Jor-El smiled warmly at his oldest son.

"**It's alright Kal-El, I understand. If I were in your position I would have reacted the same way. Now, as promised, I will tell you why Zor-El's life has been difficult."**

"Okay…but how do you know about his life if you weren't able to watch it?" asked Clark.

"**When Zor-El was finally, but accidentally, able to make contact with me I gave Zor-El a globe that is connected with this crystal that is embedded with our family's symbol; I have told him about you and his destiny already. With the globe I know everything that has happened to Zor-El."**

"If it's possible I would like to know what my little brother has gone through" said Clark respectfully but with a hint of sternness. Jor-El nodded.

"**Zor-El has suffered the consequences of death and sadness many times. His adoptive parents, whom I had sent him to, had been murdered by the age of two, he had to live with his adoptive mothers sister and her foul husband and son his whole life except for when he started to go to a special boarding school by the age of eleven, although he had to go back there during the summer. He has seen a student in his school die by the hands of an enemy when he was fourteen, he has suffered the betrayal of most of his friends, and he has spent the worse thirteen months of his life in imprisonment for being wrongfully accused of killing the same innocent student he saw die right before his eyes"** said Jor-El as Clark was dumbfound as how his brother suffered his whole life. **"Zor-El has faced many things my son, but nothing has come close to the betrayal of most of his friends and having to live his life with fear of his immortal enemy; Lord Voldemort, or for those to frightened of him to even say his name, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." **

"But why did people think he was a murderer?" asked Clark finally speaking.

"**The minister had thought of Zor-El as a crazy, attention-seeking teenager"** replied Jor-El as Clark gritted his teeth.

"Why would they think that about him?" said Clark angry. "What has he done to them?"

"**Clark, Chloe….what I'm about to tell you will may shock you but you mustn't tell anybody else about it for it is Harry's choice to tell others"** said Jor-El as Chloe and Clark nodded. **"Zor-El is a wizard."**

Clark and Chloe stared at him unable to believe what they had just heard. "Wait…what?" asked Chloe as Jor-El sighed.

"A wizard? No, that's not possible; Zor-El is a Kryptonian. Besides… that kind of hocus pocus isn't real…is it?" said Clark as his face scrunched up with confusion.

"**You forget son that most earthlings say the same thing about aliens." **Clark nodded his head in agreement of that assessment. **"Let me tell you about your brother's life."**

_One Hour Later…_

For a full hour Jor-El explained everything to Chloe and Clark about Harry; when he was finished both Clark's and Chloe's faces were white as chalk. They stood in silence for a minute or so before Jor-El finally broke the silence.

"**Now before I forget I want to ask you something. Have you developed any new powers as of late?" **That got Clark's attention.

"How did you know that father?" Chloe was curious as well.

"**Remember, your mother and I watch both you and your brother from afar. Anyways I wanted to tell you that your new powers aren't Kryptonian." **

"What do you mean? What else could they be?" For Clark, this day was just getting crazier and crazier, and for him that's saying something.

"**Son, I know that I have put a substantial amount of new information on you but I'm afraid that I must. Clark, you and your brother are mutants."**

Out of every mind-blowing announcement that Jor-El has said in their conversation this one had Clark very confused.

"Wait…how is that possible? I'm a Kryptonian, as is Zor-El, and from the limited knowledge I have right now of mutants it seems that the earthlings are the ones with the trait. How the hell could my brother and I have it?"

"**Good question. The answer is simple; the mutation gene is not just a common trait on earthlings. In fact a few of my fellow scientists and I were conducting experiments on the mutant gene, before we obviously got a little sidetracked, and from what we could make out is that it is a gene that comes to existence at a certain time in a society's life. But it starts out slow, from generation to generation until everyone has the gene. That is what we originally concluded but we later discovered the mutant gene in Kryptonians that showed no mutant ability whatsoever, which lead us to believe that there are more people that have the gene than originally thought but some can harness it while others can't or haven't figured it out yet. But I digress, the reason that that these new powers weren't evident beforehand was because of that magical bind that was put your brother that I told you about" **Clark frowned in remembrance of what his father told him about what those that were so-called "close" to Zor-El did to him.

"Where is he?" asked Clark as Jor-El looked at him surprised at his sudden question.

"You're going to look for him?" asked Chloe as he looked at her with a 'you got to be kidding me!' look on his face.

"Obviously!" he said before he stared back Jor-El "Where is Zor-El?"

"**That, I won't tell you. What I will say is that he is indeed in the United States."** said Jor-El as Clark frowned.

"Why won't you tell me? I have a right to know!" snapped Clark.

"**Because he will come looking for you as soon as he takes care of other businesses he has to attend to. Do not worry Kal-El, I want nothing more than have my two sons see each other. Besides you're going to need his help to fight Bizarro and Lex, just as he will need help with **_**his**_** enemy that will soon be roused"** finished Jor-El.

"I just hope it doesn't take long. I really want to see him" Clark said clearly frustrated.

"**Of course you do Kal-El; in all due time you will"** said Jor-El as Clark hesitantly nodded. **"After he finds you, he will help you with the Zoner and then you both have to complete your training to fulfill your destiny."**

Clark nodded again. **"Farewell my son, we shall talk to each other soon" **said Jor-El before his face faded away into light again and then the light immediately disappeared back into the crystal.

Clark sighed and fell back in the chair again, "I wish I could see him" he said as Chloe patted him on the shoulder.

"You will Clark, soon" she said before she went over to her desk and grabbed her coffee; she took a sip before she grimaced. "Ugh! The coffee got cold!"

"I'm not in the mood for coffee now anyways" said Clark shrugging before he got up from the chair "I'm going home."

"Me too" said Chloe before she quickly turned her computer off and headed off to the elevator with a dejected Clark who had thoughts about his younger brother spinning in his mind.

He felt a pang of guilt as he felt the elevator moving, _'I wish I could have been there to help him through those rough times' _he thought before the elevator door slid open and both Chloe and Clark walked out.

**(X)**

"Are you done yet Aunt Jean" asked an annoyed Harry as he shuffled the bags in his hands. Jean, Logan, and he were at the mall doing some shopping for the day. Jean had asked him to help her do a bit of shopping for the school; school was almost over so she wanted to be prepared by getting some supplies for the next year. Why they were now shopping for clothes? 'Who the hell knows?' thought Harry.

"No" called Jean who was walking ahead of Harry and Logan; they both groaned in annoyance as Jean headed into another store before turning to look at them to see them looking disgruntled; she chuckled as she looked at her watch. "Don't worry, this is the last store and then we'll leave."

"We better" muttered Logan.

"Harry, why don't you go do a little shopping of your own? I know Logan won't but I know you like shopping." Logan looked at Harry in mock-shock at Jean's previous statement.

"You like shopping?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Correction, I don't mind shopping for myself. I have found that guys shop with some iota of an idea of what they want, then we get it, and then we leave. Women, on the other hand, may go into a mall knowing what they want but then they get there and have to try on what seems to be every single thing in every store. It's like a slow painful death." Logan started barking with laughter while Jean looked a little annoyed. **(16.)**

"Just go Harry and take Logan with you!" With that she walked into a store named, "The Limited," a store neither Harry nor Logan wanted anything to do with. Harry couldn't help but smirk. Normally he would feel a little guilty about getting to his Aunt a little like that but 3 hours in a mall doing nothing but shopping for women's clothes is all kinds of wrong.

Harry looked at the now sitting Logan. "Well I'm going to take Aunt Jean's advice and look around, are you coming?"

"No thanks kid. I may hate this but at least she's not asking me to go into the store." Harry laughed and walked away while Logan folded his arms and closed his eyes on the bench.

Harry first went to a store called "Buckle" where he bought an "Affliction" shirt called, "Knighthood," which had two knights with angel wings kneeling with their swords presented in the front of the shirt and one in the back. Then he went to "American Eagle" where he bought some jeans. Suffice to say an hour later he had eight phone numbers, three cards from modeling agencies, four attempted look-ins when he was in a dressing room, five "stink eyes" from other guys for hogging all the girls attentions, and a couple of bags in his hands he decided to head back to where Aunt Jean and Logan were.

Meanwhile, Logan had lost his patience. While that might not seem as anything new Logan thought it commendable that he was actually able to be patient for four hours. But that was over now. "That's it! I've had it!" If she won't stop this madness then he's going to make her even if he has to carry her kicking and screaming out of the mall. As Logan entered the store all he could see was women carrying heavy loads of clothes; he reluctantly walked further in the large store even though every masculine fiber of his being was saying, 'Get out! Get out before it's too late!' As he searched for a ball of red hair he noticed women giving him strange looks; probably wondering what he was doing in a woman's store. Finally he found the red haired beauty that always brought a smile to his face no matter what. He walked over to it to see Jean looking at some dresses; she looked up to see Logan.

"What?" she said as he looked at her shaking his head "I'm not buying anything."

"I'm sure" said Logan as she shrugged. "I still don't know why I had to come. Honestly, there was no point; I could have been helping the others back at the mansion-"

"You're here to keep Harry company, which you are not doing right now" said Jean interrupting his upcoming rant. She headed over to an open changing room and went inside.

"Wait what are you doing? I thought you said you weren't going to buy anything and we were doing this to stall time for the others?' said Logan as she closed the door.

"I'm not Logan; I'm writing a card" she said from behind the door. He waited a minute before he asked another question.

"What's the time?" asked Logan as Jean opened the door.

"Its 8: 21 pm" said Jean as Logan groaned.

"We're late!" said Logan as Jean sighed.

"I know!" she said as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the exit with Logan at her heels. "I don't need a lecture Logan; I'm just wasting a bit more time, besides you only want to leave because you hate malls."

"Yeah just like most men in the damn world" growled Logan as Jean rolled her eyes and smiled. Once they exited the store they stopped dead in theirs tracks at the sight before them. There sat Harry with a loudly wailing baby in his arms with his face showing clear signs of torture; he kept on rocking the baby trying to calm it down but it wouldn't stop. To his left was a woman who was also trying to calm what was obviously the others baby's twin brother by feeding it; she herself was getting agitated.

"Come on Max! Calm down!" she tried shoving the nipple of the bottle into the Max's mouth but he only wailed louder making passerby's stop and stare. Harry wasn't getting much luck either; as he rocked the other baby, who's name was Mark, he muttered incoherently making the person sitting next to him look at him strangely.

"Come on baby…. why me……stop crying….for Pete's sake someone help me... ….hurry up Aunt Jean…..I can't wait to get home" he said quietly, distress clear in his voice as he rocked the baby gritting his teeth. A smile tugged on Jean's mouth and a look of pity on Logan's face as they both watched Harry help the woman out with her two babies.

Finally Harry had enough. "Alright you two, you are going to behave and cut your mother some slack and I mean now!" said Harry, frustration clear in his voice. To everyone's amazement the twin baby boys looked at Harry and immediately shut up and behaved.

Jean couldn't help but let out a small laugh making Harry look up; relief washed over his features as he handed baby Mark back to his mother and got up from the bench.

"Thank you!" said the extremely grateful mother as they were walking away. When they were out of ear shot of the woman Harry let of a gigantic sigh.

"Finally!" he said as Jean and Logan chuckled. "Do you know how loud those babies were? Oh my God! My ears are ringing!"

"Oh my poor little Harry, did it hurt that bad?" said Jean mockingly, getting up on her tip toes to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry picked Jean up over his shoulder and spun her around.

"Harry! Harry put me down this instant or I'm going to throw up!" Harry decided he messed with his Aunt enough and put her down. They both start laughing while Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're both dorks" said Logan trying not to crack a smile. Jean looked up at him with a smile on her face.

'_Should I?'_ asked Jean telepathically to Harry.

'_Yes'_ replied Harry as Jean nodded; she handed Harry her bags and started to walk behind Logan and surprised him by jumping on his back and gave him a tight hug.

"Wha-" he said surprised as Jean squished him as Harry laughed; he stopped walking. "What are you doing Jeannie?"

"I'm giving you some love" she said playfully rumpling up his spiky hair which just made it even spikier; Logan smiled widely as he went along with it and started running around with Jean on his back laughing. Harry smiled and laughed at their playfulness as they all walked out the mall letting the warm sun bathe down on them; they walked towards their vehicle and packed all the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Hey Aunt Jean can I drive?" asked Harry as she nodded.

"Sure" she said before she tossed him the keys. He had learned to drive not long after him and Rogue figured out their feelings. Jean and Logan were the ones who taught him and (of course) he learned rather quickly. In fact he got his drivers license on the first test and didn't miss a score. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the car while Jean got in the passengers seat and Logan in the back seat.

The drive home wasn't a quite one as Harry made full use of Jean's "whoever drives gets to pick the music" privilege. They were currently listening to one of Harry's favorite songs, "Indestructible" by Disturbed, to which Harry was singing along and quite well in fact. After the song was over he looked further down the highway using his telescopic vision and did not like what he saw. **(17.)**

"That wanker!" yelled Harry.

"What?" asked Logan.

"That damn traffic control guy was way off! There's traffic coming up. Hold on, I'm going to double check" he said squinting slightly using his telescopic vision to see a bunch a stopped cars. "Yup there's traffic."

"Great, just great" said Logan while Jean sighed; they started to slow down as they came up to the traffic area before Jean looked at Logan through the rearview mirror.

'_Should I call and tell the others we are going to be late?'_ she said telepathically to him blocking Harry, who was too busy swearing up a storm about being stuck in traffic.

'_That would probably be a good idea Jeannie'_ Jean sighed knowing the inevitable rant from Storm would be coming soon.

"_Storm, are you there?'_ Jean braced herself.

'_Jean! Where are you guys? You should have been back here an hour ago!' _Yep, Storm was upset.

'_Sorry Ororo, we got a little caught up at the mall and now we're stuck in traffic.' _Jean looked up to see there was some movement in the traffic flow.

'_Please tell me you guys aren't on the highway Jean, please.' _Jean rolled her eyes at her best friend's overreacting.

'_All right then, I won't tell you 'Ro' _Jean couldn't help but smile. She loved messing with Ororo.

Ororo groaned in frustration. _'Just get here as soon as you guys can! Everything's ready, even the big surprise.'_ Jean frowned at the mention of the big surprise. She still didn't approve.

After a few minutes the traffic picked up and the car started to go faster; soon they were out of traffic and back on the main road. Harry was busy listening to Audioslave's, "Set It Off", while Jean ended the conversation with Ororo and rubbed her temples.

'_Well Ororo's pissed'_ said Jean as Logan chuckled.

'_Well there's a shocker. I swear that woman is the most tightly wound woman I've ever met. She needs to get laid big time.' _Jean looked back slightly to look at Logan sternly but with a hint of amusement.

'_Logan, be nice. You know everyone wants this to go perfectly.' _Logan nodded in agreement.

'_So are they all ready?'_ asked Logan as Jean nodded.

'_Yeah since 7: 45' s_he thought as he nodded.

'_Ok then we're good!' _he thought before Jean turned back to the road. Finally they reached home as Alter Bridge's, "Rise Today" was finishing. After Harry parked the car in the garage he told Jean and Logan that he wanted some wheels with a smirk on his face as Logan responded with a wide grin but Jean, whom has always had a good "game face," just told him he'll have to wait another year to get one.

Once they were out of the garage Harry started to head towards his room but Jean and Logan dragged him away and they started to head to the living room.

"What are we doing? I was about to take a shower than watch Sportscenter." Logan and Jean kept leading him towards the living room.

"We got something better for you to do" said Jean as Harry looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked as she smirked.

"You'll see!" they said in unison once they reached the living room but the lights were out. They put him right by the entrance were he could see nothing but darkness.

"Stay here" said Logan before he felt Logan and Jean leave him.

"Ok ready?" asked Jean from somewhere.

"For what? What is this all about?" Harry asked before the lights were suddenly switched on.

"SURPRISE!" Chorused everyone before laughing when he jumped; it's not everyday when you can surprise Harry. Everyone who lived in the mansion was there with big smiles on their faces. Before Harry could say anything there were flashes of light; he looked around the room to see it drastically changed. The room was surrounded by many balloons; there was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry!", and there were streamers in all different colors (but mostly red, blue and yellow) hanging from the ceilings. A bunch of the students and staff had cameras in their hands taking pictures of him; he grinned from ear to ear.

"What's all of this?" he asked as Jean walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Well Harry, since we're going to miss your birthday when you leave to find you long lost brother for the summer we all decided to give you a birthday party that you never had. It was all Jean's idea" said Bobby, who walked up and gave him their handshake they created which flowed into a one-armed hug between the two best friends. Harry's smiled at Jean, who blushed, as he was plopped down onto one of the comfiest chairs in the room. "Happy birthday buddy" said Bobby.

"Thanks dude" said Harry smiling at his Aunt and Logan before everyone wished him a happy birthday, gave him big hugs and kisses on the cheeks (from the girls) and hand shakes (from the guys). It was only fifteen minutes when everyone finally finished wishing him a happy birthday and putting a large pointy hat on his head that said "Birthday Boy," which Harry knew was Jean's idea to mess with him.

"Don't you just love spontaneous things!" said Kitty dreamily. For a second he was reminded of Luna but the thought disappeared as everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday" to him while Ororo came in with a chocolate cake that had, "Happy 18th Birthday Harry" on it with eighteen lit candles on it.

Once they finished singing Harry blew out the candles in one blow; everyone cheered as Harry smiled. _'This is definitely the best birthday I have ever had'_ he thought as someone yelled, "present time!"

"OK, Harry we have gotten you presents and I don't want to hear anything about something being too much or that we didn't have to, you hear me!" said Jean as Harry blushed. 'She knows me too well' thought Harry. "You are worth it and more! Besides, we're making up for lost time and years of not having a birthday." Jean then walked up to Harry and gave him the present she was holding "Happy birthday Harry"

She sat down next to him as he opened the card; tears brimmed in his eyes as he read her card:

_**Dear my sweet Harry,**_

_**Well, 18 years old now eh? Well soon anyway. I'm so proud of you Harry; you have grown to be such a handsome, smart, loyal, brave, strong, determined, and sweet gentleman. Lily and James would have been so proud of you; they are watching down on you, you know. Always watching, always guiding you. As much as I'm trying to be strong for you Harry, I feel guilty that I wasn't able to be there for you for the first 17 years of your life; it's that wretched Dumbledore! But this day is not about him, it's about you.**_

_**I just want you to know Harry, that you will never be alone. Every single person in this mansion loves and cares for you as much as Jor-El, Lara-El, Lily, and James do. Make no mistake about it, when your brother meets you he will feel the same way. We will never betray you Harry; we will always stand by your side no matter what dangers you come across. **_

_**You know, from the first moment I saw you I thought you were actually James and Lily's real son, but then they told me about your heritage. I was stunned at first but I didn't think of you as any danger; you were still the same Harry James Potter to me. **_

_**I'll always be there for you Harry; I love you as my own son. You should never keep anything from me; you can tell me anything.**_

_**Love, Jean **_

Harry looked up at Jean smiling at her before giving her a big hug, lifting her up in the air. "Thank you Aunt Jean" he said before he let her go.

"Your welcome, now open the present" she said excitedly; he put the card down on one side before he ripped open the present. When the wrapping paper was off he saw in his hands a book the size of a text book, it had a mahogany color to it, the borders of the book were silver, and it had fine details on it. In the middle of the book was a label that said 'Harry James Potter' on it; he opened the book and gasped. Inside were pictures of his parents, Jean, and the Marauders. There were three pictures on each page and he couldn't decide which he liked between them. He looked at the first picture on the first page, which had Jean and Lily in it; they looked to be in their first year at Hogwarts. They were both wearing Gryffindor robes and were sitting close together at a tree by the lake looking at a book. They looked up and smiled and waved at the camera before looking back down; the resemblance was uncanny.

The second picture had the Marauders in it; they too looked to be in their first year. They were huddled up together smiling at the camera. On the right was Remus, and from the scratches on his face it looked like he just recently had a transformation. He looked mature for his age and had a small grin on. Next to him looked to be Sirius from that mischievous grin; his hair was shaggy and long. Finally next to Sirius was his father James; his hair was sticking out in all direction, he had his round glasses on, and he too had a mischievous grin that looked exactly like his own.

Harry laughed as he noticed Sirius putting bunny ears over Remus' head. "Thank you Aunt Jean, this is awesome" said Harry flipping through the rest of he pages as she smiled.

"Your welcome" she said before getting up; Harry put down his present on one side as Jamie and Amara came up to him.

"Happy birthday Harry" chorused Amara and Jamie passing him a colorful bag filled with tissue paper.

"Thanks guys" he said hugging them. He dug through the tissue paper and grabbed on to a smooth flat surface; he pulled it out to see a book titled: "Random Zits," by Jerry Scott and Jim Borgman. He laughed as he looked through the book. "Great gift guys, this is my favorite comic strip in the newspapers. It always makes me laugh."

Jamie sighed in relief as Amara rolled her eyes, "I told you he would like it!" said Jamie as Amara shook her head at Harry's questioning look before they let Bobby have his turn.

"Happy Birthday dude" he said handing Harry a paper wrapped box.

"Hmm I wonder what it might be" said Harry as Bobby smirked at him. Harry ripped off the wrapper and opened the white box. He laughed as he took out an official Peyton Manning Indianapolis Colts home jersey, a New York Yankees "Respect the Dynasty" shirt, and a Manchester United "Bird of Grey" shirt.

"These are awesome! Thanks Bobby!"

"You're welcome. You don't know how hard it was for me, a New Englander, to buy the Colts jersey and Yankees shirt" said Bobby as Harry laughed. "Alright guys bring out the big gun!"

"Big gun?" said Harry as he turned to see Peter and Sam holding a huge box. "What the hell is that?"

"You'll have to open it for yourself Harry" said Kitty smiling as Peter and Sam dropped the box in front of Harry with a loud thud.

"All of us students pitched in some money for this bad boy" said Jay tapping the box as Harry smirked before he started to unwrap the huge present and was shocked when he finished.

"Wow you guys! A Colts 3-Way Recliner! This is way too much you guys" said a shocked and awed Harry. Bobby walked up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Not really dude. We all pitched in so it wasn't a big deal. Besides, you deserve it. You've never had a birthday and you saved all our asses plenty of times." Harry chuckled. "Also, this is a way to repay you for…well me and the other guys using your old desk chair to skateboard down the hallways." Harry laughed in remembrance of Bobby crashing into a wall at full speed after Peter put a little too much 'umph' into his push.

"Yup, plus now you can watch the Colts and other games in style" said Kurt as Harry looked at the picture on the box; the chair was mostly blue with a white stripe going from under the arm rest to around the head rest. The teams' logo, a horse shoe, was welded onto the back rest and 'COLTS' was welded on the footrest.

"Happy Birthday!" chorused Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, Sam, Peter, Jay, Warren, and Rogue as Harry smiled at all of them

"Thanks guys this is really cool" said Harry before putting the box to the side to make room for the next person. Ororo walked towards him with a big box in her arms while Hank walked behind her with an even bigger box. Harry arched his eyebrows.

"These gifts are joint gifts from the entire faculty Harry; Happy Birthday" said Storm, who put the present down on his lap and gave him a peck on the cheek. That got a few wolf calls as both Harry and Ororo rolled their eyes. Harry opened the present and smiled.

"Wow, a blue Dell XPS 1530 Laptop Computer, thanks professors!" They smiled as Hank handed him the other gift. Harry opened it a found a printer/scanner. "This is great you guys, thank you! And thank you to everyone else; you have no idea how shocked I am. I mean, how in the hell were you able to get the gifts so fast?" Everyone looked expectantly at a blushing Jean. Harry looked at Jean expectantly.

"I may have told everyone to shop early since I assumed it would be only a matter of time before you went looking for your brother." Harry smiled and hugged Jean.

"Way to think outside the box Aunt Jean. Anyways, I have to say this is the best birthday in my life but you all really didn't have to do this for me you know, I could have survived without a birthday party. I mean you guys obviously don't have party's like this for everyone-"

"Oh yes we do!" said Warren smirking as Harry cocked an eye brow.

"You should have seen professor Xavier's birthday last year!" said Sam; every snickered taking a moment to remember the hilarious day.

"What happened?" asked Harry breaking them out of their thought making them all snicker again.

"Erm, someone spiked the punch-" said Jean as Harry silently laughed

"-and the professor got a little tipsy-" continued Ororo.

"-and made everyone get headaches-" said Hank.

"-which was murder" finished off Logan making everyone chuckle but some of them held there heads as if experiencing the pain again for a split second. Harry looked over at the Professor who was seated right next to Scott; he nodded as Harry gave him 'Is that true' look making him laugh. Professor Xavier wheeled over to Harry and shook his hand.

"Happy Birthday Harry; now before cake we have one final gift for you and this is the big one."

"Another one, really you guys-"

"Shut up Harry, this is your birthday and I will have none of it!" said a very determined Rogue.

"Alright, alright I get it" said Harry putting his hands up in defense. "So where is it and who's it from?"

"The gift is from all of us, but more specifically Professor Xavier, Jean, and me. It took a lot to get Jean to agree with this, but she finally agreed. As for where it is…you'll see soon" said Logan as he put a blind fold over Harry's eyes "No peaking alright-" Harry nodded "-yeah as I was saying Jean wasn't for it until we agreed to her demands." Logan smirked at Jean who huffed and rolled her eyes.

They started to lead Harry to the garage; every step they took curiosity and excitement grew inside Harry. "Where are we going?" he asked in anticipation.

"You'll see" said Logan still leading him; finally they reached the garage. "Watch your step Harry."

Harry carefully walked down the steps and into the garage, they walked a bit further before they came up to a covered object and turned around to face a wall. "It was a bit too large to put in the living room since everyone was going to be there" said Logan as Harry nodded itching to know what it was.

"Uh huh, you don't say…take off the damn blind folds already!"

"Ok, ok!" said Logan untying the blind fold and let Harry look at the object.

"Wow guys, a wall. How did you know?" said Harry as sarcastically as possible. Everybody laughed.

"No Harry, that's not your gift" said Professor Xavier chuckling. "We just wanted to give you the first part of the present before you saw the main part."

"What do you mean first part?" asked Harry intrigued. Logan walked up to him with a big squared box.

"Open it and find out Harry" said Logan. So Harry did and what Harry saw almost took his breath away. Inside the box was a motorcycle helmet, but this wasn't just any helmet, this was a blue Harley-Davidson Stealth Flame Modular Helmet. Harry knew this was the best full-face modular helmet on the market. It was black with blue flames coming from the front and it covered almost all but the back of the helmet, and in the back was a design that Harry would come to describe as his insignia. The design was a wolf's head howling at the moon and inside the moon was the "alpha" symbol; it was all in blue and white. It was beautiful. Harry looked up at Logan who smirked.

"I know a guy who paints and designs motorcycles who owes me a favor. He was happy to help out." Jean put in her two cents as well.

"Logan found out the guy was a wizard too so the design on the back is made of a magical paint that will disappear when you want it to so nobody can recognize you that you don't want to." Harry looked awestruck as the implications of this helmet came to him.

"But this is a motorcycle helmet. That means…" Logan took pity on Harry.

"Turn around Harry." Harry did so and what he saw made him almost swallow his tongue. Harry slowly but surely walked over to his sheet covered gift. He gasped at the sight, noticing the shape of it.

"You didn't!" he said looking at Logan with wide eyes.

Harry's hands were shaking in anticipation as he reached for the sheet; he pulled it down and it slowly but surely revealed his gift. As Harry hoped it was a motorcycle, but this wasn't just any motorcycle, no this was a blue 2007 Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-Rod. It was blue and its frame had the same wolf design in the middle as his helmet, and on the back fender there were the words "The Alpha Male" in cursive on both sides; all three designs were in a combination of black, grey, and white while both the frame and both fenders were blue. The rest of the motorcycle was a combination of chrome and silver. "A blue 2007 Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-Rod!" he said excitedly as he looked at the motorcycle in awe. "This….oh God….you guys….I'm speechless!"

Everyone laughed except Jean who was still a little skeptical. "Yup and it's all yours" said Logan throwing the keys over to Harry who easily caught it.

"It's beautiful" he said before he got onto the bike. He started the ignition which immediately started to purr; he smiled at the sound. "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Jean walked closer to Harry with a serious look on her face.

"Oh come on Aunt Jean! It's not like I can get hurt, I'm invulnerable you know" said Harry smirking as Jean sighed.

"I know, and that is one of the reasons why I agreed to this." Harry was about to rush in and give her a big hug but she held her hand out. "Now hold on. The other reason is because I made them agree to allow me to put some spells on your motorcycle." This got Harry's full attention.

"What kind of spells Aunt Jean?"

"Well first off, just to let you know, yes those designs on your motorcycle are from the same guy who did the design on your helmet. Now as it pertains to the spell work I did, I did a variety of spells starting with my main concern; protection. There was no way I was going to let you have it without putting up every single safety charm I know on it. Now a truck could be coming at you full speed and you and your bike would miss it and be fine. The main protection spell I put on your bike was an invisible protective bubble that will not only alert you of upcoming danger but it will also make sure the bike comes to a safe stop away from any upcoming danger. The protective bubble also works as a charmed heating and air conditioning component that change depending on the weather around you."

"It also works as a protection from the elements so you stay dry. I also added enough security charms on it that not even the best thief could steal it. In fact, if any unwanted person tries to get near it the bike will disappear from their sight and the person will forget about the whole thing. It also has buttons specifically to your motorcycle. The first one is a turbo booster button that will get you to point "A" to point "B" faster while still allowing you to take in the view around unlike your super-speed. The second button activates the shrinking charm on the bike so you can take it with you. Finally, put on the helmet Harry." Harry did as his Aunt asked. "Say helmet screen activate." Again, Harry did as he was told and was amazed to see what appeared to be a holographic version of a navigation screen on the far right corner of his shield visor. Harry flipped the helmet open and looked at his Aunt with an awed expression. "The helmet can also be linked to your iPod and it also has a built-in radar detector and XM Satellite Radio. I can't take the all the credit though. Many mutants helped, especially with the technology-based parts." The look on Harry's face was like a kid in a candy store.

"So…you're okay with me having the bike, right?" asked a hopeful Harry who wanted to make sure. "I'm asking because I'd rather not have to argue with you about it every time I take it out."

'At least he asked me first' thought Jean as she sighed. "Yes Harry, I'm okay with you having the motorcycle" she said as everyone sighed in relief.

"YES!" yelled Harry before he hopped off the bike ran over to Jean and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"H-Harry….y-y-your c-choking me!" said Jean before he quickly let go of her.

"Sorry" he said smiling sheepishly; the rest of the night was eventful to say the students played loud music as the elder mutants chatted amongst themselves, cake was served, and the plan to spike the punch was foiled. After the game Harry went out in the garden to look at the stars; he wondered how Hermione was doing. He was then broken out of his thoughts by Logan who was carrying two bottles of beer. Harry raised an eyebrow to which Logan just shrugged.

"I just thought it would be nice to share your first drink with me. Besides, you and I both know that alcohol doesn't affect you so why not." Harry shrugged and smiled as Logan threw him a bottle and he easily caught with one hand. Harry examined the bottle. It was an imported beer called, "Amstel Light." He grasped the top of the bottle, put his upper thumb on the bottom of the bottle cap, and he then flicked his thumb upwards. What happened was an amazing site to see. As soon as Harry flicked his thumb the bottle cap shot up into the air like a rocket and went out of sight. Harry said the first thing to came to mind as Logan was laughing.

"I sure hope that doesn't land on somebody." Logan just laughed louder. Harry took his first swig a little too quickly and the foam came rushing out which caused Lagan to laugh again. **(18.)**

"Kid, that's why you never take a quick swig of beer, especially in bottles, it will always foam up and come pouring out of the bottle." Harry nodded as the bottle seemed to stop foaming after a short while, but the damage was already done. Beer was on his pants and on the ground. Harry then took a slow swig and while it was true as others have told him that it is an acquired taste at the beginning he found he liked it. Harry and Logan spent the rest of the time talking about random things until Harry asked a question that has been on his mind for a while now.

"You love her, don't you?" Logan chose the wrong time to take a drink from his beer as he started choking on it. He finally got his coughing down and looked at Harry nervously. He was really hoping Harry hadn't noticed, but he knew his godson was too observant not to.

"Love who? Who are you talking about kid?" Harry rolled his eyes. To his amazement Logan looked nervous for the first time since he's known him, and that's saying something. Magneto and his cronies could surround him and you wouldn't see a bead of sweat, but one mention of his Aunt made the rock that was Wolverine soften.

"Don't play dumb Logan; you know damn well I'm talking about Aunt Jean. I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. Just admit it." Logan was getting frustrated.

"What the hell do you want from me Harry? Do you want me to tell you that I can't look at her without smiling? Do you want me to say that she is the reason I stay here? Do you want me to tell you that she makes me want to be a better man? That every emotion she seems to feel I seem to feel? That I would do anything to make her happy even at the cost of my own? Well guess what? They're all true! There I admit it! I am desperately in love with Jean and it kills me that I can't be with her! But I cannot live without her anymore so now I have to stay here like a fucking loser while the first person that I can recall that I am willing to open my heart to is with another man! I am completely out of my element here! I'm a wolf in a field of dogs! Is that what you wanted to know?!" Harry noticed that Logan wasn't yelling out of anger but of sheer sadness and pain. Then...out of the corner of his eye, behind Logan, he could see his Aunt Jean with her head just slightly out of the doorway, looking at them with tears in her eyes. She apparently didn't want to be noticed so she went back inside. Harry smiled and put a hand on one of Logan's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Don't give up yet Logan, there's still a chance." Logan looked at him and smiled. **(19.)**

**(x)**

The next day is what some would call a hangover to most students. Some were constantly dozing off in class, some were actually hung over (someone evidently had managed to spike the punch during the night and the list of suspects were narrowed down to Bobby, Bobby, and Bobby), then there were some who were perfectly fine. Well in actuality one was fine. A healthy and alert Harry was receiving several glares around the classroom. It didn't help anybody that it was hot enough to fry an egg outside and the air conditioning chose that day to break and it wouldn't be fixed until later in the day. The only thing helping those in the class was Bobby's icicles on the ceiling and Harry's super breath. Speaking of which…

"But just one more please Harry" said Kitty as everyone nodded but Harry wasn't paying attention; he caught a glimpse of a smiling Scott through the window on the door but he disappeared. Just then a gorgeous woman came into view; she had straight white blond hair that went below her shoulders, she was what people in the entertainment business would call a blonde bombshell. Every inch of her face had the perfect shape; the perfect pouted lips, the arched eye brows, the high cheek bones, the perfect nose. It was all there; he suddenly felt a slight familiar burning in his eyes.

"Harry!" yelled Bobby breaking him out of his thoughts; Harry quickly whipped his head towards the other students. "Dude we have been calling you for like 5 minutes!"

"Oh sorry, I just saw something-"

"Can you please do your breath thing on us again?" asked Rogue; Harry took another quick glance at the woman who was smiling and laughing before he quickly nodded.

"Alright" said Harry as everyone braced themselves again as Harry took in another deep breath and blew all the air he could (within reason) at his fellow class mates; just as he was almost finished the door swung open. Harry heard someone clear their throat so he stopped his blowing and looked at the two occupants at the door entrance.

"You can go take your seat now Potter, that will be enough blowing for today" said Scott as Harry cocked an eye brow; he scoffed before he walked over to his desk and sat down. "Alright everyone, I know today is the last day of school but I would like to introduce you all to your new biology and chemistry teacher, Emma Frost."

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde haired woman who just smiled at them; all the guys except Harry gawked at her but all the girls seem quite intimidated by her. "Hello everyone" said Emma; even her voice was beautiful. "Of course some of you already know me but-" she took a quick glance at Harry for some oddly reason but looked away "-some of you don't so my name is Emma Frost but my codename is the White Queen."

Realization dawned over Harry and his eyes narrowed; she was the woman who Jean had thought that had an affair with Scott. "My powers are telepathy, the ability to morph into indestructible diamond, and I have superhuman strength in my diamond form" she said as everyone nodded. "I hope that we can all have a good relationship when I start teaching all of you that will still be studying next year."

"You can count on me" Harry heard Sam whisper making him chuckle once Scott and Emma started talking about the classes next year "man she is hot!"

"No doubt about that. I might try to be in class for another year with her as a teacher" said Bobby. From behind him he felt someone smack him on the head. "Ouch!" He turned around to see Rogue glaring at him "What was that for?" he asked as Rogue rolled her eyes. "What?"

Harry shook his head turning back toward the front. "Do you think she is single?" asked Jay who seemed to be gawking at Emma in awe making the rest of the boys snicker.

"I doubt little bro" said Sam smirking. "Poor little Jay, can't even get a date with Rahne and he's asking if Emma Frost is single."

"Hey shut up!" hissed Jay across the room as Sam and the others laughed. Harry paid no attention and was looking at Emma and Scott with skeptical eyes.

'_The two seem to get along very nicely; laughing smiling, touching each others arms' _thought Harry as he leaned back on his seat with a frown as Emma and Scott laughed. _'She may look attractive but she could cause harm to Jean's heart and I won't let that happen.'_

Suddenly he felt the burning in his eyes, he rubbed them but the burning didn't want to go away. The pain felt familiar but he didn't know from where. He closed his eyes trying to sooth the pain, _'Erg, go away!' _he thought before he was broken out of his thoughts by Scott's voice.

"Quiet! Alright class, I'm going to leave you" said Scott walking towards the door. "Make sure to be good to your new professor."

He then exited the room and closed the door leading to a very awkward silence. Everyone sat there waiting for Emma to speak as she went to the teacher's desk in the front and sat down. Finally she spoke, "Alright class today might be the last day of school, and while some of you are coming back next year and others won't that does not mean you can have fun, listen to music and watch movies in class. Well we are going to watch a movie but we do need a TV."

"I can go get it for you" chorused Sam and Jay both standing up; they both glared at each other before turning back to look at Emma who seemed confused at first but then smiled.

"Well if you both want to go get it you can both go" said Emma smiling as the both boys nodded while smiling insanely; they both rushed towards the door and ran out of it, almost getting stuck along the way. The remaining students in the class chuckled as they turned back towards Emma who was organizing her desk.

As Emma was getting situated Peter checked to see if the girls were paying attention, particularly his girlfriend Kitty, and as they weren't he turned to Harry, Bobby, and Kurt. "Man she's hot! Wow did we get lucky with our female professors!" The guys all grinned and nodded.

"Yeah no kidding, nothing Professor Monroe wears hides that perfect body of hers" said Bobby. All the guys nodded as Kurt decided to put in his two cents.

"Don't forget Professor Gre…" Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you" said Harry with a threatening glare. Kurt decided to be defiant.

"And what if I decide not to?" asked Kurt as confidently as he could. Harry gave an evil grin.

"That depends. Do you enjoy breathing Kurt?" Kurt gulped and nodded. Professor Frost stood up and got the attention of the class.

"As we wait for those two to come back, I want to get reintroduced or in some circumstances introduced to everyone in this class; we'll learn abut those boys when they come back" she said as everyone nodded. "Alright we will start with the front row and then we will start to head back. Please state your name and your mutant powers. You young man, you are first."

"Me?" asked Kurt who was sitting in the front row in the corner; Emma nodded. "Aright…..

Kurt had introduced himself and his powers along with the rest of the students before Harry was the last one left. Once it was his turn Emma looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, I've never seen you before" she said as he shrugged.

"I only came here a few months ago" said Harry as she nodded smiling at him; he felt the burning in his eyes again.

"OK then, introduce yourself" she said leaning foreword on the desk interested in Harry.

"Well err, my name is Harry Potter my mutation powers are telekinesis and I'm telepathic" he said as she looked at him a bit strangely.

"Oh, so you're 'her' nephew?" said Emma distastefully. Harry glared.

"I sure am. Is there a problem with that?" asked Harry, daring her to say something against his beloved Aunt.

"No, no problem" said Professor Frost a little too nonchalantly for Harry's taste. Suddenly Harry had an evil grin on his face and Bobby knew all to well what was coming.

"Uh oh, Harry what do you have planned?" whispered Bobby. Peter, Jay, Sam, Warren, and Kurt looked at Harry curiously as Harry's grin continued to widen.

"Oh I think our dear sweat Professor Frost has her knickers up in a twist and is in need of a good prank. Care to watch in on the fun?" asked Harry to the other guys. The guys knew they were in for a good show so they nodded vigorously. Harry smiled before he silently cast a spell on all of them and himself before he turned to Professor Frost and cast a spell on her. His smile widened as he looked intently at Emma. The other guys looked confused at Harry.

"Well….where's the prank Harry?" asked Bobby. Harry never took his eyes off Emma.

"Look at Professor Frost and you'll see" said Harry in a very reassuring manner. And so they did, and as they took their first glance at Emma their mouths dropped and their tongues rolled out of their mouths. Harry had given them all x-ray vision of sorts so that now they could look at what Professor Frost was wearing under her clothes! Bobby was the first to recover, albeit his mouth very dry.

"She's wearing the 'Sexy Little Things' pink bra on page twenty-four and the 'Sexy Little Things' pink lace-up fishnet hiphugger on page twenty-five." Peter did a double-take and looked at Bobby. **(20.)**

"I don't think so, are you sure?" It was Harry who answered.

"Come on Peter, you know better than to question Bobby on his Victoria's Secret knowledge." It was true, they were all certain no man had more knowledge about the magazine more than Bobby. In fact, Bobby almost proposed to Rogue in the mall when she asked him if she should get something from there. Harry laughed at the memory. He was brought back to reality by Professor Emma, still only in her underwear, getting the class's attention.

"Very well, next" she said as Sam introduced himself; Harry rubbed his eyes ignoring everyone else as the burning sensation returned.

'_I have felt this kind of burning before but from where?' _he thought before he opened his eyes and looked at Emma deciding to do a little experiment; he looked at her sizing her down. _'It has something to do with her.' _

Emma was an attractive woman, Harry held no interest in her but something about her made him feel attracted; maybe what she was wearing, white skin tight clothes. Or maybe it was the way her hair fell down her shoulders. Maybe because Harry could now see her now in nothing but her sexy underwear; whatever it was Harry did not like it. Suddenly the burning in his eyes multiplied; it was burning as if someone put hot sauce in his eyes.

"Harry?" said the voice of Sam.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Bobby as realization dawned upon Harry

'_Heat vision!'_

"Har-" started Peter but was interrupted when Harry opened his eyes and immediately holes started to burn through the desk and onto Harry's jeans; Bobby quickly froze the fire as Harry closed back his eyes. The burning finally went away as he opened his eyes

"What the hell was that?!" asked Emma wide eyed.

"Sorry" said Harry smiling sheepishly. "That has never happened before like that."

"I thought you said you had telekinetic and telepathic powers?" asked Emma as Harry shrugged in his own nonchalant way.

"I guess some people have their own little secrets" said Harry, smirking as Emma raised an eye brow at him

The rest of the class period they all watched a video on what those who were coming back would be learning next year. Actually most of them slept through it. Finally when the bell rang signaling school was over the class cheered and they were out the door as quickly as possible.

"Hey Harry you coming?" asked Rogue as the rest of his friends were waiting outside the class.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah in a minute" he said.

'_I have something to do first'_ he said to her telepathically beckoning to Emma who was turning the TV off; she was confused for a second before nodding understandingly. She left the room closing the door as he turned around, exhaled, and walked towards Emma.

"Uh, excuse me Professor Frost but may I speak to you for a minute?" asked Harry as she turned towards him with a grin on her face; she walked over her desk and hopped on it crossing her legs. Harry raised his eyebrows, realizing that he hadn't taken the spell off. Harry canceled the spell, as he couldn't concentrate with her looking like that, and tried not to look at her legs thinking that she might be doing that on purpose; she nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter" she said smirking flipping her hair slightly in a flirtatious manner.

'_What the hell did I get myself into?'_ thought Harry gulping.

**(A/R): Viola, we're finished!!! First of all how in the hell do these chapters get so flipping long?!?!?!? (A/T) Seriously; I had to cut about ten pages from this story and it STILL went to 40 pages. (A/R) I know. So we promise you guys that Harry will leave to go to Smallville in the next chapter; you will see Harry's talk with Emma Frost, and Harry leaving for Smallville. (A/T) Yes, and once again we are sorry for the delay and we will be much quicker with the next update.**

**(A/T): As promised…here are the information points. Yes, they will get shorter.**

**(1.) If you haven't noticed Harry and Clark are going to play the roles of leaders and ones whom others come to for advice and help. We both feel that they are natural leaders so it fits them both well.**

**(2.) (A/T) That was my way of saying that everything that Rowling set up with the relationship between Hermione and Ron is wrong.**

**(3.) We decided that now was the time for Harry and most of his friends to graduate. The reasons are that it will explain why they aren't in school when they go to Hogwarts, they can become full-fledged X-Men, and they can start looking what colleges they're going to and/or careers they're going to be doing.**

**(4.) Yes, we know there's a lot of cussing in this scene but there aren't many fights anyone has been involved with that doesn't involve cussing.**

**(5.) (A/R) That was something that actually happened in the X-Men comics. We are going to turn it in our favor for what is to come between Jean and Logan.**

**(6.) (A/T) It was important for us to have both Harry and Clark establish a good relationship with their birthparents.**

**(7.) (A/T) That was my idea and Raquel agrees. It just fits and feels right to have them all go to heaven. It really helps Harry and Clark to have communication with their parents (besides Martha Kent of course) and will have importance further on in the story as well.**

**(8.) (A/T) That will be explained in more detail in later chapters. **

**(9.) As it was already brought up in previous chapters, yes Clark have the same mutant powers as Harry in this story. We both agreed this makes the story even more interesting. It also makes sure both Harry and Clark are at an equal power level, which we both want.**

**(10.) (A/T) This is another one of my ideas that will be explained in later chapters.**

**(11.) (A/R) For this stories sake lets just say that Clark doesn't know where Lex is at this time so he doesn't immediately go to Lex's lab but instead is searching but can't find him.**

**(12.) (A/R) That is our opinion of the whole Clark/Lana thing and why Smallville tends to be too much like 90210 than what it should be like.**

**(13.) (A/R) This was something TheAlphaMale set up. (A/T) It was a good way to delve deeper into having Clark and Lois get together. Doing it in a hilarious way among friends is just a bonus. (A/R) Lol!**

**(14.) We both believe that Krypto is not used enough so we are going to make sure that he plays more of a role than he has even in the show. Basically, Krypto is going to be for Clark what Hedwig is to Harry.**

**(15.) (A/T) I was adamant and we both agree that we not only have to set up the similarities but also the differences between Harry and Clark. This is to make them being brothers in this story seem more realistic. The anger differential between the two is something that I studied when doing an essay on siblings. I found that the older sibling seems to be more even tempered but when mad they get really mad while the middle or second child tends to be more temperamental. It also just fits with their characters as Harry tends to wear his emotions on his sleeves while Clark holds them in somewhat.**

**(16.) (A/T) It's true. When I was young I had to go with my Mom and my sister and so on to stores on vacation and otherwise and Dad and I had to walk around from clothing store to clothing store just waiting for the torture to end. It's easier now with my girlfriend since there are more stores for guys, but doing nothing but shopping for women's clothing is wrong. (A/R) Lol!**

**(17.) (A/T) I don't mean to go on a rant here but I personally believe that this site not allowing song lyrics anymore is ridiculous. I mean you would think singers/songwriters and bands have something better to do than go on this site and get upset about their lyrics being on. Really, who cares? There are so many sites that list singer/songwriter and bands lyrics without consent so why does this site make the exception? It's not that big of a deal I guess but it's worth pointing out.**

**(18.) (A/T) Believe me that will happen if you take a swig of beer too quickly.**

**(19.) (A/R) Since day one of this story I have been adamant about Jean and Logan's relationship so this is mine and Alpha's way of setting up their relationship getting stronger. Although I cannot take credit for Logan admitting his feelings; that was all Tommy. (A/T) Thank you, but you helped by showing what kind of relationship you want between the two so really it was a joint effort.**

**(20.) (A/T) Lol! That was a little thing I thought up that would be funny. Those are actual items in the Victoria Secret catalog and I know that because…um…my girlfriend buys from them and has a subscription to their catalog. (A/R) Lol! Are you blushing Alpha? (A/T) Shut up! **

**So adios for now! We promise it won't take forever to update this story again. And if we don't…well…flame us all you want….actually, not too much ;)**

**Review please, pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
